


True Love, Love

by therollyjogger



Series: True Love, Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 119,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therollyjogger/pseuds/therollyjogger
Summary: Emma Swan was only seventeen years old when she was betrayed by Neal Cassidy and sent to jail. When her time was up she had nothing and no one. That was until she began to work at the Blue Lagoon restaurant that included a pirate ship. In comes in Killian Jones or Captain Hook sent to the land without magic betrayed by Cora. When these two kindled souls meet will their pasts and secrets catch up to them or will they embark on the greatest love story ever written.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan walked out of prison after eleven long months of endless waiting and regret. She had only just turned eighteen three weeks ago and she found herself lacking the enthusiasm of other teenagers when the came of age. 

She clutched the keys to her stolen yellow bug, just another reminder of what Neal had done to her. As much as she wished to forget his very existence the bug was the only sort of protection she had to the March cool nights. 

When she found the bug and got inside she could no longer stop the tears from falling from her green eyes. Her small frame was wracked with sobs of pain until she was gasping for air. For eleven months in jail she had cried herself to sleep on certain nights but she had never allowed herself to truly break. 

She was broken. 

Neal broke her. 

As she settled in the backseat with nothing more than the clothes on her back and a small withered blanket she asked herself where she had gone wrong. 

***

The next morning when Emma opened her eyes she noticed the rumble of hunger that her stomach gave out. She let out a breath and climed into the front seat. The bug gave a whine of protest as she geared up the engine and went in search of food. She only found one hundred dollars in the front compartment of the bug and she knew it would not last. As she ate her dollar donut and sipped her terrible coffee she looked thought the options on the worksheet one of the social workers had printed out for her. 

She was eighteen now and too old to be assigned a foster home, something she was emensley glad for, but she knew she now had to find a job to earn enough to not starve to death. 

There were not many options on the short list seeing as she had just gotten out of prison and barely obtained her GED. High school had not been up on her priority list and she and Neal led the Bonnie and Clyde lifestyle for a couple months. 

Boston was a big city yet most of her job offers were to far away in her opinion. One that stood out to her was a job as a waitress in a restaurant called the Blue Lagoon. Weird name she thought as she checked on a library computer that it was only an hour away from her current location. 

As she printed out the directions and thank the nice librarian stifly for her help she was on her way. This was probably her only option and she prayed to God that when this Killian Jones learned that she was freshly out of jail didn't laugh and slam his door into her face. 

The next day as she pulled up to the harbor where the restaurant was located she felt the breathe leave her lungs. There on the dock was a nice restaurant with a big sign on the front. What caused her to gasp was the pirate ship located on the docks beside it. 

It was truly a pirate ship like those from the movies. It was big but not overly so and was clearly well maintained. Whoever this Killian Jones was he was not someone who she was ready to face. 

Taking a deep breath she walked into the restaurant and asked the pirate dressed cashier to see the owner about a job.

***  
Killian Jones was tired. After being betrayed by Cora eighteen years ago and deprived of his revenge against Rumpelstiltskin he was tired. He was a lounging in the back office of his restaurant when Murphy came in to speak with him. 

"Um Captain, there's a girl here asking to speak with you about the waitress position"

He internally groaned at having to deal with someone so early in the morning, "Send her in" he told Murphy as he stood and waited for this girl to present herself. 

"Right through that door" he heard Murphy say. When the girl was in he had to remind himself how to breath. Stunning was the only word that came to mind that very second. 

She was young, alarmingly young, probably eighteen years or so. She had the blondest hair that reminded him of the gold he had in storage on the Jolly Rogger and eyes as green as the ocean. She had a petite frame but had all the curves of a woman hidden behind her jeans and long sleeved shirt. As she looked up at him ne noticed something in her eyes, abandonment. 

"So you're the one asking about the job offer?" he asked her. He say her eyes narrow a bit and was glad he wasn't the only one who felt the connection. "Yes" she said in a voice that let no one disagree. "Fine then lass let's see your paperwork" and she came forward with what looked like fear in her eyes. 

***  
This was the part where he would throw her out and laugh in her face she thought as she stepped forward and handed him her folder. When she had come in through the door she was surprised at what she saw. She had not expected someone as young and as handsome as him to be her potential future boss. She had quickly composed her features in time for him to face her. She observed him again ass he looked though her measly paperwork explaining how a few months back she had been a thief. 

He was tall and had hair as dark as night. But she noted how the color was a shade lighter along his jaw and cheeks. He was well built and looked strong, probably with keeping his pirate ship looing like that she thought. When she had met his eyes they had appeared bluer than the sky and yet behind his dark features he looked ragged and tired. 

"So" he started and she snapped out of her thoughts, "Why would I want to hire me a thief as a waitress lass". He had an accent, probably English. This was it, she was done for. "I-" she started and didn't know what to say "I need this job" was the only thing she could think of. "I've learned my lesson and I'll work full time" she cringed at how desperate she sounded. "Well here it says that you never got into any trouble and look there's even a number I can call" he said showing her the paper. She swallowed. 

"I'll tell you something you look like a good girl and since you've shown no signs of trouble I'll give you the job" her heart leaped. "But" there was always a but, "I'll be keeping my eye on you for the time being, savvy?". 

She nodded "Okay". 

"Okay" he looked back at the paper "Emma Swan looks like you are now part of the Blue Lagoon team". 

Finally something was going to plan. She sort of smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma begins working at the Blue Lagoon she begins to learn more about her boss, Killian Jones.

She regretted it. 

That was her only thought as she tried on the "costume" that was to be her waitress uniform. She observed her profile in the mirror in the back room where she was to change and cringed at what she saw. 

The uniform was a girl pirate costume made out of thick fabric that didn't look like it was from a regular costume shop. It was a green skirt that reached above her knees with one of those white poofy shirts with a green corset to hold it together. It was to be worn with tall brown boots that reached just above her knees. At least they were comfortable she thought as she first put them on. 

The dress however was another story. It fit her yes but the corset only asentuated her chest more than she was comfortable with. Also she really didn't know how to tie the corset up. It looked sort of awkward and only increased her embarrsement. 

The day before when Mr. Jones has introduced her to the rest of his staff or other pirate enthusiast staff she had noticed that there were no other women. 

Only men. 

There was Murphy a tall dark man that wore a red coat and bandana and was the restaurants cashier person. It was a surprise that the restaurant apparently had good business because Murphy was pretty intimidating with his pirate gear. Then there was a short pudgy man whom Mr. Jones called Smee. It was pretty ironic because he wore a red cap everywhere he went and it reminded hier of the childrens movie Peter Pan. Then there were the cooks Watson and Roberts who made the best seafood in port. They each wore the topical ripped pants with boots and stripped shirt with blur bandanas. Roberts also sported a scar on his left cheek that made him look more piraty. Cleanup fell to Thomas and Dirk who were among the youngest in the staff around their mid twenties. And then the owner Captain Jones. 

With Emma the restaurant would have eight essential star members. And she was especially not comfortable being the only woman and wearing this "uniform". 

When Mr. Jones had given her the pack with it she hadn't given it a second thought because she was taking tip of all the staff and what she would be doing. 

"You will be the waitress lass, savvy? Maybe the male income will increase with you here" she remembered him saying. 

Looking at her reflection she finally understood what he meant and she scowled. 

She heard a knock on the door and she gave a small jump, "Lass" she heard him say. She stayed quiet not wanting her voice to come out like venom. "I'm coming in" he said and before she could stop him he opened the door. 

She turned around and faced Mr. Jones. His gaze immediately went to her cleavage and she fought the urge to cover herself. "Seems like you're having trouble with your uniform lass" he said. 

She scoffed "You call this a uniform" she said as she tried to pull the white poofy shirt up more which only made the situation worse. "That's because you're doing it wrong" he approached her "Turn around let me help". 

She turned around mostly surprised and before she could blink his hand was undoing the strings of the corset. She made a strange sound and a blush covered her cheeks and she prayed that it wouldnt reach her chest. 

The gods weren't with her that day. 

Mr. Jones chuckled as he fixed the strings. "Okay now pay attention lass". She turned her gaze to his hands or should she say hand. Her brow furrowed as she saw only his right hands up doing up the corset. Instead of paying attention to his actions she looked at his left hand. 

The previous day he hand been wearing a fake hook and she thought nothing of it, maybe he was a Captain Hook fan since his staff did call him captain. But now she saw that his hand was stiff. Too stiff. 

He held his arm at a ninety degree angle and his fingers were all straight. That was not normal. In the background she heard his voice and instruction but all she could focus on was his fake hand. 

"Lass" she heard him repeat and her eyes snapped up to his. Not fast enough apparently for he looked at his left hand then at her and his eyes turned cold. 

"I think you should get it from now" he said and turned to go. "Wait" she said in a desperate attempt to lessen his apparent anger " thank you for helping me". 

His eyes softened a little bit. He gave a nod and walked out the door. As she looked at the locked door she saw that loneliness appear in his eyes again. 

She turned to the mirror once more and finished off trying her corset following the pattern he had done. It took her another few minutes to get the strings through the holes and she wondered how he did it so fast with only one hand. 

***  
He regretted it was his thought as he walked out the room. 

He should not have given her that to wear. She was only a girl freshly eighteen but he could not help himself from admiring her. 

She was mad, he knew, with the costume and with how clumsily she had done it up left little to his imagination. The green of the skirt and corset especially made her sea green eyes pop. She was stunning ad she seemed to not notice it. 

Why had he agreed to hire a woman. The rest of his crew or well employees since their memories of their pirating days were erased, were also confused of the new addition. However no one questioned him. 

As always he had control of his crew even though they didn't remember their past. Eighteen years had gone by since Cora betrayed him and sent him to the land with no magic with his ship. Only part of this crew had been present when the curse hit and their memories were wiped. His were not. 

Cora knew what she was doing when she left his memories intact. She wanted him to be helpless and she wanted him to remember. And remember he did. Ten more years had to go by for the savior to brake the curse and finally allow him to have his revenge. 

He was tired. Tired of waiting and tired at having to play at this life. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Emma come from the back room. Her costume was properly on this time and his thoughts turned less dark. He was not the only one with a past.

She was alone as well. 

When she had finally seen that he did not have a left hand a fire had erupted inside him. He wanted to leave her sight as fast as he could. But she stopped him. There had not been pity in her eyes as he had expected. Only appreciation.

He had given her the job because she had a desperate look in her eyes. She was a thief but he had been one as well. He had been worse he had been a pirate. 

He would keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. He was a Captain and this was his ship. 

He would help the girl and hoped he wouldn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first month at the Blue Lagoon

Soon Emma began to get used to working for Mr. Jones at the Blue Lagoon. She woke up at 5 a.m. and put on a pair of her limited clothes and tried to pat down her curly hair to try to look like she had not just slept in the backseat of her car. Then she drove to the nearest donut shop to buy some coffee and arrived promptly at 6 a.m. ready to work. When she got to work she would help set the tables and help Thomas or Dirk clean up if it was needed. By that time it was around 6:30 or so, then she would head to the back room and change into her uniform. 

This took her quite some time because of the stupid corset it consisted of. 

All in all things were going fairly well in her opinion. She knew everyone else who worked at the Blue Lagoon and was friendly with everyone. 

She did not like being the one in the spotlight, but this happened often seeing as she was the youngest and the only women. She wasn’t quite used to that yet. 

The first month had also given her a chance to get to know Mr. Jones or Killian as he preferred. At first she had been a little nervous around him seeing as he was very attractive but soon she learned how to act normal around him. He was kind to her and liked to tease her. 

About a week after she had begun working he had given her a new uniform to wear. 

“It’s not snowing but it is still cold lass” he said as he handed her a packet “This will keep you warmer during this cold weather”. “What’s this” she had asked. “New uniform” was his reply. “Nice to know you care” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Wouldn’t want my one and only waitress to fall ill after only a week now do I?” he said. “Guess not” she replied “Thanks”

She wasn’t particularly freezing at work due to the heat of the kitchens but at times her bare arms and legs had felt the cold air. 

The next day when she put on the brown leather pants with the green coat that of course included a corset she gave him a dry look as he walked in. When he had joked about her still having trouble with the corset she had rolled her eyes at him but was grateful nonetheless. It was still a tight uniform hugging her legs and waist but at least it didn’t show as much skin. The corset still accentuated her chest, but not as much, which was a perk as well. 

She felt comfortable around him and that wasn’t something she necessarily did. It frightened her a little but was happy that she felt safe at least. 

***

At 12:00 she was given an hour for lunch and Dirk took over during the lunch rush, something she was glad for. She wasn’t the best with people and was glad to avoid more than a handful of them. 

She had never been a crazy fan of seafood but on her first month Watson and Roberts made it a project to have her taste the entire menu. Some of the dishes consisted of oyster rockefeller, gratin, tempura, and even fish fingers; the best fish fingers she had ever had. This made her extremely happy seeing as lunch was included with the job. 

She got a half an hour break at 4 p.m. and then when 8 p.m. came rolling around she could finally get off her feet. She would go to the back room and change out of her costume and finally find comfort in her jeans and t-shirt after working for 8 hours. She kept the boots; however, because they were actually really comfortable. 

When she had worked for one full month and got her first paycheck she felt so accomplished. The pay was not terrible but she wished she had more to buy some new clothes, seeing as the ones she owned were well worn. 

“Swan” she heard a very familiar voice call from behind her, it was Mr. Jones, “Hold up lass”. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly. 

“No everything is fine” he said “Remember how I said I would be keeping an eye on you love?”. 

“Yes” she heard herself say. “Well today it has officially been a month and you have been a great deal of help”. 

“So what’s the problem” she replied, “No problem love” he said with a smirk. 

“Well” she dragged out. “After a lot of thought I think I can trust you with something now” he said and pulled out something shiny from his coat. In front of her eyes was a key. “It’s a key to the restaurant so myself or the others don't have to wait for you. When you’re the last one to stay behind you can lock up”. 

She had not expected that. Over the last month Mr. Jones had been kind to her but she had suspected it was because of her criminal record and he didn’t want to be robbed blind. 

Having polite conversation and joking together was one thing. But this addition, it sort of frightened her. 

“You seriously trust me” she said in a shocked voice. “Course lass you haven’t done anything to make me think otherwise” he sounded so sincere that she took the key when he placed it in her palm. His hand was warm. Her eyes darted to his left hand which had the hook strapped to it still. She couldn't help but wonder. 

“Thank you” she said as she stared into his eyes. He smiled a small smile. “Have a goodnight Emma” he said, “Have a good night Mr. Jones”. 

“Already told you Swan Mr Jones makes me sound old, it's just Killian”

“Killian” she repeated after him. 

As he walked to his ship she wondered if he lived in it. 

***

Two more weeks had passed and she was starting to go hungry some nights. The hundred dollars she had found in the big were gone and Killian had been right, it snowed. This act of nature had forced her to buy some warmer clothes meaning she had to skip dinner on some nights. Her paycheck had run out and she only ate lunch at the restaurant. 

She was hungry and she had the restaurant key. The first time she had this thought she had thrown it to the back of her mind, but now it was starting to come back. More frequently than the last. Killian trusted her, he had told her so and now she was going to have to break that trust. Hopefully he never found out. 

That day she had acted normal. She woke up went to work, ate lunch at 12 like everyday, and at 8 she was prepared to go to her bug. She waited until 12 a.m. to make sure that Killian had gone to bed. Then she quickly walked back to the docks and opened the back door of the Blue Lagoon with they key Killian had gifted her only a few weeks before. She made sure to stay quiet and turned on the small lamp on the desk. It gave out enough light for her to be able to see where she was going. 

She put enough food in her bag to sustain her for a few days but not enough for anyone to notice things missing. She closed everything up and turned to go to the door when she heard a creak in the floorboards. She turned around and came to face with a very angry Killian. 

“What are you doing here, love?” he said while knowing the answer. 

She was stealing from him. 

Her eyes turned to the door and when she sprinted towards it he was right behind her. He grabbed her arm and brought her down. She hit the floor with a small thud and could not free herself of his grip. It felt like steel. 

“Why steal from me now Emma” he demanded from above her. She could not meet his angry gaze. “Were you just playing a game to go and rob me blind” he said. 

He grabbed her bag and checked the contents inside and he stopped holding her down. 

His brow furrowed and he turned his gaze back on her but she avoided his eyes not wanting to see the pity in them. “Why?” he asked. She remained silent. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said. 

“It’s not your job to help me” she said and she hated how hard she had to try to keep her voice from wavering. “I thought I was your friend? Friends help each other Emma” he said forcing her to look at him. “You’re not alone anymore lass. This is my crew and I help my own. That includes you now as well”. 

She could not stop a tear from falling from her eye and quickly wiped its existence away. “I mean it lass” he continued “I may not know your past but it couldn’t have been easy”. She saw the loneliness and defeat enter his eyes again and she knew. 

He understood her. 

“Thank you” she said not knowing what else to say. He gave her a small smile as he helped her off the floor. “Sorry about that” he said scratching behind his ear. 

“It was my fault. I would've done the same if I were you” she said handing him her bag. 

“Keep it” he said pushing it back into her hands. She slung her backpack on one shoulder and stood there not quite knowing how to act. She looked back at him and found him in deep thought. “Killian” 

“Yes” 

“Thank you” she smiled “I’ve been thanking you a lot lately. But I mean it. Thank you Killian Jones”. 

He took her hand from her side and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “My pleasure, Emma Swan” he said giving her his famous smile. 

***

From that day on Killian kept a closer eye on Emma. He would've never guessed that she was hungry if not for the incident a couple nights ago. She was thin and petite but not overly so. She was a growing lass and he had missed it. 

He knew that she was somewhat annoyed with his more prominent attention but he would not forgive himself if something happened to her and he could've prevented it. He meant what he said. She was part of his crew. Even if his crew did not remember anything and she had no idea who he truly was. He felt like he needed to protect her. 

He didn’t know why but her well being mattered to him. She was not the type of woman he was used to. During his pirating days he had taken many a woman that had thrown themselves at him but never in his last two hundred years had he really paid one attention. Not until Swan. She was a good lass, polite and friendly. She did have her walls and never talked about anything personal, but he guessed it was because her past wasn't full of rainbows. She had been in jail two months prior. She didn’t look like the type to get into trouble, not one bit. It intrigued him. 

She brought him in and he did not know why. It was as if she were an ocean whose waves were dragging him deeper. She mattered to him, even though she didn’t know the least of it. 

Their relationship didn’t change much from that day on. She was to work on time everyday and lured more customers in, especially male ones, which he was not entirely happy about from the looks they gave her. He would not be happy when she had to wear the dress again showing more of her skin to their eyes. His own fault giving her that in the first place, he thought. He still remembered the first day when he had helped her with that corset. His hands so near to he pale skin. From her ribs to her chest. He shook his head. 

When he’d first thought she was stealing from him he had felt so angry that he had regretted taking her in. He had trusted someone and they had let him down. But she hadn’t. 

She was just hungry and that nearly broke him. Seeing her vulnerable avoiding his gaze on the floor did him in. So he kept an eye on her making sure that she was okay. 

He still did not quite understand his motives but he knew he had to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters we will see Emma and Killian's relationship continue to grow. And there will also be some character introductions. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian thinks about his past and present life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know when i started this story I said Emma started working for Killian during March, but I'm changing that to January. She has now been there for about three months so its April now.

He was at his brother’s side on the Jewel of the Realm. Liam was proudly navigating the ship to this strange place called Neverland to retrieve a magical plant for the king. They were on the island and met this strange boy who called himself Peter Pan. He told them that the plant Dreamshade was poison. Liam did not believe him and they went on their way. They got to the plant and Killian hesitated, Liam didn’t. To prove him wrong Liam cut himself with some Dreamshade. Liam said he was fine. Moments later he collapsed. 

Killian begged Peter for a cure and he was given one not thinking of the price. He gave Liam some water and was relieved when he awoke. He forgot Pan’s words. Later that day Liam collapsed in his arms in his cabin. He could not prevent his brother’s death.

He died in his arms. 

He became a pirate in rebellion to the crown. 

Several years later he met Milah at a tavern. She did not want a life with her coward of a husband anymore. He gave her an offer and she took it. He didn’t love her at first but began to after a few months. He loved her and she loved him. Things were perfect. Then the Dark One came onto his ship and crushed her heart and took his hand. She died in his arms. 

He failed them, and then he failed her boy, Balefire. 

He was poison. 

He destroyed everything he touched. 

Killian’s nightmares usually went this was but on this certain night it included someone else. 

A flash of blonde hair and green eyes. Emma. 

Killian awoke with a start drenched in his sweat on his bed on the Jolly. He gasped for air as image after image played behind his eyelids. He then stopped to wonder why he had seen Emma. 

He fell back on his mattress and was unable to fall back to sleep. 

*** 

The next day he could not stop thinking about the past. His mistakes and the darkness that lurked within him. He had been a villain for so long and he still was. He was not good. His heart was too dark. He was too broken. 

He remembers helping The Queen try to kill her mother, Cora, and how badly that ended. He remembers how he allied himself with her as after when promised his memories during the curse. He remembers how Cora betrayed him when she no longer had use of him and lied and sent him along with the curse as well. However; she did keep one promise, he remembered who he was and what he wanted. His revenge against the Dark One. But she made it so he was helpless and hopeless to do anything about it. He was nothing and no one. 

He was a fool to trust in Cora. She only used him to get what she wanted; she had never planned to help him. 

Cora only cared for herself, he knew that now. 

Too little, too late. 

One second he was standing next to her watching the curse approaching, the next he was on the Jolly getting swept with only seven men into the clouds of the curse not knowing of what was to come. Then suddenly it was over and he felt the same. He was still himself. Only the others weren’t. The others had different memories. They were cursed. 

He knew then and there what she had done. He was meant to remember and not be able to do anything. He would not age just like anyone else under the influence of the curse. He was stuck literally. Everyday for the eighteen years his face had not aged a day. Same black hair with no gray hairs in sight, same blue eyes, same everything. His crew did not age either. 

There he was eighteen years later drinking rum on the deck of the Jolly Roger looking at the restaurant he owned. He had been confused when he had first seen it, until Smee had come up to him and told him a new shipment had arrived. His “cursed” self was the owner of a food place. Great he had thought. 

He had an okay lifestyle though. He had money, more than he knew what to do with counting the treasure that was still in storage on his ship, and a loyal crew. He had not met many a conquest not having the motivation to go out in search of a woman but that did not bother him. He was stuck there unable to fulfill his revenge for his first love. Nothing really mattered. Only ten more years, and this savior would arrive and break the curse. 

Just maybe he would finally fulfill his long-life wish. 

*** 

For the past years Killian Jones had woken up by dreams of his past. They were always the same. The image of Emma still troubled him. He was in deep thought that day and Emma noticed. Usually he would come find her during her lunch hour but instead she saw him disappear onto his ship. He didn’t come back until it was near to closing time. 

He usually walked her to the end of the docks but he didn’t emerge from his office. She wondered if he was regretting helping her. She had been working for him for about three months now.

As she settled in the backseat of her bug she hoped that it was just a bad day and that she wasn’t going to lose a friend. 

That night as she slept she had an uneasy rest. 

Why did her parents leave her on the side of a road when she was just a baby? What had she done wrong? Why didn’t they love her? Why did Neal betray her? Why did she have to fall for him so easily? 

Why did no one ever stick around? 

What was wrong with her? 

***   
“Morning lass” she heard to her side, it was Killian. He sauntered towards her as she sat on a counter refilling salt shakers. “Morning” she said back as she turned her attention back to the salt shaker she was holding. 

“Would you mind helping me tomorrow Swan” he asked as he leaned against the counter. Tomorrow was her day off. 

“With what?” she asked setting down the salt and swinging her legs back and forth. “A new shipment arrives tomorrow and i need someone to help me organize everything. Every month someone new helps. You’re new so it’s your month?”. 

“So just organizing, no unloading?” she asked jumping off the counter. “Unloading will be done with but not by the lady” he gestured to her with his hook. He was in his pirate costume. 

“Well I don’t exactly have a choice” she said. 

“No you do not” he leaned against the nearest counter toward her and stared into her eyes. She had to really will herself to act indifferent and not show how much it affected her. 

“What time boss?” was all she asked. 

“Be here at 8 sharp” 

“Its a date” she replied going to flip the door sign to open. 

*** 

"It’s a date"

Her words spun around in Killian’s head and he had to remind himself that it was a saying of this realm. 

Everything was so different to how things worked in his world. The clothing was different, especially for women. It was only the beginning of April but it was still chilly most mornings and Emma always wore pants that hugged her legs and hips and sweaters that hugged her waist and curves. 

He also had to remind himself of her age. 

There were no long dresses and corsets. No castles and pirates and monsters. It was normal. Almost boring. The land without magic really did trap him. He could no longer be the man he once was. He had to be a businessman. He had no choice. It’s the identity Cora gave him. 

He had to be polite enough and smile. 

Only when he returned to his ship at the end of the day could he reminiscing about his past life. The treasure on his ship did not bring him pleasure like it once did. Nor did his adventures. He thought back to them and was glad that he at least had the memories. 

They would make a good book in this realm, he thought. He had began writing about his life when those days that he forgot what his brother’s laugh sounded like and he forgot what Milah looked like. 

Three hundred years was a long time and he wanted to forget nothing, but it pained him to write about it. 

So these days he just thought about a certain blond. 

*** 

Emma woke up at 7 a.m. got dressed and tried to make herself look presentable with only the help of her car mirror. She chose a pair of warm black pants with gray snow boots with a white sweater and her gray beanie. Her loose curls were spilling over her shoulders as she grabbed her gloves and headed for the docks. 

After buying herself a quick breakfast she walked to the restaurant with two coffees in her hands. She found Killian in the back room dressed in some black sweatpants and a blue turtleneck sweater. 

“Morning” she said as she pushed the door open signaling her presence. “Morning Swan. Get an hour more of sleep?”

“Yes thanks. I got you some coffee” she extended one of the cups to him and a surprised expression flickered across his face. “You didn’t have to do that lass”. 

“I know but you always have trouble with the coffee maker so I figured we’d skip that today”. He scratched behind his ear and again smiled and thanked her. She had picked up on some of his quirks during the past few months. The ear one always amused her. 

“So where is everything?” she asked not seeing any boxes in the kitchen. 

“It’s all still outside. I was just looking for the crate opener. Can’t seem to find it though” 

“I’ll help” she said setting down her coffee and helping him search the storage room. 

After about an hour there was still no sign of the crate opener so they gave up and drank their reheated coffee and ate some leftover cherry pie. “I guess we’ll just have to go to the hardware store to buy another one” he said after some silence. “Sorry, i know that this isn't the best way to spend a Saturday morning lass”. 

“It’s fine. Had nothing better to do” she said to his raised eyebrow. 

After finishing the rest of the pie they got ready to walk to the hardware store in search of a crate opener.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian spend more time together and open up a bit about their pasts.

It was strange, she thought, walking next to Killian on the street. The hardware store was only about three blocks away from the docks so it was a very short walk, but in that entire walk she started thinking. 

It was strange. 

Whenever she thought about him he was always at the docks by his ship or at the restaurant. It was weird for her to see him walking on the streets like a regular person. Because in her mind he wasn’t, not really. 

The silence was not awkward and when they did talk it was about menial things. It was kind of nice, how she could talk to him. 

Growing up she had never had many friends. It was not a talent of hers to talk to people. When she had been younger she used to want a best friend whom she could talk to about things that little girls talk about. Then as a teenager when she had run away from the system she had met Lily, but that hadn't ended well. She did not have friends, but Killian felt like her friend. 

She could talk to him and joke around. He probably saw her as a younger sister type of friend. 

That somehow disappointed her. He was probably in his early thirties she thought. He didn't look older than that. She had never asked him, she should. Would be nice to know. 

When they finally got to the store they walked inside and looked for the crate opener. After finally locating one Killian paid for it and they walked back to the restaurant. Once arriving they finally began unpacking the things from the crates. He opened them and she emptied them. After a few minutes she began to get warm but she knew that the breeze would keep her cool. Once all the crates were opened they both worked together putting everything away in Watson and Robert’s crazy organizational system. 

“We should break for lunch” he said as the clock reached noon. “Okay” she said. 

When he started walking to the door she asked, “Where are you going?”. He just smirked “Come on”. She followed a bit skeptical. He was walking towards his ship, her steps grew slower. She had been working for him for about three months and she had never stepped foot on it. Sometimes she saw the others got to it to call him for something when he wasn’t there. However, she had never had the chance. 

She trailed behind him as he walked up the plank. “Stop” he said suddenly. She froze quite literally. “Permission to come aboard captain?” he said. She tilted her head to the side and just stared at him. “Repeat it lass” he said with a laugh.   
“Uh...permission to come aboard captain?” she said kind of awkwardly. “Of course lass” he said and extended his arm to help her. “Okay that was weird” she said as she took his arm and stepped onto the ship's floor. 

“Just a first time ritual” he said. “So this is your ship” she commented as she walked around the deck. It was well maintained and clean from what she could see. It was really something. 

“Yes, the Jolly Roger” he said proudly grabbing one of the ropes. “Peter Pan fan” she said as she continued to explore. “Not quite lass” he said from behind her and his expression wasn’t as carefree as it was before. Did she say something?

As quickly as his expression changed it morphed back to his carefree grin. “So am I allowed to touch the steering thing or is that exclusive to the captain?” she asked trying to ease the tension. “First of all lass it's called the helm. And secondly it normally is but I quite like you from time to time, so go ahead”. 

She smiled and put both hands on the helm. “So this is it?” she asked after a few seconds of fake steering. “Well yes, but it's different when the ship is actually moving”. 

“I can’t believe you can actually sail this. It’s just so out of a fairy tail” he came up next to her and said “You have no idea. Come on let’s finish the tour”. 

***   
He continued to show her around and finally they arrived at the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe you had it all renovated” she said as she saw a proper sink, stove, and even refrigerator. 

“Well these modern commodities do tend to make life easier so I thought why not” he said as he looked in the refrigerator for something. “How do you like your eggs lass?” he asked her as she leaned on the counter to his right. “Over-easy” she replied as he cracked two eggs into a pan. She stood there just watching him as she cooked for her. Her eyes flickered to his left arm where the fake hand was firmly placed. Even with just one hand he didn’t seen to struggle with any of his movements and he looked comfortable cooking just like any two-handed person. 

“Emma?” she heard him say and her gaze went from the floor to his worried eyes. “Sorry?” she replied. “You okay lass?” he asked her as he turned to face her. “I’m fine just thinking” she replied”. 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted bacon, we can turn this into brunch instead” 

“Bacon’s fine” she said “Sorry do you want any help”. 

“Of course not lass, you’re my guest. And what kind of Captain would I be if I left the lady to do all the work” he said with sweeping gestures.

They engaged in small conversation as he finished cooking and she set the table for two. Once they were both seated with eggs, bacon, and toast with jam in front of them they began to eat.

“So why do you live on your ship?” Emma asked wanting to know the answer. He looked up at her from his plate “Ship’s great. Close to the diner as well. I’ve never actually thought of buying a home on land, I’ve just always loved the ocean since I was a young lad”. 

“That sounds nice. Did your dad love the sea as well?”. She saw a turn in his eyes and again she knew she said something wrong. Killian cleared his throat “Yes my father loved the sea as well. He taught my brother and I everything I know about sailing”. 

“I didn’t know you have a brother” she said. “I actually don’t. Not anymore. Liam died a long time ago and so did my father. My mother also passed when I was really young” his gaze shifted from hers and felt for him. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up”. “It’s okay lass” he said nudging her hand with his, “You didn’t know and like I said, it was a long time ago”. She gave him a small smile and was happy when his lips upturned as well. “Anyways we should get back to working if we want to finish today”. 

They got up and washed the dishes and cleared the table together. When they returned to the restaurant they continued to organize the last of the contents and decided to clean up a bit. They worked as a team and Emma continued to admire his capability with only one hand. She wondered how long ago he lost it. A long time ago presumable since he was so accustomed without it. But she kept her mouth shut already intruding too much into his past and his deceased family. 

By the time they finished the sun was setting and they were both exhausted. They practically fell into their chairs. 

Killian insisted on making them something for dinner because since their run in a couple months ago he was always making sure she had enough to eat. At first she was embarrassed, but now it was like second nature. She actually had someone who cared about her well-being. 

She joined Killian in the kitchen and they ate another meal together that day. 

“So lass, tell me more about yourself” said Killian as they ate a piece of cherry pie. “There’s not really much to say” she answered feeling her walls building up. “Well friends know each other's favorite colors, food, about their family, so why don’t we start there”. 

“Well my favorite color is blue” she said thinking of the shade of his eyes “Favorite food is salmon croquettes, and I actually don’t have a family. It’s just me” she replied feeling extremely vulnerable. 

“Did your parents pass away?” he asked in a gentler tone. “I wouldn’t know. They left me on the side of the road when I was a baby and I’ve never known who they are. I was in foster homes most of my life”. She could not longer bear his gaze and shifted her gaze to the floor. 

She didn’t even realize a tear slipped out of her eye until she felt Killian’s thumb brush it aside. He was kneeling next to her chair “Then it’s their loss that they don’t know what a strong beautiful daughter they had”. 

“I’m none of those things Killian” she said as more tears continued to slip out of her eyes. “No one’s ever wanted me, not my parents, not my foster parents, not even Ne-” she suddenly stopped squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his arms envelope her and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. 

She had been hugged before, but never like this. Killian’s hug made her feel safe and warm. She knew that when the hug ended she would feel embarrassed for crying in front of him but for the moment she settled into it. He smelled like the sea and sweat mixed with something that could only be described as Killian. His real hand caressed her below shoulder-length hair while his fake hand rested on her back. 

When she pulled back from the hug he brushed her hair out of her face and they just stayed there a moment observing each other. 

***

Killian stared into her beautiful tear stained face wanting to hurt all those who hurt her. “I guess we’re more alike than we thought” she said suddenly and Killian forced as smile. “I guess so lass”. 

They were both orphans. 

As he stood up he had an idea. “I want to show you something” he said “But we’ll need something to keep us warm. 

As they walked down the docks side by side with a cup of hot cocoa he looked down into his uncertainly. “I promise you it's really good” said Emma from his side. When he arrived to the land without magic he had to learn pretty much everything from that lifestyle and that included the food. Killian had had hot cocoa before but never with Emma’s new additions. 

He took a sip of it and it was good, a tad sweet, but tasty. “Hot cocoa is way better with whipped cream and cinnamon on top” she said with a smile eagerly taking another sip from her own cup. He smiled and did the same happy that her tears were gone and a smile adorned her face once more. 

As they boarded the ship again Killian walked up to the helm and laid down on the floorboards. “What are we doing” asked Emma as she laid down next to him. “Star gazing” he replied. Something that he had always loved about sailing was tracking the stars. They showed you the way home and helped you navigate around the world. 

“They’re beautiful” said Emma from beside him “Do you know any constellations?”. 

“I know quite a few lass” he replied looking for a certain one. He spotted it “Look here to you left, do you see the four stars the from a line”

“Where” she asked. He took her hand with his right hand and guided her finger to the spot he was referring to. 

“Right there” he said. “I see it” she said. “Do you see the two that branch out from the right and the three that branch out from the left”. 

“Yes”

“That’s the swan constellation”. She turned to look at him. “You’re lying” she said. “A Captain never lies lass. And I happen to be telling the truth”. “Really” she laughed. “Yes, it’s called the Cygnus constellation”. 

“Never would’ve guessed” she said turning to look at it once more. They continued to stare up at the stars, Killian showing her some that he recognized and then creating images out of the stars themselves. 

When their hot cocoa was gone and the temperature dropped some more Killian offered to walk Emma back to her car. “You really don’t have to do this” she said for the third time “It’s only a block more”. “Well a gentleman would offer”. 

“And you’re a gentleman?” she asked smiling. “Why of course” he said and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes before linking her arm with his.

“So this is the vessel you captain Swan?” he said as he viewed the yellow contraption. 

“Yup, this is the bug” she said. Bug? He thought confused. ‘What’s a bug?”. 

“Car brand” she said.   
“Apologies lass, I’m just not well acquainted with cars. Or not acquainted at all”. 

“Really, you don’t know how to drive?” she asked as she leaned against her bug. “Never got into it” he replied. “Well if you ever want to learn I can teach you”. 

“Thank you lass, maybe sometime”. 

“Thank you for walking me here” she said. “Of course lass, making sure you’re safe” he said. 

She suddenly stepped forward and he froze his movements. She rose on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

As she stepped back he noted a blush on her cheeks. Either that or from the cold. “Thank you for sharing about your past and making me feel better” she said.

“My pleasure lass” he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Goodnight Emma”

“Goodnight Killian”. 

***

As Emma watched Killian walk away she got into the bug and turned the engine one pretending to drive away. She drove a couple blocks down and parked her bug again in an alley. She could not tell Killian that she was living in her car. She just needed to work and save up more to get a real place. This wasn't forever, it was only temporary. 

As she laid down in the backseat she thought this was one of the best days she had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finds something about Emma and unfortunate events occur.

Another month went by and Emma frequented Killian's ship more frequently now. After her shift they would usually sit on its deck or on the docks drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon learning more about their lives.  
   
At times they would even head to the nearest movie theater to watch a movie that spiked their interest. This started when Emma admitted that she'd never been to one and Killian had said the same.  
   
May came around and Emma began to wear her waitress dress again which made Killian regret giving it to her. He did not enjoy other men admiring her long creamy legs or starring south of her face. She looked bloody gorgeous but that didn't mean he wanted to share the view. Especially when he knew the kinds of thoughts they were having.  
   
Not that far from yours, said a little voice in his head, he chose to ignore them.  
   
***  
Emma was truly happy. The weather wasn't as cold as before and the sun was coming out more often. She was pretty sure Killian was the best friend she'd ever had and was genuinely content with her life.  
   
As she and Killian talked on the deck of the jolly eating ice cream, she asked the question she hadn't asked yet before.  
   
“How old are you” she asked Killian.  
   
“I'm thirty” he replied. Thirty was the age at which he left for Neverland and he hasn't aged since and he hadn't aged since the curse began.  
   
Emma looked at him and her brow furrowed.  
   
He was lying.  
   
Maybe not completely, but it is wasn't the whole truth.  
   
“I'm going to let you in on a secret” she saw him raise an eyebrow “I have a superpower. It let's me know when people are lying, and you Killian Jones are lying”.  
   
“Superpower?” he asked.  
   
“I call it a superpower but I just know when someone's not being truthful”. He stared at her and she decided to try again, “So how old are you?”.  
   
“I already told you Swan. I'm thirty”. As she looked at his face she had the same feelings she believed that he was saying the truth but that pesky feeling would not go away.  
   
“You know, you're not supposed to be self conscious about your age until you're about forty” she said trying to ease the tension. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you” he said looking back her way. “Try me” she challenged.  
   
“Well lass I am thirty seeing as I still have my youthful glow. But in reality I'm around three-hundred. And this very ship that we're on right now is a magical ship” he held his breath as he waited for her to say something.  
   
In other circumstances she would've laughed off and made a remark on his terrible jokes, but when he said those words her lie detector didn't go off.  
   
“Thats impossible Killian” she replied in a small voice. “I told you you wouldn't believe me” he said. He was right, she didn't believe him and she had to get out of there, fast.  
   
“I have to go” she said quietly getting up from the deck. “Emma wait” he said as he pulled himself up and followed her. She froze when his hand wrapped around her bare wrist. She felt that shock she always felt when he touched her and her heart began to break even more.  
   
She liked him. She knew she did. He was kind and nice to her. Took care of her when she had nothing. Made sure she was well fed and made her smile whenever he could. But he was crazy and she had to go.  
   
“I'm sorry but I have to go” she said as she yanked her arm from his grasp and walked away.  
   
***  
   
He ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. He was pacing around in his cabin. He had gone and messed up something great.  
   
She was just a girl. She was young and naïve, but then she wasn't. She was headstrong and thoughtful. Stubborn at times but strong, and he admired that. She was abandoned just like he was, and here he was a three hundred year old pirate still having nightmares every other night. She was a lot stronger than he was and he had failed her. He saw the look on her face, of disappointment. He let her down because of who he was. A three hundred year old pirate with a drinking problem.  
   
He tilted his head back as the rum burned down his throat. He hadn't drank much since Emma joined the crew but why deny who he was when he had nothing left to fight for. He was alone and would continue to be alone.  
   
***  
   
A tear slipped out of her eye as she sat on her bug. She angrily wiped it off. She pulled down the compartment mirror and saw that her face was flushed and her eyes were red. She closed it and titled her seat back.  
   
She would look for another job. She would leave the Blue Lagoon and Killian Jones behind her and start anew somewhere far away. Maybe New York somewhere big where the traffic noises would cloud her ongoing thoughts.  
   
The next day she let Killian know she was looking for another job. His face dropped for a second but then he just said, “As you wish”.  
   
***  
   
it had been a week since Emma told him she would be looking for another job and he couldn't stand it anymore. She had shut him out as he'd known she would and it hurt more than he cared to admit. Spending almost everyday with her and then abruptly stopping killed him.  
   
He enjoyed their evenings spent on the deck of the jolly, the walks around the pier, and their small outings to films they both cared to see. He knew he wanted more with Emma but it was impossible, so he cherished these small occasions with her. Being without her for an entire week left him spent and he could no longer just watch the happiness in his dreary life slip away.  
   
He got Emma's file and looked up the address on the old dated computer in his office. When it turned up as not available he kept trying and trying hoping it was a mistake, but it wasn't. It was not a real address.  
   
There was only one possible explanation that he could come up with. She had no home.  
   
***  
   
He quickly ran to get his coat and started down the harbor. It was 10 PM but he had to find her. The first place he went was the place he always walked her to her car, but the yellow bug was nowhere in sight. He walked block after block hoping to see that horrid yellow color but minute after minute of nothing his pace grew more frantic.  
   
Finally in the distance he saw it and his pace grew to a jog. Emma was in the front seat reading a book.  
   
He knocked his knuckles on her window and she nearly jumped out of her skin. When she saw him her eyes went wide and she opened the car door.  
   
“For a person who hates lies, you sure don't have a problem telling them lass” Killian said in an angry tone.  
   
She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, clothes that were obviously meant to be slept in. Her curly hair was untied and down her back and she had her reading glasses on making her look even younger and breaking his heart even more. She was just a child and she had no home.  
   
“You never asked so technically it's not a lie” she fired back with an equal fire behind her eyes. “That's not the point Emma the point is that you're running away because you're scared and while I thought I was your friend you clearly don't think so”.  
   
“You are my friend Killian but I wasn't going to throw this burden on you as well and I'm not running away!” she said back. “Lass this is not a burden, if you needed help I would've given it to you I would've helped you. I want to help you Emma!”.  
   
She shook her head pacing around “I can't do that Killian this is not permanent I'm saving up so that I can find a place”  
   
“Then why couldn't you tell me that and let me give you the help until you were good on your own” he ran a hand through his hair again.  
   
“I'm still leaving Killian” she thought back to their conversation and how he believed he was hundreds of years old. She didn't need that in her life.  
   
“Why” he said in a broken voice. She turned away from him and took off her glasses placing them in the bug. “Answer me” he said in a commanding tone and she began to walk away. He followed.  
   
“You say you're not running away Emma then why do this. I just want to help you because I care about you Emma. I don't want anything to happen to you” he said walking a few feet behind her.  
   
“I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you” she said turning around and looking at him.  
   
His breath caught in his throat and when she turned around his feet were rooted to the ground.  
   
***  
   
Emma was struggling to keep her tears in as she walked away from Killian. She didn't mean those things. He was kind to her kinder than she deserved and she threw it all back in his face. But part of her didn't want to be hurt again like before. She just couldn't feel that way again  
   
She wasn't looking where she was going and she walked straight into someone. “I'm sorry” she said to the man she walked into but when she tried to walk away he stopped her.  
   
“Hold on sweetheart” he said “Don't I deserve a better analogy than that”. Both his hands held onto her bare forearms and she was frozen with fear. His breath smelled of beer and he was twice her size.  
   
“Please I need to go” she said trying to escape his grip. The street was empty and half the street lamps were unlit. She was all alone.  
   
When his hand came around her mouth her scream sounded like a strangled cry. He pushed her against a wall and her head cracked loudly against it. She saw black dots for a few seconds.  
   
She wanted Killian but he was gone. He could've saved her.  
   
***  
Still rooted to his spot Killian refused to give up so easily. His brother once told him “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets”.  
   
He was not ready to lose Emma Swan.  
   
He walked in the direction she took off and he panicked when he couldn't find her. Only a few minutes went by.  
   
When he finally saw her he saw red. She was pinned to a wall by a man twice her size and she looked limp in his grip.  
   
He tore out into a sprint and ripped the poor excuse of a man off of her and threw him on the ground. He could not control his hand as they punched him time after time until his face was covered with blood and his nose cracked in the silent night.  
   
He hadn't felt this way in a long time. The pirate in him was released. His lack of two hands did not stop him. He didn't stop until the man was no longer visibly struggling and his knuckle was covered in his blood.  
   
He wiped his hand on his pants and turned to Emma. His heart rate spiked up again.  
   
She was lying against the building, her eyes unfocused. “Emma love” he gently cupped her head in his hands, when she struggled her caressed her hair and kissed her forehead “It's just me love, it's just me. You're safe now I promise”.  
   
He picked up her small frame into his arms and carried her all the way back to the Jolly Roger. When he gently laid her down on his bed, he quickly surveyed her for injuries. She has finger sized bruises on her forearms, a large bruise on her neck, and a cut on her lip. A strap of her tank top was ripped and he saw A scratch mark above her breast. He turned her head to the side and felt her head. There was no blood so it was probably a minor head injury.  
   
Killian finally began to breath easily and got up to get a damp cloth. He cleaned the small cut on her lip and chest and gently washed around the bruises on her pale skin. Whenever he saw them he had to restrain himself from running back to finish what he started. Instead he used the phone in the restaurant to call the police anonymously to put the son of a bitch away and assure that what happened to Emma didn't happen to any other girls.    
   
When Emma began to stir he quickly went to her side. Her face showed discomfort and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. When her green eyes met his blue ones she launched herself into his arms.  
   
“I'm so sorry lass. If I hadn't frozen-” She cut him off “it's not your fault Killian it's mine. I'm sorry” she said. He rubbed her small back as he felt her tears on his neck. “Shh it's okay, I've got you”.  
   
“I've got you” he kept repeating as he held the girl he was sure he was falling for safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. I am so happy with the comments I've been getting about this book and I enjoy reading them so keep in commenting! I know in the past I didn't post as often but due to summer break I will be posting chapters more frequently. Thank you guys again and happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Emma stirred in the comfortable place she was sleeping. She opened her eyes slightly, the sunlight hurting her eyes for a few seconds. As she blinked she began to see where she was and why she was there. 

She sat up on the full sized bed with rich furs and silk sheets. Thoughts from the night before entered her head and she looked around for Killian. He wasn't far away. He sat asleep in a chair beside the bed. 

It probably wasn't comfortable but he did it for her after she asked him to stay with her. 

Emma reached out her hand and lightly traced from his cheek to his jaw. He began to stir and she pulled away. 

When his blue eyes finally focused on her she began to feel a bit shy. The adrenalin from the prior events had worn off and she was herself again. Other than the dull throb at the back of her head and a few scratches and bruises she was fine. Killian saved her, he always did. 

“Morning love” he said to her and he stood up and stretched. “Morning”. 

“How are you feeling? Do you need more painkillers?” she could hear the concern in his voice.

“Hurts a little” she replied pulling the sheets from her body. Last night she had been too upset and tired to take in Killian's room, now she had the opportunity. It was a medium sized room, his bed was pushed to the left wall and was richly dressed with silk and furs. He had an antique looking nightstand next to his bed which seemed to be lined with gold. there was another rich dresser to the right of the room, windows lined the wall behind the bed and there were built in shelves which were filled with leather bound books of all sizes. In the center of the room was a table with two chairs on either side. 

Looking around his room Emma knew that Killian had money, a lot of it. 

“Emma” she heard him say. “Yes” she said looking up at him. He reached out and touched her forehead with the back of his hand, “Are you hungry at the moment”. 

She felt the dull ache of hunger so she nodded. “You can wash up now then. Bathroom's behind that door and there's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink”. 

“Okay” she repeated after him and he gave her some privacy. 

She walked to the bathroom enjoying the feeling if the lush carpets under her bare feet. When she got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she observed her injuries. The cut on the lip stung a little but was nothing terrible and the cut on her chest was small. The bruises left a dull ache along her arms. 

When she closed her eyes she could still feel his hands and mouth on her so she opened them to make sure she was still there. Killian was near making breakfast and she was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew that now. 

She brushed her teeth and washed her face hoping the blackness around her eyes would subside. As she walked back to Killian's room she noticed that she was wearing an oversized shirt, probably Killian's, it smelled like him.

He actually cared for her and he hadn't lied. Not once. It made her uneasy but she knew that she couldn't run. She had no good reason to, no matter how much she wanted to. 

A little voice in her head kept telling her that it was all a lie but she shut it out and went in search of Killian. 

***  
Killian was flipping pancakes when she got to the kitchen. 

She had never realized how spacious the ship was below deck until she passes several doors and hallways until she reached the smell of pancakes. 

“Hi” she said announcing her presence. “You're looking better love. How many pancakes do you want?”. 

“Two is fine” she went to the cupboards and took out to plates for them and two mug for hot cocoa. As she prepared the hot cocoa she was startled to realize how comfortable she felt in Killian's kitchen, on his ship. 

Killian served her two pancakes and a serving of fruit before handing her two painkillers. She swallowed them down with her hot cocoa thankful because her head was starting to pound. 

“Are you sure you're alright love?” he asked again noting how she kept shivering, “I know last night must have been frightening for you”. 

She nodded, “I'm just trying to process everything. Would've been a lot worse if you hadn't gone back for me” he voice trailed off as she realized how close she had been to being raped. “He should never have gotten his filthy hands on you lass” Emma reached out to touch his curled up hand. His knuckles were turning white. but at her touch his hand relaxed. “I'll be okay” She repeated. 

As they ate in silence Emma noticed that Killian was in deep thought. His jaw was tight and his posture too stiff. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

“Just thinking” he murmured. “About…” she trailed off. 

“You'll move in here with me” he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “What?” she asked. 

“Now that I'm aware of your predicament then you'll move in here with me for the time being. You'll be safe here and not have to worry about anything happening to you”. 

“Move onto your ship with you” she repeated to make sure she was hearing correctly. “Yes lass” he said drinking some more of his coffee. 

“Killian no” she said setting down her fork. “And why the bloody hell not” he said, setting down his fork as well. His voice had anger behind it again and she forced herself to not waiver. “I'm not your responsibility Killian. No let me speak” she said as she saw he was ready to argue. 

“I've been on my own my whole life. I'm better that way. I won't quit or look for another job but I can't move in here with you” she finished hoping he understood. 

“Fine then, if you’re not comfortable moving here with me, I can pay for you to live elsewhere but you will not be living in your car any longer” 

“Don't you get it. I don't want you to feel like you have to help me now. It's okay, I'm fine. You don't have to pay me back in any way” she said feeling a bit exasperated. 

“Emma” he tried to calm himself down but she was being so stubborn “ you know what almost happened yesterday. How can you know that something like that won't happen again. It's dangerous what you're doing Emma. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you when I can do something to help”. 

His voice softened at the end and Emma began to understand. She walked to him and snaked her arms around his back, “Okay” she said against his chest. 

His arms came around her small shoulders. “Okay what?” the uncertainty in voice made her cave once and for all “Okay I'll move in here, with you”. 

***  
They stood side by side in front of the kitchen sink. She washed and he dried. 

“I have to go back to my car” she said. Killian's form froze and she quickly noticed her mistake “I need to get my things” she finished and she saw him visibly relax. “Of course” he said. 

When they were finished cleaning up the kitchen Killian excused himself to take a shower. It wasn't until then that Emma realized that he was still in the clothes she saw him in the night before. She also saw that his regular beard was larger than usual. It just added to her growing guilt. 

She went above deck to enjoy the morning air when he came up behind her. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved shirt, he was also back to his usual scruff. “Wear this over your clothes” he said handing her a grey hoodie. Last night he had given her a T-shirt to wear over her ripped tank top and sweatpants. 

She pulled it on over and together they walked back to her bug. 

“I informed Smee that we won't be in today”. 

“Do you think they'll be fine on their own?”

“They hold fort without us Swan, plus it's just one day”. 

***  
“You sure this is safe love” he asked unsteadily as he failed to put his seat belt on. She quickly did it for him “Yes Killian. Cars are perfectly safe and I have my license and everything”. 

They agreed that it would be better for her to drive to the docks instead of carrying all her things there. Over the past months her possessions had grown. Mostly in clothes seeing as she had to replace her old ones and buy warm ones for winter and now summer ones for the approaching summer heat. 

The entire drive to the docks Emma reassured Killian whenever she braked and sped up that driving worked that way. “I still can't believe you've never been in a car”. 

“Never needed one love. Everything's in walking distance”. 

Once they took in her four small boxes Killian lead her to her new room. “This used to be my old room” he said. Back when Liam was the captain of the Jewel of the Realm and he had only been a lieutenant he had resided the smaller room. 

Emma walked inside and looked around. It had a similar layout to his room, which she had learned was the Captain's quarters, just a bit smaller. “Feel free to unpack your things and make yourself at home. Soon we can go to the store and get anything else you may need”. 

“I really don't need anything else Killian” she said sitting down on the bed. 

“No complaints lass” he said sternly as he walked backwards to the door. “Fine” she said flopping down on the covers. He gave her one last smile before leaving her on her own. 

***  
Emma got used to her new routine faster than she could admit. Every morning she usually woke up to hear Killians walking up on the deck of the ship and in the mornings the soothing motion of the ship would lull her to sleep. She learned quickly that Killian was an early riser. 

“When I was in the navy we used to wake up at the crack of dawn or before” he explained. “How was it?” she would ask. “It was an honor to serve the crown. Especially since I would do so with Liam. When he joined the navy I couldn’t wait till I was of age to join as well”. 

“Did they make you a neat freak as well” she would tease. Everything in his room had a place and a order, his ship was pristine and there was nothing unnecessary lying around. She was not a neat freak and would find him trying to tidy up for her. “Killian, I can do that myself” she would say, “Sorry lass, habit” he would respond. 

They would share all their meals together and when the rest of the crew found out about their arrangement Emma would blush at their raised eyebrows. “It’s just temporary” she mumbled as she felt her blush expand.

She was especially glad at being able to soak in a proper bath after what felt like forever. She didn’t have to pay at a public bath for a shower any longer. Emma was especially happy about this when June came around and the temperatures rose steadily. 

The first time she saw Killian’s tattoo was when he wore a short sleeve t-shirt. She was walking past him when the ink caught her gaze. It was early morning on a Saturday, which meant the restaurant didn’t open until noon, and they were enjoying the morning air on the Jolly’s deck. She reached out to his hand and traced the tattoo. 

“Who’s Milah?” she asked and Killian stiffened. 

“Someone from a long time ago” he responded with a tight smile. 

“Did you love her?”

Killian remained silent and a few months ago Emma would have been afraid that she overstepped her bounds but now she no longer felt that way. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me” she said looking up at his face. It was blank. 

***  
Killian sighed, he knew one day he would have to tell Emma about her. 

“It was after Liam died. I was in a dark place and I met her one day in a tavern. She was married and had a child of her own and she was unwilling to come with me and my crew that day. I told her that we would be in port for a few days and that she was welcome to come”. 

He looked at Emma and noticed that she was staring at his right arm where the tattoo was located. 

“She showed up a few days later and had drinks with my crew, A couple days later she came to me and begged me to take her with us once we set sail, and I did. We traveled together for two years and we fell in love. I knew that I was terrible for taking a mother from her child but it was her choice and I respected that. Then one day her husband showed up demanding to see her. Once upon a time he had been a coward and that was why she left him, but now he was different, he had power”. 

He took a deep breath before continuing, “He demanded to know how she could have left her child and she told him the truth. She loved their son but could not remain with a man she didn’t love. Filled with anger he killed her, she died in my arms. Then he took my hand” he raised the prosthetic hand. 

Emma was stunned. “He took your love and then your hand” she said meeting his eyes. “I wasn’t a good man love. For a long time I swore I would get my revenge, but I was unable to achieve it”.

“You can’t control who you fall in love with” she said softly with an open face. 

He wondered if she had ever been in love as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“What was she like?” 

“She was high spirited and loved adventure. One of the reasons she came to me” 

“I’m sorry you lost her” Emma said. 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago, sometimes I even forget what she looked like”. 

Three hundred years was a very long time indeed. 

Emma squeezed his arm tighter and they sat in a warm silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar and new characters to make appearances soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian learned more about Emma's past and August Booth makes a surprise visit.

Since the summer air was warmer now Killian took the nights to teach Emma about the stars. It was dark enough on the ship away from the lights to see them. It also allowed them to cool down before bed. They stayed on the mast for hours at night as Killian told her tales of his navy days and taught her the constellations he knew. He was happy that he could share this part of his life with Emma without having to reveal too much about his past, which was actually three hundred years in the past. 

Once they became drowsy they would climb down and part ways until morning. 

***  
Killian woke up to the sound of screams. Emma’s screams. He stumbled out of bed, not caring if his left arm was bare, only thinking the worse as he ran to her room. He saw her wrapped up in her blankets squirming from side to side. She was having a nightmare. A bad one. 

 

“Wake up love” he said as he tried to wake her up “Wake up Emma. It’s just a dream”. He continued to shake her until she finally opened her eyes. When she awoke she wrenched herself from his grasp, resulting in her falling off the bed. She fell with a thud and Killian cursed himself for not catching her. “Emma” he said gently as he tried to reach to her but she abruptly pulled back.

Killian’s brow furrowed as she pulled away from him whimpering. “Lovely, what’s wrong” he asked as gently as he could muster his worried tone. “Please don’t” she said in a small voice and it only increased his confusion. 

He tried to reach out to her again but she fought against his grip. “Why do you want to help me so much!” she yelled as he tried to help her off the floor. “Because I know how you feel Emma, I know this feeling!”. He knew how it felt to be alone. He was finally able to get his arms underneath hers to lift her up. 

She continued to squirm in his grasp as she cries became frantic. “No, no please” she sobbed as he tried to get her back on the bed. “What is it love?”. “I don’t want to be hurt anymore” she said against his shoulder. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise you Emma. Look at me” he eased her body away from his. She shook her head, “No” she gasped out. 

“What’s wrong” he asked again as he tried to get her to look at him. “I’m scared” she confessed as she finally pulled back enough for him to tilt her chin up. “Of what?”. 

“I’m scared of being alone again”

“I won’t leave you love”. 

“Everyone does, no matter what everyone leaves”. 

“Not me. I’ll protect you Emma from the entire word if necessary”. 

“Why?” she asked, her voice trembling again, “Why are you doing all of this for me”. She face was so near to his. The moonlight coming in from the windows made her skin shine pale white. He could count the freckles on her face shoulders and could see the tears gathering in her green eyes. 

“I don’t know love” he gently cupped her jaw with his right hand “I just know that you are special to me”. “You’re special to me too. You’re the only one that’s cared” she mumbled against his hand. She took his hand in hers and trailed her right hand down his left hand. He moved faster than he thought possible and he startled her a little. “Bad form on my part love” he said giving her a forced smile. 

Emma then noticed that his left arm was bare. As she moved to touch his left arm again he stopped her once more. Now it was his turn to look insecure. 

“Can I see it?” she asked as she practically sat in his lap in the mess of blankets. He gave her a curt nod and she traced her hand down his arm again. She felt some welts rise from his skin as she got below his elbow. Then finally she reached his wrist and the stump that formed there. She leaned back a little to get a better look. 

His arm ended at his wrist. It was pretty much a clean cut other than the scar that formed there. She traced it with her finger feeling its uneven rise and falls. There were scars from his wrist to his elbow from the straps of his brace after many years of wearing it. Emma looked up to Killian’s face and saw the sorrowful look on his face. He had not just lost his hand that day. She brought his stump up to her and placed a gentle kiss right on the scar. 

“It's not pretty love” he said trying to lighten the mood. “I don’t care, it’s part of you” she responded sincerely. 

Killian was amazed at Emma’s response to his marred arm. He had always secretly thought himself a cripple during his pirating days. He had worked hard to disguise this to anyone and built his reputation to shield his insecurity. And here was Emma, pure and good Emma kissing the part of him that he hated the most. 

How could he deserve someone as good and light as her? He couldn’t. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder once more stifling a yawn. 

“You tried lovely?” he asked as he held her tight. 

She shook her head “I don’t want to go to sleep”. There was fear in her voice once more. “What did you dream about love” he asked. 

She remained silent for a while and he didn’t pressure her, only rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a little while he thought she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke. 

“The reason I ended up in jail was because I ran away from my foster home at the time. I ran away because” she paused and took a deep breath “the dad in that family there tried to touch me sometimes. I got scared and I knew no one would believe me. I was tired of being taken from home to home and I decided running away was the best shot I had”. 

“Ever since last week with the episode with the man in the alley I’ve been having small bad dreams but never as bad as today” she admitted. 

Killian could not believe what he was hearing. His Emma had endured more trauma in her short life than he could have imagined. 

“I just didn’t know at the time that I was running from that only to meet Neal” she continued. She pulled back from him and hugged her knees to her chest. “He was my boyfriend” she stared down at her feet. 

“I met him when I was sixteen. A few weeks after running I was going to steal a car but when I did I found out it was already stolen, by Neal. He was sleeping in the backseat and he saved me that day from the cops when I was speeding. From them on we sort of stuck together. We would steal to survive and stayed in cheap hotels. We lived the Bonnie and Clyde lifestyle for a few months, and then I fell in love”. 

A tear tracked down her cheek and he used his thumb to brush it away. Emma closed her eyes at the contact. “One day he said that we should retire the act and find somewhere more permanent, together. We decided Tallahassee and everything was set. But then one day he found his picture at a drugstore. He had stolen some watches before and the police was looking for him. He was going to Canada but said that I couldn’t come with him, if he was caught and I was with him, then I’d go down too. So I offered to get the watches because no one was looking for me. We set a time where we would meet after but he never showed. The cops did though. They found me with the watches instead and Neal was gone. He let me go down with his crime”. 

Killian embraced her once more and she rested her head into his neck. “”He never loved me, I was just too stupid to notice it” she said and her voice broke.

“He’s the stupid one Emma. To let someone as wonderful as you go”. 

“No one’s ever stayed around for me” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I won’t leave you, I promise”

“Everyone lies” 

“I promise you that I’m not”. 

“Promise?”

“Promise”. 

She was beginning to feel sleepy and the easy movement of the ship began to lull her to sleep. "You really saved me when you hired me" she stated "And now you've saved me again. It's like you're my personal superhero' she murmured. 

"I'm no hero love. On the contrary you've saved me. You've given me more decent company than Smee and Murphy and the others" she laughed. "Really I quite like them from time to time". "They like you love" he was beginning to feel sleepy as well. 

“I"m glad" she said. "Stay, please” she said as her eyes began to close without her consent. 

“As you wish”. 

He moved them to a more comfortable position and they fell asleep after a long night of vulnerability and confessions. 

***

August Booth had not seen Emma for more than a year, not since he made sure Neal got away from her. She had a destiny and it was his responsibility to make sure it happened. So before going to Vietnam for some time he decided to see how she was doing now out of jail. 

He did not like what he saw as he sat at his table waiting for her to bring his order. She was currently talking to a tall man wearing a pirate costume and a hook. He did not like how he looked at her, worse how she looked at him. 

Emma Swan could not fall in love again. She could not have distractions.

Finally she went to grab his order and the man’s eyes followed her. As she walked to him he saw that there was still a small smile on her face. “Grilled salmon and a side of fries” she said setting down his food, “Would you like a drink refill?”. 

“No thank you, this is fine” he replied. 

“Okay, just call me over if you need anything”. 

He nodded and went to eat his food. For the rest of his stay he watched Emma work and watched as the man in the pirate costume approach her once more. He made her laugh. 

He did not like what he saw at all. 

***  
The next time August saw Emma, she and the same man were sitting on a bench on the pier watching a sunset. They were eating ice-cream. 

The man looked up and saw him, but he pretended to be watching the waves. He had to somehow tear them apart.

The savior could not be held back in any way from breaking the curse. 

***  
Killian had seen him before, once at the restaurant, the other at the docks. He had been staring at Emma those times as well, but this time was different. 

He was following her. 

Emma and Killian were at an outdoor market looking for vegetables and were currently picking out squash. 

“I’ll be back love” he said touching her chin. “Okay” she replied still trying to decide which ones were better suited to Watson and Robert’s demands. 

He made himself inconspicuous as he tracked the man. He didn’t even realize he was behind him until Killian pulled him aside into an alley. 

He pressed him up against the wall lifting him up. “Who are you” he growled out. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” the stranger gasped out. Killian tightened his grip on his neck. “Why are you following Emma around. Who are you and what do you want with her?”. 

“You could say that I’m her guardian”, he said and Killian snorted, “I’m supposed to take care of her”. 

“No, I’m taking care of her” growled Killian “I don’t know who you are or why you’re here but if I see you near Emma again then I will hurt you”. He let go of him and turned around. 

“I was just checking up on her, I promised Neal I’d-”. 

Killian froze at the name. “What does he have to do with any of this. Did he send you” Killian walked back towards him. 

“Calm down, I was just to tell him if she was okay after she got out-”. 

“So you helped in her being locked up” Killian said with venom in his voice. “Will you just-” August started but he never got to finish because Killian punched him with all his might and he heard a crunch. 

Killian kneeled on the ground over him and grabbed his collar “If I ever see you near Emma again I will kill you, pass the message onto Neal”. Then he got up and calmly walked away, leaving August Booth on the ground dealing with his broken nose. 

Killian walked back to where Emma was. “Hey where did you go” she asked. “Sorry love, just met someone with bad form” he said. “You and your bad form” she teased.

Killian simply placed a kiss on her forehead. He would not allow anyone to wrong her ever again. He would protect her at all costs, even if it led to murder. He was a pirate after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk and thought on feelings and August makes his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy reading!

“Remember to balance out your feet at all times love. No need to be stumbling around” Killian said as he and Emma faced one another. For the past two months he had been teaching her self-defense. He felt a lot better knowing that when she was on her own that she would be able to protect herself. 

“I know” she gasped out “I’m stumbling around as you say because it’s been two bloody hours” she said placing her hands on her bent knees. He smiled, she was taking up his form of language. “A real life situation will give you no time for breaks” he said to which she fell down on the deck of the Jolly. “I thought you were going to be a nice teacher” she said. 

“Now when did I say that” he said as he crouched next to her. Her stomach was covered with sweat and her hair was plastered to her face with even more sweat. “I feel gross” she whined. “Really because I think you look great” he commented as he laid down next to her. He himself had worked out a sweat noting on her improvement. At first she had been clumsy on her feet and unable to get a hit on him. Her frustration had grown but he reassured her that he had many years of experience on her. Many many years indeed. 

The first time she had gotten a punch in had been a momentous occasion for both of them and they had celebrated. Now a couple of months later she was even better. 

“Fine enough for today, go shower to be ready when Piper shows up”. Emma had befriended Piper through one of their regulars at the Blue Lagoon. Her grandmother Mrs. Jacobsen came to the restaurant every Wednesday for lunch and when she brought Piper with her, she and Emma had become friends. 

Emma had found it weird to have a female friend after so long. Killian was her best friend, you could say, and she was living with him. Then there was the rest of the crew, who were all male. She had become close to each of them but she had gotten used to being the only girl. When she and Piper had first begun to develop their friendship she had been a little uneasy not sure if she was acting accordingly or scared of boring her. However, Piper had never shown any of those signs. She was very carefree and joyous and Emma was glad to have her as a friend. Through Piper she then met Jules, who was a friend of hers. She had felt even more uncertain around Jules because she was more outgoing and girly, but in the end she only gained another friend. 

“Thank you” Emma said reaching for Killian’s outstretched hand. RIght when she had almost reached it he pulled it back, she groaned falling back on her back. “Only if your promise two more hours on Saturday, savvy?”. She play glared at him but agreed, “Meanie” she said as she walked past him. 

***   
Killian was really happy that Emma had made some female friends. He knew that it was selfish from his part to keep her all to himself, but this did make him a little uneasy. What did girls even do on a girls night out? 

Her birthdate was coming up in a month in a half, but how much better was nineteen than eighteen? 

The past few months that they had been living together on the Jolly it felt like they had been dancing around each other. A kiss on the cheek or forehead, a brush of the hand, flirtation here and there. He learned that she used reading glasses, that she wasn’t much of a morning person, she absolutely needed cinnamon in her cocoa all the time, and she even drank it in the dead of summer. He knew all the little things that a person knew about another, he gained her friendship and trust, but it wasn’t enough. 

He had gone soft. She had made him soft. He had never truly felt this was about anyone, not even Milah. It was all just so fast. It had taken him so long to open up to Milah, but with Emma it had been a matter of months. He thought that it would pass, that he just needed to help her because it was the right thing to do by someone, but it wasn’t. He had feelings for her. 

“How do I look” he heard from behind him. Emma was standing there with her curls falling over her shoulders. A light purple off the shoulder shirt paired with black pants and black boots. It was a simple attire but she managed to look radiant all the same. Her lips had some color to them and her eyes were rimmed with black like his when he wore his pirate costume. 

“You look great, love, as always” he said tugging at her hair. “Thank you, hopefully Jules will approve. You know how she is with clothes” she got her small blue bag and tugged it on her shoulder, “So are you doing anything tonight” she asked nodding his nice blue dress shirt “Ah, yes just going to get some drinks with John” he could not stay in alone while she was not. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later tonight then” 

***  
“Look at him over there, trying to make me jealous” said Jules as she took another sip of her beer. Emma and Piper shared a glance. Instead of a girls night out Jules decided to drag them to a party. 

“I thought you guys were taking a break” Emma said taking a small sip of her cup. She wasn’t much of a drinker. “We are, he is so immature” Jules whinned. 

“Then why are we here stalking him?” asked Piper, “I second that” said Emma. “We are not stalking him, I was invited and I wanted my friends, you two, to come with me”. 

“If we’re not stalking, why are we sitting here drinking bad beer, talking about him” asked Emma. “Because, because. Oh I don’t know!” exclaimed Jules “I’m gonna go dance”. Piper and Emma watched as Jules stalked off to the dance floor her long auburn hair bouncing with each step. “Are we terrible friends if we leave her here?” said Piper. 

“Yes plus she’s going to need a sober driver” said Emma looking around “So what now?”. 

“No idea” huffed Piper “How about we take after Jules and go dance”. Emma made a face “Come on let’s try to have fun” said Piper as she tugged her off the sofa. Emma reluctantly went with her. She had never felt comfortable around many people so she tried not to let go of Piper’s arm. The danced for a couple minutes until Emma felt someone shove against her back. She stumbled on the small heel of her boots and turned around. She came in contact with a tall guy with blond hair. “Sorry about that” he yelled over the music. She just nodded his way and turned back around. In the small interruption she had lost sight of Piper in the crowd “Really” she said. “Hey wanna dance” asked the same guy from before. “No thanks” she said turning around. 

She tried to walk through the crowd in look of Piper’s long black hair but it proved to be somewhat difficult. The air was stuffy and hot so she decided to head outside to where the party continued. Sitting on the steps she saw Jules’ auburn head and heard her sniffling. “Jules, what’s wrong?” she asked her trying to get her to unwind her arms from her legs. “Nothing” Jules said “I don’t wanna talk about it”. 

“Okay, let’s find Piper and go somewhere less hectic okay” she said helping Jules stand up. They walked back into the house and found Piper walking around in the crowd “Thank god, I lost you in the crowd” she said as she spotted them. “Julie, what’s wrong” she said as she saw Jules’ tear tracked cheeks. “Come on let’s go” announced Emma. 

***  
“What can I get you girls” asked the waiter of the small cafe. “Three cappuccinos and a tall glass of water” said Emma. He wrote down their order, “Coming right up”. 

“Jules now tell us what happened” asked Piper. “It was just Tristan making out with Mikayla Wells. He knows me and her don’t get along but he’s gonna go and hook up with her anyway just to make me jealous” she said. 

“You deserve someone much better than him Jules” Emma said as she rubbed her back. “I know, I don't even know why I go back to him”. 

“I just want to find someone who’s nice and caring. You know, like Killian’s with you Emma”. 

“What” Emma said choking on air. Jules rolled her eyes “You guys are like adorable together and he’s just so thoughtful with you” she laid her head on the table. 

“Killian and I are just friends” Emma said. “You know what? Jules has a point” said Piper. “You too!?” exclaimed Emma. Piper shrugged. 

“He’s not seeing someone right” asked Jules, “No” said Emma slowly. “And you like him?”. 

“Um” was all she could say. “It’s either yes or no Emma” said Piper. “Fine yes” she said. “Then what’s the problem?” they both said at the same time and Emma banged her head on the table. “He doesn’t like me like that. He just sees me as I don’t know, a little sister kind of friend”. 

“That’s not what his face says. Thank you” said Jules as their order arrived. She seemed in a much better mood, Emma mused. “I thought we were talking about you Jules” she said. “We were but now the topics moved on to something better. Like you live with him and know everything about him so why not try to move things along” Jules drowned down her glass of water. 

Emma looked to Piper for help “He is really attractive” she said, she was no help. “Wouldn’t you regret it if he met someone?” asked Jules. 

This question haunted her the rest of their stay. She would regret it. 

Majorly. 

***   
Killian boarded the Jolly a little past eleven o’clock. He wondered if Emma was back. 

“Emma” he said as he got below deck. He heard no response so he headed to her room. “Emma?” he lightly knocked on her open door before walking in. “Hey” she said. She was lying down on the bed holding up her necklace. The swan one she wore everywhere. The one Neal gave her. He knew the story. 

“How was it” he asked as he took off his coat. “Well at first we went to this terrible party because of Jules, but then we left to a cafe to try to sober her up”. “Did you have to sober up” he asked with a raised brow. “Nope” she said popping the ‘p’ and sitting up cross legged “I was perfectly responsible”. 

“That’s my Swan. When you’re older I’ll show you the art of drinking” he said and her heart did something funny at the ‘my’ he included. “So what did you do” she leaned back on her arms exposing her neck to him. Killian swallowed before answering “Nothing much went to the bar watched the game, nothing exciting”. 

In reality he had spent the entire time thinking what if she met someone her age who she liked. What if she felt like she didn’t need him anymore and he never saw her again. Those thoughts evaporated as her face came into view. 

At that moment the ship gave a slight jolt sending her flying into him. She laughed as she bumped her forehead into his shoulder. “Well it seems as fall is definitely bringing in some wind” he commented. “Sure is” she said lightly rubbing her forehead. “You okay lass” he said examining her head himself. “I’m fine” she laughed. He joined in but after a few seconds it died. 

Their faces were inches apart and his hand was still on her forehead caressing her hairline. Her eyes were slightly widened and her lips parted. Her previously let down hair was gathered in a messy ponytail, wisps of curls framing her face. 

He brushed them away as she eyes continued to look straight into his. He realized the distance between their faces was lessening until their noses bumped together and his hand angled her face. 

He just need to close the distance, would take no more than a second. In that second though, two things happened. 

One, he managed to convince himself to close the distance. 

Two, before he could an alarm rang out not far away. 

They both stalled until they came to the same conclusion. “Is that” Emma started “The restaurant” he finished and they both sprang up from the bed and ran up deck and onto the pier. 

Killian’s longer stride reached it first and he saw the broken glass door. He opened the door and ran inside. There was no one there. 

He then saw something red on the counter. “Captain Hook” it read, signed “Her Guardian Angel”. 

“Killian” he heard Emma’s voice from the main room “Nothing’s stolen”. He quickly wiped the ketchup with his hand. “Did you find anything” she said but stopped when she saw his hand. “Don’t worry love, it’s just ketchup”. He visibly saw her breath again and nod. 

He found a small towel and wiped the mess up. “Who do you think would’ve done this without stealing anything”. 

“No clue but I would call the police and make a report. We’ll need to fix the door so we’ll probably be closed down for a bit”. 

“Is everything going to be okay” she asked concerned. “Don’t worry love. No one's hurt and nothing was stolen so it’ll be a few days at most” his words seemed to comfort her.

“Come on” he said leading her to the door, “Where are we going?” she asked. “I’ll walk you to Piper’s house you can stay there tonight”. 

“I’m staying with you” she said firmly. “Don’t fight me on this Emma please” he said “I want you to be safe and I’m going to search the ship make sure whoever did this is really gone”. 

“I don’t want you to do that alone” she said still refusing to move. “I’ll call Murphey to help okay lass. I won’t be alone”. 

“Please let me stay. This is important to me too” she said. “And you’re more important lass. It’s just for one night”, finally she nodded. 

After dropping her off with a worried Piper Killian returned to the ship and called Murphy and Watson. After they serahced the entirety of the ship they found nothing abnormal. 

He was really gone. He had just wanted to tease Killian. 

Maybe the Captain Hook comment had been a joke getting back at him for the nose incident. He did dress like him and have a pirate ship. Maybe there was a possibility that he didn’t really know who he was. But maybe there wasn’t. 

How could this man know his true identity?

***  
When August Booth stormed out of the hospital after getting his broken nose fixed he wanted to know who this Killian Jones was. So he got on his motorbike and checked into a motel nearby and tried to plan his next step. This man would not stand in his way to getting Emma be the savior and break the curse.

He began looking into him. He had apparently been the owner of the Blue Lagoon restaurant for eighteen years and he didn’t have a current address so he probably lived on his pirate ship. The facts just didn’t add up. He was no more than thirty, how could he have owned a restaurant for eighteen years? 

He had a pirate ship somehow, no one questioned it. A short man in a cap named Smee worked for him. He wore a hook and a pirate costume at work. He threatened to kill him. It was like Peter Pan. Could he be the actual Captain Hook? 

August came from a place filled with magic and all its characters. If this Killian Jones really was Captain Hook how did he end up here? Everyone was supposed to be swept up in the curse. Only he and Emma had made it out safe through the wardrobe. 

The wardrobe was made out of magical wood. There was a rumor that Captain Hook’s ship was made out of magical wood as well. The same wood in fact that he was created from as well. He had to get some. 

If he tested the wood and found out that it was indeed magical he would know for sure. But he would need a sample. So he hijacked his plan. On that night, it appeared that Emma and Killian had gone out. Before he could get on board the ship though, he saw Emma return, a few minutes later Jones did as well. He had to get them out and not risk being heard overboard. 

He quickly broke the store’s glass door and just for a kick, if Jones was Hook, he left him a little note explaining that he knew. He signed it Her Guardian Angel. Jones would know it was him. 

Nothing better than making a man’s blood run cold. He would have his answer soon. And if he was right, he would get Emma away from this villain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma turns nineteen and Killian has a surprise for her!

On the day of her nineteenth birthday Emma woke up and did what she did on each of her previous birthdays. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering who and why her parents had left her. She imagined what a birthday would've been like having parents. Would they have thrown her a birthday party? Would they have woken her up in the morning with hugs and kisses? She never got answers only a pang in her chest that made her get out of bed quickly and face the day as if it were any other.  
   
She had never truly celebrated a birthday before. In her foster homes they would usually never remember and if they did they fake congratulated her on being a year older. The only birthday that she had celebrated was with Neal. He got her a cupcake and put a candle on top. At the time she had been so happy but now it only brought her regret because she spent her eighteenth birthday in jail because of him.  
   
This year was different. As soon as she woke up her little pity party was interrupted by none other than a dashing black haired man. Killian lightly knocked on her door before entering with a stack of pancakes. “Happy Birthday” he announced as he took a seat by her bed.  
   
The pancakes were her favorite, chocolate chip sprinkled with powdered sugar. There was some fruit on the side showing the healthy portion to her meal. He was all about fruits and vegetables which she found annoying but cute.  
   
“Thank you” she said reaching to accept his warm hug “but you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed”.  
   
“It's your birthday lass, you shouldn't worry about work today”  
   
She ate the pancakes only agreeing that he share with her. After eating he encouraged her to get up and ready for the day. He told her he had a surprise for her.  
   
The day before she had spent the day with Jules and Piper because he wanted to spend the day with her on her actual birthday. Each of them got her clothes and some makeup products. Later that evening at the restaurant Smee and the others had baked her a cake, red velvet, and had given her their hugs and presents as well.  
   
Smee gave her a gray beanie and a black beanie similar to the cap her wore, Murphy gave her a beautiful wood jewelry box with her name engraved on the lid, Watson got her a box of her favorite chocolates and a portable mug with a lot of swans on it , and finally Roberts got her a silver swan decorative bowl. 

The day was pretty warm for October so Emma wore a denim jumpsuit that fit her perfectly with a pair of red wedges that she tied at her ankles. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she found Killian in his room. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up paired with jeans and a brown belt.  
   
He was waiting for her with a blindfold, “what's that for?” she asked as he came near. “I promised a surprise didn't I lass” he said.  
   
He tied the blindfold across her eyes and waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see anything. Once he was convinced she couldn't he lead her up deck.  
   
“We're on the deck” she said confused when he untied the blindfold. “Not just the deck love, the helm” he placed his hand on it for effect.  
   
She continued to stare trying to piece it all together. “Wait” she said with a growing smile. “Figured it out love” he said smiling himself at her enthusiasm. “You're taking me sailing” she said with a squeal. “Aye lass”, she practically threw herself into his arms as he caught her and a spinned her in a circle.  
   
“I promised you I would didn't I. Also thought your birthday was a special day to finally do so”.  
   
As Killian prepared the Jolly Roger for sailing he showed Emma each of his steps. How to unwind the sails and how to calculate the winds direction. Emma paid close attention to each of his words and when the ship finally started moving she had to contain her excitement.  
   
Sailing on the Jolly Roger was a truly magical experience. She saw how the ship traveled effortlessly across the waves and how the wind caught the sails just how Killian said it would. She looked up at him while he was steering and he looked like a true captain. He looked to at peace and content that she was joyful that he had shared this with her.  
   
She joined him up by the helm and he nodded to her “What do you say lass, want a go at the helm”.  
   
“You're serious” she said with wide eyes. Killian treated the ship like if it was his baby and he was actually going to let her have full control of it. He placed her in front of the helm and placed his hands on top of hers, the real and the fake. She felt that feeling again as she stood between the helm and his chest. She regretted how the alarm had interrupted their moment before, they both never mentioned it again. But she remembered.  
   
After a few minutes Killian let her steer on her own. “You're a natural sailor lass. Should call you Captain Swan”.  
   
“You're just saying that so I don't crash your precious boat into something”  
   
“She's not a boat she's a ship. And there's nothing to crash into around here” he pointed out in all seriousness. She laughed at how seriously he took her insulting his boat. Or ship.  
   
They stayed up deck most of the day with Killian pestering her about sunscreen around noon when the sun was at its highest and sharing a wonderful day together. They ate on deck while they searched the water for any sea creatures, they didn’t see any.  
   
Killian loved seeing Emma on the ship. She had lived with him for a couple months at this point but he had never seen her this way. With the sun on her face showing her freckles more so, the ind in her hair, the salt water making it curl more. Especially the smile on her face. He felt proud that he was part of the reason for that smile.  
   
When dusk began to fall and the air became cool to Emma’s bare arms they carried up blankets and pillows to the deck in a comfortable silence. When they laid back on the mass of pillows Killian was truly able to show her the stars. Their previous lessons had been limited to the stars that were visible to them, but out here, with nothing but ocean around and the shore far away, they could see it all.  
   
“I got you something love” Killian said when they grew quite. He took a small package from one of his pockets and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it, “You've already given me so much”.  
   
“Nonsense love. You deserve this and more” he said looking at her sweet pale face. He wanted to give her the world.  
   
When she opened the small box she saw a beautiful charm bracelet. It was made from gold with five small charms attached to it: a swan, a hook, a ship, a mug, and an anchor.  
   
She felt her eyes tearing up as she recognized the significance of each charm. “Do you like?” he asked quite nervously and she realized that she hadn't said anything. “I love it” she answered truthfully as she picked the piece up and tried to put it on. When she struggled to do so Killian helped. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled once more up at Killian. “Thank you” she said sincerely and leaned up and brushed a kiss on his cheek. Almost touching the corner of his lips.  
   
He reached down and pulled her into an embrace. “Last birthday I had with anyone was Neal” Emma confessed “my seventeenth”. “On my eighteenth I didn't even recognize the day because I was in jail. I just wanted to forget everything. But this birthday has truly been the greatest one I've ever had or even thought of having. Thank you for that”.  
   
“I wish I could give you more” said Killian looking at her as they laid back down again “you deserve so much more. Good things. Happy things” he said. “You're good and you make me happy” she said as she leaned closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He pulled her even nearer by placing an arm around her.  
   
Before he could respond he noticed that her breaths had evened out. She was asleep.  
   
“If we were back in my world I could give you anything your heart desired. If you asked I would've given it to you. You could've been my queen for as long as you wished to have me” he whispered those words into the night as his own eyes began to grow heavy.  
   
***  
A few weeks later Emma was waiting tables as usual when the customer said “Hey it's you”. When she looked down she saw a vaguely familiar face. “Do you remember. A couple weeks ago at that party. I bumped into you”. She remembered the blond man, “Oh sorry, I hadn't recognized you” she admitted. “Yeah, funny. Do you work here” he asked as he looked at her waitress uniform. His eyes firmly on her chest. “Yeah I do” she said slightly uncomfortable.  
   
She took his order and brought it to his table. For the rest of his stay he kept staring at her and Emma tried to act polite and just wait until he left. Once she brought his card back to the table after he paid, his voice stopped her. He cleared his throat “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something sometime?”  
   
Emma didn't know what to say. She was about to shut him down when she spotted Killian walking towards them. “Is there a problem here” he asked as he approached them.  
   
“Nope everything's fine. This is just someone I've met before” for some reason she felt like she needed to explain. “Names Josh” said the stranger. Killian's jaw ticked as he shook his hand. Josh slightly winced which meant it hadn't been a friendly handshake. “I'm the owner and don't tolerate harassment towards my workers” he said.  
   
Josh blushed when Killian caught his stare south of her face again “Just give me a call if you want to catch up” he handed her his phone number and then walked away. Killian was still glaring at his retreating form.  
   
“Hey” she reached out to him and lightly placed her hand on his arm “He's gone now, no need to glare”.  
   
“Where did you meet him” he asked as he followed her to the nearby table. “At that party I told you Jules dragged us to. He bumped into me then asked me to dance. It was a five second exchange so we technically didn't meet”.  
   
“You just never mentioned it is all” he said continuing to look straight ahead. “Wasn't anything worth mentioning”. She didn't want them to keep this stiff conversation so she decided to make an excuse.  
   
“I’ve gotta take care of those customers” she said nodding to the table waiting. As she walked away she was fully aware that he was looking after her. So she was certain that he saw when she dumped Josh’s number in the nearest trash can.  
***  
Days passed and life went on as it normally would've. One night Killian could not seem to fall asleep and he went above deck hoping that the waves would calm him. He remembered that when he was a young lad Liam would take him outside when he couldn't fall asleep. He would tell him sailing tales of heroes fighting against villains. He loved those times with his brother and missed him terribly. But instead of letting the pang in his chest grow he focused on the good memories, even those he had had with his father. Times when he was innocent and happy.  
   
He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Emma's footsteps at first. He quickly turned and she was unable to surprise him. “Damn it” she exclaimed. “No one can get past a Captain love” he said.  
   
She had never looked more beautiful to him. She was in some simple dark pants and a blue shirt that reached her elbows. The moon made her white creamy skin glow and her green eyes sparkles with the stars while her golden curls looked lighter and were loose around her face. Her lips were plump and pink just begging to be kissed.  
   
“What are you doing up here” she asked as she came to stand in front of him. “Just thinking lass” he answered not revealing what his thoughts were involving.  
   
As she brushed her hair behind her ears he heard the jingle of the charms of her bracelet. Since he had given it to her she hadn't taken it off.  
   
“About?” she asked as she leaned against the rail as well. “Some childhood memories I shared with Liam. Events brought them up”.  
   
“At least they're happy memories” she said “it's so quiet, just the ocean”, the waves were lapping gently this night and the air was slightly cool but not over so.  
   
“I always liked that about the sea. The quietness, you can finally get a decent thought in”.  
   
“You know. I'd never actually been to the ocean before I came here”  
   
“Really” he said surprised. “Yes, I don't even know how to swim”.  
   
“One day we'll fix that then” he said hoping that he could share more of his experiences with her. “That’d be nice” she said as she exhaled and was able to see her breaths. The air was really cold now.  
   
Goose bumps began to appear along her arms so he pulled her close using his sweater to keep her warm as well. She giggled when her hands skimmed his sides and he slightly jump at the contact. He was ticklish; she would keep that in mind.  
   
His forehead came to rest on her own and the moment felt special. When she pulled back they were in a similar position to that day a little while ago. Their faces inches apart, eyes staring into each others souls. There would be no interruption this time.  
   
However, he would not make the first move. This was her decision. He would never push her. It was her choice to make. He would not be selfish.  
   
So when she stood on the tips of her toes and the distance was covered his heart almost stopped, almost. Her pink lips were even softer than he'd thought, and they fit perfectly against his own.  
   
After the initial touch of their lips stopped and she fell back on her feet  his willpower vanished. He closed the distance the second time craning his neck down pulling her flush against him. This kiss was full of passion. His arms went around her shoulders to her back as he pulled her even tighter to his chest. Emma's hands traced up his chest and ended up fisting his dark locks between her fingers.  
   
Their mouths clashed in a series of urgent kisses needing to taste the other. When his tongue asked for entrance she didn't hesitate to give it to him. He buried his hand in her soft curls when he heard her small whimper against his mouth. He had never before wished more for his left hand, to be able to hold her properly. Yet this was enough, more than enough for him.  
   
When they began to run out of air and their kisses became sloppier and their breaths sharper Killian traced his lips and fingers over her face, not ready yet to pull away from her intoxicating scent.  
   
Emma's hands pulled his face back in for one last kiss. When they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes there was nothing more beautiful and stronger that Killian had ever seen.  
   
His Swan. His Emma. Finally in his arms.  
   
***  
She could visibly see their breaths as they stood there breathing in each others air as the wind drifted past them. “You have no I idea how long I've been waiting for that” Killian said as he traced his nose along her flushed cheek.  
   
“Ditto” she responded with a growing smile. She rose on her tiptoes to capture his bottom lip between her teeth as he groaned into her mouth.  
   
Her goosebumps were gone with the fire that Killian ignited in her veins, but he grew concerned for her health so they headed below deck. Once inside he guided her in front of the fireplace. Emma sat in front of the fireplace as she watched him add in several logs starting the fire. When he turned to her, she felt her cheeks flush involuntarily at his gaze and she tilted her head so that her curls would hide her face. She had just kissed this man, this beautiful man had just kissed her. She followed his footsteps with her eyes and when he came up behind her she scooted forward to give him some room.  
   
Killian sat with his back to the sofa and held Emma between his legs. She nestled herself into his chest as he covered them with a wool blanket. The fire crackled before them and soon the air began to warm. She could hear his heartbeat through his thin shirt as it pumped life into his veins. Placing a hand on top of it she got the nerve to look up at him. Feeling her move his blue gaze settled on hers. The bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
   
“So, what now” she asked in a quiet voice. Her hand was still over his heart, so she felt when it sped up. “Now, love, we go on a proper date”.  
   
“Are you asking me out” she said teasingly. “It's only proper seeing as we've progressed from basic friendship” she loved how he spoke. It sounded like an old tongue, how he phrased his words. “I guess it is the proper solution” she said playing along.  
   
“Mhm” he mumbled before craning his neck down again to kiss those lips he so loved.  
   
“It's a date then” she said closing her eyes and meeting him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it finally happened. They kissed and are finally happy together. But will this happiness last? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go on a date. August Booth and Killian have a talk.

Emma found herself feeling nervous that afternoon. She was going on a date with Killian Jones. Her tall, dark haired, blue eyed boss turned friend, had asked her on a date. She had kissed him, and it had been amazing. She liked him a lot. 

Right after being released from jail, she had no intention of looking for a boyfriend. Neal had ruined her, she was broken. She didn’t trust and she just wanted to go on with her life as best as she could. But then when she met Killian, all those thoughts vanished. She had met him around eight months ago and throughout that period he had saved her countless times. He had fed her and given her a home. He had been kind and nurturing. He listened to her and he didn’t judge her for her past life or her mistakes. 

So yes she was nervous, the man was nearly perfect and for some reason he wanted her. He had waited for her, not pushing for anything more. His looks were also a plus. She had seen on multiple occasion, how women stared after him at the restaurant. With his black pirate costume looking tall and imposing he was desirable. He could probably have anyone he wanted, but he wanted her, Emma Swan, the orphan girl with nothing. 

He had asked to plan the date and when she had asked him what to wear, he responded something comfortable. It was still her first real date so Emma picked out a pink palm and lace dress that Jules had given her for her birthday. It was pretty but still simple. She then applied some light makeup and left her curly hair down over her shoulders. She chose to wear her black ankles boots because they were comfortable and looked good with her dress. Emma tilted her head to the side observing how she looked; she thought she looked a bit young in the color. She continued to stare but before she could think another thought she heard a rap on the door. In her nervousness she dropped some things off her desk and they landed with a thud and she scrambled to pick the mess up. 

“Are you alright love?” Killian said through the door, his voice laced with concern. “I’m fine” she squeaked out before standing up. Idiot, she thought to herself. One look at the mirror showed her flushed cheeks, her hair a bit tousled and she could almost see her pulse thudding through her skin. She took a deep breath and opened her door. 

Her mouth dropped open. Killian was standing there dressed in all black. He was wearing black pants and boots with a black shirt, black leather vest and black leather jacket. He had trimmed his beard in a nice short cut and wore a black leather glove over his prosthetic hand. He looked dashing, as he would say. 

“You look stunning, love” he said stepping forward. “You look good too” she said, still a little breathless. From behind his back he took out a red rose. “For you” he said and she took it. “You’re really going all out” she remarked trying to not smile too widely. “I did promise a fine evening out” he said leading her out the door. 

****  
The sun was still out a bit as they walked along the beach. “Are you really not telling me where we're going” she asked for the millionth time. “Nope, it's a surprise”. 

“You sure the surprise doesn't involve drowning me” she joked as she nodded towards the ocean. “Not quite, but we'll be near the water” was all he said. She was really curious to where he was leading her but said nothing as they fingers were laced together and they walked farther from the jolly. 

“Again” she joked as he held out a scarf to blindfold her with. “It'll add to the anticipation” he said as he motioned for her to turn around. Once the cloth was secured around her eyes he laced their fingers again and he led her from there on. 

She felt uneven ground beneath her feet and he had to place a hand on her waist to steady her on multiple occasions. 

“Okay love, we're here” he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. When he untied the blindfold from her eyes she gasped at the sight before her. 

They were on a ledge of a cliff near the ocean. In that space there was a blanket over the rock with many different colored pillows surrounding it. Various candles were placed around the blanket and in the center was a picnic basket. “Do you like it” he asked from behind her shoulder. “I love it” she said “when did you do all this?”. 

“An hour ago when you were getting ready. I thought our first date should be a bit private don't you think”. 

She nodded as he lead her to the blanket. They sat down in the center and began to eat what he had packed. 

He packed spinach and goat cheese tartlets, pesto chicken rolls with steamed asparagus, and lastly chocolate covered strawberries.

Throughout their meal they engaged in pleasant conversation never running out of things to talk about. “That was amazing” Emma said as they finished their meal. “Only the best for you love” 

“I can't believe you did all this yourself” she said as they began eating the strawberries. They were sprawled out on the pillows facing each other on their sides eating the strawberries as the sun slipped beyond the horizon. 

“I wanted to do something memorable. I figured it would be romantic” he scratched behind his ear and she knew he was somewhat nervous.

“Well I think you succeeded” she said shifting her gaze to him. 

The mood felt perfect and he had done all this for her, so when they kissed, it was perfect as well. His lips were a bit chapped but pressed against hers it was incredible. He tasted of chocolate. The kiss was slow yet passionate, firm yet soft. 

She cupped his jaw in one hand running her fingers over his short scruff. She loved how when they kissed it brushed against her chin and cheeks. 

“Definitely succeeded” she commented when they broke apart. “How did you even find this place”. 

“I've spent a while walking along the beach and one day I happened to come across it. Its secluded and I don't think anyone else knows it's here so I've come here a few times. Thought I'd share it with you” his hand had come and cupped her jaw letting her see the sincerity in his gaze. 

“Thank you. It is really nice” the sun had set at this point and the moon was high up in the sky casting its light upon them. The stars flickered in the sky as she rest her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“This is nice” she said basking in the silence “you know, this is technically my first date. With Neal there was never really anything like this”. 

He could not believe that that bastard had never treated his Swan to even a decent date. “Let's not talk about the past love. From here on out it's only the present. And I'll try my hardest to make you very happy”. 

“I still sometimes wonder how I met a man like you. That day I first went to the restaurant I never would've guessed that it would lead to this”. 

“Yet here we are” he said brushing his hand across her arm. 

“Yet here we are” she replied. 

***  
As Killian helped Emma down from the rocked edge he gave her his arm to take. She took it as she stepped down from it and they walked down the beach onto the paved walkway. 

Emma laid her head on Killian’s shoulder as they walked under the lampposts, the light bathing them in yellow light. 

When he felt the breeze lift her hair off she shoulders he quickly moved to remove his jacket. “No I'm fine” she said holding up her hands. “That wouldn't be a move a gentleman would make, love. And I am a gentleman” he said as he slipped the leather jacket over her shoulders. She smiled as they resumed their walk.

“Not bad” she commented once they were back on the ship and he walked her to the door of her room. 

“The stakes have been risen for the second date then”. 

“Second date?” she joked “I don't remember you asking”. 

He stood forward placing his fake hand on her waist and intertwining her left hand with his right. “Will you go out with me again?”

Instead of answering she stepped forward sharing one last kiss for the night. 

“Yes” she said when they broke for air, a smile across her face. She turned around as he removed the jacket from her shoulders. “Goodnight Killian” she said facing him. “Goodnight Emma”, he gave her one last smile before she shut the door. 

***  
It had taken August a while to find the man called the Dragon. He had flown to Vietnam just to find him to solve his small mystery. “Do you have what I need” he asked impatiently as the old man rambled on about potions. “Yes I do have what you speak of, but what of the price. 

August took out the money he had saved, the money Neal had left for Emma but he had taken for himself. “I’ll pay you, but this better work” he said hoping this man was legit and not just a fake trying to scam people. “It’ll work” her said handing August the small vial of blue liquid. “When you pour this over the object it will glow this same blue color if it is of magical descent, if it doesn’t then you are mistaken”. 

August skeptically look at the small amount of liquid but paid the man nonetheless. Once he got back to his hotel room he got the small piece of wood that he had taken from Jones's pirate ship. He placed it on the surface of the wooden table and undid the lid of the vial. He poured the blue liquid directly over the wood and waited. Less than five seconds afterwards, the wood glowed blue. He was right. Jones was Captain Hook. A villain from his realm. 

Emma was with him, that was not good. 

***  
As the weeks passed by Emma had never been happier than then. Every day she would wake up knowing that Killian was going to be there. When they both had the day off he would take her on dates or just walks around town. It didn't matter what they were doing as long as they were together. Sometimes they got looks on the street because she did look years younger than him, but she didn't care, and she told him not to mind them either. Piper and Jules had nearly died when Emma had told them of her new relationship with Killian. “Didn’t know Jones had it in him” Piper said. “I think it was kind of the both of us” said Emma settling down on Piper’s bed. “It doesn’t matter who started it, only that they are together and not silently pining for each other. By the way Pipe you owe me twenty bucks” said Jules smirking her way. 

“Wait you guys made bets” Emma asked, her mouth dropping open as Piper handed over a twenty to Jules. “Yes, I said you guys would be together before Thanksgiving, and Piper said after Christmas”. “Wow” was all Emma could say. 

The next day as she got to work she went to Killian “Hey can you believe Piper and Jules made bets on when we would get together”. He smiled a thin smile her way “Actually I can”. At that exact moment Watson busted from the kitchen and picked Emma up in a hug “Thank you for making me slightly wealthier lass” he said placing her down and walking back to his seafood.  

“You’re joking” Emma said leaning on his side. “Afraid not. Apparently Smee saw us together and he has a big mouth. Always knew he was part rat”. 

“Well at least they’re happy about it right” she said placing her hands on his shoulders “It won’t be awkward or anything”. “There is that” he said leaning down for a quick kiss. He was happy that multiple people were glad that he and Emma were together. Really happy. 

***  
August was ready when Emma slipped into the ship. He had seen the rest of the workers leave for the night and had seen the kiss Emma and KIllian shared before she left as well. Hook was the only one left behind so he was ready to make his move. 

He opened the back door and slipped inside looking for Hook. He made sure his footsteps were light as to not make the wood creak. He saw him hunching over a table writing something down when he sprung. His sudden movements alerted Killian and he was ready when August jumped at him. 

He got hold of the man’s arms and twisted them around so he was pressing him into the counter, “You again” he growled out. August twisted himself out of his grip and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for the upper hand for a few moments before Killian was finally able to overpower the man. He had his hundreds of years of experience to thank. 

Even with just one hand, his grip on his neck was like steel. He pushed down on his chest with his left arm and got near to his face. “I told you what would happen if you were to come near us again” he said tightening his grip. 

August clawed at his arms and tried to gasp out, “I know who you are” he said between wheezes. Killian’s grip loosened for just one second but August took it. He sprang up knowing Hook to the side. They both stood up facing each other “Hook” he said. 

Killian’s eyes betrayed him for a split second, “I have no idea what you're talking about”. 

“Don’t bother” said August massaging his still aching neck, “I know you’re Captain Hook. Your ship the Jolly Roger, born in the enchanted Forest. I took a piece of wood from your ship and had it tested. It’s magical”. 

“There is no magic in this realm” Killian said still restraining himself from killing him. 

“There is if you know how to look. Seems it took me a little too long seeing as you and Emma are something more now”. 

“Why are you so bloody obsessed with Emma” Killian demanded, his urge to take him out growing. “I told you, I’m her guardian, supposed to lead her to her destiny”. “What rubbish are you talking about”. 

“Emma has a destiny, and you can’t keep her from it. You know about the curse that was created by the Evil Queen, well Emma is the savior destined to break it’. 

Killian’s eyes widened in disbelief, “How can you be so sure” he said. “Because I was there in the midst of the chaos. I was just a boy but I saw how everyone was protecting her because she was the only hope any of us had to survive this curse. I was tasked to be the one to show Emma the way, but I failed and I’m only trying to make up for it now”. 

“By leaving her alone again” Killian demanded “because of you she was so destroyed when I first met her. You have done nothing to help her’. 

“I know but this is the only way”. 

“No I’m not leaving her” Killian said “You can’t say anything otherwise”. 

“But you’re a villain. You’re Captain Hook and I cannot allow her to be here with you this way. She has a destiny to fulfill, its the only way that she’ll ever see her parents again and the only way I’ll see my father”. 

“Who are Emma’s parents?” Killian asked curiously. August shook his head “Snow White and Prince Charming”. 

Prince Charming, was all Killian heard. Emma was a princess. 

“You’re not good enough for her” August taunted, “You might as well let her go”. Killian launched himself at August once more. “I don’t care. I will NOT leave her”. 

“You love her don’t you” August said surprised at the man’s devotion. Killian froze “I don’t know yet, but I do know that I care about her. Hell as more than you ever had”. 

“Neal loved her too” August said pushing Hook away. “Then why’d he leave her” Killian shouted “And why did you help. You know what. Never mind. I’m glad she’s away from him because if he had truly loved her, he would’ve fought for her, no matter what you would’ve said”. 

“She has a destiny, she can’t be distracted”. 

Killian shook his head “You need to leave right now before I really do kill you”. August remained rooted to his spot. “Emma won’t be twenty-eight for another nine years” Killian started “That’s a long time. I will remain by Emma’s side for as long as she’ll have me, but when it’s time to break this curse, then I’ll be there for her. She doesn’t have to do this alone”. 

“You think a villain can be a hero?” August asked. “I don’t care about any titles, I just care about her. I’ve seen the pain in her eyes about her parents, and if there’s any chance for her to get answers then I’ll be there for her. But you in the meantime can disappear. You leave and don’t bother us again. Consider your burden over to Emma, she doesn’t need you”. 

Before walking out of the room Killian said one last thing “If you do interfere again, you’re a dead man” then he left and went to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start to sort of make time go faster at this point. Still lot's to come before Emma turns twenty eight though. :)


	12. Chapter 12

As the months rolled by and their relationship strengthened, Emma and Killian lead a pleasant life. Killian felt the holiday joy as all their friends were gathered at the restaurant, everyone had agreed that it was the largest place for the party. He glanced over his shoulder at Emma as she laughed with her friends. This was their first Christmas together, and his first as well. The Christmas's before he had spent alone on his ship, but now he was surrounded by people who cared for them. 

Emma’s first Christmas with Killian and the others was very eventful. She had received more gifts than she ever had in her life. She was surrounded by friends, and a man who loved her. When the first snowfall fell, they had engaged in a massive snowball fight, resulting in a very wet Emma. 

Her charm bracelet acquired a new charm, a red gold charm of a heart, symbolizing their relationship, it joined the other five on her wrist. 

She got him a cell phone, he told her that he'd never had one, and she decided to get one for him. When she first got one for herself a few months prior, he had stared at it in confusion. “What the bloody hell is this small contraption lass?” he had asked as he pushed random buttons making different apps pop up. “This is a cell phone. It's similar to the phone at the restaurant, just portable, and connected to the internet”. 

“How does it work?” he asked still fiddling with it. 

“It's like a small computer. Basically works the same way”. 

“Like the one at the restaurant?” he asked. She thought to the outdated computer and said “Sort of”. On that point she made it her goal to teach him about all the things he didn't know. It was a handful at first but understood that he had never had any of these things. 

He broke out in a smile when he saw the phone “You do know I still don't understand these things, don't you love”. 

“I'll teach you, plus now you can call me when I'm not here or text”. 

“What's text” he asked flipping it over. “I'll show you another day” she said hoping she had the patience. 

For New Years they sailed the Jolly out in the ocean watching the fireworks crack from a distance, alone on their ship. Then January the entire crew celebrated Emma’s first year with them. One whole year had gone by, and she’d acquired so much. Friends, a sort of family, and Killian. In just one year, her life had been changed for the better. 

***  
Ever since Killian learned about Emma's destiny, it kept popping up into his thoughts. For the holidays, he had been able to distract himself from them, but now that things had settled down, his mind kept going over and over August's’ words. Nineteen years ago he had first heard of the savior when he offered to help Cora against Regina. Back then, he had just wanted to escape the curse with his memories and wait for this savior to break the curse so he could get revenge on the crocodile. 

Things had changed so much since then. Emma was the savior, Emma the girl who came and asked for a job a little more than a year ago. Somehow she found him in this land, it just seemed so unlikely to happen, but it did. He liked her, no he more than liked her, he might even be in love. Who was he kidding he was in love. It was kind of strange feeling this way about someone. He had not loved someone since Milah, yet now here was Emma, and she was the savior. The months they had been together had been filled with happiness that he had thought himself incapable of. 

He was afraid that she was noticing his distance, her ‘superpower’ not allowing him to hide anything. So he focused on the loving her part, because he was certain he did, and how he could tell her without her feeling overwhelmed. 

She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. A bloody princess, far above him. And he loved her. 

***  
For the months that Emma and Killian had been dating,he had been absolutely wonderful. He was caring and thoughtful, and the best kisser ever. But in these last few weeks, he was different. Emma wondered if he'd already grown bored of her. 

Whenever she asked him if something was wrong he would always smile and reassure her; however, she knew him, he was lying. She was growing nervous and kind of irritated as well. Why wouldn't he just tell her what was wrong? He knew he could trust her. 

They were making inventory at the end of the day on the ship, she was still in her waitress dress and he was still in his pirate gear, including the hook. She was trying to get him to talk to her but he kept zoning out staring into nothing clutching papers in his hand. 

“Killian!” she snapped out, he finally looked at her “Yes love” he answered causing her to roll her eyes. “What’s on your mind” she asked again. “Nothing, lass, just thinking” he moved to put the papers away when she snapped. 

“Killian what is wrong” Emma called out after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. “What are you talking about love?” He asked. 

“You've been acting strange for a couple of weeks and you've been lying to me about being okay. If- if you're just not interested anymore you can just say it” she finished her voice catching a little at the end. 

“Emma no” Killian said reaching over to cup her face. “Then why are you acting this way” she shoved his hands away, “You're distant and hiding things from me. What am I supposed to think?” 

“Emma I can never have doubts about you”

I love you, he thought. But considering how her eyes widened he knew he said it out loud. “I love you Emma” he repeated. 

Emma's mouth hung open, eyes wide open. She was struck silent not being able to say a thing. 

“I didn't how to say it. I know that you still have walls, and I don’t want to push them, but I know what I feel Emma” he stepped forward and took her hand in his. Now it was her turn to be silenced. “It hasn't been very long with us, but it feels right. You’re the only one I’ve been able to open up to in a very very long time” he sighed out shutting his eyes for a second, “Please say something love” he pleaded. 

“I-” was the only thing she could get out while tears formed behind her eyes. Her breathing increased as she tried to calm her heart rate down. It was not a lie. He was telling the truth. And for a moment it was a bit much for her. 

Her first instinct was to run. Love had only ever hurt her before. She turned from him and palmed at her eyes with her palms. His hand came down on her shoulder while his hooked arm circled around her waist pulling her against his back. He nuzzled his face in her neck and she could feel his heartbeat, it was fast. More tears began to gather in her eyes because she was making him feel this way, while she was scared of another disappointment. 

She had to get away. She struggles in his grasp but he didn't let go. “Please” she cried trying to untangle herself from him. At this point she was gasping for air, thoughts of her parents, the Swans, all her foster homes, and finally, Neal flashing before her eyes. Everyone left. What was stopping Killian from doing the same. 

When she finally wrenched herself from his grasp she ran up to the deck, she could finally breathe. She couldn't understand this feeling in her chest, it was like her heart was already breaking because she loved him, how she loved him back. But nothing good ever happened to her. It was like if she was cursed, to never be loved, hell, not even her own parents loved her. 

Immediately she heard his footfalls after her. “I know this is a lot for you love. Trust me I know. This is why I didn't want to say something, but I can’t hide it. I can’t, because I love you Emma Swan, and that is not a lie”. His voice was pleading her to understand. 

When he turned to face him she saw the torn look on his face. He felt like he was already losing her. 

“Why?” she asked “Why do you love me” 

“Because you're so strong and wise beyond your short years. You've bought this light and goodness into my life that I have never experienced before. Before you, I could only think of revenge, but now I want more. I want love in my life, and you've shown me how you obtain it. Because whenever I see you I see the most beautiful thing in the world. That is why I love you” he finished still a few feet away from her, giving her her room. 

She quickly ran into his grasp and kissed him like he was air and she was dying for life. He clung onto her, not ready to let go, not knowing if this was a goodbye kiss. The urgency grew and he quickly hitched her bare leg over his hip, she jumped up bringing the other one around him as well. He held her back with his left arm angling his hook as to not hurt her. Once he set her down on the ship’s railing, he settled between her legs running his hand along her calf to her knee while she wound her fingers in his hair and clutched at his neck. 

They broke apart gasping for air, their eyes locked. It was real, it was true, so Emma said it “I love you too”

“You don’t have to-”. 

“No, I do. Everyone has left me Killian, everyone. I've never been enough or desirable, but you you've changed that. You're the only one who's stuck around and gotten to know me for me. You've fought for me and never let me down. It’s real. I love you”. He pulled her against him and wrapped her in his arms, "Say it again". 

“I love you Killian, I love you” she said between kisses. 

“I love you” she was not afraid anymore. 

***

Emma had gotten used to the nights where she slept soundly, without interruption. When those dark nights started creeping back, it was hard. The loneliness and fear that etched itself behind her closed eyes. The only place where those feelings evaporated, was when Killian was near, so she started going to him. 

It stated in March, their relationship four months strong, and at first she was a little shy, climbing into his bed like a small child, scared of being alone, but soon it became a routine. Before long she was getting ready for bed in his room, brushing her hair or putting it up in a messy bun, waiting for him to settle next to her. 

She found comfort in his arms at night and when she woke up, he was still there. They had slept together before, on the deck of the jolly and at times in her bed, but only for a night. But from this point onward his bed became hers as well, and they both slept sounder. 

***

Eight Months Later

After months of being together they had fallen into a routine. They got up, had breakfast, went to the restaurant, then spent the evenings together. They had gone on many sailing trips during the summer and Killian had even taught Emma how to swim, which was an interesting experience. They were happy and that's all that mattered. 

One night as the credits rolled on after a movie they were watching, Star Wars, she was trying to get him into it, but he was still confused on the space aspect, she decided to broach him on her thoughts . “So I was thinking, I can finally afford to get a place for myself” Emma said as they were sitting on the sofa. 

He froze at the declaration but acted supportive nonetheless, “That's great love”.

“Yeah, I still want something close by though”. He shifted to be able to face her, “Whatever you want love” he said caressing her cheek. 

“But I wanted to talk to you about something” he nodded so she continued “We've been together for nine months now and we've been living together for a bit longer. I want you to help me find a place because I want us both to live in it together”. At the end of her small monologue she was anxious to hear his response. 

“You want us to live together on land” his surprise was evident on his face. “Well we've already lived on the sea but we can't do that forever. Plus I said somewhere close, near the beach and close to the restaurant. It's still a part of our lives”. 

“Have I said I loved you today”

“Once or twice” she said biting her lip. “Then I'll be happy to move in with you”. They sealed it with a kiss. 

In the next few weeks they engaged in apartment hunting. There were a couple of options in close distance and near the sea so they started with those. 

The first three, they agreed to put on the not list. The first one was a bit small they decided and was next to a highway, resulting in a lot of noise. The second Killian said smelled funny. And the third felt too large for just them. 

Finally the fourth seemed perfect. It had two bedrooms and the tall living room windows gave a clear view of the ocean . It had two bathrooms and both the kitchen and living room were spacious. It was only a few blocks away from the restaurant, and was in a new building. 

“I think this is the one Love” Killian said as they walked through it once more. “I think so” she said hopping onto the kitchen counter. 

“So we sign the lease?” he asked. “We sign the lease” she said hopping down and kissing his cheek. 

They began moving in the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rating for this story officially changes to M for maturity starting now.

She blew out the candle in the shape of a twenty on top of the birthday cake. She smiled at the people around her as they clapped. Twenty years, she thought, two years ago she had met this family that surrounded her. She smiled at Killian over the cake.  
   
“Happy birthday love” he said as he gave her a quick kiss. She leaned against his side as Piper began cutting the cake and distributed it. She got the first piece and shared it with Killian. She laughed as he got icing on her nose.  
   
Her life was finally working out. She had Killian and a home with him. The week before they had finally gotten everything in order. The living room windows were framed with beige curtains that fluttered as the sea breeze came in through and filled the room. In front of them they placed a black velvet daybed with multicolored pillows. The living room was painted a grey shade and they bought a large leather sofa and green armchairs filled with pillows of various shades. A gold buffet was placed in one corner and a TV was placed in the wall directly in front of the sofa for their traditional movie nights.  
   
The kitchen was painted a light green shade that matched the ocean sea from their windows. A oak dining table for six fit in their small dining section for when they had friends over. The guest bedroom was a simple beige shade with a full size bed.    
   
For their bedroom they painted a dark rich blue color with their high wood bed in the center. Gold nightstands were placed on either side of the bed and a gold armoire was tucked in the corner. Their bathroom was a dark beige shade and Emma decorated simply as with the hallway bathroom. Pictures they had taken over the past two years hung on the walls and rested on surfaces of their home. Pictures of them in the snow, at the beach, on the Jolly, pictures of them simply smiling at each other, basking in their happiness.  
   
They made it their own, adding touches of Killian's past life at sea to it. A painting of a ship in the living room, his brother’s sextant placed on the bookshelf, some of his old maps in frames around the house. Some of the furniture he had collected placed around the apartment. It was perfect, the thing they made together.    
   
As she talked with her friends as they surrounded her with gifts she knew that she was extremely lucky. Not once in her life had she thought she would have this. This environment around her now, was only a dream back then.  
   
She had even looked into a new job. Bail bonding. Killian had arched a brow when she told him of her plans. “Only you love would choose something dangerous”.  
   
“It's not dangerous” she scoffed taking the papers from him. “Plus, it won't happen overnight. I have to take tests and get a background check. I'm hoping my time won't affect me much seeing as I was a minor, but I'm actually kind of excited”.  
   
“I'll help you however I can” he responded. He only wanted to give her her heart's desire. “You already have, because of you I’m sure to pass the physical exam now that I know self defense”. Emma had learned a lot from Killian, he was extremely proud of her. She could keep up with him most of the time now, after two years of hard training and many bruises and buckets of sweat.  
   
When the party began to finish and they lugged presents into the back of the bug, Emma just wanted to head home.  
   
She was wearing a simple white, tie sleeve shirt with red ties and black jeans, it was the red high heels that were killing her feet. She cursed Jules for forcing them on her.  
   
She took them off as she drove because her feet were throbbing. When they arrived home Killian told her to just leave the presents in the backseat and that they could retrieve them later. She agreed. Killian noticing the discomfort when she placed her feet back into her heels quickly went to her rescue. “Killian” she half shouted half squeaked out as he threw her over his shoulders “What are you doing”.  
   
“Saw my lady in discomfort Swan” he merely said as he carried her to their apartment. She giggled all the way through the hallway until he settled her in front of their door. As soon as he pushed the door open Emma stumbled in trying to kick her heels off. Killian quickly grabbed her before she tipped over and braced her against the wall.  
   
“You're really saving me tonight aren't you, Captain” she said circling her arms around his neck. “Always, lass” he said before leaving his head down and capturing her lips in his.  
   
He nipped at her bottom lip pulling at it with his teeth. Emma moaned into his mouth as she grip on him grew stronger. Killian reached down and hitched her left leg over his hip and she jumped up circling his hips with both legs. Killian held her form to him as he walked them to their room. Once inside he flicked on the nightstand lamp and set Emma on the bed. Their lips never leaving each others as they continued to explore their mouths.  
   
Soon Emma wanted more, needed more, so she pulled Killian up and over her body. He rested his hand and prosthetic on each side of her head as he observed her flush cheeks from above. As craned her neck up and their kisses resumed more heated and passionate. Her hands traced over his back and arms feeling the taut muscle under her palms.  
   
Killian could feel his member growing hard as Emma's moans filled his ear. He knew soon he would be unable to stop.  
   
“Emma, love” he panted against her cheek, “I won’t be able to stop”. She traced a finger over his eyebrow “I don’t want you to” she said honestly. There had been a couple times before when things had gotten a bit heated and mornings when he had woken hard against her. On those occasions Killian had always stopped anything from happening, not wanting to push her and still feeling she was too young. This time, she didn’t want this feeling to stop now.  
   
“Are you certain” he asked his brows drawing together. “Yes” she replied pulling him close again. That was all he needed.  
   
Her fingers ran down the front of his grey button up shirt and began to unbutton it. Soon the expanse of his hair covered chest was exposed to her. She ran her fingers over his stomach and chest curling her fingers around his chest hair. She could feel the scars on his arms and back as he hands glided over his skin. She had seen them a handful of times before, they were red and raised against his pale skin, like if he was tortured. She knew he felt vulnerable because of them, but she wanted him to know how beautiful she thought he was, scars and all.  
   
Her hands moved to the straps holding his hand brace and with his nod of approval, began to undo them. When his arm and stump were exposed she kissed the scars running along it and the scar where his hand was taken. Wanting to feel her lips again, Killian tugged her back up to him, curling his tongue with hers as they battled for dominance.  
   
As he laid her back down she felt the bulge in his pants press against her leg showing his desire for her. When he tugged on the bottom of her shirt, she lifted her arms helping him get it off, laughing when the ties of it got caught in her hair.  
   
Underneath she was only covered with her pink lace bra. Killian could see her hardened nipples beneath the sheer fabric. He quickly moved his hand to her back and unstrapped it, and got it after a few attempts. Soon enough her upper half was bare to his eyes. She was perfect. Her breasts were perfect and her stomach was toned and flat.  
   
Emma tried to cover herself feeling bashful under his stare, but he didn't let her. “Don’t hide yourself from me love”. He cupped a breast in his hand, marveling at how perfect it fit in his hand. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb before leaning his head down and taking the rosy peak between his lips flicking it with his tongue before enveloping his lips around it. The feeling in Emma’s stomach was growing and soon she was moaning and holding his head to her chest. Killian moved to give the other nipple his attention as his hand palmed the other. He gave a sweet kisses to the moles on the tops of her breasts before raising his lips back to hers.  
   
Emma lifted her hips as he moved to remove her jeans and now only her matching set of pink panties covered her from him. Once those were gone as well she was finally bare before him. “Beautiful” he murmured against her skin as he trailed kisses down her chest, shoulders, to her naval. His hand slid further down her tight abdomen his fingers sliding over her folds as she cried out above him.  
   
When her hands went to undo his belt and brushed against his erection he had to bite back a groan. He could not get enough. He dipped a finger into her heat as he clenched at his touch. “Mmm Killian” she moaned as she wrapped her fingers in the bedspread. At her response he added another finger, curling them inside her as she started thrusting her hips into his hand.  
   
He began to place kisses on her stomach once more before lowering himself between her legs. When she noticed she tried to close her legs, “It's okay love, it's just me, you'll like it, promise”. He gently eased her pale thighs open, placing small kisses on the sides of them before removing his fingers from her clit and sucking them clean. “So wet for me love” he muttered before surging down into her.  
   
She fell down on the sheets as he licked the line of her clit. She arched her back at the feeling of his mouth on her. She sank her fingers into his silky black hair pulling him closer.  
   
“Please” she whimpered as the feeling in her tummy grew. “What do you want love” he asked hovering over her heat blowing into her flushed skin. “Just more” she cried out. “As you wish darling” he said before diving back between her thighs. He threw a leg over his shoulder before she did the same with the other. He added in a finger to stretch her walls before letting his tongue explore her. Arching more into him she writhed above him. “Killian” she cried out as her first orgasm crashed over her in waves.  
   
At this point his cock was fully hard and was beginning to throb for attention. He crawled up her body placing kisses every place he could before getting to her mouth. There was something trilling about tasting herself on his lips as he settled between her legs.  
   
She reached down and undid his belt her legs helping to push his pants down. When his cock was finally released from the tight compression of his pants, she felt him hot and heavy on her leg. She reached down her hand and fully grabbed his length, running her fingers over the velvety skin. She rubbed her thumb over the head feeling precum seeping from him, but his hand shot out to grab hers. Her brow came together as she looked up at him. His breathing was rough and unsteady “Not now love, I want this to last”. She nodded before their lips reconnected. He lined himself up at her entrance, coating his tip with her juices.  
   
“This is going to hurt love, but I’ll take care of you” he murmured against her lips and in that moment she froze. Killian looked down at her in concern afraid that he'd done something wrong. “This- this isn’t my first time” she confessed looking into his eyes. Understanding flooded through him, “Neal” he said and she nodded. “But, it has been a while, can you still be gentle?”  
   
“Of course love” he murmured before surging back in. As he placed his tip at her entrance he groaned, “So wet for me, love”. Emma spread her legs wider as his hips settled against hers and he began pushing in slowly to allow her to accommodate to his size. When she gave him the go, he began to increase his pace.  
An explosion of feeling hit them both and their heaving breathing and moans began filling their room, bouncing off the walls. Killian braced himself on his arms and he trusted his hips up into her heat, making her fall to pieces. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips trying to get him in deeper. “Killian” she moaned as he hit her in that spot that sent her into ecstasy.  
   
As his pace grew up to a frantic pace she clung onto his back, her nails surely leaving marks. He filled her up so fully and as his thickness pulled in and out of her it was almost too much. His chest hair tickled her nipples as he moved above her and she ran her hands over ever inch of him she could reach. Killian braced himself on his left arm as he hitched her leg over his shoulder with his right, grunting against her ear. With each of his thrusts he buried himself deeper into her as he hit her in the perfect spot over and over again. Her moans rose in volume as her stomach began to quiver. He could feel her walls tightening around him “Come for me love” he managed to get out as his own control was leaving him.  
   
“Killian” she screamed out as her orgasm came off of her in waves. He continued to thrust into her at full speed, riding off her high. “Emma” he rasped out unto her ear as he came into as she sucked him dry. He slumped over her, still inside, her leg slipped off his shoulder. Emma's hands came up to stroke his hair lovingly as their breathing continued to stabilize. “You're bloody amazing love” he murmured into her chest as he pulled his soft member from inside her. They both felt the absence.  
   
“I can't believe we haven't done that before” she said her voice still a dreamy sigh, “I love you” she said against his hair. “As I love you” he replied as he finally moved from above her. He pressed a sweet kiss to her hairline, innocent in stark contrast to their previous activities. He pulled her body closer curving it around his own. Her skin was slippery with sweat and her hair was sticking to her face as he brushed it away with his hand. She was breathtaking.  
   
As she snuggled into his side he quickly remembered something “Emma we didn't use anything” he said as his heart rate increased again. “Don't worry, I took a pill, it's okay” she said stroking his face. A smirk took over his features, “So you were already planning on seducing me”, he joked bumping his nose against hers. “It is still technically my birthday” she said kissing his cheek softly.  
   
“So ready for round two” her voice teasing. “With you, always” he said pulling her above him onto his lap as she squealed.  
   
They spent the rest of the night exploring each other in the most intimate of ways.  
   
***  
   
When Emma awoke she felt the chest hair against her fingers and cheek and stifled a smile. She and Killian had finally taken the next step of their relationship well into the night, but now her stomach was protesting with hunger. “I wear you out that much beautiful” he muttered against her hair. “I guess you did” she said stroking his stump. “You guess?” he asked in that voice that immediately made her roll her eyes. “Mhm” she murmured not wanting to get up from their bed to do something as trivial as eating. However, when her stomach protested once more she groaned burying her face into his side again before sitting up.  
   
“Fine okay” she said out loud as she sat up gathering her golden curls up into a messy bun. Killian flopped down face first into his pillow, “You don’t do this to a man this early in the morning Swan” he said his voice muffled by the pillow. Her pale skin was illuminated with the sunlight peeking in through the shutters. He could see some of the hickeys he had left on her skin in contrast against her light skin. Each mole and freckle that he had worshipped seemed to tease him at the moment.  
   
“What does this bother you” she said slipping from the covers and bending over to retrieve his shirt from last night. The grey button down shirt looked much better than it ever had on him. She teasingly only buttoned the last two buttons leaving much for him to view.  
   
Doing something about his Swan, he swung his legs over the bed as well and stood unabashedly naked in front of her. She struggled to keep her mouth from dropping open. Sure she had spent the better part of the night exploring his body, but seeing him in the morning light was unnerving, especially when he already looked half hard and was smirking at her that way. He knew he was practically a sex god and he loved her reaction. She only looked lovelier when a flush covered her body.  
   
“See something you like Swan?” he said as he sauntered to her. She gulped keeping her eyes on his blue eyes. When her back hit the wall, she knew he won. The shirt soon fell to the floor, and after another round of enjoyable activities, as he called them, her appetite only grew and he made her pancakes. Yum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more coming Emma and Killian's way so stay tuned and keep commenting! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Emma concentrated facing the target, she eased her breathing, so nothing would disturb her thought, she exhaled and let go of the trigger. She heard the muffled impact of the bullet hitting the target. It wasn't a center shot, but was quite close. 

“Legs shoulder width apart love” Killian said from over her shoulder, rearranging her arms. “Shoulders set, eyes never wavering”. She closed her eyes and tried again. Her hit was closer to the target. 

She pulled the noise canceling headphones from her ears as she turned towards Killian. “Didn't know my arms would be this sore” she said as she rolled her shoulders. “I'd be perfectly happy to help you with that back home” he replied from his seat. She hummed, “I'm sure you would”. 

She was in the training period of her journey to become a bail bondsperson. She had passed the background check, her time was overridden for being a minor at the time, and had gotten her fingerprints taken. Now she was taking the necessary courses and training before she could obtain her license. After that she would take the necessary exams and find a bail company to work at.

That's why she and Killian found themselves at a shooting range practicing her shot. So far she was decent. 

“I'm getting hungry” she said as she added more bullets to the arm “Wanna head out after this last round? Get something at the restaurant? I kind was some clam chowder”

“Of course, that'll let me check in as well, make sure the place hasn't been burned to the ground”. “They're not that bad” she said remembering the time there had been a small fire. Apparently some had let Smee handle the grill for five seconds and bam the tilapia had caught fire. Somehow. 

Killian had been furious, but she managed to calm him down. She remembered the talk she and Watson had had afterwards. “You've changed him lass” he said as she helped him clean the grill. “What do you mean?”. 

“He's always been a good man and a good boss, but now a lights changed in his eyes. Before he looked like an empty man but now he's happy and that's because of you. What I'm trying to say lass, is that I'm glad that you found your way to us. Everyone deserves happiness”. 

After their little chat she was caught in deep thought. When she first met Killian he was usually isolated and had a dark mood around him. Those first few months they had been polite and quaint with one another. It wasn't until they became true friends that she had begun to see the change in him. 

He wasn't the only one that had changed. She gave a huge turn in the past years. She was falling into her own despair, piling up walls after walls, not trusting anyone, not even Killian at first. He had helped her see in a new light, break down her walls, even though sometimes she was still a little unsure. 

She was still amazed at how they found one another, two broken people finding each other for the better.

She took her stance in front if the target again before releasing the last round. 

***   
The night Emma turned twenty one Killian took her to a bar. She'd had beer before but had never gone to an actual bar. “So this is the big deal” Emma said as they sat at the counter and Killian ordered them drinks. 

“Aye love, lucky for you I know my way around drinks”. 

“You know your way around your rum” she said as the bartender came to them. 

She took the first one within reach and took a sip. She scrunched up her face “Ugh, what the hell is that”. “Vodka” said Killian amused at her face. 

“Okay, putting that on the not list”. 

After taste testing more drinks she didn't know the names of, Emma excused to go to the restroom.  

She fixed her lipstick in the mirror and smoothed down her little black dress before exiting. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Killian was sitting exactly where she left him but there was a tall brunette trying to get his attention. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before walking over to him. “I'm back” she said walking past the brunette and wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him fully on the mouth. 

“Finally” he murmured before leaning back in to nip at her fully red lips. When she pulled away she glanced at the woman over her shoulder. “I'm sorry do you need anything?” she asked innocently. The brunette scoffed and stalked off.  

“Possessive are you love? Not that I mind” he said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. “Just showing her what's mine” she said running her fingers through his hair. “What do you say we head out and I can show you my gratitude. I can't wait to get out of here and all the looks these men are giving you” He said glaring at someone over her shoulder. 

“Shall we go then” she said brushing her body up against his. “We shall” he said in a low voice.  
***

After she got her license and passed the state exam Emma was officially a bail bondsperson. It only took the better part of a year but it was worth it. She agreed to still help out at the restaurant whenever she could, even though Killian said it wasn't necessary. The restaurant was a part of her, the beginning of everything. 

She would post bail for someone and if they didn't show at court them she would have the pleasure of tracking them down. 

The first time this occasion happened, she and Killian got into a big fight. It started when she told him she had to go on a pretend date to lure the perp in. “You're not going to go on a date with him” he said as he followed her around the room. 

“Killian, he skipped bail, so it's my job to get him back. And it's not a real date, just enough to get his attention”. 

“Well does getting his attention require you to dress this way” he demanded looking at what she was wearing. She was wearing a skin tight dark blue dress that reached just above her knees. Her curls were pinned up around her face as she placed a fresh coat of lipstick on. 

“Well I can't show up looking like crap, wouldn't get his attention” She walked around him to get her clutch. She normally loved how possessive he was of her always looking out for her, but he was being ridiculous, this was her job. 

“My girlfriend isn't going on a date with another man, even if it's fake!” Killian said as he stalked after her. “So now you're trying to control me” Emma said turning to face him “If you don't like it then why don't you just leave! You know it's going to happen eventually, so why don't you get ahead of schedule!” she yelled before storming out of their apartment. 

Once she slammed the door she immediately regretted her words. She saw the hurt on his face before she ran out. He was the only one who hadn't left her. He loved her and worshipped her everyday and here she was throwing all his work back his face. 

When she got to the restaurant where she was meeting the perp, she was distracted and anxious. When the perp showed up, she tried to act flirty and pleasant enough to distract him from her foul mood. She could not mess up on her first month of working.

After they ordered and were casually chatting. He was going on about his master's degree in engineering when she grew tired and decided to end the charade early. “So, tell me one reason why you decided that skipping bail was a good idea?” she asked leaning her elbows in the table. She just wanted to get this perp and go home to where Killian was hopefully at. 

The man's eyes narrowed but before he could run out of the booth Emma stood up and shoved him against the table. “Yeah, not feeling so smart anymore, are you?” she said before cuffing him and calling for backup. As they rode in the car back to the station Emma gave her short report and was finally able to go home. She was anxiously holding onto her keys as she walked out of the building. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Killian dressed all in black casually leaning against the bug. She tore off in a run, not caring that she was in heels, and when he stretched his arms out she threw herself into them. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I said those things. I know you're not leaving, I don't even know why I said those things” she said pressing kisses to every spot of his face she could reach 

“I know love. I shouldn't have pushed you. I know this is your job and I'm so proud of you for your hard work. I just hate it when men see you and only see your looks and you body, you're so much more than that love” he said caressing her cheek. 

Emma took his hand and kissed its palm's center, “I know, and that's why I'm with you, Killian, because you see all of me, for me” she said. 

“Let's go home love” he said. 

As soon as they walked through the door they began pulling at each others clothes. Emma kicked her heels off before reaching for the zipper of her dress. Once it was off her shoulders and her chest was exposed to him, Killian bent down and took a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. 

Emma moaned as he reached around and hitched her up in his arm setting her on the nearest horizontal surface he saw, which was the gold buffet near the entrance. 

As she struggled to pull the dress off the remainder of her body, Killian worked on his shirt before unbuckling his belt as she finally kicked her dress off. He began to trail kisses down her lithe body. Running his hand through her hair he pulled out the pins holding it up until the curls he so loved were spilling over her shoulders. 

After a year of being intimate with each other, he knew all the dips and curves of her body. He knew the places that made her curl her toes. The places that made her scream his name, and only his. 

Killian tailed his teeth along her collarbone while preparing himself at her entrance. “Killian, I need you inside me” she panted against his ear. 

He coated the tip of his cock with her juices before swiftly pumping himself into her folds. “Yes” he grunted against her. 

The buffet was hitting the wall as he moved in and out of her. She cried out hitching her legs higher up his hips trying to get that perfect angle. 

He sped up pushing in even faster than before as she clung to his shoulders and he leaned his hand next to her thigh holding her upright with his brace clad arm. When he came in her it felt just as good as every other time and she had to take a few seconds to recover. 

“I love you” he said in the afterglow, “And I you” she said her legs falling to the side, unable to hold them up anymore. “I'm sorry” she started again. “It's okay” he said shaking his head “Only this matters” he said intertwining his hand with hers and bringing it up to place a kiss at her knuckles. 

He picked her up again and carried her to their room laying them down and pulling the covers over them. There was no place she'd rather be than with this man, in this bed. 

***

On a night when Killian and Emma spent the night on the Jolly because they were too tired to walk home, Emma wanted to get something off her chest. As she laid awake on the bed watching the light flicker across the ceiling, to the sway of the ship, she knew she had to get rid of it. 

She gently eased Killian’s arm from her waist and grabbed a sweater to throw on over her pajama bottoms. She grabbed the object from her bag and tiptoed across the room. As she opened the door she looked to him over her shoulder, glad he was still asleep. She made her way to the deck and breathed in the fresh ocean air, she walked up to the helm and placed a hand on it before walking over to the rail behind it. 

The air swept her curls in the wind and she grabbed the necklace from her pocket. The keychain of the swan caught the light of the moon and she thought back to what once was. Even though those past years caused her pain like never before, she wouldn’t go back and change them for the world. Without Neal she would’ve never met Killian, who made her happier than she’d ever felt in her entire life. 

She had not worn the necklace in over a year, but she’d still kept it, now she needed to let it go. So she stuck out her hand over the waters and let go. She watched as the necklace drifted into the ocean and she let out a deep breathe. She heard the hatch open behind her and a sleepy Killian emerged. “Something wrong love?” he said stifling a yawn. “Nope” she said popping the p, “Everything's perfect”. 

Everything was perfect.

***

As time moved forward, they had their disagreements here and there, all couples did, but they always worked it out. They agreed that the few times that Emma had to go on a fake dates, Killian would tag along blending into the background just in case she needed help. After successfully catching the perp they would go out to dinner or drinks themselves. 

Emma became one of the best in her company, while the restaurant was booming with business and Killian its success owner. Life was good, unbelievably so, and the thought of the curse was beginning to slip from Killian's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Killian will start remembering the curse :)


	15. Chapter 15

“I hate being sick” Emma complained as she laid down on the sofa and turned on the television to a rerun of Friends. “There there, now eat your soup” he said placing the bowl in front of her. She scrunched up her nose and turned away, “I'm not hungry” she said. 

“You haven't eaten all day, and I'm not taking no for an answer” he said in his captain voice. She was sweaty and not in the mood. “No Killian” she whined.

“Come on open up” he placed the spoon in front of her closed lips. “Bite me” she said. 

“Is that a request love, because I'll be happy to comply when you're all better” she glared at him but he just smirked. She reluctantly opened her mouth and ate the tasteless soup until the last drop was gone. “Now was that so bad” he said rearranging the pillows under her head. “I guess not”. 

As she fell asleep he called the restaurant and made sure some new orders were in place. He kept himself busy as he watched over her. After a few hours he sat down to read a book when she began to stir. “Mhm” she groaned stretching like a cat. “Morning beautiful, how was your nap”. 

“I feel better”.

She had been sick before but nothing that had kept her home before. She was a strong lass with a strong immune system. When he first announced that he would nurse her to health she said that she would just get him sick after.

He told her that it wouldn't be a problem because he didn't get sick, not really. He could not remember a time of ill health since before Neverland and then the curse that sent him here. His body had been frozen in age for so long that he guessed it just didn't allow him to get sick. 

“You sure you're not just lying to me” he asked, he knew she was stubborn and didn't like showing weakness, even when she was clearly sick. “Yes Killian, I feel better”. 

He force fed her some toast before finally believing her a little. 

They led a pleasant domestic life. They had jobs, went grocery shopping, did laundry and dishes, then went to bed at night. And those times when Emma got sick, Killian was the one who nursed her to health. 

On day three of being sick Emma awoke and found a note from Killian saying that he would be back in a few hours. She smiled at his elegant script before getting up and stretching. 

She had a really bad pain in her lower back and she groaned. She groggily got up and looked in the freezer. She looked everywhere but she found no ice packs. Emma really needed one and gave out a frustrated huff. She returned to their room and threw on one of Killian's old sweatshirts on over her sweats and T-shirt. She didn't even care that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

The nearest store was only a block down, she would be back before Killian got back. Emma walked down the street in the August breeze. Apparently fall was coming in early this year. 

She quickly got some ice packs and headed back home. She was regretting her small trip because it was kinda chilly out and she was feeling dizzy and clammy again. As soon as she walked through the door she collapsed on the sofa. Now she didn't even want an ice pack, now she wanted a warm bath, that would make her feel wan body better. 

She dropped the shopping bag on the kitchen table and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water and let the water run. She placed the bath plug in and waited for the water to fill the tub.As soon as she was satisfied with the temperatures she stripped off her clothes and sunk into the tub. The water made her aching muscles feel better and she sunk in further until the water reached her shoulders.

Soon she began to drift off to sleep. She didn't know how much time passed until she heard the door open and close. She was feeling even worse than before and tried to get out the tub. Emma listened to Killian's footsteps until she heard his frantic call “Emma”. As she reached for her robe and was stepped out of the tub her foot slipped and she fell to the floor. “Emma!” she heard again closer as she tied her robe and sat up. 

Killian rushed into the room and saw Emma, a small heap on the floor struggling to get her legs under her. He rushed over to her and pulled her little body to his. She felt abnormally warm against him and he quickly picked her up before setting her on the bed. “Wait here love” he pressed a kiss against her damp hair before getting the thermometer. 

“Open up” he said placing the small device in her mouth. As they waited for it to go off he gathered some clothes for her and a towel for her hair. “It says 102 degrees” said Emma from behind him. 

“Your fever went up when you went out in the cold and then took a bath” he said opening her robe before gently dressing her in cotton shorts and one of his shirts. “What were you thinking going outside Emma” he chastised her as she limply let him dress her. “I just wanted an ice pack” she said “It was only a block, but I started feeling dizzy”. 

“I'm not leaving you until you get better” he said. “I'm fine” she said trying to sit up as he pushed her down. “You are not fine. You have a fever and you need to rest. Something could've happened to you outside or you could've drowned in the tub by yourself” he said trying not to lose his patience “Just, just don't fight me on this okay, and let me take care of you”. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you”. “You're just so stubborn love, drives me crazy sometimes” he said running a hand over his face as he tried to towel dry her hair. “But you love me for it” her voice sounded sleepy. “Aye, I love you” he said. 

“Will you lie down with me” she asked in a slurry voice. “Whatever your heart desires” he said before removing his shirt and pants. He loved her, so much, he thought as she curled up on 

***

Killian searched all over his cabin until he found what he was looking for. Liam had given it to him once he'd turned of age. Emma was at the office filing paperwork so he hoped that would give him enough time to find the small little pouch he knew it was in. 

He remembered Liam's words from that day some three hundred years ago. “This was mom's, Killian” he started as they finished a day's work and were sitting at the docks. He took the small box from his pocket and handed it to Killian. Curiously he opened the box and inside he saw a ring. 

It was a gold band with a large diamond at the center. The gold around it resembled a flower design and on the sides were two little diamond matching the center one. It was a beautiful ring. 

“Our father proposed with this ring, Killian” he continued “I know he wasn't the best father, but he loved mum”. Their mother had died of illness when Killian was only two years old, Liam being ten at the time remembered his parents, while Killian only remembered brief childhood memories before their father sold them in the slave trade. 

“I want you to have it” Liam turned towards the young Killian and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder “You hear me now. You take this ring and you give it to that girl that you wish to spend the entirety of your life with. The one who you love beyond thought. Okay”. 

Killian had taken the ring and told his brother yes, but was still confused as to why he was giving it to him, Liam was the eldest and most likely to marry before him. He hadn't given the ring much thought once since Liam had died. 

His pirating days full of brothels and drinking had made him think of marriage even less. When he met Milah he had been happy in their brief time together. But still, marriage was not something for then. She had a husband and a child, she’d ran away with him for adventure. 

Now though, he wanted to find that ring more than anything. 

He found it after a lengthy search in the back of a trunk. He was a bit dusty and sweaty, but when he opened the small pouch and the small box tumbled out he knew he had found the one. He pushed it open with his thumb and the ring gleamed in the light. 

He picked it up and looked at it, it should fit her, he thought. 

Now he just had to think of how to do it. How to propose to Emma Swan. He placed the ring back in the box and placed it in his pocket. 

He made a quick stop at the Blue Lagoon before heading home. 

“Hey” he heard Emma say from the kitchen. He thought she still wouldn't be home. “Hello love” he placed a kiss on her cheek “I thought you wouldn't be home till later”. 

“Short day, sent me home” she said glancing at him. “Why are you like dusty” she asked glancing at his hair. 

Crap he thought “Oh I was just doing a but of cleaning up on the ship” he said casually. 

“You and keeping things pristine clean” she joked. “Go shower then we can eat”. 

He quickly walked to their bathroom before striping his shirt off. He got the little box from his pocket and glanced around looking for somewhere to keep it hidden. 

He chose to place it in one of the pockets of his jackets. It was unlikely that she would look there for any reason. He quickly got in the shower and during the entire time he thought of how to propose. 

***

Emma and Killian were at the cliff where they had their first date. It became sort of their spot. They laid against the big rock and watched as the sun set and the waves lapped against the rocks. 

“I can't believe it's been about four years since we met” said Emma as she traced small circles in the exposed skin of his shirt. “Me either love” they had just had a small date for Emma's birthday. It felt like the years were just rolling by at times. And for a reason, it felt like their time was running out. 

“I want to give you something else” he said nervously holding the ring around his neck. He took the metal chain from his neck and placed it in her hand. 

When Emma uncurled her hand she saw ring with a large red stone in the center. She picked it up to observe before looking back to Killian somewhat confused. “This was Liam's once. I kept it after his death. He really is the only reason I'm here now; he saved me more times than I can count, always looking after me. I want you to have it” 

“Killian I can't” she said trying to hand it back to him. “I want you to have it. I trust you with it”. 

“But it was your brother's and I know how special he is to you” Emma said as Killian took the necklace and pulled it over your head. 

“He is, but he'd want me to give it to you. He would've liked you” his voice trailer off a bit. Emma glanced down at the ring one more before taking his hand in her own. “Thank you, I promise I'll take care of it”. 

“I know you will. Happy birthday love”. 

***

After much thought, there was no other place that he could think of going through with it. He gave himself a pep talk in the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt and placed his jacket on over. She wouldn't say no. She loved him. But he was still a wreck of nerves. 

They were floating in the middle of the ocean, the shore in the distance, if she did say no, it would be really awkward. 

For their two year anniversary he suggested a weekend on the sea on the Jolly Roger. It would be romantic and well thought. He hoped. They had been sailing and enjoying the day before going their separate ways to dress for the dinner he had prepared for them to be had on the deck. 

He checked his pocket for the small box again before heading to her old room. He smiled as he saw her pinning some of her curls up. She looked breathtaking in a red bustier dress. The color always looked lovely against her skin. 

She saw him through the mirror and smiled to him. Her face was framed with small curls while the rest tumbled down her back. “Hey, almost done” she said putting on the ruby earrings he had gifted her. “You look beautiful as always, love” he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. “And you look dashing as always Mr. Jones”. 

“Mr. Jones, you haven't called me that in a while” he teased. She giggled in his grip and he let her go. She walked over to the door and stepped into her heels. “So shall we”, she said motioning to the door. 

He had to force a smile. “Yes”, he said leading her out the door. 

All along dinner he was very nervous. He even spilled some wine on the table and she had raised a brow. He was not a nervous person, Captain Hook did not get nervous, but this woman made him a nervous wreck. When they got to dessert his palms were starting to sweat. Dinner was almost over and his shot was coming up. 

“Dance with me” he said once they were finished with the chocolate cake. “I don't know how” she laughed as he pulled her to the center of the deck. “The only rule of dancing is, pick a partner who knows what he's doing” he took her left hand in his, placed her right arm on his shoulder, and placed his brace on her waist. 

“You actually know what you're doing” she said clearly surprised as he spun them around the deck. “Yes, I know my way around dancing love” he said smiling while her feet tried to keep up with his. “And as you can tell, I don't” she said glancing down.

Their dance was coming to an end and he had to do it now. As he spun her and she continued to twirled on the deck giggling. He got down on one knee, took a deep breath, and waited. 

“Well that was fu-” Emma droned out as she spotted Killian, she stopped short when she saw him. He was kneeling on one knee and was holding a ring box with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She gasped and immediately came to a halt. 

“Emma Swan” he began “When I met you I was only but a shell of a man. But then you came into my life and you gave it meaning. And I want you to know that I always, always want to be by your side, for as long as we both shall live. So what do you say love, will you marry me?”. 

Tears filled her eyes and one rolled down her cheek; she was madly nodding her head. “Yes, yes” she got out before he got to his feet and she launched herself into his arms as he twirled her once before setting her down. He placed the ring on her ring finger and it was a perfect fit. Emma admired the ring before turning her gaze back to her fiance. “I love you” he said before kissing her like never before. “And I love you” she said between kisses. 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried them back down to their room before placing her on the bed. He stared down at her face while he brushed her hair away from her face. “You're so beautiful” 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pushing his jacket off. She then worked on his shirt and them lovingly pulled his brace off caressing his stump.

When the dress came off, he pleasantly discovered that she was bare underneath “You minx” he said hungrily “You love it” she replied arching her body against him. He dipped his head down to kiss down her neck and shoulders, along the constellation of freckles that marked her skin.

Emma reached down to undo his belt and help him out of his pants. Emma rolled them over until she startled his hips and pulled the pins from her hair. More waves spilled over her shoulders as his breath caught in his throat. She was a goddess and she was all his. 

Emma leaned down to kiss his jaw and his lips moving downwards to spread kisses over his chest and stomach. When her tongue found one of his nipples a moan escape him as he took himself in his hand to release some pressure. 

He groaned out as soon her hand took over pumping his length and cupping his balls. “Emma” he gasped out, she would be the death of him. When he felt her mouth on him he fell back against the pillows. 

Emma expanded her throat taking him in deeper and twirling her tongue and sucking on the hard yet soft flesh. Killian's fingers knotted themselves in her hair as he struggled to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. 

When he felt his release coming he pulled Emma up towards him. “Hey” she whined as he twisted them so he was on top. “I want to come in you” he said before pushing into her. 

Emma immediately winded her arms along his shoulders as he steadily moved in her. When their eyes locked, blue with green, it felt strangely more intimate than ever before. she felt like it was their first time, and in a sense it was, it was their first time as an engaged couple. 

They were going to get married. An overwhelming feeling hit her chest and tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. Killian noticing, leaned on his left arm as his right winded with her left, his thumb running over the ring on her hand that would make her his officially. 

Killian leaned his forehead on hers as his tightening cock burned for release. He leaned his head on her shoulder, his hand still intertwined with hers, and was unable to say anything but her name”Emma” he said as he felt her own release nearing. 

His eyes locked with hers as she came and he quickly followed. “I love you” he repeated along her flushed skin. “I love you too” she said her voice wavering, “We're getting married” she said raising her hand and he quickly kissed her ring finger “Aye lass, we're getting married” he said grinning down at her before turning them over and kissing her senseless. 

***

When Killian awoke to his body with a light sheen of sweat, he turned frantically to feel for Emma's body. His breathing only steadied when he felt her curled up against his side. He let go of his breath as he pulled her back closer to his chest and buried his face in her hair. 

The dream had been like the ones he'd had before. His father leaving, Liam dying in his arms, Milah dying as the Dark One crushed her heart, but the scene changed. 

Instead of Milah he saw Emma. The crocodile reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. Her panicked eyes searched his as she saw her heart in his scaly hand. He saw the moment the light left her eyes as he crushed and turned her heart to ashes. 

“No! No! Please!” he yelled as he rushed to grab her limp body as her eyes fluttered shut, forever. 

“No” he mumbled into her hair. She was here, and she was alive. He'd proposed a few hours back, and she'd said yes. They were to be wed. 

She was here, here in his arms. 

Still not enough for his frantic thoughts he began to trail sloppy kisses over her shoulders and back. Each piece of skin he could reach he kissed, before gliding his hand down her shapely hip to her leg. 

Her skin was warm and she began to stir as he neared her hot core. He inserted one finger in and she immediately clenched against him. She stirred some more and burrowed deeper into her pillow. Her wetness began to coat his fingers as he moved them in and out of her clit while placing kisses along the side of her breast. 

“Killian” she moaned out into her pillow, her eyes still closed. Her head moved to the side exposing her neck to him. He dived in placing kisses along her skin before swirling his tongue on her hardened nipple. His fingers were still in her as he drew small circles on her tummy with his stump. 

Her eyes fluttered open as her moans tumbled from her lips “Killian” her thighs clenched against his hand searching to release the tension there. Her gently turned her on her side before pulling her right leg up and pushing into her folds from behind. 

He buried his face into her neck again basking in the feeling of her. She was here, she was real, she was alive. He pushed in a little harder as her hand came up to clutch the pillow near her head. The diamonds of her ring caught the light of the moon and he sped up even more. Her cheeks were cushioning his thrusts as he hit her at a deeper angle. 

Moving his hand from her thigh to rub circles on her little bundle of nerves brought her undone. He kept pumping into her at a near frantic speed as she clenched around his cock and he spilled himself into her. 

Both their labored breathing filled the cabin as he reached over to the rag he'd left on the nightstand from their previous activities, and gently cleaned their combined juices from between her legs. He placed a sweet kiss on her hipbone before pulling her into his arms again. 

Sleep already clouding her eyes again she caressed his cheek “I love you”. 

“I love you too” he said covering their bodies again. He would protect her, not matter what. He would not fail her. He could not lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying all this Captain Swan fluff!


	16. Chapter 16

Emma admired her ring as she woke up. It kind of had an old fashioned vintage look to it. Killian was still asleep besides her, probably after the nightmare she knew he had late at night. 

She looked towards her fiance and another smile grew on her lips. Who would've thought that she, Emma Swan, was going to marry the perfect man someday. Marriage hadn't been on her mind, she never thought she'd find someone who she would like to share her life with. This man changed everything. This nearly perfect man. 

She held her hand up and the sunlight caught the diamond making it sparkle. She couldn't wait to tell her friends, tell the rest of the crew, they were surly to be happy for them. She would have to plan a wedding, everything from the ceremony to the flower arrangements. 

A soft pang hit her chest. Most other brides planned their weddings with their moms, gushing over the little details. She hadn't wondered about her parents in some time, but now it hit her how she would do these things without a parent. She blinked her eyes and focused on the good things. Once she told Jules she would probably want to take over the whole thing anyway. And she knew she could count on Piper to tone her down a bit. Mrs. Jacobsen could make the cake, seeing as she owned a bakery. Everything would be okay. She would be okay. 

She had Killian, and he was more than enough. 

Deciding to pay him back for the night before she quickly straddled his hips as he lay asleep still. He would usually always wake up before she did, but this would help her plan. 

She gathered her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and began to trail kisses across his neck and chest. She playfully nipped at his nipples and bit her lip when they hardened. 

Glancing up she noted that he was still asleep, but he wouldn't remain that way for much longer. She lowered herself until his lower stomach came into view. It was toned and strong where she placed small kisses. She ran her hands over his hair covered chest as she found him already hardening. 

Looking up once more she tucked some hair behind her ears before taking his moist tip into her mouth. He was beginning to stir and small sounds escaped his mouth as she hollowed her cheeks to take in more of him. 

She placed a hand on his thigh as it began to move and pumped him with her other. “Mmm” he mumbled as his head turned to the side. 

She licked his length from bottom to top as his eyes opened groggily. His hand caught her hair as she took him in once more “Bloody hell” he managed to get out before his words became incomprehensible. 

Emma smiled to herself, knowing she had the power to render him speechless. “I'm, I'm gonna come” he said through groans of pleasure. When he came hot and fully into her mouth she took in each drop of him before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiling down at him.

“Good morning” she said as she slid up to sit on his stomach. “Good morning indeed” he pushed himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his handless arm around her waist. “You're a bloody siren” he said brushing some of her hair from her face before kissing her swollen lips. “You didn't let me finish last night” she commented. 

“Sorry that I wanted to bring my fiance pleasure first, it's bad form to leave a lady waiting”. She threw her head back laughing “Right”. 

“Wow” she reflected “You're my fiance”. 

“Aye and you're mine”. 

***

Emma’s ears were exploding and people were beginning to stare. “Ohmygod, ohmygod. Oh Emma it's so beautiful” gushed Jules as she admired her ring. 

She bit her lip keeping her smile from growing larger than it already was. “When and how did he ask” asked an equally excited Piper. 

“On the small weekend we took off for our anniversary”. “Aww that's so romantic” said Jules finally releasing her hand. “I'm so happy for you” said Piper taking her turn with the ring again. 

“So when do you plan to get married, next spring or in the summer? Outdoor or indoor? Oh do you want a white dress or not?” Jules fired question after question. 

“Woah calm down Jules. We haven't even talked about wedding details yet” she was only just realizing all the planning it was going to take. “Great! Can I be your wedding planner? Pretty please. I will not disappoint” Jules was practically bouncing in her seat. 

“She really won't” said Piper taking a bite from her pie. They were in Mrs. Jacobsen's shop so she was sure to come hear the news soon. 

“Of course Jules, just don't go overboard” Emma knew it was pointless, Jules had already taken her phone out to look at wedding pictures. “You'll help me right?” said Emma to Piper glancing at Jukes a little worriedly. “Of course, you will have the perfect wedding with the two of us. I can also ask Nicolas for help with the flowers. His mom owns a flows shop remember?” Nicolas was Piper's boyfriend, Emma thought they made a cute couple. “Sure, but guys Killian and I still don't have a date and we'll have to discuss where we want to get married”. 

“Okay, so you guys get on that and leave the rest to me”. Emma sighed as Jules rambled on some more. She loved her friends though and was happy to share this with them.

***

Killian and Emma wanted a spring wedding, that left them with about six months of preparation. They wanted a May wedding. 

There had been a few disputes about the wedding location. Killian had wanted a wedding ceremony on the Jolly Roger but seasickness had been an issue, also space. So then they settled on the next big thing. A beach wedding. They didn't exactly choose a beach setting not wanting to track sand everywhere. Instead they chose a location with a gazebo and beach view. Instead of sand it was a place with neat trimmed grass and large area. 

Piper went over the moon when they showed her the spot. “Oh my gosh, now this I can work with” she declared. It was January at the time but they knew that by May the ice would melt and the view would be perfect. 

***

“Okay Emma, so now we have location, date, flowers, and cake. On to invitations” she had a clipboard and everything, checking things off. “I found this place that reaches your budget and their samples are beautiful. So we need to take your wedding pictures”. 

For their weddings pictures Emma and Killian dressed up and had them taken on the Jolly Roger. They took many pictures and picked out the ones they liked the best. The wedding invitations were beautiful. They came in a gold colored enveloped that opened up to a white background with waves and two swans forming a heart at the bottom. She smiled when she saw their names at the top. 

You are invited to the wedding of Killian Jones and Emma Swan….

***

Sitting at the kitchen table Emma groaned when she saw Jules’ number flash on her phone screen again. Almost everything was done two months before the wedding except for the dress. She and Killian had spent the last week taste testing the food for the reception and she was tired. Not that she didn't love planning her weddings, she did, and loved how everything was coming, but she was getting worn out. She knew the dress was really important, and that the shopping would be horrible, including the bridesmaid dresses as well, so Emma was holding that part off. 

“What is it love” asked Killian from the couch where he was flipping through random channels. “Jules again. I'm just too tired to do anything tomorrow” she groaned as she stretched her back.

“Give me your phone” he said bringing the volume down. “Why?” she said handing it to him. “You'll see” he said with a wink. 

He pushed the speaker button before answering,”Hello love” . “Uh Killian?” responded Jules somewhat confused. “Aye it's me” he said casually. “Oh uh, is Emma around” She said. 

“Emma is soaking in a bath right now”. 

“Oh okay” she said her voice somewhat flustered, “Um can you just ask her if she can come with me to check out the dress tomorrow”. 

“Actually love, tomorrow Emma and I were going to take a day to relax, you know rekindle the flame after all this planning” he said. When Jukes answered she sounded even more flustered “Oh! Okay um, so just tell her to give me a call then”. 

“Sure will love, have a good night” 

“You too” she stuttered before ganging up. 

“That was kind of devious of you” Emma said taking her phone back. Jules had had a small crush on Killian. Whenever he talked to her during their first months of dating Jules had always acted shyly. So she knew he sometimes still had an effect on her. She found it hilarious and made fun of her every time. 

“Just working my charm for my lady” he said kissing her nose, “So how about that bath?” 

***

When she saw it she knew it was the one. The skirt came down in waves from the waist to the ground. It was a strapless dress with the top half made from simple lace and tulle. She loved how the skirt came down in delicate waves from the waist to the floor. 

“Emma where did you go” said Piper looking for her “Oh, oh Emma do you like this one”. Emma was examining the skirt when she turned to her. “This is the one” she said determined. 

She got the dress in her size and went to try it on. When she walked out Jules and Piper gasped. “Oh definitely the one” squealed Jules. 

“Are you crying” Emma gushed walking to her friend. “You're just the most beautiful bride” she said hugging her back. “It's really beautiful Emma” said Piper as well. 

Emma turned to the mirror and examined the dress. She loved it. It was perfect and fit her perfectly. 

“Killian is going to pass out when he sees you” Piper leaned against her shoulder. “He better not, I have to marry him first”. Emma then noticed that Jukes was holding a purple colored dress. “What is that Jules?”. 

“Oh, I completely forgot” she said throwing her hands up “I think this could be our bridesmaid dresses”. The dress was a purple shade with a see through sleeve that came down to a tulle upper part and skirt that fell to the floor. It was simple but very beautiful. 

“Guys go try them on” said Emma. As soon as Piper and Jukes came out as well, Emma knew that dress shopping would be crossed off the list. 

“They're beautiful” said Emma, she was so happy she would have her friends there for her special day. 

***  
“So you're really not giving me any clues?” asked Killian as they laid in their bed. “Its white” Emma teased as she set her elbow on his chest. “Of course it's white, but other details”. 

“It could've been beige. As you probably know by now, I'm no virgin” she said tracing circles on his chest. 

“That I do, still most brides go traditional”.

“You'll see it on the day” 

“These months have gone by so fast” he noted. “Yeah, times going by kinda fast, we just have to enjoy all of it now I guess”. He definitely knew he had to enjoy every moment as much as he could. 

***  
Killian was being ridiculous, Emma thought, when he said that they should end their enjoyable activities the last month before the wedding.She decided to torture him by wearing her skimpiest lingerie that barely covered her body, but she had to admire his self restraint. Something about making their first time as husband and wife all the more enjoyable. 

The morning of their wedding day Emma awoke next to a frazzled Jules. Another superstition about the bride and groom not spending the night before the wedding together. They had stayed up texting until about midnight before he'd shut that down as well. 

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She stared in the mirror as Piper did her makeup and Jules did her hair. It all felt sort of surreal. It was her wedding day. After all those months of planning and stress it was finally here. 

“Emma, Emma!” she noticed Jules shaking her shoulder. “Sorry what” she responded. 

“Cold feet” she asked sitting next to her. “No, not at all, just feeling the nerves”. “Well what do you think about your hair?”, Emma looked in the mirror and smiled. 

She loved it. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate updo with her waves pulled into a bun and small curls let down around her face. Her makeup looked natural and light. She looked beautiful in her opinion. Piper was applying the veil under her bun and held it with a vintage hair comb. 

It was her something borrowed, it belonged to Mrs. Jacobsen, Piper’s grandmother. Her something blue was the blue garter she was wearing one her thigh, her something new were the pearl earrings she had on, and her something old was her engagement ring. Killian told her how it had been his mother’s, she felt all more privileged wearing it 

“Are you ready” Piper asked as Emma stepped into her tulle white weddings shoes with little pearls, and looked at herself completely ready in the full length mirror. “Yes” she responded. She was ready to become Emma Jones.

*** 

Killian was fidgeting as John Murphey fixed his bow tie for him. He was already at the small site inside from the reception. All the guests had arrived and soon he was to take his place at the alter. “You know she’d never leave you at the altar right?” said Murphy. 

“Can’t a man be nervous on his wedding day anymore” he said still fidgeting. “You know what, it is quite amusing”. Killian glared at him before turning to the mirror. He was well groomed. His black earring was in and his prosthetic hand was covered with a silk black glove. His suit also had a velvety texture as well as his bow tie. He looked dashing if he did say so himself, but he was still nervous. 

He practiced his vows in his head and bounced lightly on his feet. “Piper just called, the girls are almost here” announced Nicolas, Piper’s boyfriend, “You should probably take your spot already”. Killian nodded in thanks before exiting and greeting some of his guests. 

“We’re here” he heard Jules say from behind him “take your spot now”. She was all auburn hair and delicate features but her tone left no turn for arguing. “Will do lass”. 

When the guests stood up and he saw Emma he was sure his mouth dropped open. She had never before looked more beautiful. When she finally reached him after that long aisle he took her hand in his and the minister began to speak. She smiled up at him and he could not help but do the same. 

“They bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows, Killian we will begin with you”. 

He looked straight into her eyes and began to speak “Emma, when I met you, I was a man full of darkness and regrets. You came into my life so unexpectedly and I never realised how much I need you. You did something that no one else ever could, you showed me how love is the most valuable treasure in the world. They say a Captain’s heart lives and dies with his ship, but with this ring, it is now all yours” he got the rings and slipped them onto her right ring finger. 

When talking about the rings Emma had decided that she would wear her engagement ring on her left hand and her wedding ring on her right hand; just like Killian would.

“Killian, for my whole life, I’ve been on my own. I never believed that I could have a happy life. I never even thought that I’d ever get married, but when I met you, you changed everything. You showed me how love truly exists, and everyday you always showed me that with actions and not just words. I have never been a believer of true love, but now standing here with you, I can say that I do”. 

She got his ring and then slipped it onto his right ring finger. 

“Do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan, to love and to honour, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst, as long as you both shall live?”. 

“I do” said Killian. 

“Do you Emma Swan, take Killian Jones, to love and to honour, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do” said Emma. 

“Then with the power vested in me, it is with great pleasure, for the first time, to introduce Mr and Mrs. Jones. You may now kiss the bride”. 

Killian had already pulled Emma to him and kissed her with all he had by the time the minister finished his speech. The crowd clapped and cheered as Killian dipped Emma and continued the kiss. Emma laughed when they finally pulled apart and rested her forehead against his.

***  
The reception was beautiful, Jules had really outdone herself. There were lights on the trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. The gazebo was greatly decorated to take pictures in and the food was amazing. 

Emma and Killian were slowly swaying to the music as their guests danced around them. Killian had his prosthetic hand on her back as his other hand rested on her hip. Emma had on arm over his shoulder, lightly caressing the hair on the nape of his neck while the other rested over his heart. 

It was only the two of them, in their little world, as husband and wife. Killian leaned down to kiss her lips slowly as Emma’s grip on his neck tightened. 

***

After taking more pictures than she could count, dancing, and eating, the throw of the bouquet was announced. Emma stood up and all the single ladies gathered round. When Emma threw the bouquet it hit a confused Piper on the back, who was talking to someone out of the range of the others. Everyone laughed as she picked it up timidly. A blush covered her cheeks as she spotted Nicolas in the crowd. 

When it came time for Killian to remove Emma’s garter, a chair was provided for her to sit in. She sat down already blushing as she saw Killian walking over to her, his jacket removed, and smirking that smirk. He kneeled down beside her as the crowd cheered and cat called. His hand trailed slowly up her dress, pushing the skirt up slowly exposing her calf and stopping at her knee. He then slowly reached under her dress, trailing her thigh, brushing his fingers on her flesh, making her cover her face with her hands to conceal her flaming blish. When he got the garter to her knee, he proceeded to remove it with his mouth, his teeth gently scratching her flesh. All the men cheered as he threw it into the crowd and her pulled her up to thoroughly kiss her. 

It was hilarious because Nickolas caught the garter as well, poor Piper was redder than a tomato. 

***

When the wedding came to an end, Emma changed into a 5th avenue red dress as she and Killian greeted their crowd. He had also changed into more casual dress in black dress pants and a white dress shirt, top three buttons unbuttoned of course. 

After thanking everyone once more they headed off. Killian planned their honeymoon destination but they weren't leaving until the next day, so they headed back to their home. 

“You want to carry me over don't you?” Emma said slightly amused as they stood in front of their open door. “Yup” he answered before gently picking her up bridal style and walking her into their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the wedding for you guys! I had a lot of fun looking at pictures and coming up with the Captain Swan wedding design. As much as I liked Emma’s dress on OUAT, in this story Emma is a lot younger and I picked something that matched her personality better in my story. I left some links here for you to see the dresses and other items for yourself, since I am not the best at describing details. :) 
> 
> Dress  
> http://www.weddinginspirasi.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/2011-papilio-wedding-dress.jpg
> 
> Hair   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=wedding+updos+for+curly+hair&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj9rbzO0P3UAhVJz2MKHZevCkYQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=520&dpr=2#imgrc=rpQ3bK9qRF9zzM:
> 
> Shoes   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=tulle+wedding+shoes+closed+toe&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidl6jn0f3UAhUUwGMKHUTKAEUQ_AUICigC&biw=360&bih=520#tbm=isch&q=white+weddingheels&imgrc=11SarykGajIPzM:
> 
> Bridesmaid dresses:   
> https://www.google.com/search?client=ms-android-metropcs-us&biw=360&bih=258&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=2ONiWenbCsXRjAOwvLiwBA&q=pretty+bridesmaid+dresses+lihht+blue&oq=pretty&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.1.1.35i39k1l3j0i67k1l2.10627.12565.0.13945.8.6.1.0.0.0.775.2879.2-1j0j1j1j2.5.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..2.6.2893.3.7lWQbhIYMVg#tbm=isch&q=pretty+bridesmaid+dresses+tulle+&imgrc=897_GfsEy6I9YM:
> 
> After wedding dress:   
> http://www.bhldn.com/product/5th-avenue-dress


	17. Chapter 17

Killian and Emma had walked to their room together many times. Walking into it now, their hands clasped, was something different. 

He set down his jacket on one of the armchairs near the balcony and then turned to her. She reached out to take his hand in hers and their rings clinked together. She placed her other hand on his prosthetic and looked down at their hands. 

They were officially married, tied together as one for the rest of their lives. She looked up at him and saw pure love in his eyes for her. She slowly wound her arms around his neck as forehead leaned against hers. When their lips met, it was a sweet delicate kiss, one promising devotion and care. Killian tiled his jaw adding more pressure to the kiss before it came to an end. 

Looking into his eyes she saw his pupils begin to dilate and untucked his shirt from his pants. She unbuttoned the remaining buttons from it before pushing it off his broad shoulders. When the shirt fell, she saw something that hadn't been there before. She gasped looking up at him.

“Do you like it?” he asked feeling a tad shy under her gaze. Right over his chest, right over his heart, he had a tattoo of a swan. The neck was elegantly curved and its wings were slightly spread, as if about to take flight.

“Why-” she asked still not able to believe what her eyes were seeing. 

“I told you love” he took her hand and placed it right on the tattoo, over his heart “My heart is all yours. My beautiful Swan”. 

“Its Jones now” she answered running her hands over his shoulders. 

“I know, but I'll always remember you as Emma Swan”. 

The kiss turned more passionate this time, with tongue and teeth clashing. His hand moved from her waist to her hip to rest on her round bottom. As he backed her to the bed he gently pulled the zipper down her shoulder blades as he peeled it off her body. Underneath she only had a red lacy thong that made all the blood surge to his penis. 

Reining in his urges he began to unstrap his brace with her help. When it fell to the ground, he pulled her small body to him and kissed her like never before. He pulled at the clip holding her hair up and her waves tumbled down her back. 

He set her on the edge of the bed as he placed kisses along her round breasts. Emma moaned arching herself into him feeling her hot center wet all ready for him. He sucked and bit lightly on one nipple as he palmed her other breast with his hand. Emma held his head to her, winding her fingers through his neatly cut hair. 

It had been too long, too long, since he'd pleasured her this way. 

When his kisses trailer south over her tummy to her naval her legs were already quivering. When he pulled at her thong she raised her hips to help him get it off. He blew at her center as she shut her eyes tight feeling ready to explode. 

“Open your eyes love” he said as he placed kisses on the insides of her milky thighs. “Look at me, just look at me” then his mouth reached her where she wanted him most and she fell against the bedspread. Her legs automatically rested over his shoulders as he ravished her with his tongue. She knew her heels were probably cutting into his back, but she didn't care, she was flying and she needed something to ground herself to. He added a finger in, then two, then three, and the walls were tightening against his fingers. 

Killian looked up at Emma as he leaned on one arm and continued to pleasure her with his fingers. When she came undone moaning his name into the night, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He pulled her up into a sitting position and kissed her plump red lips. 

Emma then reached out to his belt and pushing his pants out, boxes and all. His cock sprang free from his restraints, already hard and huge. Killian kicked off his shoes and wasted no time in hauling Emma up the bed onto the pillows and settling himself over her. Emma moaned as his cock brushed her tummy and thighs, spreading her legs wider only wanting him inside her. 

Killian settled himself and began pushing into her soaking folds. Emma braced her hands on his back and when he was completely in her, she circled her legs over his hips. 

There was nothing that compared to the feeling that overcame them. It was almost too much to handle. As his cock scraped against her walls, and her quim tightened around him, the feeling grew in both of them. Emma locked her eyes on him as she brushed his bangs off his forehead. He was sweaty and flushed and all hers. 

He increased his pace hitting her over and over and over again. Emma tightened her hold on him, her heels digging into his ass. Their eyes locked, blue with green, and Killian was almost positive that she actually glowed. 

Emma not being able to contain herself screamed his name out as she came. He increased his pace as his own release dropped over him and his arms hagen to give out. He dropped down onto her, nuzzling her neck, as he held her close. His Swan, his wife, was incredible. 

“My wife” he said against her skin before raising himself on one arm to look down at her. Some hair stuck to her temples and her ruby earrings were caught in her hair, she was all his. “And you're my husband” 

Emma leaned down and unstrapped her gold colored heels before throwing them off the bed and settling next to Killian again. She loved seeing him like this, eyes wide, sweaty, and breaths heaving.

Looking down at the rings on her hands, he knew, that if anything happened, and took her from him, he would not survive it. 

So he held her closer, and made love to her until they were both spent, then held her as she slept. They had six more years until the curse and he would not waste a single second of them. 

***  
The next day waiting for their flight, Emma amused herself as she looked at her husband. He was slightly fidgeting in his seat. 

“You know, these are pretty safe by now” she said patting her own belt. “We're about to fly into the bloody sky wife, let me despair a little”. Wife, she loved it when he called her that. 

Killian was taking them to London for their honeymoon. He knew that Emma thought he was from England because of his accent. She thought when talked of the navy, he meant the English Navy. He never corrected her so it technically wasn't a lie. 

At times he had to catch himself from telling her things that weren't possible in this world. He hated not being able to tell her all the details from his life, but he knew she wasn't ready. He had time before he had to reveal himself. He just wanted to make her happy. That is why he found himself strapped into a flying metal death trap to take her on a romantic honeymoon overseas. 

Around twenty years back he had actually visited the place. He had sailed of course, so he'd told Emma he always traveled by boat or ship before, he was a captain after all. He didn't even have to worry about passports or anything because it seemed the curse that placed him here, had thought of everything. 

It was the longest six hours of his life and his wife wasn't helping as she giggled by his side. He had to admit, the view of the ocean was incredible, but the idea of tumbling down into was not. Emma took the window seat in the end.

***

They stayed in a suite in one of the best hotels in London. He would only give his Emma the best. It was very spacious and elegantly decorated with a fireplace and terrace in the room. 

They spent the first few days in their room making love all day long. At times it was fast and passionate, leaving Emma screaming his name as the feeling overwhelmed her, while other times it was slow and full of love, only the bedsheets and their deep breaths making a sound. When they weren't in their room making love, they went out and explored the city. It had changed since he'd been there decades ago, but exploring with his wife by his side was the best gift. He loved to see her reactions to the beautiful old city. They went to the Coca Cola London Eye, Big Ben, the Tower Bridge, all the castles; basically all the typical tour sites. They went to the countryside to enjoy a more natural view. It was a wonderful experience for both of them. 

On nights they ate out at the most sought out restaurants and worked it off in their bed later at night. He felt so intimately connected to her since their wedding night, that he couldn't help but wonder. Could it be that he'd found his true love?

As he looked at her, she was in a flowy dress looking through the books in a store, he thought of the years they'd had so far. 

He met her around four and a half years ago. She had been eighteen then and in five months she would be twenty three. In only four years he had fallen madly in love with her, but at first had to contain his feelings because of her age. When they finally became a couple he couldn't understand his happiness. Two years later they had gotten married and were at their honeymoon trip in London. 

These things just didn't happen to normal people. Killian knew they surely weren't. Killian was Captain Hook, most feared pirate of the Enchanted Forest. He had been an orphan and then lost his brother. Met Milan, then lost her to the Dark One. He vowed revenge for three hundred years, and then forgotten his plan as soon as Emma came into his life. He had felt so drawn to her even when he shouldn't have. He just couldn't explain it, his love for her was at times too much. 

And Emma, she was a princess in his realm. They were somehow from the same realm but ended up in this land without magic. She had been brought here in a magical wardrobe the same time he had been brought with the curse Cora set on him. Just wrapping his mind around the fact that he and Emma both came to this place at the same time was bloody confusing. Emma grew up alone was betrayed, then sent to jail, and she happened to look for work at his restaurant. 

That was not a coincidence. Looking at her beautifully lit green eyes and content smile he thought. Could it be?

He was a hundreds years old pirate, while she was an abandoned princess destined to break a curse. It sounded like a love story out from a book. Like a fairy tale. 

True love meant finding the person you are meant to be with. It is the truest of love and the strongest of magic. If he and Emma found each other even though he was hundreds of years older than she, then wasn't that true love? He had found her and she had found him even when it had been almost impossible. If that wasn't true love, then what was?

***  
During their entire honeymoon Emma could not have felt more in love. England was absolutely beautiful and full of history and she loved walking the streets with Killian. The feelings she felt were just so intense and overwhelming at times that she couldn’t understand it. As their honeymoon was coming to an end Emma hoped that this connection they shared would never fade. She just couldn’t imagine a life where she didn’t feel this way for her husband. 

Emma laid in the jacuzzi tub resting against Killian's back. After another round of lovemaking, her muscles were sore and the warm water always helped. She traced the black swan tattoo over his heart before resting her head back in his shoulder. Killian had given her the best honeymoon ever and she didn't want it to end the next day. She loved the city and the sights. She would miss it. 

“You okay love” he asked. “Mhm” she answered snuggling closer to him and caressing his leg she leaned on, “I'm just gonna miss this. These two weeks have been amazing”. 

“Aye love, they have. Doesn't mean we can't come back though. Or we can even go someplace else if you want. Wherever you want”. 

“Maybe we can take another vacation for our anniversary then”. 

***

Emma groaned as she set her bag down. Their living room was filled with wedding gifts their friends had delivered to their apartment the day after the wedding. “I forgot about all this stuff” she said picking up some off the couch to sit down. 

Killian headed off to check on the restaurant after two weeks of leaving Smee in charge while Emma stayed at home sorting through the gifts. After sorting through some of the gifts, Emma stifled a yawn. She felt really sleepy and sore after the flight back. Checking the clock it was only seven o'clock but she decided to hit the sack early. 

She changed into one of Killian's shirts and went unto their bathroom to brush her teeth. She smiled around the toothbrush as she looked at her ring. She loved how she had rings on both her hands, somehow made it seem more special to her. Wearing her wedding ring on the same hand her husband did.

He had been a little insecure when he realized he would have to wear his ring on his right hand but she didn't let him dwell on that. She loved how his eyes lit up when she told him they would both wear them on their right hands. It was something for them. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked happy, her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes looked a little tired but she was at her happiest. Her smile grew when she saw Killian come up behind her. 

“Hello love” he said before wrapping his arms around her from behind. “How was it?” she asked. “Everything's fine. Business was steady and no one let Smee near the kitchen”. 

“I'll go see everyone tomorrow” another yawn escapes her. “You tired?”. 

“Yup, I think the jetlag is settling in” 

“What kind of leg?” he asked and she smiled at his lack of terminology. “It means you're tired because of the time zone differences”. 

“Go on and sleep then. Tomorrow we'll sort everything out”. 

***

Going back to their regular lives was not all that bad. What did stress her out was all the paperwork that it took to legally change her name. 

After getting all her documents and cards changed to her new name Emma felt at peace. The name change process was exhausting and ridiculously specific that she was glad to be done. To the world she was now Emma Jones. 

Killian had asked her if she was comfortable changing her name. “Emma Swan was the name the foster family who first adopted me gave me. Then they gave me up. It was a name, but the name of an orphan. I want to be a new person, as your wife” she had responded.

The first time someone called her Jones at work she couldn't help but smile and answer.

Their life went on as it had before. Around six months later Piper got engaged to Nicolas, and Emma and Jules had been happy to help with her wedding. It had been a lovely event at a church and Emma had been a bridesmaid. Jules complained that she was now the only single friend. She had a boyfriend named Daniel, for about four months, but she didn't know if he was the one. Emma convinced her friend that she would find the right man someday, she certainly did.


	18. Chapter 18

Two Years Later

Emma sprung out of bed again as her stomach gave a turn. She had a bad case of food poisoning and her stomach still had trouble holding her food down. She sighed and rested her head on the closed slid, letting the coolness cool her warm skin. She was glad Killian wasn't home, he would've fussed about taking her to the doctor. She was fine, she just had to wait the virus out. 

She pulled on some leggings and tank top before going to get some tea from the kitchen. Lime tea was really helping her. She passed the hallway and stopped short before reaching the sofa. The calendar hung on the wall mocking her. Her period always came on the tenth of every month. Always. It was now the eighteenth. 

The mug almost slipped out of her hand. She quickly set it down put on the table and grabbed her purse. The normally short block to the nearest store took forever but when she got there she stared at the many different brands of pregnancy tests. She picked the one that said result in three minutes, then got four more. She quickly walked to the cashier and added a pack of gum as the sixteen year old gave her a look. She got her bag, stuck a stick of gum in her mouth, and walked back home. 

The nerves had scared her pee away so she drank a full glass of water before walking into the bathroom. When she finally had the urge, she opened the boxes and proceeded to pee on the sticks. Maybe she wasn't pregnant, maybe it was food poisoning as she'd thought. Her period was only eight days late. That happened right?

She set the tests on the counter and set an alarm on her phone. The three minute wait felt like three hours and she nearly jumped out if her skin as her phone rang out. She stared at the tests and willed herself to turn the first one over. It read negative. She let her breath go. She then turned the other four over. 

They all read positive. 

Emma slid down to the floor. She was pregnant. A baby had been growing in her body and she hadn't noticed. She had ruled out morning sickness as food poisoning. She felt her face and noticed it was wet. She was crying. She couldn't be a mom, she'd never even had one. She was just twenty four, what did she know about babies. 

Killian! She thought. What would Killian think. She didn't think they'd ever spoken of children. Around two years of marriage and they'd never spoken if children, how was that possible. would he be happy? What if he didn't want children? Would he left? No! He would never leave her, never. 

For the past two years he had been the most charming husband she could've ever wished for. He loved her and cherished her even when she was stubborn and fought him against stuff. Even when they had fights, he never walked away. They always made things right. Because that's what you do when you love someone, you fight for them. 

They had a very active sex life and Emma had switched around her birth control. She didn't even know how she was pregnant/ Maybe she forgot her doctor’s appointment. Either way she was pregnant now. 

She needed to do something. Emma got off the floor and got the test that read negative and three of the ones that read positive, she threw them and the boxes in the trash can and took out the trash. When she came back, the positive test she left on the counter seemed to follow her wherever she went. 

How would she tell him? Could she just thrust the hand into his hand and be done with it. Would he even understand? 

She his the test in one of her drawers before settling down on their bed. She hugged his pillow to her and breathed in his smell. He would be happy. He had to be. 

***  
Killian found Emma sitting on the sofa, watching tv, and eating ice cream when he arrived home. She was wearing leggings and a tank top with her hair in a low ponytail. He loved finding her at home like this.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. “Uh better” she said before muting the television “How was work”. 

“Just fine”. The rest of his words just seemed to slip by as she was baffled by her own thoughts. During diner, Emma was kind of tense and not so chatty. Killian assumed that she still feeling ill so he didn't say anything. They sat down at the end of diner and Killian poured himself a drink “You want one love?” he asked. “No thanks” she stuttered. 

Emma was tense as she watched Killian undress and put on sleep pants. She was sitting against the pillows reading a book. Or pretending to read a book. When he laid down beside her, she tensed as he reached for her. “What's wrong?” he asked with a confused look in his face. 

“Nothing” she said forcing a smile on her face and placing her book on her nightstand. “Don't lie Emma, you’re not good at it” he said turning his body towards hers. “I'm not lying” she said looking down. She was fine, just nervous. 

“You're an open book to me love. You can tell me anything” he cupped her face and turned her to face him. She saw his earnest face and gently placed a kiss on his lips before getting up and out of bed. “What are you doing?” he said more confused now. 

Emma walked to the drawer and pulled the test out and took a deep breath before turning to him. He got out of bed and was standing before her. “I have to tell you something, it's kind of big” she looked up at him before taking his hand and placing the test in it. 

He looked down at what she placed in his hand before bringing it up to see closer. He saw a weird stick in his hand with a little screen. She saw his eyes widen when he saw the word pregnant on the little screen. Killian looked up at Emma to see her fidgeting lightly on her feet. 

“You're-”

“Pregnant” she finished for him. “It wasn't food poisoning, it was morning sickness, because I'm pregnant” she said in a rush. 

He dropped the test on the bed before reaching out and hauling her into his arms. Emma squealed as he twirled her around. “You're pregnant. We're having a baby. How long have you known?” he said with her still in his arms and laughing with joy “Yes we're having a baby. I found out today, earlier, I didn't know how to tell you”. 

“Why not, this is amazing news Emma”

“You're happy?” she asked her voice wavering a little. “You're going to have my baby, of course I'm happy” he said caressing her face and gently setting her down still smiling wide. 

She began to sniffle and he grew concerned “What's wrong?” 

“I was just so scared, we'd never talked about having kids before” she said hugging his waist. “Emma, there is nothing more wonderful than us having a baby”. 

“Do you think I'll even be a good mom. I don't know the first thing about being one or anything about babies”. “Hey, you're not going to do anything alone. I'm here. Plus I don't know anything about children either, I actually don't know if I've even been near one before. But you and I, we make quite the team don't we” he brushed away a tear from her cheek, “Together, we can do anything”. 

“I love you” she said. “And I you, love”. 

Baby celebration sex turned out to be the best kind.

***  
Emma and Killian were sitting together at the clinic before they called her in. Killian had insisted on the best doctor in Boston, it would be a heavy load to pay, but he wanted the best for their baby. They greeted the ob gyn doctor, his name was Dr. Smith. 

Emma was dressed in a paper gown and was seated in a weird contraption. Killian's mouth had dropped open when Emma explained the procedure to him. He had not been fond of the idea of another man between his wife's legs. “It might still be too soon to get accurate results any other way and will let us know if everything's fine, you know down there. It'll only be a few minutes”. 

“Please place your legs on the rests Emma and try to relax, I know this part can be unpleasant”. Emma had to hold Killian's hand as she saw his jaw began to twitch. He had relented when she told him it wouldn't hurt the baby, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to strangle the doctor. 

He took a step in the doctor's direction when Emma twitched slightly but she just placed a hand on the shoulder. “It just feels weird “ she said quietly while he continued to glare. 

“Okay everything looks great. Your cervix is perfect considering this is your first pregnancy and you are about eight weeks along, so two months. Already halfway through your first trimester. You due date will approximately be the second week of January. The brain is forming, as well as the heart, and fingers, toes, and eyes are also beginning to develop. Your baby is about an inch long and weighs about three ounces”

“That's so small” Emma said. She couldn't believe that something so small was developing life inside her womb.

“An abdominal ultrasound should let us see an image and heartbeat if we try”. Emma wanted to try it so she changed back into her regular clothes, with Killian's help, and went into the other exam room.

“Roll up your shirt to me please” said Dr. Smith. He got a wand shapes device and got the bottle of gel. Emma rolled up her shirt up to her ribcage. “This will feel a little warm okay, it'll help us see the baby”. 

The gel felt warm against her belly and he began to smear it around with the wand. Soon the image on the screen changed and they saw a small little blob form. 

“This is your baby” said doctor pointing to the small blob on the screen. She could see what she thought was a head and tears began to fill her eyes. Knowing she was pregnant was on thing, but seeing the small blob on the monitor was very different. 

“We should be able to hear the heartbeat at this point, do you want to?” he asked. Emma nodded while Killian answered. 

He began to click things on the monitor as he moved the wand on her stomach. 

When Killian heart the bump bump, his eyes began to water. This was his son's or daughter's heartbeat. He had actually been part of making something good and innocent. He kissed Emma's cheek as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

“I will now take a picture that you can take home. After this I want to see you every month on the twentieth to see how your pregnancy is progressing. Once you check out the nurse will give you all the necessary vitamins and steps you will have to follow.

***  
Three months pregnant

Ever since Killian found out Emma was pregnant he took it onto himself to make sure she was as comfortable as could be. When she got morning or all day sickness he was there to hold her hair back and sooth her back gently. When she had sore muscles he would give her a massage. And when she had weird cravings he would get up at whichever hour and prepare for her what she wanted. 

Emma bought multiple pregnancy books and Killian seemed to read them faster than she did. She still wasn't showing, but knowing what her baby was doing and how he or she was developing, was intriguing. 

***  
Four months pregnant

Emma was staring at her body in their full length mirror. She squinted, yes it was definitely a baby bump. There was a slight curving in her lower stomach that hadn't been there before. She was around eighteen weeks along so about four and a half months when her bump made the appearance. 

She touched her lower stomach and felt the little hard spot where her baby was. He or she was actually in there. And they were growing more and more each day. 

Her morning sickness was almost completely gone, only coming back when she smelled something gross like fish. Emma hadn't been able to go to the restaurant because her stomach always gave a turn, so the crew visited her at home and so did their friends from the years. She had turned twenty five and had decided that she had enough excitement growing a human being in her body, so they she and Killian had only gone out to a small dinner. 

Her mood swings were an unpredictable turn for her. One point she would be fine but then Killian dropped a spoon and she went crazy. One day she even cried because a kid lost his balloon in a movie they were watching. She didn't like this effect. It made her feel like a crazy person and she would apologize to her overly understanding husband afterwards.

Not only were her mood swings heightened, so was her sex drive. At points it would just hit her so hard that as soon as Killian touched her she was almost undone. She just couldn't help it, her husband was a sexy man. Killian had been hesitant about initiating sex because he was afraid it would hurt the baby, but as soon as he read in the books that it wasn't, he was pleasing her every need. 

As she stood in front of the mirror in only boy shorts Emma looked at her changing body. Her breasts were larger than they were before. They were round and fuller, something that Killian especially liked. He was a breast man. And then her stomach. She turned on her side and saw the bump from that angle as well. 

“Is that what I think it is?” A asked Killian as he emerged from the bed. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were sleepy, but when he saw the small bump his entire face lit up. “Yeah, I'm starting to show” she said as he leaned down in front of her. 

He gently passed his hand over her stomach before placing a gentle kiss over it. “Hello baby, I'm your daddy” he said against her naval, “And this is your mommy” he placed a hand on her hip. “She is the most beautiful woman in all the realms and she loves you so much. Just like I do”. Emma's eyes were tearing up as she caressed Killian's dark hair. How had she ever doubted that he wouldn't wanted this. 

As soon as her baby bump was discovered and began to grow Killian talked to it all the time. He placed kisses on it when he woke up. And gently rubbed it whenever he got the chance. He told the baby stories from his time at sea and sang it old songs his mom used to sing to him. Basically every night before going to bed he always talked to the bump. He told the baby about their home and their family. 

Sometimes Emma awoke from a nap to find Killian's head against her bump as his stump caressed her side and his hand placed firmly on top of it. His hand protective as their baby grew inside her body. She herself had found her singing at times or talking as she was home from work or just feeling happy. 

After the bump made the appearance Killian was soft and gentle with her at all times. When they made love he would not let go with her, even when she knew he wanted to. 

As he pushed slowly inside her she could not take it any longer. “Please, faster, harder” she moaned out as he kept at the agonizingly slow pace. “I don't want to hurt the babe” he brushed his hand on her thigh hitching it up a little higher. 

“Please, need more” she panted out as she tried to drive him in deeper with her legs. “I won't break” she said and his retrain broke. 

“Fine then, my wife wants it hard” he growled out “then I'll give it to her hard”. He pushed in fast and deep leaving Emma moaning not being able to control the sounds she made, the headboard of their bed hit the wall with each of his thrusts. 

Emma scratched at his back with her nails as he sucked and bit her neck. “Ahh, I'm coming” she got out as he wildly moved inside her. When her first orgasm washed over her, her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. 

Killian hitched her leg over his elbow as he increased his pace even more. Emma bit his shoulder as all her control left her. When she came again she was only aware of Killian moving in and out as he came heavily in her. 

Their harsh breaths filled the quiet room as he held himself over her. 

“Told you, I wouldn't break” Emma panted out as Killian leaned his head down on her shoulder and she caressed his head. “I believe you” he said, his own voice ragged. As he placed his arm across her waist. 

***   
A week and a half later Emma had her appointment. Their baby was developing just as expected and Emma was almost five months at this point. Killian had embarrassed her when he asked Dr. Smith if rough sex would harm the baby. He had chuckled and answered no while Emma nearly died on the examination bed. 

Emma and Killian were beginning to think of baby names, but nothing sounded just right. In the end they decided to split the work. If it was a boy Emma would decide the name, and if it was a girl Killian would name her. 

“At this point we can most likely tell the sex of your baby. Not all parents want to know, but if you do, just let me know”. 

Emma and Killian looked at one another before nodding. “We want to know” Emma said to Dr. Smith. He nodded his head before moving the wand over her belly. 

A few minutes passed before he said he got it, “Congratulations, you are having a baby boy”

A boy, Emma and Killian were having a baby boy. 

***  
After learning their child's gender, Killian took it onto himself to turn the guest room into the nursery. He had already cleared the bed and previous furniture from the room and began with the painting. The room was forbidden to Emma's eyes until he was finished. 

Killian began with picking out the paint. He chose a blue grey color for the walls and a dark blue for the ceiling. 

He wanted to paint the ceiling a dark blue and place stars in it, to simulate a night sky. When his baby boy was grown a few years, he wanted to teach him all he knew about sailing by the stars. 

He chose light cream colored furniture. The only thing Emma has told him when he began to start the nursery was that she wanted all the furniture to match in style and color. She didn't want mismatched furniture. Every time he went out he usually came back with something new for the nursery. He got a head start because he wanted to finish before Emma's due date. 

He bought plenty of blankets for the crib and a lot of stuffed toys. He wanted his son to have everything he could give him. He would love him everyday and strive his best to teach him to become a good man someday. 

***  
Five months pregnant

By her fifth month, Emma was definitely showing. Her jeans didn't fit anymore and finding clothing was getting frustrating. Most of the time she wore Killian's shirts and sweats around the apartment. For work she had stopped going out on bail runs, and had been given desk duty until her maternity leave. Her legs cramped with all the sitting at home and work so at night they would usually go on short walk so she would stretch her legs and he would not let her go anywhere alone. Either he went with her, or one of their friends did. 

She decided to finally buy maternity clothes. She got a lot of stretch fit pants and shirts as well as some dresses. She also decided to buy new underwear and bras since her old ones fit kind of tight. 

She felt bloated all over. Her arms and legs were thicker than before and even her feet were swelling. She was definitely not feeling attractive or sexy. The maternity clothes only added to her new dislike of her body. 

She had been fine until then that Killian found it strange whenever she pushed him away or never let a kiss grow into something more. He figured that she wasn't feeling in the mood or was tired, she was carrying a baby after all. 

He began to grow concerned when she no longer let him see her without clothes on. She would quickly cover her body or lock the door when she was in the bathroom, something she had never done before. One day he was quicker than she was and tucked her shirt over her belly, “Why are you hiding from me” he said caressing her swollen belly. “I'm hideous” she said quietly “the baby is taking over my entire body, I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore and the maternity ones just make me look like a fat whale”. Tears were beginning to gather in her eyes which only angered her, so angry ears began to gather in as well. 

“Emma you are not fat, you're with child. and you're definitely not a whale, I've seen plenty of pregnant women larger than you. This is normal” he placed a hand on her belly. “It means our baby is growing strong and healthy in there”

“But what if once he gets out I don't lose the weight I've put on. You'll never want to touch me again”. 

He shook his head at her ridiculous thoughts. “Emma I will always love you, regardless of your size. And how can you think I wouldn't find you attractive. There is nothing sexier than you swelling up with our child”. He walked her backwards to their bed as he caressed her sides and pressed his hips into hers. “Do you feel that love? Do you feel how much I want you right now”.

Emma felt his hard erection press against her and this last week of her ridiculous antics made her nearly scream. Their kiss was urgent and needy as he took her shirt over her head and saw her breasts nearly spilling from her bra. 

“These have definitely changed” he unclasped her bra and their glory was exposed to him. Taking a nipple into his mouth Emma immediately began to moan and trash under him. “So responsive” he kissed against her skin. 

He gently took the rest of her clothing off exposing her beautiful pregnant body. He ran his hand and stump over her curves and belly, healing his hands up her beautiful long, strong legs, over her firm bottom and up to her belly. He was just an Emma man. All of her drove him crazy.

He laid her on her back and as his kisses trailed south Emma began to lock her legs. He didn't let her, “You know I'm going to have to squeeze a baby out of there in a few months don't you” she said breathlessly. 

“I know” he said placing a kiss on her slower tummy where he could physically feel their baby “My baby” he said then surged in. Emma cried out as Killian fucked her with his tongue and fingers. In a matter of minutes she was high and flying then came crashing down. 

Not even letting her recover Killian switched their position, so Emma was straddling his hips, as he leaned her over his cock and brought her down. 

Emma still running off her last orgasm had to brace her hands on Killian's knees as he rocked her up and down his large length. 

Seeing his wife with her head thrown back, mouth open moaning his name, nearly ended him there. He placed his hands on either side of her hips as he thrust up into her heat and at the same time brought her hips down to meet his thrusts. 

Her breasts were bouncing up and down as she rode him into oblivion and her round tummy brushed against his own. He placed a hand where his baby was growing and he felt so close. But he had to see her come before he did. He added a finger into her folds as she threw her head back letting out a scream that had him chasing after her only seconds later. 

He sat up and cradled her in his arms as her own muscles gave out. “Do you believe me now” he asked against her lips. She only moaned in agreement, still not able to form coherent words. Both hand and stamp rested on her belly as he held her tight. Or as tight as their baby would allow at the moment. 

***  
“I've been thinking about baby names” Emma started as they settled down in the couch after dinner. “Have you thought of something yet?”

He had sort of been pressuring her to come up with a name the last few weeks. “I have actually. I was thinking, our baby is a boy and I want to use Liam as his middle name”. Killian was quiet so she continued, “I know that it would still be painful as a first name, so I thought middle would be more appropriate. As for the first name, I was reading the name book and I really liked one. Henry” she said. 

“Henry Liam” he repeated. She nodded, anxiously waiting for his reaction. “Henry Liam Jones”, it seemed to roll right off his tongue, “It's beautiful Emma” 

“You like it?” she asked. “I love it” he answered placing a kiss on her swollen belly. 

“Then his name will be Henry Liam Jones”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Henry will be Emma and Killian's child in my story. This is only part 1 one Emma's pregnancy and there will be a part 2 as well. I hope I'm getting all these pregnancy facts correctly, and continue commenting, I love reading them!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Emma's pregnancy

Six months pregnant 

As Emma reached her sixth month and the baby had yet to kick, both she and Killian grew concerned. When they consulted the doctor he assures them not to worry. Although babies began to move at around twenty weeks, not all did. All pregnancies were different. 

As Emma's bump grew and grew, Killian began to grow anxious and frightened. In only around three or so months, he and Emma would have a baby to take care of. Henry would look up to him and depend on him for the rest of his life. He already loved him so much, but he did not know what type of father he would be. 

He began to have dreams where his baby was ripped away from him and he was helpless to get him back, dreams where Emma found out who he really was and left with their son, dreams where he simply could not even hold his baby due to his one handedness. 

One night Killian awoke with a start. He had had a nightmare where Emma had gone into labor and both she and Henry had not survived. When he felt for her side of the bed and found the sheets empty he sprung up. She wasn't in bed and her side was cold. He sprang out of bed and tore through their apartment looking for her. Ever since her small fall incident at work, he had been very observant of her. When she had called him crying saying she had fallen, he’d only thought the worst. He only felt better when he arrived at the hospital and Dr. Smith assured them Henry was alright. Only Emma’s ankle had taken a blow and she took her maternity leave from then. 

He found her in the kitchen putting something in the oven. She was only wearing one of his long sleeved shirts that stretched across her bump and ended mid thigh. He could finally breath correctly as he advanced to her. 

“What are you doing love?” he asked as he sat down on a stool near the counter. “I was craving brownies so I decided to make some”. He glanced at the clock “At three AM?”

“Yes, I'm hungry” she replied and he didn't make further comment knowing it would result in him being pummeled by the first thing she could reach. 

He placed a protective hand on her stomach as she came near. “What's wrong?” she asked lightly. His face filled with emotion. “Do you think I'll be a good father?” he asked. “What do you mean? Of course you'll be a wonderful father”. 

“I only had mine for the first few years of my life, I don't even really remember him that well. He wasn't the best example to follow either” he gave her a forced smile as he stared down at the baby bump again. 

“Hey” she tilted his head up, “You are not your father. You already love our baby so much. Everyday you work on the nursery, and although I haven't seen it yet I know that it'll be something special. You talk to our baby every night and you take care of me so much, so you're technically already taking care of the baby. You have nothing to worry about” she finished taking his hand and stump in her hands. 

He leaned up to kiss her gently. His arms pulled her between his legs as he sat on the stool. His hand slipped under his shirt gently sweeping over her swollen belly then towards her breasts. They were bigger than before as he took one in his hand. He pulled the shirt up and over her head. Her lovely pale skin was stretched across her swollen stomach. 

When her bump had gotten considerable bigger Emma had hidden herself from Killian not wanting him to see her. He had to show her how her swollen body only made him want her even more. There was nothing sexier to him than his pregnant wife in the nude. Watching her body change before his eyes was something he would've never thought he would do. He was the last person he would've thought would procreate, yet here they were more than halfway through the journey already. 

He picked her up and set her gently on the counter spreading her legs wide before settling between them. “So wet already love” he said as he massaged her thigh and felt her juices quickly spreading. She only moaned in response. He loved how responsive the pregnant had made her. He loved watching her come undone time after time under his touch. She said it just made his ego grow more than it already was. 

He trailed kisses over her breasts and collarbone as she leaned back on her hands. He removed his boxers and aligned himself at her entrance. When they were connected he began at a steady pace slowly increasing as Emma rested on her back. He caressed the sides of her stomach as he pushed in and out of her sweet heat. He hitched her left leg a little higher and she was done. Her moans increased as he continued to move in her. Her back arched and he began to tease her breasts again. 

Her hair was spread out on the counter and the light seemed to illuminate her. She held onto the counter as he came in her and she followed. He places a kiss on the baby bump as he pulled out and wiped her thighs clean. Emma struggled to sit up so he gave her a hand and set her down from the counter. 

He pulled his shirt back over her and got his boxers on. At that moment, the oven dinged signaling Emma's finished brownies. 

“Want something sweet before going back to bed?” she asked as she cut them into perfect squares. “Already had something sweet” he said cockily. She rolled her eyes before throwing a brownie at him. “Hey no abuse in front of the baby” he said pointing the brownie at her before taking a bite. 

“Shut up” she said biting into one herself. “Do you hear you mother insulting your father already Henry” he said at her bump. She just kept throwing brownies at him.

***  
Emma had been washing some leftover dishes from the night before when she felt it. At first she wasn't sure if she had felt correctly, but after a few minutes she felt it again and she knew what it was. 

“Killian!” she yelled out, and her poor husband dropped off the couch like a sack of potatoes. “What, what is it” he asked as he frantically got to his feet. 

“Give me your hand” she snatched at it as he neared her and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened in comprehension, “Did the lad move?”, his eyes lit up as they waited for Henry to give another kick, but nothing came. 

His face dropped slightly as he rubbed the spot where she placed his hand at. “He'll kick later on Swan, I'll not miss it then”. She held his hand tight on her stomach almost willing Henry to give another little set of kicks for his father to feel. As if the baby heard her thoughts, she felt the odd ticklish sensation again and Killian's eyes grew wide. “Is that?” she nodded in response. Killian kneeled and leaned his cheek to the place where Henry's arms or feet were moving. 

“Hello there lad, we can't wait to meet you”. 

***  
Seven months pregnant 

At seven months Henry’s kicks felt as if a finger was flicking her stomach from the inside. Henry’s ears were fully developed and Killian spoke to her bump nonstop. She would take naps as he laid his head near her stomach and would wake to find his protective hand right on top of it. Killian had finally finished the nursery and he was excited to show Emma. 

Emma just raised her eyebrow when Killian held out a cloth to cover her eyes with. She turned around as he secured it over her eyes and took her hand to gently lead her to Henry’s room. “Just show me already” she nearly screamed as he opened the door but didn’t move to remove the blindfold. 

When she felt his hand undoing the knot she grew excited. When the blindfold came off her mouth literally dropped. The room was absolutely beautiful. 

The walls were painted a light blue gray color while the ceiling was dark blue covered with stars painted on. She could recognize some stars he had shown her with the mix and was transfixed. The cygnus constellation was among them, as well as the northern star that sailors used for sailing. 

All the furniture was a creme color with a vintage look to them. The crib was placed at the center of the room with the tall window draped in blue curtains behind. The sheets were all either grey or blue and many different toys were placed inside already. She touched the mobile as she got close, it was made from many crystal stars and added to the theme he created. When their baby slept her would see the stars his father created for him. 

Many of the blankets had little boats or anchors on them and on the left wall a helm rested on a shelf with toy blocks on it while a toy sailboat was placed on top of a dresser on the right side of the room. A changing table was placed next to as well as a small bookshelf. A rocking chair was placed beside the bed where either would sooth him to sleep. On the far wall were the letters HLJ. Henry Liam Jones. 

“When she turned back to her husband her eyes were filled with tears. “I can't believe you did all this” she choked out before he took her in his arms hand on her belly. “Our child will have everything we didn't” he said resting his chin on her head. “Henry will be loved everyday of his life, by both his parents” he said firmly. 

“I wonder what he'll look like” Emma wondered “I hope he looks like you. Have you blue eyes and dark hair”. “But what if he has your green eyes or you fair hair” he said running a hand through her hair. He'd always been a fan of the color. 

“Maybe he'll look a little like both of us” she said. However, whenever she pictured their son, he always looked like Killian. 

“We'll find out soon enough love”. 

***  
Eight Months Pregnant 

At eight months Emma was really feeling the love from Henry. He almost kicked nonstop and she felt like his personal punching bag at times. It didn't hurt but he seemed to kick right at her blazer or ribs at times. Emma and Killian prepared a bag just in case and places it in the coat closet for easy access when the baby was ready to pop out. 

Piper and Jules planned a Christmas themed baby shower for Emma. They received a lot of things they would need like diaper, wipes, and baby clothes. Everything found a place in Henry's waiting room and Emma made it a habit to walk into it everyday imagining what it would be like when their baby came. 

Killian called out Emma's name as he strolled through the door. He didn't make it a habit to leave her alone, especially when she hit her third trimester, but he still owned a business and checked in once a day for an hour or so. 

“In the bathroom” he heard her say. He found her soaking in the tub as he walked in. There were a few candles lit and the room that smelled nice. 

“Hey” she said from the tub. “Just what a man likes to find when he gets home, his wife naked and wet” he teased before sitting on the edge and stroking her belly where it was visible. 

She laughing as she took his hand, “Join me?”. He could never deny such an offer. He stripped down and as she leaned forward he took a seat behind her. She settled back against his back and he gently rubbed her swollen belly. 

“How has he been today?” He asked. “A little more active than usual. Decided to take a bath because the water seems to calm him and so he doesn't jump on my bladder every five minutes”. “The lad's already a true Jones then” he said, when the baby was grown he would begin to teach him all about sailing and the sea. “Seems like he is”. 

***  
Nine months pregnant

Emma was having trouble sleeping when she turned onto her other side. She felt really uncomfortable and a second later she heard a small pop. She froze for a second then stood up. She felt her water water as it ran down her legs. She quickly wobbled to the bathroom and it kept trickling. 

She looked into the mirror and tears began to fill her eyes. It was happening. It was real. In a day she would be able to hold Henry and would have to care for him and love him. When she noticed that the trickling hadn't stopped she wobbled back to the bed and shook Killian. He awoke almost immediately and jumped out of bed. 

“My water broke” she said plainly and he looked to the ground, it looked sort of flooded. His eyes widened as he checked her. “Are you feeling any pain” he asked as he helped her to the bathroom. “No, just weird. I want to wash my kegs”.

He helped her undress and helped he wash her lower body. When she felt cleaner and the trickling had stopped he helped her into a dress and coat, that way she would feel comfortable. Killian got the bag they had prepared for this occasion with clothes for Emma and for Henry. “Is he moving?” asked Killian as he ran around the room looking for the doctor's number and cleaning the water on the floor. “Yeah, from side to side” she said. “Do you want to go to the hospital?”. “No, not yet. I don't feel anything. I might not be in labor yet” she answered. So they sat at their couch as Killian asked Emma every five minutes how she was feeling. It was clear that he was tired, it was 2 AM after all, but he pushed the tiredness back as he tender to her. 

At around 4 AM she began to feel what she thought were the beginning of contractions. They weren't exactly painful but they weren't pleasant either. Killian helped Emma to their car and placed her bag in the backseat as he turned the car on and drove like a madman. A few years back Emma had taught Killian to drive and they’d gotten a more appropriate car, as he called it. It was also a lot safer for when Henry came, so there was that. 

As Killian drove them to the hospital they got a bit worse. She had to grit her teeth as they neared the hospital. When Emma was checked out she was only six centimeters dilated and not ready to push yet. She was told to walk around for a while and Killian helped her as she cried out when contractions hit her. She had taken the decision to not take any drugs and at times she wanted to cave, but she toughened it out. If women back in the fourteenth century could do a natural birth, then so could she. She was a crazy person but she relented. To be honest, the needle sort of scared her. 

He wished he could take some pain away from her, but that was impossible. So he gave her his real hand to clutch onto and winced as she dug her nails into his flesh. It was the least he could do at this point. At times he tried to make her take the drugs, but he always got the same answer, “I said I don’t want the fucking drugs Killian” she screamed out as waves of pain hit her full force. “Can I take it for her?” Killian asked the nurse half joking half serious as her nails dug into his hand again. He shut up when he saw the look Emma gave him. 

The hours rolled by and ten hours later at two PM she still had a little more to go. 

“Why is this taking so long. I’m terrible at this, I can’t even get Henry out of me. Probably fate telling me I’ll be a horrible mom” Emma cried out as she laid in the bed. Her legs hurt and the contractions were really horrible at this point. For some reason she was just not reaching those two extra centimeters that would end her pain. “This happens love. Don’t worry. You’ll be a wonderful mum” he reassured her. 

For two more hours Killian grew in awe of how much stronger Emma was than he had ever thought. Watching her groan and scream killed him. He hated that he was part of why she was in pain, but he could not deny the fact that he already loved his son so much. He just wished that he would hurry to relieve his mom from the pain.

Finally at around three o’clock Emma was ten centimeters dilated and she was given the okay to push. It hurt like hell and she felt like she would never be able to walk again but she pushed and screamed until the Dr. Smith said he could see the head. She pushed with all her might just wanting Henry out already. 

The lights started to flicker and dim g as Emma gave her last push and then she fell back into his arms. Killian held her the entire time until Dr. Smith said the baby was out. He felt Emma relax under his hands but his heart spiked up immediately. He heard no cries. Didn’t a baby cry when it was born? 

A few seconds later he finally heard a small wail and his soul returned to his body. The lights resumed to their normal state and a nurse asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord; he stepped up to do so with shaky hands, finally separating Emma and Henry physically from the journey they took together for nine months. He saw things he would never forget, like the placenta and lots of blood, but nothing could compare to when he first saw his son. Henry was covered in blood and placenta and wiggling in the doctor’s arms. He heard when they weighed him seven pounds three ounces. And he saw when they gently cleaned him. 

Emma’s eyes were following Henry around the room and when she reached out her arms to him, he gently took her in his arms. It wasn’t until she touched his face that he realized he was crying. He probably looked a mess but he didn’t care. He had just seen the most incredible thing in the world. 

When the nurse gave Emma Henry to hold, her world just changed. He had black tufts of hair on his little head. He was pink and crying but all she could feel was relief that he had ten fingers and toes and was as healthy as could be. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard no sound after pushing him out of her body, only resuming when he first cried out. This was her baby, after thirteen hours of labor she finally got to hold him. 

“Hello Henry” she said as she placed a kiss on his little head, “I’m your mommy and this is our daddy”. She looked up at Killian and tears were still streaming out of his eyes. She gently sat up and he helped her. When she held out her arms to him his eyes widened, “You’ll do fine” she whispered as she placed Henry in his arms. 

He cradled his small crying form in his left arm and held his little held his head in his right hand. He was slightly wiggling his arms and legs and he swore he had never felt something so special. He noted black hair on his little head and counted ten fingers and toes. “He’s beautiful” he whispered before placing a kiss on his head. 

Henry Liam Jones was born. A little pirate prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, Henry is finally born! Hope you guys enjoyed and we will see more of Henry soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry stirred in her arms as he slept and she turned to Killian's sleeping form beside her. He had finally crashed. It was currently midnight. He had stayed awake for twenty two hours by her side and deserved some rest. She had slept for about two hours before the nurse brought Henry to her to breastfeed. After witnessing his son eat for the first time, Killian just passed out.

Henry was two days old when he opened his eyes for the first time. They were the same ocean green color as hers. Emma thought she'd be disappointed, but her baby boy was just perfect; Killian had been greatly happy. He had Killian's dark hair and her green eyes, her chin and Killian's eye shape. She had laughed when she saw he'd even inherited her husband's elf ears. He was just so beautiful. 

At first it hurt when she breastfed Henry, but then they grew better at it. It no longer hurt, it felt like their own personal time together. He would open his little green eyes and stare into hers as he sucked and sucked the milk she produced. She felt empowered to know that her own body still kept Henry alive and happy once he was out of it. 

A few hours after his birth, Killian had snapped two new charms onto her bracelet. A small blue shoe and a bottle. In signal of their baby. 

***  
The first day Emma left Killian alone with Henry, was when he was just over two months. He had almost begged Emma not to leave but she deserved a day with her friends after so long. When Emma walked out the door Henry had been asleep and had continued to sleep for an hour or so. When he awoke was when Killian began to panic a bit. He picked up his baby as delicaelty as he could and rocked him in his arms. 

Henry had been cooperative for some time until he began to squirm and make the little noises he made before he cried. He gently set him down on the little moses bed in the living room as he prepared a bottle for him. 

Henry would just not take the bottle as Killian tried to feed him. “I know it's not the real thing laddie but please baby boy, for daddy”. On the next try Henry latched onto the bottle and began to drink his warm milk. Killian sighed in relief as he sat down and fed his baby. He stared into his green eyes as they slowly began to shut close. When he was finished eating and asleep Killian gently rocked him in his arms as he turned on the television to low volume. 

When Emma walked through the door she was a bit anxious. Killian had not called her once and she wondered how he was doing with Henry. She gently closed the door behind her and smiled at the sight in front of her. 

Killian was asleep on the couch with his head against the back of it, it didn't look comfortable, and Henry was curled into a tiny little ball in his arms. She turned off the television and gently shook his shoulder. She smiled when the first thing he did was look down to check on Henry. “Hey sleepy head. You should go to bed” she rubbed his shoulder as he blinked his eyes. 

With a firm grip on Henry, Killian stood up and walked to their room to continue their nap. 

***  
Bath time was one of Henry’s favorite times. She had heard and read that most babies didn't like being washed, but Henry was a joy in the water. His first laugh had been when Emma and Killian were bathing him. 

Killian had been holding his head up while she was cleaning his little legs when he gave small kick and laughed. They had been so shocked at first that they had just stared at him, until the shock wore off they began laughing as well. 

***  
“Greedy little fella isn't he” commented Killian as Emma went into his office to breastfeed Henry. He was curious at how his son would latch on right away and not let go until he was fully satisfied and content. 

He would sit with Emma as Henry ate and he grew curious as to what the milk tasted like. When he'd first asked Emma if he could taste it she had been a little against it. She was probably still a little embarrassed on how she leaked a couple times when they engaged in their enjoyable activities after Henry's birth. 

One day she finally let him taste it and he had felt a little awkward as he placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked. He was surprised to find it sweet. Emma's face was burning by the time he confessed, “It's sweet, like milk with sugar”.  He could understand why Henry fed a lot now. 

***  
Henry was about five months now and was getting bigger with each coming day. 

Emma was surprised at how the sleepless nights, multiple diaper changes, and soothing had not lessened her love for her baby. It was a lot of work those first few months but she and Killian had done their best as first time parents. 

On those particular bad nights when nothing would calm Henry down, Killian would walk Henry down to the docks or the beach. He was already a true Jones, in love with the sea. 

Whenever Henry fell asleep in their bed and Emma did not move him to his crib in fear of waking him up, Killian had been terrified of rolling over onto his baby as he slept, but that had never been a problem. He had been terrified of becoming a father once Emma's due date approached steadily, but it seemed since the first time he held Henry everything came naturally. 

Changing his diaper with one hand had taken practice until he'd mastered it without Emma there. Feeding him hadn't been much to hassle as he sang to him and sat in the rocking chair. Sometimes he'd wake up in the night and just go check on him. He made sure to lock the windows tight each night. It didn't matter that magic did not exist here, he would not risk his baby boy to Pan. 

Emma and Killian spent hours at times just laying in bed across from each other as Henry slept. To Emma even watching Henry breathe was fascinating. He would stir in his sleep and make baby noises. When he sneezed and coughed she always ran to him to make sure he was okay. They enjoyed these quiet moments when he was asleep and not fussing or crying nonstop those first months. 

***  
Henry only got really sick two times in his first year. It was during the winter months. Since Henry was born in the dead of winter, she and Killian did not want to take him out in the cold where he would get sick. Killian had been really worried when Henry just wouldn't stop crying. Emma and Killian both sang to him the songs they did when he was still in her womb, and they seemed to calm him. The worry only left when Henry was back to his laughing joyful self. After winter passed Emma would walk hersef and Henry to the docks or the beach to meet up with Killian after his day of work. 

Henry liked seeing the waves of the ocean ever since the first time Killian and Emma had taken him to the beach. Emma had been worried when Killian first picked him up and let his little toes touch the cold water. But Henry loved water, and only laughed in glee as his feet splashed the water. 

During summer they headed to their special place on the beach near the cliff, where it was isolated and only they enjoyed the water. They took many pictures of Henry, he was their beautiful baby and his smile warmed their hearts. 

Seeing Emma waist deep in the ocean holding Henry just above as he splashed his little hands on the water, made his heart still. They regularly spent days on the Jolly when Killian didn't work, he showed his baby the deck of the ship and he even made up his lieutenant cabin and Emma's former room, as a small little room for when they spent the night. He was his little pirate in the making. 

***  
One year later

There were days when Killian woke up and was still in shock of fatherhood. His baby boy was one year today and it had been one of the most difficult yet amazing years he'd ever had.  

Henry was a happy baby with parents who loved him more than anything. He babbled on most of the time and laughed constantly. He repeated the words he knew all the time and steadily learned new ones. 

He knew his baby was special, and it was because of him and Emma. Henry learned to walk at just eight months and said his first word at nine months. He said mama. Emma teared up when he babbled on afterwards, but they had heard it nonetheless. Only a week later he said dada. 

Everything he did, he did before the books would say he would. Henry was a special child. It was because he and Emma were true love, he was absolutely sure of it. There was just no other way to explain them and Henry. They recorded all his childhood in a book, wanting to never forget these special moments. But as Henry grew, so did Killian’s worries. Henry would sometimes do strange things but never when Emma was around. It was as if he knew his mother wasn’t ready to know just yet, but that his daddy was. Even when he was born, the lights went crazy turning on and off. He was scared at times of what that meant. He had no experience in magic and Emma didn't know of it yet. Another secret he had to keep

Emma was still asleep besides him, using his body as a pillow. He caresses her hair before gently removing her arm from around him and covering her bare shoulder from the January cold. He was always the first one up in their household. He padded slowly to Henry’s room and when he opened the door, he saw his green eyes wide open already. He smiled as he stood up in the crib and reached out his arms. 

“Happy birthday baby” he said as he pressed a kiss to his little head. “Dada” he said as he reached to touch his face. Killian sat in the rocking chair as Henry played with the necklace around his neck. Henry was in need of a haircut, he would have to ask Emma about it. 

“He’s up already” asked Emma from the doorway running her hands over her sleepy eyes. “Mama!” Henry called out to her and extended his arms as she came near. “Someone knows its his birthday” Killian replied. “Not yet exactly, at around this time I was still in excruciating pain” she replied as she took Henry and placed kisses all over his face. He loved his son’s laugh. 

***  
Ever since Henry turned one Killian began to tell him his story. He had written it down. His life. His life as Hook. One day he picked up a notebook and the words just spilled out from him. His baby loved his stories, the ones about Neverland and the lost boys, the ones with Liam as well. Liam would’ve been a fabulous uncle, he made sure to tell Henry about him. His little pirate would jump on his lap whenever he reenacted a scene. At times Emma would walk past the room and he would see her shadow in the hallway. 

He didn’t know how she felt about his stories. How he told them as himself, as Hook. It was a start, he thought. He couldn’t just outright tell her he was Hook in his past life, in another realm, he had to do so gently. 

So he continue to tell his son his stories and hoped that one day he could tell his wife everything. 

***  
Emma returned to work after Henry turned one. She didn’t want anyone to care for her baby but her. Killian wanted to be there with her all the time, but the restaurant made it impossible. Once she returned to work they made their schedules work as to where one or the other would care for Henry. 

At times she grew worried. There were days when she would look at Killian and sometimes see a stranger. When he would go on a case with her and a perp was relatively rough with her, he turned into this whole other person. Then there were the stories he told their son. They made her think of that day years ago when he'd said he was three hundred years old. She chose to ignore it and focus on the good things, but he made it impossible at times. 

Sometimes she would sit outside Henry's door as Killian told him tales about Peter Pan. Henry would shout and laugh with glee as he portrayed a scene with vivid arm movements and voices, but she just wondered, why did he make himself Captain Hook and why was the story different. 

After returning to work from her leave, there had been one bad bail case. Emma had been tracking the guy and had gotten a lead. What she didn't expect was for said perp to have a gun. She and Killian had dropped Henry off with Mrs. Jacobsen for the day and had headed out. Things had gotten a bit out of hand when the perp shot Emma. It had only been a nick on the side, but Killian flipped. He had the gun out of his hand faster than she thought possible, pushed him to the ground and didn't stop punching even when his knuckle was bloody. “Killian, stop” she half yelled out as she held her side against the car. It reminded her of that day nearly ten years ago when Killian beat a guy bloody in an alley. She had been disoriented but he had the same look in his eye. Murder.

He continued to lash out until she limped over to him and grabbed his shoulder. It was tense under her grip. “Killian, he's unconscious” she said as he stopped brutally beating him.

It wasn't the first time she'd seem him this way, he had gotten out of control before when a perp was more than friendly with her. When one pushed her against the wall he basically threw him across the room. When another tripped her and she fell to the ground, Killian had been there to knock him out. She knew her husband had some sort of past. She knew that, he'd told her so. But wondering back, it had been nothing specific.

As they rode in the ambulance to the hospital Killian fussed over her. Her side throbbed but she was fine. As they patched her up she phoned Mrs. Jacobsen to check up on her baby. “Mama are you okay?” was the first thing Henry said through the phone. “Hello baby, Mama’s fine” she said a little confused, “Have you been good today”.  

“Yes” he added with a laugh and proceeded to tell her about his day in his usual voice. She smiled as she heard his stories and saw as Killian argued with the doctor. She couldn't help it, seeing him like that, shocked her.

After being discharged from the hospital early, Killian drove them home. There was a tense silence in the car as they rode back. Killian got out to get Henry from Mrs. Jacobsen and she waved from the car. Emma turned around in her seat as Killian buckled Henry into his car seat and took one of his little dimpled hand in hers.

Henry was energetic on the car ride home, even though it was way past his bedtime. He wanted to wait up for them, but once they stepped through their door he was out on her shoulder. Emma held him in her arms even though it hurt when his little leg brushed her side, and gently took his to his room. Together they changed him into his pajamas and put him to bed.

Once they were in their room, Emma let her act fall. Her side hurt like a bitch, and she was tried. “Are you alright? Do you want more painkillers?” Killian asked as she sat down. She nodded to his second question as she lifted her shirt over her head.

Killian came back to her, holding some pills and new bandages. He changed her old bandages and helped her dress. “Killian” she started and he turned his gaze to her “Yes love”.

“What happened to you there? You were beating that guy to a bloody pulp”. His face was unreadable, “He shot you Emma. He could've killed you”.

“I know Killian, but he didn't. I was faster than he was, I moved out of the way. But you almost beat him to death. What was that?”.

“I couldn't just leave the bastard unharmed. He shot my wife” he said with emphasis. “Do you know what could've happened if the police found out. You could've been arrested. There are consequences for those acts”.

“I know Emma. I bloody know that. I stopped, I didn't kill him. Everything’s fine”. She could see the tension on his shoulders and the frustration in his voice.

“It just, scares me, to see you like that. See what you're capable of”. He froze in step when he heard her confession. “You've no need to fear me Emma. I would never hurt you, ever”. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

“Just, it’s shocking” she trailed off. “Everything I do, I do to protect you. I've lost too much to lose you as well”.

She nodded and pulled him into her arms. He was still the same Killian. Wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the curse. And some angst to come.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple weeks went by and Emma’s injury healed. Things seemed to go back to normal. They were all home and Henry hadn’t taken a nap all day. Of course he requested a story from daddy. And of course he wanted one about Neverland. They were his favorite. Emma hugged Henry to her as Killian described vivid scenes and characters. She had to give it to him, it was a very detailed interesting story. In her mind she kept thinking back. She had seen as Killian wrote for hours at a time. She had read some of the filled notebooks herself and she could not get them away from her mind. It was a problem. 

“I think that's enough for today” Emma said a sleeping Henry up and took him to his room. She placed a kiss on his forehead before laying him in his crib. Killian placed a kiss on his cheek before following Emma out. As she shut the door, she had to ask. 

“Killian, where do you get all these stories from?”. “What do you mean?” he asked. “They're all these stories about Hook, but you seem to know them very well. I’ve seen you pour ink on pages hour after hour and I've read your journals. You’re Hook in them” she said as she turned towards him. His expression was black, wanting to see where this was going. “They're about a fantasy world you believe you've lived in” she continued.

“There's nothing wrong with stories Emma” he said with some caution. “But that’s the thing Killian. I know you, and I know that these aren’t just stories to you. You only tell the happy adventurous ones to Henry. But I’ve read the others. The ones with Liam and the Navy and the Nightshade. You told me he died being poisoned, and you meant this magical plant. Then Milah died because her heart was ripped out of her chest by her evil husband Rumpelstiltskin. Then he cut your hand and you became a pirate, Hook. It’s an entire biography about your made up life. It doesn’t make any sense” she said growing frustrated at his calmness.

“And what if I am Hook. What if this story, as you call it, truly happened” he inquired. “That’s impossible Killian. You aren’t hundreds of years old and you haven’t gone on magical adventures on your ship. Henry is only two. He'll believe anything you tell him. He doesn't know what's real and imagination yet”. 

“I think you're underestimating our son love. He's special” he said wanting to desperately explain.  “No Killian. You can’t do these things. You can’t somehow make him believe that you’re more than a normal man. You can’t act dangerously and impulsively. I've seen you like that Killian and it's unnerving. What if Henry saw you like that one day, what would he see his father as”. 

“So you think I'm a bad father, endangering Henry, my own baby” he said incredulously as he shook his head. 

She closed her eyes as she heard how bad it sounded out loud. “You could hurt Henry Killian. Maybe you don’t see it now, but when he grows up he may have trouble viewing things normally.” Killian's expression had changed from blank to unbelievable. “You think I’m mad?” he said running a hand over his face. “I don’t know what else to say. You think you're bloody Hook and you're just this whole other person. So yes I worry okay” she exclaimed. 

“I’m not crazy Emma. I’ve done everything in my power to protect you. I won’t let anyone harm you again, I promised myself that” couldn’t she see that he was just protecting her, he hated to see her hurt. “I don’t need that kind of protection Killian. I just need my husband, the Killian that doesn’t resolve everything with violence and the one who doesn’t believe he’s a fairy tale character. You need to see that” she said.  

“So you think you married a wild crazy person and had a child with him. And now you think I’d do something to hurt you two” Killian seemed to growl out. She didn't know what to say to that so she just stared at the ground. “I guess five years of marriage means nothing to you then” he held up his right hand where the only ring he didn't remove gleamed in the light, “For better or for worse right Swan”, his use of her old surname stung. 

“Killian please, that isn't it. This isn’t right for you or for Henry. I just want you to see that. That you may need help. You’re a regular man with a regular job and family. Fairy tales aren’t real and you certainly haven’t lived in one”. She just wanted him understand and stop this fight.

“I can’t right now”, Killian said as he turned and walked to the door. Emma followed him as she saw where he was headed. “Where are you going” she said, her voice almost breaking at the end. “I can't be here right now. Seems I'm doing more harm than good. Hurting my own family” he shrugged on his jacked and got his keys. 

“Please Killian. Henry will wake up soon and wonder where you are” she pleaded as her voice definitely shook. “You should've thought about that before insinuating that I would harm him, that I would hurt us. When this whole time it's been you”. With that he turned around, opened the door, and walked out. 

Emma stood frozen in place as the door shut closed. He had never left before. No matter how bad a fight was or how out of hand an argument got. He never walked out. Never. 

Until now. 

Her legs seemed to buckle under her weight as she slid to the floor. She had pushed too hard this time. And he'd left. Just like that. 

***  
Emma didn't know how long she sat on the floor as tears rolled down her cheeks. It could've been minutes or hours, but she couldn’t remain this way. She wanted to go after him, somehow make things right, but she had Henry and couldn't leave him alone. 

She got up and walked to the bathroom. Her eyes were red as well as her cheeks and nose. Splashing water on her face she willed herself to breathe and steadied herself. Hugging herself she tried to stop the sobs from leaving her mouth. It hurt so much. Nothing had ever hurt this much. Knowing her parents abandoned her hadn’t, knowing all her previous foster families didn't want her hadn’t, and Neal betraying her hadn't. But Killian leaving; she had never hurt so much. 

She heard a small thud and rushed to Henry’s room. They needed to get him a regular bed soon, she panicked whenever she got out of the crib on his own. “Did you hurt yourself baby?” Henry was sitting on the floor rubbing his leg. “I not hurt momma” he said. “Are you hurt momma?” he asked as his small hand touched her face. “No baby” she cleared her throat, “Mommas not hurt”.  

As every hour ticked by, Henry asked her where Killian was. “Daddy had to go do something. He'll be home later” she said in what she hoped was a convincing voice. Henry looked skeptical but didn't probe further. She constantly glanced at the clock, but Killian made no return. She called the restaurant to see if he was there, but Roberts said no one had seen him. Henry soon realized that it was dark outside and that his daddy wasn't home yet. Tears began to gather in his eyes as Emma held him. Other than the nights when they left Henry with a friend to have a night to themselves, Killian always put Henry to bed. It was their little ritual, and it had been broken. 

Emma gave Henry a bath as her little boy sniffled and didn’t splash or play with his toys as usual. She hated that she couldn't make him feel better. When his green eyes filled with tears she had to blink back her own. For a brief moment she felt anger. Killian hasn't just left her, he'd left his son. Then she remembered her harsh words and accusations. She was to blame equally. If only she’d kept her mouth shut, he would be here reading Henry a book and tucking him in. Once she dressed Henry, he was nearly half asleep, so quietly sang to him as he drifted asleep.

Emma tried Killian's phone again but it went straight to voicemail. He had to come back, he had to. 

***  
Killian paced his cabin on the Jolly Roger. He took another swing of his flask, relishing in the rum as it burned down his throat. Ever since Henry was born he hadn't had more than a sip of it, but now he wanted to drown his sorrows away. Unlimited rum was what he needed now. 

After all, he was only a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. Emma thought he was crazy. She thought he'd deliberately hurt their baby boy with his wild antics. He didn't know what to do.  
Couldn't she see that she and Henry were the greatest treasures life had given him. Everything before had been taken from him and finally he had something good. They were his family. His true loves. He would never hurt them. But he had. 

He'd left. Even when Emma begged him not too, even when she mentioned Henry, he'd left. And why? Because he was a coward. Because this whole time he was deluding himself that he was a good guy. 

This curse would give Emma her parents back. But what of him? What would happen when she truly knew that he was Hook, a villain? Would their marriage fall to pieces? Would she take Henry from him? If thinking he was crazy brought them to this, then what would the truth do?

He'd survived losing his family before, he'd survived various tortures that left scars across his body, but he could not survive losing his wife and son. His heart actually hurt as his mind spun out of control. The rum only clouded his judgement more and he fell to the ground. He was pathetic. He thought back to nine years ago when he’d met her. She had been a girl with broken hope and he’d somehow fixed that. He made her smile and laugh, gave her a home. When he’d first kissed her, it had been unlike any feeling before. When he’d first made love to her, the feeling was the best in the world. He’d married her, and two years ago she’d given him a son. A beautiful special son who he loved most in the world. 

He didn’t deserve them. He didn’t deserve a happy ending. After so many years of redemption, he was still a villain, and villains didn't get a happily ever after. 

***  
Emma watched as Henry slept. His little chest rising and falling with each breath. He was clutching his favorite stuffed animal, a bear called Mr. Bear. It was a teddy bear he’d had since birth. He went nowhere without it. 

She looked at her ring fingers, where her wedding rings gleamed. She couldn’t imagine ever taking them off. She held Liam’s ring around her neck, it sort of comforted her. Her head hurt with a killer headache, so she took some painkillers and pulled the rocking chair close to Henry’s crib. Soon the rocking lulled her to sleep. 

***  
Two AM. It was two AM and Killian laid on the deck of his ship. The night was cold, as the air blew against his skin. He would go back, and he would beg for forgiveness if needed to. But first, he had to sober up. As he drank water and stared at sky, he wondered how Emma was. Wondered if she would forgive him. 

He walked back home at three AM. He quietly opened the door and everything looked normal. First thing he did was walk to Henry’s room. He hated himself as he saw Emma asleep by Henry’s bed. Their baby was sleeping in his crib, clutching Mr. Bear. He caressed his soft cheek before picking Emma up. 

Holding her body in his arms he kissed her hairline. After exiting Henry’s room Emma jerked awake. At the sudden movement he almost dropped her, but maintained his grip. “Killian” she said through sleep deprived eyes. Before he could open his mouth and begin to apologize, she threw her arms around him. His arms immediately embraced her to him. As she cried into his shoulder, each sob tore through his heart. He hated himself for making her feel this way. He did this, and he had to fix it. 

Killian’s hair was disheveled and he smelled of rum but she didn't care. He came back. Tears fell from her eyes and she was unable to stop them. He gently eased her arms from around him but she didn’t want to let go. “It’s okay love, it’s okay” he said cupping her face in his hand. “I don’t even know where to begin to apologize. I’ve done something unforgivable. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and made things right from the start”. 

“No, it doesn't matter, you're here now, it doesn't matter” she cried against his chest. “Of course it matters Emma. I walked out on you and on Henry. That’s unforgivable” he hated himself for his actions, but now she didn’t seem to care.

“No no” she cried against his chest and his grip tightened on her. “I don't care about anything else. It doesn't matter. I just need you to love me” she said with tears in her eyes. She wasn't ready, she was pushing the truth away. He knew her lie detector hadn't gone off to his words, she just chose to push it away. Maybe it was for the better. Emma didn't need to know the truth, not if it would destroy her. "You can't leave again, ever" she said with more power in her voice.

“I will never leave again. I promise. And I will always love you, always. Listen to me” he said taking her face in his hand “I need you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you’ll always know that I love you”. His eyes were desperate and wildly searching hers, “I promise” she said. With that he kissed her lips thoroughly missing their contact all day long. He picked her up and carried her to their room. The bed was still made; she had been unable to walk into their room without him there.

He spelled out his love over her skin and vowed to never leave again. He would never leave again. Her bracelet clinked as she moved her hand through his hair, and her rings gleamed in the dark. He kissed each one of them, hoping they would never come off. 

When he awoke it was early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. He put on his boxers and walked quietly to Henry's room to see his baby clutching his teddy bear in his sleep. He touched his face lightly as he returned to their room. Getting into bed again, Emma's body naturally folded into his. He closes his eyes again relishing in his sleep.

The second time he awoke was to Henry poking his face while trying to climb onto the bed. His head hurt as Henry’s eyes saw his had opened. “Daddy” he said. “I'm here baby” he responded as he placed a kiss on his cheeks. Henry was still struggling to get into their bed and he gently moved and covered Emma's form behind his as he sat up to pick Henry in his arms. “Mommy?” Henry wondered aloud as Emma continued sleeping. “Mommy's still sleeping buddy. Can you stay quiet for a little”. Henry nodded as he rubbed his leg. Inspecting it further, Killian discovered a small bruise. 

“Did you hurt yourself buddy?” he placed a kiss on his little leg. Henry shook his head no. He had been continuously getting out of his crib for about a year, something that had scared Emma. Henry would never admit to pain though, he wanted to be tough like his daddy. He hugged Henry's little from to his chest as they waited for Emma to wake. 

***  
When she opened her eyes a smile spread across her face. “We really need to get him a regular bed” she said as she sat up clutching the blanket to her chest. She was glad Henry was still too young to note his parents state of undress. “Good morning mommy” he as he leaned into her chest. “Good morning baby” she replied as she reached for Killian's hand. 

Their fight played in her mind, but she pushed it back. She could live with it, as long as he loved her. Things weren’t always going to be easy, she knew that. The thing that mattered was getting through them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here was some angst for you guys. Next chapter will probably be the beginning of the journey to breaking the curse. Stick around for the fun and keep commenting your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma turns twenty eight and an unexpected event occurs.

Emma was dressed in a red skin tight dress that ended just above her knees. Her curly hair spilled over her shoulders as she applied some light mascara on her lashes. 

Hearing Henry's squeals of laughter she knew that Jules had arrived. Henry liked his auntie Jules, she always brought him presents. Jules was chatting with Killian in the living room when she arrived. “Wow Em, you look hot” said Jules as she hugged her. 

“Yes, and unfortunately it's not for me” Killian replied drily. Emma rolled her eyes “It'll be a five second dinner, won't even get to eat my appetizer”. 

“Be good for auntie Jules okay Henry” she said as she picked him up and kissed his cheeks. “I'm always good mommy” he squealed out as she passed him to Killian. “Of course you are laddie” Killian said as he gave Henry his goodbye kisses as well. 

***  
Emma walked through the restaurant looking for the perp. From the corner of her eye she saw as Killian walked to the bar and took a seat. 

She walked slowly when she spotted him, “Ryan?”.

“Emma?” he replied, his voice surprised as he looked her up and down. “You sound relieved” she said going along with her act. 

“It's the internet, pictures can be-”. 

“Updated, fake, stolen from Victoria's secret catalogs” she finished for him. “Yes” he laughed. He wasn't bad looking and she caught Killian's eye from over his shoulder. He raised his glass to her as she turned her attention back to Ryan. 

“So tell me something about yourself” he continued after a brief moment of silence. “Well, today is my birthday” she said nodding at him. 

“And you're spending it with me” he thought he was special. She just nodded. “What about your friends?”. 

“Kind of a loner”. 

“You don't like your family?”. 

“I need a break from my husband. He's wealthy and controlling, can't deal with him anymore” she replied in her same voice. 

“Married to an old rich guy huh” he said. 

“Something like that” she peeked at Killian over Ryan's shoulder as he glared at her. She pressed her lips together to fight the smile. “Ready to run yet?”. 

“Oh not a chance” he sneaked another look at her cleavage “You by far Emma are the sexiest” she pretended to look surprised “friendless, unhappily married woman I've ever met”. She laughed along with him “Okay, good your turn. No wait let me guess” she jumped on her seat. “You are handsome, charming”. “Go on” he said smiling, oh she was going to love this, “ The kind of guy who, and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before your ass got thrown in jail”. He laughed “What”. 

“And the worst part is your wife. Your wife loves you so much, that she bailed you out. And how do you repay her? You're on a date”

“Who are you” he asked seriously. “The chick who put up the rest of the money” she replied, she noticed Killian get up from his seat. Ready for the action. “You're a bail bondsman”

“Bail bonds-person” she corrected. Quickly he turned over their table and the water fell on her dress. “Really” she muttered as she watches him escape. 

Calmly she walked after him and out of the restaurant. As he ran into the traffic she calmly walked right behind him in her four inch heels. He tried to turn on his car but it wouldn't budge. Killian had beat him to his car and placed a wheel clamp on his tire. 

“Look you don't have to do this. I have money” she didn't let him finish. “No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your wife to take care of your family”. 

“What do you know about family”. That just pissed her off so she banged his head into the steering wheel. Finally, he shut up. “Was that necessary love” asked Killian as he snaked a hand over her stomach from behind. “He wasn't being very nice” she responded as she leaned into him and called for backup. 

An hour later, after a stop at the office, they arrived home. “Mama” yelled Henry as he ran into her arms. “Hey baby” she said as she slipped off her heels and picked him up. “Hey guys, how'd it go” asked Jules as she rounded the comer. “As always Emma did great” said Killian from behind her as he shrugged of his coat. Henry was eagerly turning in her arms and talking. She raised her eyebrow at Jules, “About that, we made cupcakes for you and he’s had a couple”. 

“How many is a couple” asked Killian as he took an energetic Henry from her arms. “Like four ish” she said smiling at them, “Sorry, but it’s your birthday and we had fun baking them”. 

“Great” Emma replied as Henry requested to be set down and ran to his room, “Thanks Jules” she replied at the gesture. “Okay so I'm gonna get going. Happy birthday again Emma and eat a cupcake”. She gave her friend a hug and closed the door behind her. 

She walked into the kitchen where Killian was picked up a cupcake and placed a candle on it. As he lit the candles Henry extended a hand out to it but she got to him first. “Let's not do that buddy” she said. “Make a wish” Killian said.

She looked from her son to her husband. She had everything she wanted, so se kissed Henry's neck before wishing for another blessed year. She and Killian ate a cupcake each by the fireplace. They let Henry run around the room, hopping the sugar high would wear off soon. 

“I can't believe I met you ten years ago” Emma commented as she and Killian laid on the floor and Henry zoomed past them with his toy plane. “Aye love, a decade” his eyebrows rose, “the best decade of my life” he said. 

“What's wrong?” she asked as she saw his expression fall a bit, “Nothing, I just love you”. “I love you too” she leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips. His mouth opened and she further leaned into the kiss. His hand went to where her dress had hitched over her leg and brushed at the soft skin there. She settled over his lap as he sat up to embrace her fully in his arms. Right when a low moan emerged from his throat, Henry came barreling at them again. She really wanted to kill Jules a second there. 

“Don't worry love, he’ll crash soon”. She picked Henry up as he continued playing with his plane and she made imaginary plane noises for him. After about half an hour his head began to rest on her shoulder and Killian took him from her arms. “See, it didn't take long at all” said Killian as he changed him into his pajamas. 

“I guess I'll wait for you in our room then” she said biting her lip and swaying her hips as she walked away. “I'll be right there” she noticed as he swallowed. “You better. I'll be waiting” she winked. 

Killian gulped and turned his attention to the semi conscious toddler in his arms. “Better get you to bed lad”. 

***  
Feeling mischievous Emma stripped down and got a new piece she had been saving. She admired how the black lace bra made her breasts look and the matching tiny thong left little to be hidden. She pulled on the black stockings and finished the look with tall black heels. Hearing Killian close Henry's door she laid on his side of the bed to surprise him. 

Killian got Henry to bed in a record time as he stepped through his bedroom doors. Emma smirked as she saw his hurried expression. “That was fast” she said from her spot on the bed. She saw how his throat bobbed when he saw her. 

She had been waiting for a special occasion to wear it, the wait was worth it. “I have my ways” he said clearing his throat. She was already in her control, she loved that. She stood in her heels and walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. “Good” she said as she snaked her hands over his chest and shoulders, feeling the hard muscle she knew laid under. 

A low growl sounded at the base of his throat as she trailed her lips over his stubble and neck, but not his lips. “Don't tease me”. 

“It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want” she responded cheekily. Trailing her hands over his pants she felt his hardness against her palm and licked her lips. Quickly pulling him by his collar she crashed her lips into his, igniting a kiss full of passion. Her hands quickly worked on the buttons of his shirt and hastily pushed it off his shoulders. Her fingers skimmed his skin, his scars, and the swan tattoo over his heart. She loved feeling his skin under her hands. Working quickly on the straps of his brace she let it clutter to the floor snaking her hands up and down his toned arms. 

She quickly changed their positions and threw him onto the bed. He raised himself on his elbows but she pushed him back down as she straddled his hips. “Love, what are you doing” he asked. She smiled before getting a rope from the nightstand and reached up to tie him to their bed's headboard. “Love” he asked again as he tugged on the rope. It didn't budge, he'd taught her well. “It's my birthday so I get to do whatever I want” she said cheekily as she rubbed him through his pants. “Not a fair game love”

“When are you fair?” she asked as she slowly unzipped his pants and snaked them down his legs. She slowly ran her hands over his strong legs. They were slightly twitching by the time she got to his hard length. Her husband was definitely a sexy man, especially in bed, and she couldn't wait to have him at her mercy. 

Reaching behind her she unclasped her see through black bra and slowly brought the straps down her arms. “Emma” Killian groaned out as he tugged on the ropes again. “Yes” she moaned out as she brought her fingers to tease her firm nipples. “Bloody hell” he mumbled as he saw her touching herself. She let out a string of moans as she trailed her left hand over her stomach and down to her panties. “No, that's my job” Killian growled as he tugged harder on the ropes that held him. “Is something wrong?” she asked as she began to rock her hips over his length. 

“Emma” he nearly yelled out throwing his head back. Deciding that he had suffered enough she rested between his legs. He was huge and hard before her as she pumped him in her hand. He was twitching and jerking himself into her hand at this point and she knew she had him. She gathered her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to lick the vein on his throbbing cock. She knew it drove him insane. “Bloody hell Emma” he said with a sting a curses following. He really had the mouth of a sailor. 

She enveloped him in her warm mouth and he was basically thrusting up into her sweet warm mouth. She sucked and licked his length until she could feel him pulsing. “I'm gonna come” he gasped out as the restraints dug into his skin. Adding pressure she gently squeezed his balls in one hand and he came hot into her mouth. Fully satisfied she licked him clean of cum and licked her fingers clean. 

Crawling onto his stomach she saw how flushed and out of breath he was. “Now that was something” she said tossing her hair to the side. “Bloody minx” he growled out as he tugged on the ropes once more. “Untie me love, so I can fully ravish you”. 

“I'll be doing the ravishing today pirate” she teased. She quickly worked off her black thong leaving on the stockings as she raised her hips and settled down over his cock. They both moaned out as he filled her to the brink. Emma balanced her hands on his chest as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. Their tongues swirled together as she moved up and down his cock while he thrust his hips up into hers. Throwing her head back she moaned out his name and cupped her breasts in her hands, rubbing them again. Killian growled out as he saw her again and she smirked. She rocked her hips up and down searching for that pleasure that left her feeling like jelly. One minute she was there and the next she was on her back. 

“Thought you had me there didn't you love” said Killian holding up the rope. “You played me” she said moving beneath his large form. “Aye love. I taught you that knot. You think I don't know how to undo it?”. 

“Well played” she said bringing his lips to hers and kissing him fully. Bringing her up to his chest he quickly turned her over and pushed her up on her knees; her arms shook holding her weight. She grew excited as his chest pressed against her back. His hand skimmed her side reaching her breasts to tease her nipples. She tried to rub her ass on his penis to get him to move but he relented. She could feel him hard against her ass and she was almost whining to feel him in her. 

“Killian” she groaned out as his fingers dipped into her heat. “Not so in control now are you Swan?” he asked in that infuriating voice. “Shut up and fuck me already” 

“But I like seeing you this way, begging me to fill you hard and deep”. She usually loved and enjoyed his dirty talk, but right now she was going crazy. “Hurry up already, you can't deny me. I own your cock” she growled out. As his fingers continued to tease her she heard his rough laugh. “Do you?” he asked with laugher in his voice. “I signed the fucking papers. Now just fuck me already”. 

“My darling wife wants to be fucked then. As you wish” he said before slamming into her. She let out a scream as he hit her deeper than before. His hand held her right hip as his stump rested on her back. “You love that princess” he said against her ear “You love when my cock fills you up just like this”. He angled her hips higher as he slammed into her again. “Ahh more” she yelled out as her arms began to shake from his hard thrusts. He began moving at an almost barbaric pace fucking her just as she wanted, and her eyes rolled back into her head, her arms giving out. “The only one doing the fucking tonight, is me love” he said into her ear. Her screams were incoherent as he brought her up against his chest and his thumb rubbed the little bundle of nerves in her cunt. 

She threw a hand back and cupped his neck as he sucked and ravaged her neck. His stump caressed her breasts while his thumb worked on her clit, and he thrust his hard thick length in and out. It was all too much then he was gone. “No” she yelled as he slipped from inside her. 

“Don’t like being teased do you” he asked as he settled her on her back. “Shut up” her legs were shaking and the fire in her stomach was too much to bear. She just wanted something to make this feeling stop. “Please Killian” she moaned as he rubbed his cock’s head along her clit. 

Without warning he spread her legs wider and buried himself into her. Resting on his forearms Killian banged into her until the headboard hit the wall with his thrusts. “Killian!” she screamed out as her orgasm rolled like waves off of her. Her legs turned to jelly as Killian thrust madly into her into her as his moans muffled against her collar. She felt his hot seed as he emptied himself inside her and her name tumbled from his lips. As he fell onto her form he switched them so that she lay on his chest, where she burrowed into his neck kissing his sweaty flushed skin. 

“That good enough love” he panted out. “Not bad” she mumbled. “I'm hurt” he replied running his hand through her knotted hair “You definitely shouldn't be. I still can't see correctly” she responded as she ran her hand through his chest hair. Her head moved on his chest as he laughed. 

“I love you” he said pulling her up higher where he could see her face. “I love you” she cupped his jaw and their kiss was light and sweet. “Happy birthday” he rested his forehead on hers. 

***  
As the Jones family slept no one noticed the sails of the Jolly Roger spread and caught the wind. Its deck creaking as its anchor came up and moved freely in the waves. No one saw as the ocean seemed to open into it and welcome it in. No one noticed as it disappeared seemingly into the waters. 

When it reemerged, it was far from its owners. The Jolly Roger emerged anchored in a small town, Storybrooke, Maine. 

The cursed town was calling to its savior. Emma Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally there! Emma is now twenty eight and will soon be heading to Storybrooke. From this point on we will see the regular OUAT characters and you will notice very similar dialogue; like with this chapter. Hope you enjoy this interpretation of the curse!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jones' arrival at Storybrooke.

“No, okay thank you” said Killian into the phone. No one had seen the Jolly Roger, or even seemed to remember the huge ship that had been in port for that past twenty eight years. There was only one explanation; the curse. But where had it taken his bloody ship!?

“This is just too weird” said Emma from the kitchen island. “I know love, we'll think of something” he replied trying to keep his thoughts from his face and voice. Emma turned twenty eight the day before and then the Jolly Roger disappeared. It was made of magical wood so maybe the curse found it that way. This had to be it. It seemed that it wouldn’t even be his choice to tell her about the curse; the curse was going to drive her straight into it either way. Where exactly? He didn’t know. 

“Well it has to be in water, so I guess I can make a report for that and we can get to tracking” Emma said. This was weird, too weird for her, and she was only seeing things the logical way, as always.

***  
While Killian watched Henry from the corner of his eye, he continued to ask the shop vendors near the coast if they'd seen a big ship. 

They were currently in a small bookstore and Henry was on the floor looking through the kid's section. His daddy was asking about the Jolly Roger, no one knew where it was. He wished they would find it soon, he loved the Jolly and sailing with his daddy. He wished that he knew where it was so he could tell his mommy, she would then find it. 

Henry felt a whoosh of air go past him and turned around curiously. A book that hadn’t been there before was halfway out the bookshelf. Curiously, Henry took the spine of the big book, and pulled it from the shelf. Once Upon a Time, he read on the cover; his mommy was teaching him to read, and he was getting really good at it. Flipping the book open, Henry knew this was the answer. 

“What do you have there buddy?” asked his daddy as he kneeled near him. “Can I have this daddy?” Henry needed that book. Killian flipped the book over and read the title, Once Upon a Time. “Sure, looks like fairy tales”. He picked up his son and paid for the book. 

Henry happily began to flip through the pages in his car seat. 

***  
There was a curse on the people of the Enchanted Forest. There were Snow White and Prince Charming, and they had a daughter, Emma. The picture showed a baby wrapped in a blanket. Emma was knitted into it. That was his mommy. He just knew. The Evil Queen wanted to get revenge on Snow White and cast a curse on the land. The only hope they had was their daughter, so they had to give her up. 

While he was sitting on the floor beginning to flip through the book’s pages a map book fell from a shelf and opened besides him. Henry looked as one of his crayons began tracing on the map. It started where they lived, Boston, and went up and up. His red crayon circled a location in Maine. Storybrooke, it wrote in big letters. 

Storybrooke, Maine. That was where the Jolly Roger was. 

***  
Henry had been quiet for some time, so Killian went to check on him. He found him in his room with the book he bought him earlier and a map. “What are you doing” he kneeled besides him and glanced at the map. There was a red line along the coast finishing at Maine. Storybook was written in red letters although the map showed no noticeable location. 

“This is where the Jolly Roger is daddy” Henry replied. “Did you do this?” he asked, sitting Henry on his lap. “I think so” Henry replied. “We have to go daddy. Momma's parents are there too”, that got his attention quickly. “What do you mean?”. 

“It's in the book daddy. Its special”. Killian picked the book and flipped through the pages. It was a fairy tale book, the first story was of Snow White and Prince Charming. Killian read the story aloud, how the bandit Snow stole from the prince. How he vowed to always find her, and find her he did, and he didn't let her go. There were many obstacles trying to the tare the two apart, but true love prevailed. Soon they were wed and Snow got with child. There was a curse cast by the Evil Queen to get revenge on young Snow's act. The baby would be their only hope. 

His grip tightened on the book as the Charming's consulted with Rumpelstiltskin. He said their only hope would be the child growing in Snow's womb. He asked of her name. Snow replied Emma. 

His Emma. 

There was a magical wardrobe that Emma was placed which took her to the land without magic. She wasn’t the only one, Pinocchio went with her as well. August, his grip tightened on the book again, the bloody coward was freaking Pinocchio. The story ended there. The prince was stabbed and Snow held her husband's body as the curse swept them up. 

There were multiple other tales in the book and he spent the better part of the day reading them to Henry. How had Henry known about Emma though? Could this be part of how he was different from other children? How he was special because of their love?

When Emma got home she asked about the book, “I got it for Henry today love. Fairy tales”.  
“Just don't fill his head with Them” she said as she kisses his cheek. Getting her to Storybrooke would be a challenge. 

***  
“Are you sure Killian?” Emma asked as they packed up their car. “It's the only way love. The reports haven’t sighted anything, so if we want to know where it is, we're going to have to look for it”. Henry bounced in his car seat as his parents filled the trunk with things they might need. They were going to Storybrooke, and his momma would break the curse. 

“We're nearing Maine” said Emma trying to decipher the lines on the map. “Aye, love” Killian knew that Maine was precisely where they were going and was anxious to arrive. Who knew what they would encounter there. He couldn't even begin to imagine. 

“I think we’re lost” she said again, the routes didn’t seem to match the ones they were traveling on. “It’s fine, seemed like we’re nearing a town” he replied. 

They passed the welcome sign, “Storybrooke?” repeated Emma, “Are these people serious”. 

Killian suppressed a sigh. This was going to be hard. 

***  
“There appears to be a B&B just a couple blocks down, it should still be open” muttered Emma as she stared at her phone. Night had fallen, and their search would have to continue the next morning. It looked like a regular town. Small and quiet for the most part. 

They passed a library with a clock tower. The handle didn't move, odd, he thought. 

While Emma went to get them a room, he stayed at the car to get some of their things and gather a sleeping Henry. 

***  
“You're gone all day and now you're going out again” she heard an elderly woman yell. “I should've gone to Boston” she heard a younger female yell back. “I'm sorry if my heart attack interfered with you sleeping your way through the eastern seaboard“ the first women replied. 

“Excuse me” Emma said as a brunette stalked last her. The elderly woman stopped as if finally seeing her, “I'd like a room”

“Really?” She asked surprised “Would you like a forest view or a square view?”

“Either is fine as long as there's two beds”. 

“Square it is. Now, what's your name” she asked as she got a dusty name book.

“Jones. Emma Jones” she replied. “Nice t meet you Emma you can call me Granny”.

“Emma” she heard someone say from behind her, “What a lovely name”. It was a man in around his forties with brown hair to his shoulders. He had a limp, so with him he had a cane.

“Thanks” she said turning back to Granny. “It's all here” Granny said handing the strange man a wad of bills. “Thanks thanks of course” he replied taking them. “Enjoy your stay, Emma” he said as her brows rose. He gave off a sort of creepy vibe. 

“Who's that” she asked curiously. “That's Mr. Gold” said the brunet, “He owns this place”.

“The Inn?” Emma asked. “No the town”, replied Granny. That was strange, they seemed to fear him. “So how long will you be staying with us” she asked. “A few days at most” said Emma. Who knew how long their search would take. 

At that moment Killian entered through the door carrying a bag in his hand and a sleeping Henry in his other arm. “Hello, would you like a room as well” asked Granny. “That's alright, I already got one” he replied as he joined her. “This is my husband, Killian” said Emma. 

“Nice to meet you” replied Granny while handing her a key. “Welcome to Storybrooke you three” she nodded her head to Harry's sleeping form. 

Unknowing to anyone that very moment, the clock began to tick, after twenty eight years. 

***  
Regina Mills strolled on the peaceful streets of Storybrooke. Everything was perfect; her life, her job, her hair. Her smile dropped from her face as she walked past the clock tower. It was ticking. For her entire stay in Storybrooke the clock had never moved and now it was calculating time of day like any other clock. 

“Morning Madame Mayor” said the cricket as he walked past her with his mut, “Beautiful day isn’t it?”. “Yes” she replied drily, “Did someone fix the clock?” she asked. “Oh wow” he seemed surprised, “It’s working. Who knows. But whoever did it really did a great job. Same time as my watch”. She smiled fakely as he walked by. 

She continued walking when she suddenly saw someone she had never seen before. It was a young blond woman holding a small dark haired child. Storybrooke never had visitors, never. Her curse was supposed to obscure the town from everyone’s eyes but the ones of the cursed peoples. How did this woman get into Storybrooke if it wasn’t on any maps?

She walked to the B&B the old Granny ran. When she walked through the door Granny turned her attention to her. “Oh, Madame Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure”. 

“I just someone new walk out of here. Who is she?” she asked straightaway. “Oh that’s Mrs. Jones. She, her husband, and son, are going to be staying here for a few days”. 

“Why are they here?” she asked more slowly. “I actually didn’t ask” replied the old hag. “Thanks” she said walking out the B&B “For nothing” she finished. 

She would have to get answers from the source herself. 

***  
“How long do you even think this coast is” asked Emma as she watched Henry walk along the pier. “Not sure love” said Killian as they walked arm in arm. “But this is the very last resort to our excavation. The Jolly has to be around here somewhere”. 

“I still don’t understand how it was stolen. No security footage no sighting nothing” she said. “I know love, it’s strange indeed” he replied “Henry come closer” he yelled out as Henry ran farther ahead. “What do you say we split up” said Emma “That way we can cover more ground and we can meet up for lunch back at that diner”. 

“You certain” he asked her as he faced her. “Yeah, it’s a small town, what’s the worse that can happen”. 

***  
She found her walking along the docs as she studied the ocean. “Excuse me, can I help you” Regina said politely. The blonde turned around looking surprised. “No thanks, I’m just enjoying the view” she responded. “Are you new here? I’m the mayor and I’ve never seen you around”. 

“Me and my husband came up looking for our boat. It was stolen”. 

“Oh my. That’s terrible” Regina said with fake interest, “I’m Regina Mills, or Madame Mayor. Either of those works. What if you come back to my place and I can give you the address of the men who work at these docks. They may be able to help you with your small predicament”. 

“I really shouldn’t. My husband will expect me soon” she replied looking at her phone. “It’ll really take no time at all, plus it may shorten your visit” she persuaded. “Okay then, I’ll just make a quick call”. 

“Of course” Regina said smiling to herself as she watched her make the call. She would find out who she was and make her leave as soon as possible.

***  
“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever had” asked the mayor as they walked into her house, or mansion. It was really huge and all the furniture looked expensive. “That’d be nice, thanks” replied Emma as she followed her into the sitting room. 

“Madame mayor, you can relax, what you thought was an animal in your shower, was really just a branch hitting a window upstairs. I’ll have someone cut the branches tomorrow morning” Emma heard a British voice say behind her. A young British man was walking down the steps. “Thank you sheriff” replied Regina. Emma raised her eyebrows. That was the worst lie in the world. 

“Being mayor seems to be a well recompensed job” said Emma as she sat down on a sofa. “It is, but it is a time consuming job. You have a job I assume?” asked Regina in a sort of degrading voice. Emma was almost insulted, what did she think she was, “Yes, I have a job, plus I’m a mom, that’s the hardest job out there. Are you married, have kids?” Emma asked. “No, since I became mayor, there really hasn’t been time for myself” replied the mayor with a sour tone.

“So those addresses. Ah. Here they are” said Regina getting a small address book. She ripped out a page and handed it to Emma. “Thank you, I hope these help”. 

“So, after finding this ship or realizing it isn’t here, you’ll head back to your home?” it sounded like Regina was kicking her out of her town. “Um, yes I guess. We’ve checked the coast from Boston to here so there’s really not much to check after that”. 

“Great” Regina said with a big smile. “Anyway, I really should be headed back” said Emma glancing at the clock. “Of course” Regina replied already standing and holding the door open. Emma was just mid sip, okay, she thought. She smiled as Regina shut the door behind her. Her head felt a little jumpy, apple cider my ass. 

She shook her head before turning on her car. Driving through mainly woods she felt a weird sense of peace, away from the sounds of the city. One second the street was clear and the next she saw a big wolf right at the center of it. Swerving she crashed into a street sign before passing out. 

***  
When she woke up, Emma heard whistling, and discovered another man in the cell next to her. “What are you looking at sister?” he said in a deep bored voice. “Leroy manners, we have a guest” said an elder man “So you’re the talk of the town. How lucky of us to make your acquaintance”. 

“Right thanks” muttered Emma rubbing her head. “I heard you have a kid. Is he sticky and smelly” said this Leroy. Before Emma could reply the elder man spoke, “Children are a blessing. I’d give anything for one. My wife and I tried for a long time, but it wasn’t meant to be”. 

“Well cry me a river” said Leroy. “Leroy” said the British sheriff, entering the room, “If I’m going to let you out, you need to behave”. He opened his cell, “Now smile”. Leroy faked smiled big. 

“Seriously” said Emma leaning on the bars. “Regina’s drinks are strong eh” he said. “I wasn’t drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road” she said back “A wolf” the sheriff said clearly not believing her. 

“Emma” she heard Killian say as he entered the room, “Why the hell is my wife locked up in a cell” Killian asked the Sheriff. 

“You’re married” Sheriff guy said surprised as he turned back to her. Emma just lifted up her left hand. “I asked a question, one which you didn’t answer”, Killian was losing his patience. “Well, your wife had a little drunken accident and hit a sign”. “I already told you, there was a wolf, and I wasn’t drunk”. She took Killian’s hand as he came near. 

“Right” he said “Sheriff Graham nice to meet you” he said sticking out his hand to Killian. “How much do I have to pay to get her out” he asked. Graham coolly brought his hand back, “Well bail, plus the cost to repair the sign”. 

“Done” said Killian “Now let her out”. 

“Wait, where’s Henry” Emma asked when she noticed he wasn’t with him. “With Mary Margaret, we met her at the diner”. 

“Wait, you left our son with a stranger” she asked pointedly. “Well, I’m sorry I didn’t have better options. But don’t worry, she’s a teacher and Henry really liked her. I came as soon as I heard you were here” he replied. “Fine let’s just pay up and go” she said as Graham let her out. 

This stupid town was really starting to piss her off. Stupid mayors, wolves, signs, and sheriffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Emma is officially at Storybrooke. From now on we will see all our beloved cursed characters and scenes. There will be obvious differences but I'm sticking as closely to the story line as I can. As you can see now its finding the Jolly Roger. :)  
> Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

Earlier that Day

As Killian and Henry walked back to the diner he wondered why Emma hadn’t called yet. It was nearing lunch time and he hadn’t heard from her once. Instead of getting any searching done, he and Henry had just walked along the pier, no Jolly Roger in sight. 

He nodded at Granny as he and Henry sat in a booth. As he stood to reach for a menu he bumped into someone. “Oh I’m sorry” he heard a soft female voice say. He turned to see a petite brunette with a pixie cut. “Don’t fret lass. I’m sure I bumped into you and not the other way around”. 

“I’ve never seen you here before, are you visiting?” she asked. “Yes, I’m here with my wife and son looking for our ship. It was stolen” he explained. “Oh my, how terrible. I hope you find it”. 

“Aye me too, Killian Jones” he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. “Mary Margaret Blanchard” she responded. “It’s nice to meet you, and this is Henry, my son” he picked Henry up from the booth to introduce him. “Hi” Henry said quietly as he stared at her. “Hi Henry, it’s nice to meet you too” she said “I hope you enjoy your stay here, despite the circumstances, Storybrooke is a small but homey town”

“Would you like to join us lass?” he asked as Ruby came over to take his order. “You sure I’m not imposing?” asked Mary Margaret. “Of course not, my wife will be here soon. She’ll like you”. 

They decided to order after he called Emma again with no success. Mary Margaret was a pleasant person and Henry really liked her, it was probably because she was a teacher and was really kind. 

A loud man entered the diner and announced that he was out of the brig, again. “That’s Leroy”, said Mary Margaret, “He’s harmless but pretends he’s a big deal criminal”. 

Something he said caught his attention. “A blonde woman I’ve never seen before seemed to take the cell next to me. Wonder who she was”. 

“Excuse me a moment” Killian said to Mary Margaret. “Did you say a blonde woman?” Killian asked, “Did she have green eyes?”. Leroy looked over at him from his spot on the counter. “I don’t know, she was unconscious when the Sheriff brought her in”.

Unconscious?! he thought. “Where’s the sheriff station” he asked. “Woah calm down buddy have a drink”. Killian was losing his patience. Leroy muttered the location to him before he turned back to his booth. “Is everything okay?” asked Mary Margaret. “Unfortunately I don’t think so” she looked trustworthy enough so he asked her “Would you mind looking after Henry for a little, I have to go to the sheriff station”. 

“Of course” she replied.”Be good okay” he said to Henry as he kissed his cheek and went in search of the sheriff station. No wonder Emma hadn’t called. 

***  
“Are you Snow White?” Henry asked Mary Margaret after his daddy left. He had taken his book out from his bag and Mary Margaret was helping him read some parts. “No, she’s just a character from this book” replied Mary Margaret slightly amused. 

“You look like her” said Henry pointing to an image on the page. “You know what, I think you’re right” she said as they flipped through the pages. “But who’s your prince charming?” he asked pointing to an image of Snow and Charming together. 

“I haven’t found my Prince Charming yet” replied Snow slightly downcast. Henry smiled at her, “You will soon”.   
***  
Back to present

Mary Margaret was sitting at the booth he left them at as she and Henry hunched over the fairy tale book. “Oh you’re back” she replied as she saw them coming. Emma immediately picked Henry up and hugged him. “Emma this is Mary Margaret, we met her a few hours back”. 

“Hi, I’m Emma” said Emma as she placed Henry back down. “Mary Margaret” she said politely. “Thanks for watching him love” said Killian as he took a seat in the booth. “No problem. He’s a very nice boy, but I’m afraid I'll have to get going now, I have papers to grade”. Henry waved as she left. “See love, he was in perfect hands”. 

Emma smiled up at him, “Order me a burger and onion rings” she said before heading towards the bathroom. “She's Snow White daddy” said Henry from his seat at the booth. “Who is?” he asked. “Ms. Blancard” replied Henry. “Blanchard” corrected Killian “Why do you say that baby?”. “She's the fairest of them all” replied Henry “And looks like her”. Killian took a long look at the illustration and had to agree, it did look like Mary Margaret. That would make her Emma's mother, which sounded crazy even to him. She did sorta have Emma's chin ergo Henry's chin as well. Thinking about it, since Henry had inherited his dark hair, he did sorta look like Mary Margaret. 

“Henry let’s not tell mommy this just yet okay” he told his son gently. "Why not?" asked Henry. "Mommy just doesn't know about these things like you and me, we'll have to break things down more slowly for her, savvy?". Henry nodded. “Now who else is in this book”, Henry went on to explain that Ruby was Little Red Riding Hood and Granny was well her Granny. Leroy was Grump, he definitely believed that one. 

***  
When Emma returned and their order was brought, Emma remembered what got her to this place to begin with. “Regina gave me these addresses of the people who work at the docks. Maybe they can help us” said Emma handing him the paper from her pocket. “Regina?” replied Killian confused. “Yeah she’s the mayor here” said Emma confused, “Why?”. 

“No reason love, I just knew someone named that before. I’ll go check these out after lunch and then we can take Henry out for a bit if you want”

“I can go with you” Emma said glancing at the menu. “Henry hasn’t had a nap yet, you should put him down or he won’t sleep tonight” replied Killian. In reality he wanted some time alone to sort out his thoughts. “Okay” replied Emma. 

***  
“Pleasant day isn’t it” said Sidney from behind Regina. “You're late” she replied as she picked apples from her favorite tree. 

“What'd you find out about her” Regina asked as she ripped the newspaper from his hands. Front cover was the mugshot of a younger Emma. “Not much, she spent a lot of time in foster homes” Regina scoffed, Sidney continued, “She got into trouble when she was young, but details are locked up tight. Since then she's clean. Married couple years back and has a son, that's it”. 

“So what you're saying is, you got me nothing” Regina said turning to face him. “Which means you're of now value to me. And you know what I do to those who mean nothing to me”. 

“I'll keep looking” he stuttered “I just don't understand why you want to know so much about her”. “That's not your concern Sidney” she growled out, “Just get me what I want”. Whoever this Emma Jones was, she wanted her out of her town. 

***  
As Killian followed the address of those who worked at the docks he wondered. Could this mayor be the Evil Queen? He knew coincidences, and this was just a huge one if that. And Henry. He was different, gifted. He said Mary Margaret was Snow White. Could she be Emma's mother. 

When he knocked on the address near the docks he did not expect what he discovered. It was one of his crew members, one of the ones who was taken by the curse. “Excuse me, can I help you” said Harold Black. “Sorry” Killian shook his head “I’m traveling here looking for a ship. I was told that you know this coast well”. Black agreed to help him with some of his other men. Killian knew. This Regina was definitely the Evil Queen and all these people were definitely cursed. 

***  
“Mrs Jones” said Granny as Emma opened the door, “Oh this is awkward, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. No felons allowed”. Emma couldn't believe it, driving over a sign over made her a felon?!. “Turns out it's a city rule” Granny continued.

“Let me guess the mayor office just called to remind you” Emma said sarcastically. She did not know what she did to make Regina Mills dislike her so much, but she wasn’t rainbows and unicorns either.

“You can get your things but I'm going to need your key”. Emma handed her the key before beginning to pack their things.

***

“You're serious. I really new to meet this mayor person and deal with her” said Killian. He would put the Queen in her bloody place. 

“Look whatever. We can just go back home and forget this place once and for all”. Killian bit his lip as they packed their. “Cars still in the shop from your earlier incident and I still need to go along the coast with the pier crew. We still haven't checked the far coast”. 

“Ugh, how long will that take” Emma huffed out. Henry was watching his parents move around the room as he held the big book on his lap. “Just a few more days love. At the most” he caught her arm and embraced her, “Okay”.

“Okay” she replied leaning her head on his chest. 

***  
Mary Margaret had just finished her miserable and awkward date with Dr. Whale as she walked past Emma who was on her phone. “Emma hi” she said. “Oh hi Mary Margaret”. 

“What are you doing out here” she asked Emma. “Trying to find a motel with a vacancy. Apparently there are none” Emma was more than pissed. This was of course Regina's doing. What had she even done to her, they’d just met!?

“Why. No one visits this place” said Mary Margaret. “I'm a felon now, apparently, for knocking that one sign down after that wolf came out of nowhere. And this town doesn't serve felons”. 

“I have a loft with a spare room. I know it's you Killian and Henry but it can work out” said Mary Margaret. “Oh I wouldn't want to impose. Maybe Killian and I can somehow get a cab and get to the nearest town”. 

“It's late Emma and Henry will need to rest. It's really no problem. It's just me so I could also use some company”. She was so nice and Emma was a stranger to her, yet she was offering her a place to stay. “That is really kind Mary Margaret. I'll just tell Killian then”. 

“Okay then, just follow me back”. 

“Why are you out so late anyway” asked Emma noting her dress. “I'm a teacher not a nun. I had a date” replied Mary Margaret, 

“From the looks of it, it didn't end well” guessed Emma. Mary Margaret pulled a face. “Did he at least pay?”. Mary Margaret remained quiet, “Wow. What am ass”. 

“Well I guess if true love was easy, it’d be easy finding it. You and Killian look really happy though. How long have you been married?”

“Almost six years, but we met ten years ago” replied Emma. “Wow, that's quite some time. At least you found your Prince Charming”. 

“Yeah, I got lucky” replied Emma staring down at her hands. “And how old is Henry?” continued Mary Margaret. 

“He'll be three in four months” said Emma. “Wow, he has an extensive vocabulary for two years, and he can already read pretty well” remarked Mary Margaret. “Yeah, storytelling is big with him and Killian. We've been big on books, so I guess that's why he picked it up rather quickly”. 

***  
The loft was pretty bare when she got her first glimpse. After living with Killian for eight years she was used to their lush carpets and even gold furniture that it was strange to walk into something so simple. In their apartment Henry's toys also littered the floors so not seeing any on the floor was strange. 

“So this is it” said Mary Margaret placing her keys on the kitchen counter. “That's the loft” she pointed to a set of stairs. “There's a bed and a even a daybed you can use for Henry. It's not much but”

“No this is great. Thank you again. I had no idea what we were going to do with our car still broken down”. She walked further in feeling the vintage feel of the loft. 

“I’m glad I could help then. Do you want some hot cocoa or coffee” asked Mary Margaret as she headed to the kitchen. “Hot cocoa would be amazing thank you. Killian says he’s on his way” Emma had just received a text message from him.

Once Killian arrived he thanked Mary Margaret as well, she really was a life saver. Then they all had some hot cocoa with cinnamon, apparently Mary Margaret liked cinnamon as well. As they settled in for the night, Emma was thinking. Why was this town so strange and why could they not leave soon enough?. 

***  
“Madame mayor” said Mr gold from behind Regina as she collected stray apples from her tree. “Mr Gold” she answered “to what do I owe the please”.

“Just wanted to see if you met our new visitor already. I met her last night” he continued. Regina rolled her eyes “I met her. She’s a bit irritable” replied Regina bitterly. She hated dealing with Gold.

“But she’ll be on her way tomorrow” she said pleasantly. “Oh really because I just saw her with Ms. Blanchard. She's going to be staying with her for a while” said Gold. He saw them, mother and daughter, finally reunited after twenty eight years. Of course neither knew. 

“What” said Regina. She was sure those addresses would get her out of her hair in a day. 

“Perhaps you should've come to me” said Gold knowing how much she wanted her gone. Because if she doesn’t leave, soon, it will be a problem. I'm only happy to help, for a price, of course”.

“I'm not in the mood for making deals with you anymore” responded Regina cleverly. “Did you have something to do with her being in town” she asked suddenly “You wanted all this to happen didn't you. I bet her losing this ship thing wasn't an accident”. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” he responded “And what ship are you talking about?” he wondered. “Who is this woman. This Emma Jones” she continued.

Jones? wondered Gold shaking his head, “I think you know exactly who she is. How else would she have found this place. I really should be going” 

“Tell me what you know” Regina demanded blocking his way. “At the moment I'm as in the dark as you are. So I suggest you excuse me, please” he said and she let him pass. 

A ship and last name Jones. No. That was impossible. Not possible at all. He hadn't seen the pirate around however. Just seemed like he wasn’t in the borders of the curse. How peculiar. He would have to meet this husband soon it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret and the Jones' will be officially living together, wonder how that will go. Also as you guys can see the POVs will change to different characters, hope it isn't confusing. Next chapter we will be seeing David/ Prince Charming and the story will go on! :)


	25. Chapter 25

As Emma and Killian went with Killian's old crew to search the coast, Mary Margaret was in charge of Henry for the day. She loved taking care of Henry and seeing as it was her volunteer day at the hospital she brought Henry along. 

“Who's that” asked Henry curiously pointing to a man in a special room. “That's our Jon Doe. No one knows who he is” explained Mary Margaret softly to him. “Is Mr. Doe going to be okay” asked Henry from her arms. “That's not his real name honey. That's just what we call people when we don't know who they are”.

“Do you know” asked Henry. “No I just bring him flowers”

“What's wrong with him” asked Henry staring down at the pale man. “I don't know, he's been this way as long as I've been volunteering”.

“Is he alone?” wondered Henry. “Yeah, that's quite sad” said Mary Margaret. Henry noticed the man's scar on his chin was exactly like the one prince charming had in his book. “Are you sure you don't know him?” he inquired with a knowing smile. 

“Of course I am. Now come on. Let’s go get hot cocoa from Granny’s” replied Mary Margaret as she walked them away. 

***  
It was strange walking with his old crew and not having them know who he was. When he had been their captain, they had all feared to defy his orders, and had never questioned him. Now they just thought he was a regular man. 

They had been walking for about an hour when he saw something in the distance. “Is that?” he said to Emma. “It is” she responded as they quickened their pace. There it was, the Jolly Roger. It was in a secluded strip of beach where no one walked around. “This is so strange” said Black, “How could it have gotten here”. 

“I’ve no clue” he said as they continued walking. “It’s a beauty though” said Michael “Where did you get it”. He was thankful that Emma was walking further ahead, she would surely detect his lie. “A gift” he responded plainly. 

“The high tide probably got it stuck in the sand like that” he said as they neared. The Jolly Roger was not at all in the water but on the sand of the beach. “Awesome” responded Emma. For the past few days she had been very agitated. The whole Regina hating her thing and small town weirdness made her feel out of control. She didn’t like that. After being in Storybrooke for four days, she was ready to leave. Killian however, now knew that they couldn’t. They were living with her mother for bloody sake. 

“Can it get unstuck” she asked. “We’ll have to wait for a really high tide, that’s the only way that it’ll get mobility back in the water” he said. “And how long will it take for a high tide to come in”

“Not sure love. The ocean’s unpredictable” he put an arm around her waist as frustration cleared her features once more. “Everything’s going to be okay. We found it, and it’s not damaged” he said brightly. “You and your boat” she said laughing. “Ship, it’s a ship” he said quickly. She only laughed harder. 

***  
Mary Margaret and Henry were back at the loft when they finished their search. “How was everything” asked Emma. “It was fine, we went to the hospital quickly and then went to the park”. Emma helped Mary Margaret as she prepared dinner and Killian took Henry up to the loft as he changed.

“I found Prince Charming daddy” said Henry once Killian sat him down on the bed. “What is it buddy?” he said as he put on another shirt.

“Me and Mary Margaret found prince charming” said Henry opening up the page of his book to Prince Charming’s illustration. “How do you know” Killian asked cautiously. “He's in the hospital. He has this scar” said Henry. “And you're sure it's him?” asked Killian. “Mhm” hummed Henry. “She has to read their story to him so he can wake up” said Henry. 

“What are you guys doing” asked Emma as she walked up the steps. “I found Mary Margaret's Prince Charming” Henry burst out. Killian pinched his nose. “What?” asked Emma confused.

He hadn't wanted Emma to know just yet. “While on their hospital run Henry met the town's John Doe” replied Killian. “He's Prince Charming mommy” exclaimed Henry showing Emma the book. “And Mary Margaret is Snow White”. 

“What are you talking about baby” she asked quite confused to his sudden outburst. “Henry believes that the people in this town are the book's fairy tale characters” explained Killian. “And why would he believe that” asked Emma raising an eyebrow. “The illustrated versions look a lot like the small town’s residents” Killian explained. 

Emma looked down at the illustration of Snow White and it did kinda look like Mary Margaret. “Henry, this is just a book baby. You can't go around telling people that this is real okay” said Emma caressing his soft cheeks. “But it is real mommy” replied Henry. Emma sighed, “Come on, enough books for today. Let’s get some food in us” Henry pouted at Killian over his shoulder and Killian understood the feeling. Getting Emma to believe in magic would be nearly impossible

***  
The next day at breakfast Henry was really insistent that Mary Margaret go to read to Jon Doe. Emma did not understand this behavior, but Mary Margaret didn’t seem to mind. Sure Henry liked fairy tales, but what about this town made him go to the next level? Stupid book, why had Killian gotten it for him? 

However, Mary Margaret didn’t seem to mind. So that day as Emma, Killian, and Henry went to attend to the Jolly Roger, which they’d already found, she went to the hospital to visit Jon Doe once more. 

“I know this is odd, but I'm doing this for a small friend” Mary Margaret said as she sat next to John Doe on his bed, “So please just bare with me”. It was strange to be here two days in a row, but if it made Henry’s fairy tale play out then it was okay. She love children’s imaginations. 

She began to read the tale of Snow White and Prince Charming and didn't notice the hours tick by. She was at the end when suddenly, she felt a hand touch hers. Her eyes widened and she stared at John Doe's hand atop hers. It was almost as if he was clutching her hand. She got up and quickly ran to get Dr. Whale. “I'm sure he's waking up” she said as she walked back to John Doe's room, “He grabbed my hand” she added.

She nodded reassuringly as Whale checking his vitals for any indication of awakening. She smiled, maybe he was okay and waking up. It would be nice to get to know him. She wondered what color his eyes were. 

“Everything's steady, same as it's always been” responded Dr. Whale shaking his head. “What were you doing in here?” he wondered. The question took her off guard for a second. “Uh, I was just reading him a story”.

“Well perhaps you dozed off and imagine it” he said a little too quickly. “No I didn't imagine anything” she said defensively. She was not crazy.

Whale smiled down at her, “Well I can only tell you what I see and that's nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations, perhaps you heard the machine register something, and misunderstood”. Mary Margaret looked down quite bemused. She knew he touched her hand. She just didn't understand how it was possible that he wasn’t waking up. 

“Look why don't you go home, rest, and if anything changes I'll call you okay” Whale said as the disappointment clouded her features. Mary Margaret feeling very upset grabbed the book and walked away from Jon Doe's room. 

***  
Emma and Killian were on their way to meeting Mary Margaret. Henry was very excited as he walked in front of them at a fast pace. “I wonder if he’ll be disappointed” Emma said as she leaned against Killian’s arm. “We’ll see when we hear what Mary Margaret has to say”. Something in his tone made her look at him. “Wait do you believe him” she asked coming to a stop as Henry looked at some flowers. 

“I don't know” he said looking down to the ground “This is all just too precise as Henry's come up with it. Everything seems to be adding up” 

“Killian it's a book. Henry's just having an overactive imagination”.

“Like I said, we'll see what Mary Margaret has to say. If nothing happened we'll talk to Henry, but if something occurred, we'll just go on from there”. 

***  
“He woke up” Mary Margaret exclaimed as they sat down in her booth. 

“What?!” Emma replied. “Well he didn't wake up, wake up, but he grabbed my hand” she continued. “He's remembering” said Henry as he reached out for Emma. Emma looked down at him caressing his soft hair, “What did the doctor say?” she asked Mary Margaret wanting to hear the professional opinion. 

“That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy, I know what happened” 

“We have to go read again” Henry said happily seeing as things were coming full circle. Now his mommy would have to believe. “Let's go then” Mary Margaret eagerly stood up and Henry eagerly jumped in Emma's lap. “Wait” she said handing Henry to Killian and chasing after Mary Margaret, Killian in tow.

She turned to face her “If I got through to him. If we made a connection-” started Mary Margaret. “You don't actually believe-” said Ema incredulously. 

“That he’s Prince Charming of course not. Somehow, some way I touched him” Mary Margaret said before walking out with a smile on her face. She turned back to Killian as he only lifted his hand in defeat. “Let's just go see what happens”. 

“This is ridiculous” Emma followed due to the urging of a impatience Henry in her arms. “I know, but anyway I think I'll stay behind with Henry while you two go back” he said. Henry began whining, “But I wanna go”. 

“Hey buddy none of that, you need to sleep or you'll be really cranky later”. Emma kissed Henry before turning to Killian, “We'll catch up with you later okay”. “Okay” she said kissing him lightly before running after Mary Margaret.

***  
“What’s going on?” asked Mary Margaret seeing as there were multiple doctors and even Sheriff Graham in Jon Doe’s room. “Is it Jon Doe? Is he okay?”

“He’s missing” replied Graham and then Emma saw Regina at the side of the empty bed. “What the hell are you doing here” said Regina glaring daggers at Emma. 

“What happened to Jon Doe, did someone take him” asked Mary Margaret. “What're you doing here?” added Emma, “Why is the mayor here?”

“I’m here because I’m his emergency contact” she replied. “You know him” asked Mary Margaret surprised. “I found him” said Regina “On the side of the road years ago with no ID” 

“She saved his life” said Graham from behind them. “Will he be okay?”

“He’s been under supervision for years. He needs to get back here right away or okay might be a pipedream” informed Dr. Whale. 

“Okay then let’s quit yapping and start looking” Emma said with a voice of authority. “That’s what we’re doing. Just stay out of this dear” Regina said mockingly. “Sheriff, find Jon Doe, you heard Dr. Whale time is precious” then she walked out of there like a queen. 

They all followed Graham as he questioned the security team, who did poorly at their jobs, seeing as they didn’t see when Jon Doe left the hospital. “Ms. Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw the last time you saw him?” asked Graham 

“I don’t think so, 

Then Emma noticed something fishy with the tapes. They were the wrong ones. “You fell asleep again” laughed Leroy to one of the security guards. 

“Where’s the real tape then” said Graham stopping an early fight. Emma played around with the computer equipment and soon found the correct tape, where Jon Doe was clearly seen leaving the hospital. “He walked out alone, he’s okay” Mary Margaret breathed in relief. “Four hours ago” Emma added “Where does this door lead?”

“The woods” Leroy responded. Great, of course it did. They formed a search party and soon trekked into the woods. As the light left the sky and there was no sign of Jon Doe, Mary Margaret grew more and more worried. 

“The trail ends here” announced Sheriff Graham. “Really, because I thought tracking was your skill” interjected Emma. “Just give me a second I got it” Graham said.

“Right sorry” said Emma. “Is finding people your thing too” asked Mary Margaret noting how Emma seemed to know some things. “Sure” Emma said “Just, people I track usually go to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods”. 

“That’s an interesting job” said Mary Margaret. All of a sudden they heard a sound behind them and Emma turned around ready to punch. “Woah, it’s just me love” said Killian emerging from the fog. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back. “What, you brought Henry” she exclaimed. “Well it’s not like we’re looking for a criminal. I went to the hospital and it turns out it’s just a disoriented man” he said. 

“Momma, he’s looking for Snow White” Henry said from Killian’s arms. Mary Margaret and Emma looked at each other before turning back to follow Graham. 

“Can you still see it” Mary Margaret yelled to Graham. “Trail dies a the water bank” he replied. At the moment Mary Margaret caught sight of something with the flashlight. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed as she ran to the body. Graham called for an ambulance as Mary Margaret continued to frantically scream. Killian handed Henry to Emma before stepping forward himself. Emma looked from a few feet afar as Killian and Graham dragged him from the water. 

“No no no no, I found you, everything’s going to be okay” Mary Margaret said as Jon Doe didn’t wake up. “Is he okay” asked Henry trying to look back. “Shh, it’s okay baby” said Emma trying to block his view with her body. 

“Come back to us, come back to me” added Mary Margaret softly so no one else could hear. She started compressions on his chest trying to get his heart to start pumping again and Killian walked over to Emma placing an arm around her as he cradled Henry’s head. Mary Margaret gave Jon Doe CPR that turned into a kiss and Jon Doe spit water up. 

Mary Margaret stared at his pale face and into his light blue eyes, “You saved me” he rasped out. “She did it” Henry said. “Yeah she did” said Killian. “Who are you” Mary Margaret asked him, “I dont know” he responded. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay” she said as she heard the ambulance near. They all followed back and waited anxiously in the waiting room for news. 

“David” Emma heard a woman cry out from behind her. She turned to see a blonde woman come near. “Is that you”. “Ma'am you can’t be in here” said Dr. Whale as she walked into the private room. The woman didn’t seem to listen as she looked down at who she called David. Was that Jon Doe’s real name?

Jon Doe didn’t recognize the face he saw before him and didn’t understand why she called him David. Was that his name? 

“Who is that” Mary Margaret wondered aloud. “His wife” Regina said from behind them and all four of them turned back to see her. Killian’s eyes flashed as he finally saw the Queen/ Mayor in person. He had to admire how her gaze only faltered a second when she saw him. Good, he would be speaking to her later. 

“His name is David Nolan” Regina continued pretending nothing had happened “And this is his wife, Katherine Nolan” 

***  
Mary Margaret seemed as if in a trance. He had a wife? Then why had no one visited him for all those years that she had? How could this woman appear out of nowhere? 

“Thank you” said Katherine as she exited David's room and walked towards her “Thank you for finding my David”. Mary Margaret smiled, but it felt more like a grimace, “I just don’t understand. You didn’t know that he was here in a coma?”

“A few years ago David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I told him that he could leave and I didn’t stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made. I assumed he left town this whole time and now I know why I never heard from him. But now I have another chance. I can say I’m sorry” she finished with a smile, one which Mary Margaret could not really return. “That’s wonderful” she said as brightly as she could. Inside she was feeling like she'd just gotten punched.

Dr Whale came out and explained that physically Jon Doe was well, but mentally he wasn’t. He would need time to recovery fully. 

“So he just woke up and decided to go for a stroll” Emma said doubtfully as Whale explained the miracle. “He was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something I guess”

“Someone” Henry said looking at Mary Margaret while in Killian’s arms. Killian kissed his forehead. 

“He was going to you, to the bridge” Henry said to Mary Margaret. “I don’t think so honey” she responded dejectedly “He went there because of the story he heard”. “You belong together” he said as Emma picked him up. 

***  
Killian followed close behind Regina Mills as she walked away. “Madame Mayor” he said mockingly as she turned to face him. “I don’t think we’ve met-” she started. “Oh drop the load of crap. You and I both know exactly who we are” he said. The fake smile dropped from her face. “Hook” she said, it was weird to hear someone address him that way after so long. 

“That story sounds like a load of crap. Jon Doe lying around in a coma and no one looking for him, no news? Something’s not right here” he finished. 

“Well what else would make sense to you” she asked innocently. He didn’t want to give up who Emma was, and stayed quiet. “Do you think I used magic on him” said Regina with a smile.

“This is the land with no magic, you’re no one here” he said taking a step closer to her. “Convenient how you found the wife just now, isn’t it?” 

“This town is bigger than you think, a lot of people” she said casually. “An entire cursed kingdom, I know” he answered. 

“Thanks to your lovely wife we looked back at past tapes, and he mumbled the name Katherine in his sleep. True love won” she said with a big smile. That was a big pile of horse shit and she knew it, but he wouldn’t give her the pleasure

“Well there you’re right. Isn’t being alone the worst thing imaginable” he drawled out and noticed as her jaw ticked “Now you, you must know a lot about that. Being alone, I mean” he said. “Giving others a happy ending but not able to have one yourself” he smiled quickly at her “Have a good night, Madame Mayor” his smile dropped as he walked back to his family. 

“I know who your wife is, Emma. And whatever you're trying to do, it don't work. This is my game and I'm going to win it” she said threateningly after him. He paused briefly and turned to her. “We'll just see then. Stay away from Emma” he said and he continues to walk away. Seems she did know then, that Emma was the savior. That would make things trickier for him. 

***  
Mary Margaret saw as David embraced Katherine and their eyes locked through the glass wall. His gaze didn't leave hers as she turned and flowed Emma from the hospital room. This whole journey started with a book and Henry's imagination, but she actually believed it in the end. 

She felt like she and David, had some sort of connection. She revived him when he was supposed to be dead. She did, not Katherine. She should've been happy. Happy that David wasn't truly alone, had a wife, a family, but she wasn't. 

What about her? What about all those times she visited him when no one else did? She brought him flowers and spoke to him of the weather. She just thought, maybe once he woke up, maybe she could learn even more about him. She wasn't blind. He was a handsome man and he would've needed someone to help him. She wanted it to be her. 

But it wasn't, because he had a wife, and she would not intervene in something like that. “Are you okay lass?” Killian asked her as he caught up to them, “This was a long day for you”.

“I'm fine” she answered with a fake smile. When they got back to the loft and she changed, her limbs felt too heavy for her body. Why did she feel like this? Why did it seem to hurt? She'd never felt like this before. 

“Can I come in” asked Emma as she sat on her bed. “Yeah” she answered as she put some socks on. “Are you really okay?” Emma started. “I'm fine, really, I'm just tired” she answered. 

“I know this whole thing with Henry probably got into your head and I'm sorry about that. Killian and I, we'll talk to him about this”.

She waved a hand, “No it's fine, really. He's just a toddler and fairy tales seem so real for them at this age. I just need to face reality because my life is not a fairy tale” answered Mary Margaret. Her life was so boring and unadventurous. Sometimes she wondered how she got to this place. 

“Are you sure?” asked Emma “You seemed upset when Katherine showed up. None of us could've seen it coming”. “She's his wife, all the other things don't matter” she answered miserably. 

“Well if you wanna, talk, I'm here” said Emma placing a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you”

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight”, that night Mary Margaret dreamed of what would've happened if David had had no wife and if he'd asked for her once he awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Jolly is found, Henry revealed his theory on the book to Emma, David's officially a character, and Killian confronted Regina. Please comment your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Killian awoke to finding Henry in the bed he and Emma shared in the loft. Emma was brushing out her damp hair as Henry hugged her round the waist. “Morning” he said reaching out to caress Henry’s back. He sat back against the headboard and gave her a quick morning kiss before Henry ambushed him. He grinned as Henry’s small arms embraced his neck. “What are you going to do today” he asked addressing Emma. 

“Don’t know yet. There’s nothing to do here other than wait for our car and wait till the ship gets back in the water. I really miss our home” she said leaning her head on his shoulder. “It’s not that bad” he said lightly and she turned to face him. “Really? Other than the mayor who hates me, how she wants to kick us out of town, and refused to let any hotel let us in” 

“Yes other than all that stuff, it’s not that bad” he emphasized the bad. She shook her head “I’m going to stop by the mechanic when it opens to see if they fixed the bumper yet”. Emma rose from the bed and proceeded to dress. His eyes followed her every move as she removed her shirt only to put another on. She noticed his stare. “Careful there, you currently have a toddler in your lap”. He laughed, man he wished they were back in their own home for a second. 

“Daddy I’m hungry” Henry interrupted. “Meet us at Granny’s” Killian asked as he got up and began to dress Henry for the day. “Sure, give mommy a kiss Henry”. Henry plopped a sloppy kiss on her lips before she gave Killian a quick peck and walked from the loft. 

***  
Stupid mechanics in small towns seemed to not be the best. Apparently they needed to order a new bumper for their car to be fixed. Why couldn’t they just shove the old on on and have them be on their way? 

As Emma walked down the street minding her own business a siren interrupted her peaceful walk. A police car pulled up in front of he and Sheriff Graham emerged. “What's with the siren?” she asked. 

“It's hard to get your attention” he said. “What, are you going to arrest me again?” she said coyly. “I'm thanking you, for helping find that comma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude” he said sincerely. 

“Well do I get a key to the city” she said joking. “How about a job, as deputy” he answered surprising her. “Thank you, but this move isn't permanent” she just wants to get out of this crazy town.

“Well, if you stay a while, just think about it” he handed her a card with his phone number on it. She hesitated a second before taking it giving him a tight smile as she went on her way. 

***  
“Thanks” she said as Killian handed her a cup of coca as she sat down at their table. Henry was already digging into come pancakes covered in syrup. “Apparently they need to order a new bumper for the car, which means at least another week here. Can you believe that?”.   
“What's that” asked Killian as he saw the card clutched in her hand. “Oh this” she said as she shoved it in her pocket “Sheriff Graham offered me a job, as his deputy, can you believe that?”.

“Did he” Killian responded. “Mhm, but now that we found the Jolly and our car will be fixed sooner rather than later, we'll be headed home in no time, so no need for it”. As she reached for her cup of coca it slipped from her hand and fell on her shirt. “Really?!” she exclaimed as she stood up and held her shirt from her skin. Ruby came running with a towel for her. 

Killian helped her take off her red jacket, “Do you have a laundry room I can use?” She asked. “Mhm” Ruby said pointing her in the direction. “I'll be right back” Emma said to Killian. 

Emma ripped off the shirt from her skin and threw it in the wash with some detergent. Looking around we grabbed the first shirt she saw, which happened to be a light blue button down. Turning around she saw a young girl whine as she unloaded her wash. “No no no” she kept saying as she pulled sheets from the dryer. 

“Are you okay” Emma asked. “The sheets, they're pink” answered the blond girl. “Try some bleach” Emma answered buttoning the shirt. When she dropped her arms, Emma saw her full pregnant belly. “Oh” she said surprised “How far are you along?”.

“Last night I felt contractions and the doctor said the baby can come any day now” this girl looked clearly distressed at the thought. “That's great” she answered not knowing what else to say. 

“It's just that, when the baby comes, no one thinks I can do this” the thought made her upset “No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right”.

“Screw them” Emma said turning to face her. “What” answered the girl. “Screw them” she said louder “How old are you?”

“Nineteen” She said. “You're young, but if you plan to do right by your baby then no one else's opinion matters. You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things, you're going to have to change them yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world”. The young girl looked a little surprised at her words but nonetheless looked a little bolder. “You’re right, thank you. I’m Ashley”. Emma shook her hand “I’m Emma”

“Nice to meet you Emma” Ashley replied as she went with her wash. 

***  
That night Ashley took Emma’s words to heart. She would keep her baby.  
***  
The next day Emma was relieved when she saw a couple boxes with their things waiting in the living room. “Thank god” Emma said as she ran to open the first one. “It was nice of your friend to send you some things” answered Mary Margaret as she handed her a plate of breakfast, “Oh thanks” Emma responded. 

“It'll be nice to have more than three outfits to choose from”. At that moment a knock sounded at the door. Emma looked at Mary Margaret questioning if she was expecting something. “I'll get that” Mary Margaret said before heading to the door. 

“Is Mrs. Jones here?” she heard a male voice ask. Mary Margaret looked surprised at who it was and Emma walked to her side. It was the man she met her first day in Storybrooke. The one who kind of creeper her out. “Hi my name is Mr. Gold, we met briefly before” said Gold to Emma. “I remember” she said.

“I have a proposition for you Mrs. Jones. I heard of your tracking skills with Jon Doe and I need your help looking for someone”

“Really?” she said surprised. “I’m going to jump in the bath” said Mary Margaret as Gold looked towards her. 

“Her name is Ashley Boyd, and she’s taken something quite valuable of mine” he continued. “Why don’t you just go to the police” said Emma glancing at the paper he handed her.  

“Because I don’t want to, she's a confused young woman, pregnant, alone, scared. I don’t want to ruin the girl's life. I just want my property returned” he explained. Ashley, Emma though. She had just met her the day before.  “What is it?” she asked curiously. “Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that” that just made her suspicious. 

“When’d you see her last”

“Last night. That’s how I got this” he showed her a cut on his temple. “It's so unlike her, quite wound up going on and on about changing her life. No idea what got into her. My only other choice is the police and I don’t think any of us want her in jail now do we” it didn't sound like he cared all that much.

“No of course not” she said. “So you’ll help me then” he asked. Before she could reply Killian descended from the loft. “Emma” he started before his gaze landed on Gold, or to him, the Dark One. “You” he got out before hurtling down the stairs and pushing Emma behind him, “What the bloody hell are you doing here” he demanded. 

Emma could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him “Killian, what is it?” she asked glancing from him to Gold. “This is that bloody coward, Milah’s husband” he spat out. Emma’s eyes widened looking at Gold. “How” she said before Killian cut her off. “You better get out of here before I do something I’ll regret later” Killian said to Gold as he physically restrained himself from launching himself at him. He would not let his monster unleash before Emma. 

“I’m not here doing business with you Mr. Jones” Gold said calmly staring at the man he hated most in the world, “I came here to have word with your lovely wife” he said wife tauntingly as a smirk passed over his face. Killian bared his teeth. 

“Whatever it is you want, she won’t do it” Killian said stepping in front of her. “I think she has a voice of her own now don’t you. Unless you keep her against her will”. 

“Shut up and get out!” Killian yelled.

“Not until I get my answer” replied Gold standing ground. “Get out” he repeated standing right in front of him. Knowing better than to go against him without magic Gold retreated, “I’ll be seeing you Mrs. Jones” he said before walking out the door. 

Killian slammed the door and leaned against it as he steadied his breaths. “Killian?” Emma said tentatively as she stepped forward.  He turned around and embraced her tightly “What did he want?”. 

“He said he heard that I could track people and wants me to help him find someone” she replied against his shoulder as her hands rubbed circles on his back. 

“He killed her Emma. I know it seems improbable but he did. He took her heart out right there and killed her” he stepped away from her and clutched her shoulder with his fingers. “Please Emma. Please don't go near him, don't talk to him.” he shook his head looking down. 

She remembered the story from his journals. The Dark One took Milah’s heart from her chest and then he crushed it right in front of him. Not this again. Not in this crazy town. She stared at the floor. 

“Please Emma, you need to stay as far away as possible from him”. The crazed look returned to his eyes, “Hey, calm down. Everything's okay”. 

“If he were to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do” he whispered cupping her face in his hand wishing he had both hands to hold her and never let her go.

“He won't. I'm right here. But I have to help him” she said gently. He was already shaking his head “Emma, no, you don't know what he's capable of”. His grip had gotten tight on her upper arm and the wild look in his eyes frightened her. “Okay, just calm down” his grip relaxed on her arm and he sighed. “He's dangerous Emma, you have to trust me. No matter what he looks like right now, he can do things”.

“What kinds of things” she asked

“I'm not sure but I know that he'll want to hurt me, and the only way to do that is by hurting you and Henry love” he replied. 

He ripped her heart from her chest. Those words swirled in her head but she shook them off. No need to make him more upset at the moment. “If you say he's as dangerous as he is, then what will he do to this girl if he sets out to find her alone. I'm not going to do this for him, but for her. I met Ashley and she's nineteen and pregnant. If he's dangerous then I have to protect her from him”.

Oh his Emma! Killian thought as he yet again crushed her in a hug. She was too good for him, too good and pure. She had the purest heart he'd ever met and yet she chose him, the darkest one of them all. 

“Promise me then, that you won't let your guard down with him. And do not make deals with him. He'll trick you into them but don't fall for them. Just please be careful. I can't lose you too”.

“You won't. You've been stuck with me for ten years and I plan to be around for many more” she said lightening the mood. “For as long as you'll have me, I'll be here” he added. “Then always. I always need you” she hugged his waist tightly as she burrowed into his chest.

“I love I so much” he mumbled into her hair. Pulling back to tangle her hands in his hair she replied “I love you too”

After a few minutes of kissing they heard a small giggle from the steps, “Daddy” Henry said as he emerged from the loft in his pirate footie pajamas. “Hi baby” he said before he picked him up and hugged both Henry and Emma. The crocodile would not be taking his family. He would protect them no matter what.

***  
“So this boyfriend of hers” Emma asked Ruby trying to figure out where Ashley was “You don’t think he was involved in her disappearance” 

“That would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't, He left her when he found out they were expecting. Hasn’t talked to her since” 

“What about her family?” Emma asked as Killian emerged with Henry, they had asked Granny to watch him for a few hours while Killian returned to the Jolly. “She has a stepmom and stepsisters that she doesn’t talk to”. Henry’s small ears heard that last part and he knew who Ashley was, Cinderella. “Cinderella” he whispered to Killian, but Emma still heard. “Henry not now” Emma shushed. 

“I don’t know what you heard, but they’re wrong. Ashley’s trying to better herself while no one thinks she can do this. Can you understand that?” 

“Of course” Emma responded. She had done the same herself. “Maybe you should just stay out of it, she’s been through so much already” Ruby continued. “I’ve done something similar Ruby and I can help her” 

“Then try her ex”

“Where can I find him” she asked. “He lives with his dad”. 

Turning back to Killian she said her goodbye’s before heading to the address Ruby gave her. While Sean’s father clearly didn’t want to help, Sean did. However, it seemed his dad’s rules were drilled in tight because he walked away. From Sean’s dad Emma found out that he basically sold her baby away and she could not believe it. “Mr. Gold” she guessed when he mentioned the deal. “Well isn’t that why he hired you, to take the baby to him”. 

When she went back to the diner, she figured out how Ruby had given Ashley her car. It seemed that Ashley was in more trouble than she’d thought. She had to find her, before the baby made an unexpected appearance.

***  
Killian pushed the door of Gold’s pawn shop open ready to face his long life enemy. He didn’t leave Henry with Granny because he was going to the Jolly, he would not bring his baby anywhere near the crocodile.  “I was wondering when you would come” said the crocodile from behind the counter. 

“I was wondering when you would stop being a coward and come face me without getting my wife involved” replied Killian stepping forward. “To what do I owe this unpleasant visit, dearie” Gild said through clenched teeth.

“What do you want with Emma”

“Nothing at all, I just need something back. She can help” Gold said with some sarcasm. “I know that you have your eye on her and I want to know why”.

“If you're here then you just know who she is, what she's here to do” Gold replied boldly.

“She's the savior. She's meant to break this bloody curse” said Killian. “Exactly, that's all I know. I wonder what Emma's reaction will be when she finds out who she's really married to. When she finds out you’re no more than a villain. That you only married her because she’s royalty” Gold was trying to bait him. 

“You don’t know a bloody thing about us. I didn't come here to socialize and bring up the past” Killian snapped. 

“Didn't you?” replied Gold. “I came here to tell you that unless you don’t stay away from my family, I won’t come after you. You got what you wanted, Emma’s helping you, but only because she’s a good person and doesn’t want you to hurt this girl. After she does, you don’t go anywhere near her and we go our separate ways” 

“One blond and you forgot Milah then. Guess your love for her wasn't strong then. You took a mother from her son for nothing and got one for yourself”. 

“She has nothing to do with this so don't tarnish her name longer. This is about Emma. After this you are not going to go anywhere near her or our son because mark my words, if you do anything to either of them, I won't stop until I bloody kill you” Killian growled out. 

“Because that worked out last time” remarked Rumpelstiltskin. “This time I won't stop until I take you down. So stay away from my family” with that Killian walked out of the shop without harming one hair on the Dark One's head. 

***  
Emma followed Ashley's trail and it lead her right to the town sign. Right before exiting Storybrooke Emma saw a crashed car on the side of the road. Quickly pulling her car over, Emma ran out to see if she was okay 

“Ashley” she yelled as she got to the car's window. There was no one inside. A second later she heard a yell and she ran forward to see Ashley sitting on the grass on the side of the road. “My baby, it's coming” said Ashley as she clutched her belly. 

Emma ran toward and helped her to her feet. “It’s going to be okay, just breath. I'll get you to hospital in time” Emma reassured her as she quickly led her back to the car. 

Ashley's contractions were very close and she continued to cry out with each one. Emma knew the pain they caused and gave her words of encouragement. “Don't worry we're almost there”

“No no take me to Boston I can't go back”. 

“We don't have four hours, trust me “

“I can't go back there” Ashley cries out “He's gonna take my baby”. “I'm not going to let that happen” Emma said “I'm a mom too and I know what it's like to love your baby. But I need you to tell me right now if you're ready because there's no going back. There's no more running away, you have to grow up, and you can't leave. You need to tell me now if you're going to give your all for this baby. Do you understand”

“Yes” Ashley said determining my “I want my baby”. “Okay then” Emma said as she drove even faster. 

***  
“Mrs. Jones the baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing just fine”. Emma smiled at the news, happy both were doing okay. “Thats lovely news” she heard Gold say as he walked into the waiting room “Good work Mrs. Jones”. Emma's smile dropped as she saw him “Thank you for bringing me my merchandize”. 

Gold walked to get coffee from the coffee machine as she stormed towards him, “Care for a cup?”, he asked. “A baby? That's your merchandize? Why didn't you tell me?” 

“Well at the time, you didn't need to know” he said. “Really? Or because you thought I wouldn't take the job”

“On the contrary, I thought being a mother yourself, you'd understand what it means to raise a child, and how she can't do it”.

“Your don’t know her and you're not getting her baby” Emma said glaring at him. “Actually I am. My agreements are always honored, if not I'm going to have to involve the police and that would mean the baby would end up in the system. What a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma”. Gold knew she had been in the system, how, she didn't know. Her features hardened, “That's not gonna happen”

“I like your confidence, it’s charming, but I'm gonna have to press charges. She did break into my shop”.

“Let me guess to steal a contract” she mused. 

“There's no witness” he said. “There’s no jury in the world who would put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child”. He began to look uncomfortable, good. “I’m gonna roll the dice and say that contract doesn't stand up, do you?” She saw the uncertainty grow in his eyes. “And who knows what would come up about you. I'm guessing a there's more to you than being a pawn shop owner. Do you really wanna start that fight?” 

He smiled at her, “I like you Mrs. Jones. That's either cocky or presumptuous, either way I'd rather have you on my side”

“I’ll never be on your side” she said remembering what Killian had told her about him. “So she can keep her baby” she said “Not just yet” he stopped her,”There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd”

“Tear it up” she said simply. “That's not what I do” he said. Of course he didn't, she thought. “You see contracts, deals, well they're the foundation of civilization. As I put it to you now, if you want Ashley to keep her baby, are you willing to make a deal with me “.

Killian's words rang in her head. Don't make deals with him, he'll trick you into them. But this was a child's life they were talking about. “What do you want” she got out. “I don't know just yet” he was amused, “You'll owe me a favor”. She mused over the thought, “Deal” she said. 

Killian was going to be really angry. 

***  
Walking into Ashley's room and seeing her holding her daughter, it was worth it, “Hey what's her name”. 

“Alexandra” Ashley answered unable to look from her baby's face. “Thats pretty”. 

“Thank you for getting me here”

“Mr Gild was outside, I took care of it, she's yours”. Ashley’s eyes widened, “She is? What did you do?”. Emma smiled, “I made a deal with him”

“Thank you” Ashley answered sincerely. “It’s no problem. I’m glad you’re both okay”. Emma nodded to Sean as she saw him in the hallway. Turns out he decided to do the right thing. 

***  
Emma caught up with Killian as they walked to Granny’s to get Henry.  

“Please don’t be mad” she said as she came to a sudden stop. “Mad about what” he asked her. “I made a deal with Gold” his eyes immediately flashed. “What!? Why?” he demanded. 

“It was the only way he would let Ashley keep her baby” she said. He pulled her into a small alley. “And there was no other way”

“No Killian! This was a baby’s life. Ashley wanted to keep her and was terrified of Gold taking her away from her. I could not let that happen. Plus how bad can the deal get?” 

“Really bad Emma” Killian had caged her in against a wall with his arms “You have no idea the type of man he is” 

“I get that. And I know how much you hate him but I had to do what was right” she argued against him. 

“Hey is everything okay” she heard suddenly. It was Graham, he was looking at them from the end of the alley. “If you hadn't noticed we’re having a conversation” said Killian. “I'm just making sure that Emma's okay” replied Graham looking at her. “What are you insinuating” asked Killian stepping forward. 

“I'm fine Graham we're just talking” said Emma placing a hand on Killian's arm in silent warning. “Okay then, I'll see you” he said before walking away. 

He still looked mad but seemed to have calmed down a bit. “Please don’t be mad. I know this must be very hard for you, but we’re all fine. Gold is a tricky man and I won’t let him manipulate me. I’m smarter than that”. 

“I know Emma, it’s just, I don’t trust him. Not one bit. You're just too good". Emma laughed quietly. "You'd do the same for me". That was true. He'd do anything if it meant he was protecting her. "Come on, let's go get Henry and order pizza. Mary Margaret needs a nigh off from cooking" Emma said dragging him from the alley. Throughout the rest of the day Killian had a hard time concentrating. All of this curse stuff, Henry popping up with different characters with each passing day. It made his head hurt all the time, and now the Dark One was involved. He just wished someone other than his two year old knew the truth. He wished he could talk to the one person he most wanted to; Emma. Yet he couldn't do that. Because his wife was the most stubborn woman on the planet and he couldn't figure out how to make her believe. It all made his head spin and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his head on straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. This chapter is the equivalent of episode four of season one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Killian faced off with Rumpelstiltskin and we see how much all this is affecting him. Can't wait to keep writing the next chapters and I hope you guys keep reading and commenting!


	27. Chapter 27

“I think I should get that job” Emma started as she and Killian were making brunch in the loft’s kitchen.

“Really” he said as he flipped some pancakes. “I liked helping find David, it’s something I know how to do. Plus who knows how long we’ll be here now” the thought made her sulk, “So why not try helping in some way”. 

“I think it’s a great idea” Killian said as he set a stack of pancakes in front of her. “Thanks, and really?” she asked. “If it’s for the good of the town then yes. Get Regina off her high horse”

“I wish” Emma muttered as she dug into her pancakes. 

Later when she called Graham he was excited that she would be taking the job after all. She wondered how the following Monday would be. 

***  
“You know you don't have to dress a woman like a man to give her authority” Emma commented as she held the horrid uniform up. “So you're saying you can get people to do what u want just like that”

“I'm getting you to do what I want right now” she said throwing the uniform at him. “Well at least wear the badge” she made a face “Come on, take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official”

Emma took the badge slowly and clipped it on her belt. Suddenly what felt like a huge earthquake made the whole room shake. 

Immediately afterwards the phones began to ring. Emma looked down at the badge in surprise. 

At the mine crash Emma heard Regina giving orders. “Mrs. Jones this is now official town business, you're free to go”. Before Regina could leave she responded, “Well I actually work for the town now”. Regina turned to Graham with a raised brow,”She's my deputy”. Emma smiled at the look that crossed Regina's face. Small victory. 

“The say the mayors the last to know”. “Pity” Graham said. “Indeed” Regina said. Then she turned to Emma and told her to mark the perimeter. It was an order but at least she was taking her into account. 

“What do you think happened love” Killian mused as he walked alongside her. “I don't know, mine exploded?”.

“What if there's something down there?” he mused. “What do you mean?” Emma asked him. “I don't know, just seemed awfully suspicious that a perfectly stable mine just happened to explode”. 

“So you think there's more to this”

“Maybe, maybe not” he said as he looked at Regina walking around the mine. She looked suspicious was all. And what better way to cover something up then by blowing it up. 

“Maybe you should’ve taken this job, detective” she teased. I’ll leave you to your job now” he said as he got Henry and they went back to the loft. 

Reading Regina’s story in the book got him wondering. What could she have to hide under there. “What are you doing daddy” Henry asked as he climbed the bed to settle in his lap. “Trying to figure out what’s under those mines” he said as he turned the page. “That’s the Evil Queen” Henry said pointing to Regina’s picture. “You don’t have to tell me that buddy” he said stroking Henry’s head. “What’s there” Henry questioned. 

“I don’t know” Killian kept flipping the pictures hoping that an idea would cross his mind. He flipped back to Snow White’s story and stopped on the page with her coffin. The coffin maybe, he thought. Or maybe it was just gold, he thought as he pushed the book away. “Don’t give up daddy” Henry said against him. “I won’t, not yet, but first we need to give you a bath, come on”. 

As he bathed Henry he wondered if he was just paranoid at this point. Regina seemed to be staying out of their way, not even Gold had contacted him. Maybe he was blowing this out of proportion. But then why did it seem like she was onto something looking over everyone’s shoulders as they planned what to do with the mines? She shook his head as he took Henry from the bath and cleaned him before dressing him comfortably. 

Glancing back at the book he wondered how he could figure everything out. If it appeared to Henry, it was a key to Emma believing, wasn't it? He would figure this all out sooner or later. 

***  
Mary Margaret was enjoying her time with David. She had been extremely surprised when he’d called, but happy either way. Right now she was failing horribly at hangman and was mortified when the word had been her name. David was rather charming. 

“Is this a game you played a lot before?” she asked. “I don’t remember” he answered truthfully. ”It’ll come back, you’re progressing, if not they wouldn’t be sending you home in a week”  
“Physically, not mentallY” he said. “Well in the meantime you’ll make new memories”

“Maybe I’ll like these better” he answered as he looked at her. She stared at him and smiled before looking down. She was absolutely mortified when Katherine showed up and left the room as quickly as she could. 

Davis looked after her quite wistfully. She was really kind. 

***  
Emma was cutting potatoes in the kitchen for dinner when she felt Killian’s arms go around her. “What are you doing?” she asked as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Kissing my wife” he said as he peppered kisses on the soft skin there. “I’m trying to make dinner” she answered as she looked back at him. He took the time to capture her mouth and as he tried to deepen the kiss Emma pulled away. “We can’t” she said trying to stabilize her hand enough to keep on with the potatoes. 

Killian took the knife from her hand, “Come on, you can't tell me you haven't missed our more enjoyable activities” Killian trailed his nose down behind her ear. “What if Mary Margaret comes soon” Emma gasped out as he bit her pulse point. A pool of heat had already settled between her legs and the friction of her jeans made her knees lock to relieve the pressure. 

“You can't wear a see through shirt and expect me not to have a reaction”. He palmed her breast over her shirt feeling her nipples pebble through the material. “Haven't had time to do laundry” she moaned out. 

As his lips met hers passionately she said, “What if Henry wakes up” in a breathy voice. They had laid him down on Mary Margaret's bed downstairs for his nap. “Henry can sleep through a hurricane” Killian said, and all her resistance fell. She locked her arms around his neck as he continued to ravish her mouth with his. God he could kiss. 

“Upstairs?” he asked as his hand roamed over her waist and ass. “Yeah” she said against his lips. Too eager Killian hitched her legs over his hips and continued to thoroughly kiss her as he walked up the steps to the loft. 

When her feet touched the ground Emma immediately moved to unbutton Killian's shirt. Why did he have to wear shirts with so many buttons? When his flesh was exposed to hers Emma stopped to admire her husband's naked chest. His tattoos and scars littered his skin here and there, but he would always be beautiful to her. With quick fingers she removed his brace, exposing his stump.

She smiled as he eagerly began to tug at her shirt and raised her arms as he pulled it off. He expertly unclasped her bra soon after and he took a moment to admire her perfect round breasts before his mouth descended on her peaked nipples. Her moans tumbled from her mouth as his tongue licked and nipped at them while his hand pulled at her other nipple. 

Impatiently she pulled his mouth back to hers as his hand rubbed circles on her lower back, causing her to arch into him. “Killian I need you” she breathed out. “You have me love” he said before popping the button of her jeans pulling them down her long toned legs. He kissed the length of them before removing her panties as well. His wife's body never ceased to leave him breathless and later he would kiss the length of it.

Emma worked on Killian's belt and pants before he stood naked before her as well. Backing her up he sat her on the bed before he leaned over her body, covering it with his own. 

Not wanting to wait any longer he entered her swiftly in one stroke. “Ahh” she moaned out as he filled her to the hilt. “So fucking tight” he murmured before beginning to move in slow strokes. Emmas arms wrung around Killian's neck as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as he began to increase his pace hitting her deeper penetrating her all the way 

“Killian, I'm gonna-” she got out before a breathy scream ripped through her mouth. “Just a little longer love” he grunted out feeling as her walls tightened over his cock. 

Balancing on his hand and stump he sat up on knees and pulled Emma's lower body over his thighs. “Ahh” Emma screamed at the new angle. Killian partner her legs even wider over his hips as he placed her knees high up over his elbows. 

Emma had missed this close intimacy between her and Killian and didn't know how much longer she could last. Throwing her hands over her head she tried to keep her moaning down as to not wake Henry downstairs. 

Killian felt Emma's walls tighten around his cock again and knew he would be finished soon. Looking down at his wife and seeing as her beautiful breasts bounce with each thrust and seeing his cock disappear into her wet folds was too much and he clenched his teeth, “Come with me love” he said as his orgasm came near. 

Her scream of pleasure turned through the air as Killian spilled himself inside her. Throwing his head back he let out a stream of incoherent words before leaning over Emma's body and pressing kisses over her flushed cheeks. 

“I love you” she said as her lips brushes his ear, “So much”. “And I love you” he said before rolling them over so Emma rested on his chest. 

***  
Killian laid on his back with Emma's body thrown over his, her left leg wedged between his own and her arm rubbing circles on his chest. “We should probably get dressed soon” she said quietly. “Aye”

As she sat up and leaned on her leg, Emma's backbone showed through her skin. Her curls were a bit messier than before, and her skin seemed to glow in the dimmed light. He sat up behind her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “I love you” Killian said as she looked at him over her shoulder. Emma smiled before leaning back down to kiss him quickly “And I love you”

Emma quickly threw on her underwear and one of Killian's long sleeve shirts before going downstairs to check on Henry. He was still asleep when she got down to Mary Margaret's room. His cheeks had a pink tint to them and arms were thrown over his head. Emma had to take a picture on her phone before gently waking him up. He protested as she nuzzled his neck but knew if she didn't wake him now, he wouldn't sleep through the night. “Wakey baby, are you hungry”. He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. 

At that moment Emma heard the front door open and Mary Margaret entered the loft with a smile on her face. When she looked up and saw Emma in Killian's shirt and Killian walking down the loft with his shirt half unbuttoned she blushed. “Um” she said trailing off. 

“Sorry” Emma said as her friend avoided her eyes. “No it's fine. At least you waited until I wasn't here” responded Mary Margaret with a laugh. She looked happy and she snuck a look at Killian and saw the same thought pass over his face. 

“Where have you been” she asked her. 

***  
“I'm the most horrible person in the world” Mary Margaret groaned as she recounted her story to Emma. Emma scoffed “Really? In the whole world?” Mary Margaret was possibly the nicest person she’d met in her entire life. 

“If she was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so nice”.

“And what exactly would be easier” Emma asked with a raised brow. Mary Margaret couldn't hold her stare, “Nothing”.

“Nothing's easier, smart, not getting involved with a married man. Just avoid the heartache” Emma told her friend sincerely. 

“I know, I just can’t help it” Mary Margaret slumped down on the counter. “It’ll be okay” Emma responded placing a hand on her shoulder. 

***  
The next day Killian visited the mine site with Henry as Emma and the Sheriff tried to sort things out. “So is it really going down” Killian asked still wanting to know if there was something down there. Henry seemed to think so after hearing his daddy think so. “Yup, mayor’s orders” she responded. Killian placed Henry down as he took a look at the plans. What could the queen be hiding in the mine? 

She could not be hiding gold down there? No, he didn’t think she wanted money. She had plenty of that by giving herself the highest title in this town. And the coffin seemed impossible, maybe it was Cinderella’s carriage. It was all very confusing. “Come on buddy” Killian said turning around to get Henry. “Henry?!” he called out. Henry was nowhere in sight. 

***  
Henry knew he would probably be in big trouble later but he had to go down the mines. The Evil Queen was hiding something down there. When his daddy hadn’t been looking he got a flashlight and had gotten into the mines with no one looking. It was very big and dirty in the mines and Henry knew that it was dangerous, but he had to get proof for his mommy. She was the savior, she would save him. 

***  
“Killian what’s wrong?” Emma asked as she saw the distressed look in his eyes. “I-” was all he got out before she knew. “Where’s Henry” she asked as she saw him nowhere in sight. “I can’t find him” Killian responded. “What do you mean you can’t find him?!” Emma yelled. 

“I have to go down there” Killian said looking to the mines. “He’s down there!?” Emma exclaimed. “Yes” Killian said running a hand down his face. Henry believed him about Regina and now his baby was down in the mines by himself. As he entered the front of the mine he could see nothing but darkness. “”Dammit” he said aloud before beginning to walk inside. 

At that exact moment the mines erupted and rocks began to fall. “Henry, it’s not safe” he yelled before getting inside all the way. “Killian?!” he heard Emma say from behind him before the rocks completely covered the entrance of the mines. 

“Killian! Henry!” Emma yelled from outside the mines as they collapsed. NO! She thought as she ran back up for backup. 

Inside Killian lit a match and walked into the mines. “Daddy, you came!” exclaimed Henry and Killian blocked his ace as the flashlight’s light hit his face. “Henry what were you thinking, you could’ve gotten hurt” Killian said throwing himself on his knees and embracing his son. “We need to find what she’s hiding” Henry said hugging his dad’s shoulders. “Right now I need to get you out of here” Killian said as he lifted him in his arms and began walking back to the entrance hoping that he could remove the rocks to get them out. 

“No, we need to find it daddy” Henry said as he tried to wriggle out of Killian’s arms. “Henry, there is no way out, we’re trapped underground and your mum is really worried outside okay. We need to get out for her” Killian explained before setting Henry down and trying to move some rocks. “No” Henry yelled before running back inside. “Henry” Killian said as he went after him. 

***  
As Emma and Graham oversaw the workers remove the rocks from the opening Emma was a wreck. Killian would get Henry out and they would both be safe. Another mine exploded and the ground shook below them. “Stop” she yelled at the workers and Graham hauled her back before she could run forward  
.  
***  
Back underground Killian heard a dog’s bark. It was Pongo, Archie’s dog. “Come on” he said picking Henry up again, “there might be a way out this way. He ran following the dog’s bark. “What’s that” asked Henry as he ran past a strange opening. Killian slowed down and examined it. “An old elevator?” Killian guessed as he set Henry down and moved some pieces of wood. 

“Maybe I can get it to work” Killian said as he placed Henry a safe distance away. 

***  
Emma you have to calm down” Graham said to her. “I can’t calm down. My son and my husband are trapped down there” she yelled. “Hey listen to me, we’re going to get them out okay, but first you need to take some deep breaths okay” She nodded. “We need to open the ground” she got out after her little meltdown. “Explosives” she heard Marco say from behind them. 

In no time they had the explosives and were ready to blow them. “Ready” she heard Graham say but she could only hope Henry and Killian were okay down there. 

***  
Slowly but surely Killian got the wheel to turn. With Henry standing behind him, Killian turned the wheel slowly. He cursed his one handedness as they slowly moved up. Killian suddenly heard a loud boom and the distance they had gone up disappeared as they fell down the shaft. 

The took Henry in his arms as Henry cried out for Emma. When they got the bottom his shoulder hit the wall and he felt red hot pain travel up his arms while his head stung. Henry was sobbing in his arms but he was uninjured, that was all that mattered.

***  
As soon as it was clear Emma ran under the tape and to see if the explosion had worked. “No!” she yelled as she saw that it hadn’t opened. A sob tore through her throat as she thought what might’ve happened to them down there. 

***  
“Shouldn't you be resting” asked Mary Margaret as David turned up behind her. “Doctor Whale actually said physical therapy would be good for me. I can go outside with an escort” he added with an expectant look on his face. Mary Margaret remained quiet, “I think they're out personal these days “ David added. “So maybe there’s a volunteer willing to help” he asked and she smiled. 

Half an hour later they were walking side by side along a river. “So you seem to be remembering some things” she started remembering how he remembered his and Katherine's dog name. “I lied, I just didn’t want to disappoint her. Everything just seems so surreal. None of it makes sense. None of it feels real” he said while in deep thought. “It sounds lonely” Mary Margaret said quietly. 

“Actually only one thing feels real. You” he said and her eyes widened, “What” she said. “Everything with you just feels right” he added and she swore that they were both leaning in until he said the worst things possible at the moment, “Katherine”. She turned around and saw her walking to them. Mary Margaret didn’t hear the rest of their conversation, the word stupid going on and on in her head. Then David was talking to her and she heard him say, “So see you around”. She gave him a tight smile before walking away feeling like the world’s biggest idiot for thinking that he could ever feel something for her when he had a beautiful wife called Katherine. 

***  
“What was that” she exclaimed at Graham. “Emma-” he started. “That could’ve killed them”. 

“Maybe if we got a drill, we could drill down to them” Marco said. Pongo caught her attention then. He was sniffing and then begun to dug. “This is where they are” Emma said with confidence. “What is that?” she asked when Marco and Graham removed a big grate. “An air shaft” Graham answered. 

“Someone will need to be lowered down” said Marco once the crane arrived. “I’ll go” Graham said as he removed his jacket. “No way, they’re my family” Emma said “I can do this” she said with determination. 

***  
Killian tried to calm Henry down, he had started crying harder as he saw blood on Killian’s head. “It’s okay baby, I’m okay” he murmured into his head. “I’m sorry daddy” Henry cried. How Henry could still not pronounce his r’s correctly and his sorry sounded more like sowwy had Killian laugh lightly. “It’s going to be okay, mummy will think of something okay”. 

Looking around Killian saw nothing more than piles of rock and he was angry at himself for putting these thoughts in Henry’s head. He had believed so strongly that Regina was hiding something in the mines and that’s why Henry had ventured down here. All of this was his fault. 

Suddenly Killian heard Emma’s voice from above. “Killian” she shouted and then he saw her flashlight. “We’re here love” he called out. “Mamma” Henry yelled, “I’m here baby” she said. After she removed the top of the elevator shaft he immediately handed her Henry and stepped up himself. She reached a hand down to him as he struggled to get himself up with one hand. He felt another explosion coming and he wedged his prosthetic between two pipes before the elevator fell down into the earth. “Killian” Emma yelled. “I’m okay” he said as he got to the level she was up. Tears were streaming down her face and he leaned in to kiss them away as he hugged both her and Henry. 

Emma and Henry went up first before he did and he was relieved they were all okay. Emma had been furious when Henry explained how he wanted to know what the Evil Queen/Regina was hiding. Henry had cried some more before she had calmed him down. “It’s my fault Emma, I put the thought in his head”. He deserved it when she couldn’t even look at him after. He deserved her hate at the moment, he hated himself. 

On the way back to the loft Emma was quiet, sitting in the backseat with Henry as he slept after his long day. She carried Henry up the steps to the loft while he remained below, knowing that she would want to talk. 

Without a word she headed to the bathroom and got Mary Margaret’s aid kit. She made him sit on a stool before cleaning the small cut on his forehead. When she was done he wanted the suspense to end, “Emma, I’m sorry” he said. That was all he got out before she turned around and slapped him right across the face. 

“You’re sorry!? You could’ve gotten yourself and Henry killed today. You and this stupid fucking book. Being supportive of Henry’s book fairy tale could’ve gotten us all killed today. So you don’t just say I’m sorry and fix it”. 

“You don’t think I’m angry at myself. I’m furious at myself right now. You have no idea what I felt when I knew Henry went down there. When I knew that this was all my fault Emma” he said stepping towards her. 

“I do know. I know because I was up there safe while you two were trapped down there” her face crumpled “I had no idea whether I would see either of you again. I was so scared and helpless” he caught her as her knees buckled and her sobs escaped her mouth. 

“I could’ve lost you both today” she said into his neck. “We’re here” he said massaging her back. This time they were half dressed and fast as they made love on the floor of Mary Margaret’s living room. There was nothing gentle about it, only sheer need to feel one another, to know they were there. When they were finished and Killian leaned his sweaty forehead on Emma’s shoulder, she said “I’m still mad”. 

“I know love” Killian said. “This book thing has to end. This can’t happen again”. She could never again feel how she felt today. “I know” he replied sadly against her. 

***  
Mary Margaret knew she had to do it. She couldn't have her heart broken this way, not by him. It had to be done. She placed her resignation from the hospital in the mailbox and walked away trying to feel no regrets. 

***  
Later that night as the town celebrated the Jones’ family’s safety Regina could’ve cared less. She looked down the shaft and let go a small piece of glass. She almost heard when it clattered on top of the rest of the shards. The pirate didn’t find out here secret. His kid seemed to be causing a problem for her, but he hadn’t figured out her secret. Regina smiled as she walked away from the mine that contained Snow White’s glass coffin down beneath all their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch that pancakes foreshadowing at the beginning there ;)  
> I'm sorry to all those Archie lovers out there that Archie's role was taken by Killian. I love Archie but I simply had no idea how to integrate him to the story. Anyway more Snowing for you guys and some Snow angst as well. Hope you all enjoy and comment your thoughts!


	28. Chapter 28

Emma and Killian were dressed and ready to go to Katherine and David’s we’re glad you woke up from a coma party. “Are you sure you’re okay with us going love?” Killian asked Mary Margaret as she sulked on the couch watching a bad tv drama. “It’s fine, go and do stuff” 

“We will stay if you don’t want us to go” Emma said as she put Henry’s sweater on. “I’ll be fine, trust me. Just because I’m not going doesn’t mean you can't go. I’m okay”. Emma doubted that, but they wished her a goodnight before going over to David’s house. 

After the terrifying mine incident Emma was up to here with all this book talk, but Henry kept persisting. “He Prince Charming mommy and Mary Margaret is Snow White. He just doesn't remember”. Emma grumbled “I know”. She was very up to date about all these ‘fairy tale characters’. “We need to get them together” Henry continued. 

“Henry come on, your mum doesn’t want to talk about this right now” Killian said as he approached them with David in tow. “Hey, you’re the ones who saved me right?” he asked them. “Yes I guess” she replied “You can hide out with us” he looked uncomfortable in his own home. 

“Hey you live with Mary Margaret right” he said making Emma look sideways at Killian “Do you know if she’s coming tonight” 

“Sorry, she’s not gonna make it” Killian told him and David looked disappointed. “Do you know how to use a sword” Henry asked him randomly causing Emma to tense up. “What?” David asked him with a laugh. “He’s joking” Emma said caressing Henry’s soft hair willing him to stop talking fairy tale stuff.

***  
When David excused himself from them, Killian and Emma tried to make small talk with the rest of the small town residents. In his head Henry kept count of who was who, Jiminy Cricket, Dr. Frankenstein, they were all there. 

A bit later Katherine approached them asking them if they had seen David, but they hadn’t seen him since he excused himself. 

David could not spend another second at that party with memories he didn’t remember and a wife who he didn’t know. 

As he walked down the street he wondered why Mary Margaret hadn’t arrived at the party, the Jones’ had and they lived with her. He was stupid by telling her those things the other day. Then Katherine had arrived and ruined everything. He wondered if she felt the same way. She had to. This feeling was just so right. 

With a stroke of luck he spotted Mar Margaret trying and failing to put a bird feeder up on a tree. “Did you not get the invite?” he asked her causing her to look at him with wide eyes. While her silence stretched on he stepped forward and helped her with the birdfeeder. “I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Because of what I told you, how I feel about you” he continued. Mary Margaret bit her cheek “It can’t be one sided”. 

“You’re married there should be sides” she replied. “That doesn’t matter. Whoever married Katherine, that’s not me anymore. I didn’t choose her. I choose you”. His words sounded almost too good to be true. “Maybe it’s because I happened to be the person who saved your life, so why don’t we leave it at that” she walked away before he could convince her of otherwise. 

He stared after her and wondered how he could convince her that this was real. His life was just so confusing and complicated. He wished his former self hadn’t married Katherine, then everything would have been so much easier. 

***  
Emma looked on amused as Mary Margaret furiously scrubbed a dish. “I would easy up, or that dish’s gonna press charges”.  They had just arrived from the party, everyone had gone home early seeing as David had disappeared. 

“Dishes were just piling up” Mary Margaret announced, which was impossible seeing as Killian always left things tidied up. “Does it have to do anything with David stopping by” Mary Margaret looked up surprised “We saw him sulking as we pulled up” 

“You did the right thing” Emma went on, “He made a pretty compelling case” Mary Margaret sighed out. “But he’s still married” 

“I know” Mary Margaret nodded as she picked up another plate. “What do I do” she asked.  

“Stop cleaning and have a drink” Emma said as she got up to get her a glass. “Here’s the thing, my only real relationship ever has been Killian. We’ve been together for so long that we know everything about each other. But when we first started dating the most important thing was that it felt right. If this thing with David doesn’t feel right, then it probably isn’t. So you have to stay strong and he has to figure out his life”. 

Mary Margaret mulled over Emma’s advice knowing that she was right. She would not be the other woman. She wanted to be someone’s first choice. 

***  
David settled in the couch at his house looking at old pictures of himself with Katherine. She started talking about his hair being longer when she suddenly said she was going to bed. She was leaving everything up to him and that was so confusing. “Why don’t we just talk some more” he said wanting to avoid that subject for as long as he could. 

Katherine leaned over and kissed him and he felt nothing. “This isn’t right” he said, he should’ve felt something right?

He couldn’t be there anymore, he had to get out. 

***  
After Regina's little visit at the diner, Mary Margaret could not believe David actually left Katherine. She couldn’t help but think that there was some hope for them, but then she remembered Regina’s words. David could remember his past life and then what? She would remain heartbroken as he went back to his wife. 

When he showed up in her classroom Mary Margaret shook her head. “You can’t be here” she said impatiently. “I needed to see you” David replied as he entered the room. “I don’t want to destroy your marriage” she started to frantically place random papers onto the desks. 

“You’re not, it’s me” said David stopping her hand. “I don't wanna hurt her either, but pretending would hurt her more. She needs someone who feels about her like I feel about you”. Mary Margaret laughed. Inside she was dancing with joy, but it was also wrong.  “I’m really trying to stay away from you. To do the right thing, you already have a life” 

“With someone I didn’t choose. The man I was before, isn’t me anymore. Whoever married Katherine, is gone”. Mary Margaret stared at him in awe. “He wants someone else” said David 

Snapping out of it she said “You really have to stay away from me. Go”, children were starting to fill their seats and it was not the time for this conversation. “Is that really what you want” 

“Meet me tonight, please think about it. I’ll be at the bridge where you found me at eight o’clock. If you don’t show up, I’ll never bother you again. But if you choose us, you’ll know where I’ll be” he said leaving her with a huge decision to make. 

***  
Sitting at her desk in the sheriff's department Emma sat reading the boring town newspaper to do something. She heard the door open and soon after Graham came to stand before her with a donut box. “Sometime’s the cliches are true” he pointed out as he opened the box for her. 

“What do you want” she said knowing this gesture was not purely from the heart. “Remember when I said no night shifts” he started “Well I need you to patrol tonight”. Emma was already shaking her head, “Graham I have a two year old, no night shifts”. 

“I know, please just today. I forgot that I volunteered at the animal shelter and the supervisor’s sick and someone needs to feed the animals” 

She sighed, “You’re very lucky you bought a bear claw” as she took the sugary goodness and bit into it. 

“Emma can I talk to you for a minute” said Mary Margaret as she rushed into the room. Graham dismissed himself and Mary Margaret continued in a rush, “He left his wife. David. He left her for me, he wants to be with me. He wants to meet me tonight. I don’t know how to be strong. What would you do” she asked her. “I’d go” Emma started. 

“What!?” exclaimed Mary Margaret. “He left her, it’s one thing to say it and another to do it. He made his choice, that’s all you can ask for” Emma said as Mary Margaret’s smile grew. Then it fell, “Given her friendship with Katherine I don’t think Regina will be happy. 

Emma rolled her eyes “All the more reason to do it”, she took another bite from her bearclaw. “Dear lord, is this actually happening?” Mary Margaret sounded in awe. “You tell me” Emma smiled at her friend.  

***  
The directions Regina had given David were totally wrong so he walked into Gold’s Pawn Shop. Seemed Regina was sticking to team Katherine. She had been suspiciously kind. Entering there was no one there and he spotted a pretty unicorn mobile. “Charming” he heard a voice say and David dropped his hand. “The mobile, isn’t it charming? I can get it down if you want” it was Mr. Gold.

“Oh no, it’s pretty but I was looking for directions to the uh, Toll Bridge” he opened up the map for Mr. Gold to see. He thanked Gold after he gave him other directions before stopping at the sight of something familiar. A windmill. “Where did you get that” he asked, “That old thing, it’s been gathering dust forever” replied Gold. 

Giving it a spin, David remembered his old life. 

***  
Mary Margaret was eagerly waiting at the Toll Bridge when David arrived. “You came” he said out of breathe as he reached her. “You sound surprised. In fact you almost sound a bit disappointed” she noted worriedly. “I remember everything” his words made her stomach drop 

She could not form words “You love Katherine” 

“I don’t know, but I know I did. I remember how I felt, I think, I have to honor that”. She was now starting to feel angry, “And everything you said to me”. “Everything was true, I have feelings for you, but I don’t understand them” 

She knew his answer before she asked the question “So you’re going back to her” He couldn't look at her, “It’s the right thing to do” 

“The right thing to do, was not lead me on” she said feeling like a complete idiot. “I know” he said simply. “So you’ve made your choice”. 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay, it just wasn't meant to be”. She turned and walked away before he could see her unshed tears fall. 

***  
Emma spent the remainder of the afternoon with Henry and Killian seeing as she would not be there that night. They visited the Jolly Roger, which was still stubbornly settled on the sand, and spent the evening having a sort of picnic by the beach. Emma had missed spending simple times like these with her two favorite guys. Back in Boston, they had lived so close to the beach and of course with their restaurant on the pier, that they had spent many moments by the coast. 

Killian helped Henry make a sandcastle while Emma watched from her position on the blanket they spread out on the sand. She loved looking at Henry and Killian together. While Killian always said Henry resembled her more with her facial features and green eyes, Emma always thought Henry’s dark hair made him look like Killian. She also loved tracing his little pointed elfish ears, just like his daddy’s. 

When the sun started to set, they walked back to the loft in order for Emma to be ready for the night shift. Before leaving at eight o'clock emma gave Henry a bath to make sure he didn’t track sad into the loft. Once she was ready, Emma left Henry and Killian in the living room as they watched the movie Cars for the thousandth time. “I’m sorry, he said this would be the only time I’d work the night shift” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck. “It’s fine, me and Henry will entertain ourselves for a bit before I put him down. Then maybe you and I can have some time to ourselves seeing Mary Margaret already left for her outing with David and she may not be coming back tonight” he said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. “I’ll be looking forward to that” she said giving him a passionate kiss before giving Henry plenty of hugs and kisses as well, then setting out. 

***  
She was so bored as she patrolled in the cruiser. Why oh why had Graham made her do this. Nothing happened in this town anyway. That thought evaporated as she saw a figure emerge from a window of Regina’s house. As much as she hated the mayor, she didn't want someone to cut her into pieces. Much. She stopped the car and made no noise as she stepped out and pulled her gun from its holster. She heard the figure approaching and readied herself to attack. 

As the person rounded the corner she hit them in the stomach with the gun handle and he gasped for air. “Graham” she said staring down at him in utter shock. “It's just me” he wheezed out. 

“You call this volunteering” she demanded. “Sorry, Regina just needed me to-”

“-Sleep with Her” Emma finished for him. “Why were you sneaking out her window?”

“I, I don't know” he responded “I really do volunteer at an animal shelter” he said. “I can't believe you made me for work for this” Emma said throwing the car keys at him. She didn’t spend her night with her husband and son for this, unbelieveable. She stormed away furiously. 

A couple blocks later she heard him behind her. “Can we please just talk about this” he asked running behind her, “I need you to understand”

“Why” she asked wanting to get back to the loft. “I don't know, so I can understand” he replied.  
“Then you should go talk to Archie. He's the therapist not me” she said quickening her step. “I want to talk to you” he said 

“Your problems are not mine” she already had plenty of hers. “You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything. Can you understand that?” he caught up to her.

“Bad relationship yeah. I had one of those. I just dont wanna talk about yours” 

“I know you and Regina have your own issues and I should've told you before I gave you the job”

“I don't care Graham. Look it's you secret, whatever okay. You're an adult, you can do whatever you want, you don't need to sneak around”. 

“I just don't want you looking at me like you are now”. What did that even mean?

“Why do you care how I look at you?” she asked. “Because “ he started. “What” she asked out of patience just wanting to get home and have hot cocoa and cuddle with Henry.

At that moment he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Emma's eyes widened at the contact while strands of images fluttered across his. “What the hell is wrong with you!” she exclaimed pushing him back. “Did you see that?” he asked shocked at what he had seen. 

“How much have you been drinking. I'm married Graham. Married! Been so for five years” she shouted out.

“I'm sorry I just” she stopped him short, “You what!” she yelled impatiently and upset. 

“I need to feel something” he said in a soft voice. “Whatever you want to feel you won't get it from me. I'm married. I love my husband and we have a son. Whatever you thought this was, it isn't. Just fix your life” with that she stalked away, leaving a very confused and perplexed Graham behind. 

***  
Walking in through the loft's door Emma didn't know what to do. On one side, she was so angry with Graham. He knew she was married and still kissed her. Then on the other, he looked so broken in a way. Who knows what it was like even being with Regina. She shuddered at the thought. 

“You're back early” said Killian from the sofa. Henry was asleep on his lap. “How long has he been out” asked Emma coming near and caressing his hair. “Forty minutes or so” he said “I’ll go set him to bed”.

Emma took in a shaky breathe. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want him to be mad. Emma had never thought once of being unfaithful to Killian, ever, he was the perfect husband and father. Never once had he given her a reason to doubt him either. What would she say? And how? “Is something bothering you” he asked her as he came back down the loft and she jumped suddenly. “Yeah-” she said as calmly as she could at the moment. “What happened at work” he asked her, more alert of her strange behavior now. 

“Nothing” she answered as she got up and started picking up some of Henry’s toys. “Emma you can’t lie to me” Killian said as he watched her do a terrible job of clouding her emotions. 

She sighed “I have to tell you something” 

“What is it love?”

“First, you have to promise me you won't get mad”. With that phrase his guard immediately went up. “What is it?” he asked. “First promise me” she said again. “Fine I promise just tell me” 

“Graham was actually hooking up with Regina tonight and I caught him. He was distraught and kept going on and on about how it was nothing with her and he wouldn't stop following me. I got impatient and yelled at him and then he kissed me” she looked at his face for any indication of emotion but it was hard to read him. Killian was stone still, “He what?” he asked. “You heard me” she said. 

“I'm gonna kill him” he growled out before stalking to the door. “Killian no” she reached out and pulled at his arm, “Look at me. It was brief, I pushed him away as soon as it happened”

“It doesn't matter Emma! He knows you're my wife, he knows we have Henry and he still did it! And I can't believe you were thinking about not telling me!” 

“I know” she said “I'm sorry, it just meant nothing and I didn’t want to fight”. His arm was tense underneath her hands. “If I'd have known, I would've never taken this job”. His silence was making her feel anxious, “Please say something” she pleaded. 

“Have you ever felt anything for him?”, the insecurity in his voice made her heart thud against her chest. “What, Killian, no! No! Of course not. I love you, you're my husband” she said reaching to cup his face. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, I never thought he would act on it though”. 

“He was distraught and confused, he probably didn’t mean it.” she continued.  

He still wasn’t looking at her and that made her anxious. “Killian?” she said as he looked down at her. “I think I need to go for a quick walk” he announced giving her a quick smile. “No, please, it was nothing” she tried to explain. “I know” he responded as he lightly pushed her away “I just need to do something”  

She watched quietly as he exited the loft and she sat down at the table. She felt sick. Why had Graham kissed her? He knew that she was the least available person in the world and that she hated Regina. Is that why he did it? To try to prove something to Regina? She looked to the clock and ten minutes had passed, her leg was already bouncing. She had forgotten that as much as Killian was a strong man, he was also a heap of insecurities. She had made it her mission to never make him feel like less of a man with his hand and his past. She hoped this wouldn't ruin that. 

“Fuck” she said as she held her head in her hands. At that moment the door opened again and Killian entered the loft. She stood as she saw his stony expression. “Where did you go” she asked, but his bruised hand answered her question. “I didn’t exactly kill him, but I couldn't let him get away with what he did” he said. 

“Where was he?” she asked, she didn’t even know where Graham lived. “Right where you left him” he said as he took his jacket off. That was weird. 

He walked in her direction and she immediately went to him. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug. “You’re mine” he said as he pulled her even tighter. “Only yours” she said glad that everything was forgiven. "You can tell me anything Emma, you can't keep things like this from me. No matter what, I won't be angry with you because I love you and I'll always believe you. You're my wife and I trust you more than anyone okay" he said as he pulled back to cup her face. 

"Okay I promise. But this won't happen again. I don't even know if I should go in tomorrow" 

"I think his face will remind him not to make the same mistake again" Killian replied kind of cockily. "Speaking of faces and punches, let me fix your hand”. It was bruised along his knuckles. She wondered how Graham would look tomorrow. A part of her was looking forward to seeing his bruised face.  

***  
At the diner Mary Margaret could not help but replay the entire day in her head. It was all useless, David didn’t choose her. She knew this could end bad and she had gotten into it anyway. Feeling like shit Mary Margaret decided to accept Whale’s offer. What did she have to lose? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Snowing in this chapter and some angst. I have enjoyed writing from other character's perspectives and I hope I'm getting it right. I liked the Captain Swan pieces in this chapter and I hope you guys did too. Please comment and share your thoughts with me, I love hearing them! Happy Reading!


	29. Chapter 29

What was wrong with him. After the whole thing the day before, Emma catching him after his night with Regina, then kissing her, Killian punched him for it, and he ended up in Regina's bed once more. She had wondered what the bruises on his face were from and he’d said that he had fallen and hit his face. She seemed to believe him. 

He didn’t even know why he kissed Emma. She was just there and her eyes held some understanding in them. It was real, unlike how he felt now. He felt like he was floating in a dream. His nightmares or dreams were growing more detailed with each passing night. Snippets of what felt like memories filled his head at night and he could not shake them off. He desperately wanted to know what they meant. 

Leaving Regina and getting to his car, Graham continued to mull over his thoughts when he saw it. A big gray and white wolf right in front of him near his car. He froze as fear ran through his being, but the creature did nothing more than stare at him before running off into the night. 

Was this the same wolf Emma said she saw? What was a wolf of that size doing roaming the streets of Storybrooke. The town was changing, just like he was. He only wondered why. 

***  
After the whole Graham thing, Emma only saw him briefly at work. Half his face had been swollen and bruised and he'd had the better judgment to not talk to her. Whatever it was he was going through, she did not want to be caught in between, especially since Regina was involved. 

So two days later when she saw flowers on the table, she just assumed they were from him, a terrible apology for kissing her. “Actually those were mine” said Mary Margaret a moment after she had thrown them away. “From David” Emma asked surprised seeing as David had decided to remain with Katherine after his memories returned. 

“No, from Dr. Whale” replied Mary Margaret. “What would Dr. Whale give you flowers-” her voice trailed off as she saw shame flicker across Mary Margaret's face. “Really?” surprise was an understatement. 

“I know it's a disaster”

“No it's amazing, you're getting over David” she knew how upset she had been after he remembered Katherine. 

“First of all there's nothing to get over, second of all, it was just a one night stand”

“Not according to those flowers” Emma said to her friend. “Maybe I shouldn't have called him” 

“Oh my god” Emma laughed “you called him, that is definitely not a one night stand”

“I'm still learning” Mary Margaret whined “It's my first one. I feel ashamed”

“Don’t, not only men get to get away with one night stands with no shame” Emma replied. 

“How did you do it” Mary Margaret asked her out of curiosity. “Do what” Emma asked. “How did you find the perfect person for you”

Emma thought for a second “It's more like it found me. Killian and I met when I needed a friend more than anything. Before Killian I'd just had an awful relationship and I had many walls stacked over my heart. Killian broke down those walls and together we made each other better. We were friends for a year before anything happened and we grew to trust each other and sort of merged together” 

“I wish I could find something like that” Mary Margaret sighed “I saw Graham's face yesterday. Killian really did a number on him”

“Yeah he sure did”

“Do you have any advice for me” asked Mary Margaret.  

“The best advice I can give you is to never stop searching. There is someone out there for you, don't settle for anything less”

***  
Graham followed the wolf into the wood. The howling and the wolf would not leave his mind. He was going crazy trying to figure out what it wanted to tell him. That sounded crazy even to him, but when its red eyes looked at him, he knew it had a message. 

Graham was surprised when the wolf came to him when he whistled. It was a beautiful creature, and he reached out a hand to touch its pristine coat. He found himself seeing images fluttering across his eyes, the wolf, a knife, and at the end Mary Margaret? Why had he seen her? The only difference was that she had longer hair. 

When he got back to himself the wolf had disappeared 

He had someone to visit. So half an hour later he found himself in Mary Margaret’s classroom. He needed to know if he had somehow done those terrible things he had seen. Somehow without knowing.

“Mary Margaret how long have we known each other” 

“Um, I don’t remember, a while” she replied wondering why he had suddenly come for a visit. “Do you remember when we met” he knew that he couldn’t.

She was about to answer when she realized she didn’t know the answer. “Um, no” she said shaking her head. “Me neither, I can’t remember when I met you or when I met anyone. Isn’t that odd”. 

“I don’t know, I suppose. But I think that’s just life. Things get hazy” 

“Have I ever hurt you” he asked remembering what he had seen in his visions. “No Graham, of course not, what is going on” she said really concerned at this point. He didn’t look his best either. 

“Do you believe in other lives?”

“Like heaven?”

“I mean like past lives”. Mary Margaret laughed “How did you get near to Henry, your face is still purple because of his dad” 

“Henry” Graham asked confused. Why did she mention Emma’s son. “He has this book of stories and he believes everyone in this town is a character from the book. From another land and we’ve forgotten who we really are”. When she noticed Graham grow serious at this revelation she added “Which of course makes no sense”.

“Right no of course not” Graham said feeling otherwise. 

“Graham” she got up and touched his forehead “You're burning up. Go home and get some rest. You’ll feel much better after you’ve slept” 

“Right, you’re right. I’m sorry to disturb you”

“Of course”. She watched as he walked out the room and hoped he felt better. 

***  
Emma rolled her eyes as she saw Regina stroll into the sheriff's department looking for Graham. Why was she everywhere? 

“I assumed Graham took the day off, to spend it with you” she said unlodging the dart she had thrown from the board. 

“So you’re aware of us, good” Regina said smugly as she walked further into the office “Because I’m also aware of what happened with you and him”. 

Emma looked back at her surprised that she knew about the kiss, “I have eyes everywhere Mrs. Jones. How would your husband feel about that”. “

“He already knows” Emma replied crossing her arms “Seeing as Graham’s face is half purple”. When she saw the surprised look on Regina’s face she added “Those bruises came from Killian so you can forget the lie Graham told you”  

Regina’s smile fell, the stupid pirate was too devoted to this woman. “Stay away from Graham, you may think you’re innocent here, but you’re putting thoughts in his head. You will lead him to self destruction. So stay away”. As Regina turned and walked away Emma was more confused than ever before. How could she possible lead graham to self destruction. She wasn’t a fucking bomb. 

***

Graham felt completely ridiculous approaching Emma’s husbands just days after kissing his wife. But what Mary Margaret had said about Henry’s book theory made more sense than anything else at the moment. 

“Um, I’m sorry to disturb you” he said catching Killian’s attention. “What do you want” Killian asked, his jaw ticked when he saw Graham. “I need your help” Graham replied. 

“And why would I help you” Killian said picking Henry up, Graham didn’t look all that good. “I heard about Henry’s book theory and I want to know more about it”.  

That perked Henry’s ears and he struggled in his dad’s arms. “You believe” he asked Graham with bright eyes. “I kind of need to know more before I truly believe” Graham said glancing back at Killian “Please”.  

Eyeing him Killian knew he was a desperate man. He was sweating and his clothes were rumpled, he looked sick, and the still purple bruise on his right cheek added to his look. “Okay” he replied before telling him what Henry had come up with so far. 

“You’re the huntsman in my book” Henry said as he opened the book up to the huntsman’s tale. “So this is all real, all these stories?” Graham asked as he flipped through the pages. As he touched them, he knew that this is what he had seen. Mary Margaret looked like Snow White, he had been hired by the Evil Queen to kill her. 

“I’m the huntsman” Graham repeated. “Mary Margaret is Snow White, Regina is the Evil Queen” Killian said. 

“That’s why I saw her in my vision. I was going to hurt her, like here” he pointed to the page where the huntsman was about to kill Snow after the Evil Queen ordered him to.

As Graham told Killian about everything, even the images he saw after kissing Emma, Killian got to thinking. Emma was the savior. Could this kiss have made the curse stop affecting Graham like the others. But then, did the kiss mean more? 

“Emma owes you her life because Snow is her mother” Killian said. If it weren’t for Graham’s choice, then Emma may have never been born. Then he would never have met her, and they would have never had Henry. Killian owed him a great deal as well. 

“By sparing Snow that day, Emma was born” 

“What happened after I spared Snow White?” Graham asked. “The queen took your heart” Killian said and Graham’s face paled. 

“What’s that” Graham asked pointing at a symbol on a building “The wolf lead me to it” 

“That’s her vault, your heart is there” Henry said eyeing Graham. Graham thanked Killian for the new insight before going back to his apartment to think about everything he had learned in half an hour. 

Killian wondered as he stared after Graham’s retreating form. How had the curse stopped affecting him? How had Emma done it? 

“Is he going to be okay daddy?” Henry asked from the bench. “I hope so” he said as he picked his son up and began walking back to the loft. “Is mommy getting closer?” 

“To what baby” Killian asked. ‘To breaking the curse?” 

“I think it’s going to take a while more”. Emma was still very skeptical and was getting impatient. A few stories and people weren’t going to change her mind so fast. His wife was stubborn, but so was he, and so was their son apparently. “She’ll believe” said Henry.

***  
When Emma walked into the loft no one was there. She took a quick shower before deciding to return to the sheriff department. When she checked her phone she saw a text from Mary Margaret. 

I know that you may not like this, but you should probably check up on Graham. He wasn’t looking very good today-MM

What could be wrong with Graham, she wondered. 

Killian entered the loft at that moment. “Hello love”. 

When she approached to kiss him she saw that he carried the book in Henry’s bag. “I thought we had decided no more stories” she said rubbing her forehead. He had the decency to look sheepish and he scratched his ear. “What happened” she asked knowing there was more to his behavior. “Emma” he started. 

“Tell me, I know it’s to do with this book” 

“Henry knows who Graham is in the book” 

“What now Graham is in the book too? How does Henry even know who Graham is?”. Killian told her how Graham had approached him and Henry that day at the docks. Henry said that Graham was the Huntsman from Snow White’s tale.  

“Why would he even ask about that?”. 

“I’m not sure love, he looked sort of sickly, sweating, he was desperate. I told him about the theory and he believed it”. 

“Do you believe it?” she asked him. He hesitated for a second before answering “I do” he said. Emma scoffed and looked down at the book. 

“You’re in the book too mommy” Henry said from beside her. Emma looked surprised towards Henry. “Who am I?” she asked slowly. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Killian asked her. “Yes” she replied. 

Henry took the book from her lap and flipped through pages until he go to the one he was looking for. “You're the baby mommy”, the quilt that the baby was wrapped in said Emma. “That's a coincidence baby” she replied as she ran a hand through his hair “What's that mommy” he asked her. “It means something happen that way without a reason”

“But it is you, Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents”. That stopped Emma in her thought process. She looked back at Killian, “But Henry said Mary Margaret and David were Snow White and Prince Charming”. 

“I know” Killian said. She couldn’t believe him, nothing added up. Mary Margaret could only be maybe a year or two older than her. They couldn’t be her parents. She didn’t have parents. “If you would just listen to the story” Killian said trying to calm her down again. 

“I think I should go find Graham” she said handing him the book and getting up from the sofa. “Emma, I know this is-”

“Killian, not now please. Graham may be in trouble now and is not well, so I need to go see if he’s okay” 

“Do you want me to come with you” he asked. 

“I think it’d be best if you don’t” Killian could see the confliction on her face and decided not to push her any longer. “As you wish” 

***  
“Hey you’re having a rough day” Emma said as she saw Graham walking down the street. He looked tired and sick at first glance. “Who told you that?” 

“Everyone, you need to go home and rest” 

“No I’m fine” he said as he resumed walking. 

“No you’re not fine, you went to my husband and two year old for help. You’re not okay”

“It’s my heart Emma, I need to find it”. Okay she was not expecting that. “So how are you gonna do that?” she asked him calmly. “I just need to follow the wolf” 

“What wolf” she asked him. “The one from my dreams. It’ll help me find my heart” he sounded sane but his words weren’t. “I’m sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. Do you actually believe you don’t have a heart?” 

“It’s the only thing that makes sense of why I don’t feel anything” 

“Listen to me Graham, you have a heart. I can prove it” She stepped forward slowly before placing her hand inside his vest. In a second she felt the rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her hand “See it’s beating”. 

Graham didn’t look convinced, so she took his hand and placed it over his chest. “Feel that, that is your heart”. He pushed her away “No it’s the curse” 

“You can’t believe that’s true. My two year old came up with that” Emma trailed off as she saw a white and gray wolf standing behind Graham. Graham immediately took off after it and she followed. Emma reluctantly followed as it lead them into what looked like a cemetery. “My heart is in there” Graham said as they walked up to what looked like an old vault. 

As he pulled out a flashlight Emma had to try to stop him “You really think your heart is in there”

He nodded and she sighed “Okay, let’s find out”. They would go in and find nothing and then he would believe. Kicking the door open they walked into the dark vault. 

It was big inside and full of dust and cobwebs. There really wasn’t much inside, only what looked like a coffin in the center. “It has to be here” Graham muttered as he searched every inch of the empty room. 

“There’s nothing in here Graham” Emma said as he still desperately searched the vault.   
“There has to be” he stepped really near her and she could see the terror in his eyes “If there isn’t-” 

“It’s going to be okay” she said gently. “What the hell do you think you’re doing” Regina said from behind them. “What are you doing here” Emma asked stepping out of the vault. “Bringing flowers to my father’s grave like I do every Wednesday” Reina replied angrily. “It’s my fault, I wanted to look in there” Graham steppe closer to Regina. “Really why? What were you looking for?”

“Nothing, it was nothing”. Regina furrowed her brow “You don’t look well dear, let’s take you home” she grabbed his arm and started dragging him after her. “I don’t wanna go home” he said snatching his arm from her grip “Not with you”. 

“So you’re going with her. Last time I checked she was married” Regina resumed. “Hey this is between you two, leave me out of it” Emma said. Regina looked sideways at her “She’s right, this is between us” Graham replied “Things have to change”

“And I wonder why all of a sudden” 

“It’s not because of her. I’ve realized something, I don’t feel anything Regina and I know it’s not me, it’s you” 

“So you think she’s going to help you” 

Graham shook his head “I’m doing this for me” 

“Graham you’re not thinking straight” Regina took a step towards him. “Actually, for the first time I am. I’d rather have nothing than settle for this. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something Regina and the only way I can do that, is to give myself a chance”. Regina’s eyes were narrowed as she stared at Graham and every word he said. Emma was proud of Graham then, he didn’t deserve this. 

“Graham” Regina said reaching to him, he pulled back “I’m sorry, it’s over” 

Regina then turned to Emma, “I don’t know what I did Mrs. Jones to deserve this. You ruin everything” 

“I told you it’s not her” Graham repeated. “None of this happened until she got here” Regina’s voice rose. “Don’t you think that the problem isn’t with me but with you” Emma stated. “Excuse me” Regina said. 

“Graham came to me for help because he was miserable. Maybe, Madame Mayor you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask why that is. Why does no one want to be with you”. 

Regina suddenly punched Emma in the face and as she fell, Graham caught her. “Regina!” he yelled at her but Emma was already up. Emma turned and punched her across the jaw. Graham had to physically pull her from Regina because she was tried. Tired of being tortured and humiliated by her. And tired of being blamed for things that weren’t her fault. She hated her, but she was better than that. “Not worth it” she replied as she walked away. She was glad when she heard Graham following her. Regina didn’t deserve happiness. 

***  
Graham wouldn’t let Emma go home before cleaning the small cut above her eye. “All better” he said when he was finished. “Thanks” she said. 

“Emma, I can’t thank you enough. What you did today was incredible.”

“You don’t have to thank me Graham, I’m your friend” she replied. “Friend” he repeated. “That’s all I can be” she said. Graham turned away from her and began to put the first aid kit away. “I'm sorry I kissed you the other day. Your husband is a good man who loves you and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that” he said. 

Emma stared at his back in wonder of his words. “Apology accepted” she said kindly. 

She couldn't get a thought from her head. “Why did you go to Killian and my kid today?” she asked. “I went to visit Mary Margaret and told me about Henry's theory. I had to know what it was and your husband and Henry helped me figure out who I am. I'm the huntsman from Snow White” he replied. Emma sighed, he really did believe. “You seriously believe that”

“The Evil Queen or Regina took my heart in the book, I may not know where it is, but I know the truth now”

“That's just a storybook Graham” Emma tried to reason “None of it’s actually real” 

“It's more than that Emma. You have to believe. Believe what Henry says because this is something else. All the stories are real” Graham said. 

Emma touched Graham's cheek as she saw the earnest expression in his eyes. “This has been a long day okay. We should both go home and rest”. Emma stood on her tiptoes and kissed Graham lightly on the cheek before settling down on her feet again. Suddenly his hand grasped hers tightly and she looked up at his face 

His eyes were wide open and a smile stretched across his face. “I remember” he said in awe before turning to her “Thank you” he said as he crushed her in a hug. Emma was beyond confused as she pulled back and looked up at his face, “Remember what” she asked as he finally let go.

His smile fell as he clutched at his chest and began gasping for air. “Graham” she said as he fell to his knees. “Graham what's wrong” she yelled as she caught him by the shoulders. His eyes were wide and staring into hers until he gave his last breathe and fell limply into her arms. “Graham” she said desperately as she looked for a pulse but found none. “No, you can't die, come back” she pounded her fists on his chest but it was no use. Graham was dead.

***  
Killian ran into the hospital after Emma’s call. He found her sitting in the waiting room. She was pale and her eyes were red rimmed. When she saw him she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“He was fine and then he just fell. I couldn’t do anything” she said shakily.

Killian rubbed circles in her shoulder blades before kissing her hairline. “There was nothing you could’ve done love” 

“They said it was a heart attack, but he was fine! He was only thirty, how can someone have a heart attack at that age. It doesn’t make any sense”. It really didn’t. So that just meant it was something magical.

She was clearly very upset and he couldn't do anything to reassure her. Graham did not die from a heart attack. If his heart was truly gone, then he could only think of one possible explanation for his dead. He had experienced someone’s death that way himself, now Emma had as well. 

Regina had crushed Graham’s heart. 

She was angry, which meant something was coming. “It’s going to be okay lovely” he said into Emma’s hair, however, he himself didn’t know if that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts in the comments below :)  
> I also want to announce that I will not be posting chapters as frequently as I was before because I entered my senior year of high school and am extremely busy. I will try to post whenever I can though! Thank you all for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

“You in here?!” Emma called out as she walked into Gold’s shop. She had been extremely surprised when he called her and left her a message to join him in his shop. How he got her number, she didn’t even want to think. At least Killian hadn’t seen the message. 

“God what is that smell” she exclaimed as she found him in the back mixing something. “It smells like livestock” she complained. “Well this is the reason sheep skin repels water” he said calmly, as if immune to the smell. 

“It stinks” she said wanting this to be a brief meeting. “Well whatever you want do you want to talk quickly or outside” she trailed off. “I just wanted to offer my condolences really. The sheriff was a good man”. His condolences didn’t sound like much to her. “You're still wearing the deputy’s badge” he noticed “It’s been two weeks now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as sheriff the badge become yours”

“Yeah, it’s just I’m not in a hurry and I don’t even know how much longer we’ll be staying here” Killian wanted her to take the job, something she found odd, but she wasn’t as keen. “Thank you for the kind words” she said walking out of the room and the repulsive smell. “I have his things” 

“What” 

“He rented an apartment that I own. If you would like a keepsake” he continued. “I don’t need anything, we weren’t that close” 

“As you wish” she didn’t like the look in his eyes. “I’ll give them to Mayor Mills. She’s the closest thing he had to family” 

“I’m not sure about that” she replied. “Well all this is going to the dump, might as well take something. Here take these” he took out a pair of walkie talkies. “For you and your boy, for when he’s a bit older”. 

“I don’t” she started. “No please, they grow up so fast, before you know it, you lose them” she saw something genuine in his eyes. Despite how much she knew he disliked Killian and Killian did as well, she took them. If only to get far away from the distant look in his eyes. 

***  
As Emma walked into Graham’s old office she picked up the sheriff’s badge after a few seconds. “That’s not yours” her mood turned sour when she spotted Regina. “It’s been two weeks, promotions automatic” she said curtly. “Unless the mayor appoints someone in those two weeks, and I have” 

“And who is that?” Emma asked. “Sydney Glass” announced Regina. “From the newspaper?” Emma sputtered out, “How does that even make sense?”. 

“He’s covered the sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember” Regina said proudly. “And he’ll do anything you want him to” Emma added “You just can’t stand that fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?” 

“Better?” Regina scoffed “Are you referring to Graham’s death as better?” 

“No” Emma said quietly. “Graham was a good man and you haven’t earned his place”. 

“Graham hired me as his deputy, and you can't get rid of me” Emma said. “Actually I can” Regina said smugly “Mrs. Jones, you’re fired” she took the badge and Emma was left fuming. 

***

KIllian was bemused when he walked into the loft. Emma’s hair wass up in a messy ponytail, she was bamging a toaster on the counter while mangling it with a knife, and the whole time Henry watched his mother with an amused glint in his eye from his seat on the counter. “Toaster broken love” he asked as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and picked Henry up. 

“Wasn’t when I started with it. We wanted waffles and it did not want to cooperate” she said running a hand over her forehead. “Seems like you wanted to hit something love” he stated as she went back in with the knife. Her shoulders dropped as she answered “Regina fired me and hired Sydney Glass as sheriff, Sidney Glass! The fu-” she stopped herself as she looked at Henry. “The reporter guy. That was my job”. 

“I thought you weren’t so keen on taking it” he said surprisingly shocked, then again Regina did rile her up. “What happened to change your mind?” 

“I don’t know, I just know that I want it back” he had to smile, she sounded so childish and cute. “Or maybe I just want to beat her” 

There was a knock on the door and Killian scowled as he saw who it was. “Mr Jones long time hasn’t it. Is Mrs. Jones around”. Killian reminded himself that he was holding his son as Gold walked right past him. 

“What are you doing here” asked Emma. “I heard what happened, such as injustice” Killian almost snorted. “What’s done is done” Emma said throwing the toaster away “Spoken like a true fighter” Gold replied. 

“It’s now like I had a chance, she’s mayor and I’m, well me” 

“Mrs. Jones, how would you like a benefactor?” said Gold. “A benefactor?” Killian repeated. He saw Gold’s eye follow Henry as Killian set him down. Killian glared at him until he looked elsewhere. “You’d be surprised how little the people study the town charter, this may help your wife win the Mayor”. Emma looked interested in his offer, but Killian did not trust a word that came from his scaly mouth. 

***

As they were getting ready for bed Killian voiced his thoughts. “I don’t think we should trust him love”. 

“I don’t either but I can’t let her change everything to her own ways. It’s not right and no one else will stand up to her. I don’t understand why but it’s as if she’s chained everyone in this town to her own will”. Well she wasn’t wrong, it must be the royal part in her blood. She wanted to protect her people from evil. 

“You’re right, just don’t trust everything he says, there’s always a prize for him at the end of his plans”. She was about to say something before she changed her mind. “What is it” he asked as he laid down. “I’m surprised at how well you took it when he was here”. 

“I won’t lie and say I wasn’t tempted to throw him out. I mostly didn’t because of Henry”. He glanced at the small bundle Henry was on his mother's chest. Emma looked down to Henry’s sleeping face where she held him in her arms. Reaching a hand out to gently caress Henry’s soft cheek, he continued “I never want him to see the darkness in me. I don’t want him to have young memories of his father being a monster”. 

“You’re not a monster” Emma said as she sat down next to him on the bed “You’re the best father to Henry. He looks up to you so much and wants to be just like his daddy. I know that you will never hurt him, ever, and he knows it too”. 

Killian sat up and angled Emma’s jaw to kiss her properly. “I’ll never hurt you either, Emma, do you know that?”. Emma looked deeply into his eyes before answering with no hesitation. “I know”.  

***

Emma arrived just as Regina had presented Sydney as sheriff. “You got the charter all wrong” Emma said walking past the reporters. “The town charter says I can appoint a choice” Regina started. “A candidate” Emma clarified “You can appoint a candidate, that calls for an election” 

“The term candidate is applied loosely” Regina said. “No it's not” Emma said cutting the bullshit “It requires a vote, and guess what Madame Mayor, I’m running”. 

“Fine so is Sydney” Regina said. “I am?” replied a shocked Sydney. Regina sent him a look that had him saying “I am” quick enough. Emma knew that Regina wasn’t giving Sydney a choice, she felt bad for the man. “With my full support” Regina added. 

It was so on. 

***

“You found that loophole in the town charter” Regina said as she walked into Gold's Pawnshop. “Legal documents” answered Gold “A fascination of mine”. 

“Yes you just love driving forward technicalities” Regina stated unamused. “I’m taking a liking to our new resident”

“You bastard” Regina growled. “I think you’re getting bitter my dear. And now with the poor sheriff's death” Gold trailed off. “Don’t you dare mention Graham. You know nothing”

“What is there to know?” Gold said playing along with her little game “He died”. 

“Are you really going up against me” she said leaning over the counter to face him. “Not directly, we both want the common good. We’re just taking different sides” 

“Well I think you picked the worst side this time” 

“Never underestimate someone who’s fighting for her people” Gold said boldly. “They’re not her people” Regina said. 

“You and I both know, you’re wrong” Gold replied “Everything that you want, is her’s by right”. Regina was fuming. Everything was her’s because she took it and she wasn’t giving anything back anytime soon. Especially to a blonde royal pain in the ass. “I am surprised you’re helping the pirate's wife. I thought you two had a little feud”. 

“Everything has it’s time and place. He won’t do anything that will accept a pretty little hair on her pretty head. So don’t trouble yours trying to bait me, dearie” he said leaving her in the shop and going to the backroom. 

***

As soon as Emma walked into the diner to join Mary Margaret, Emma felt everyone’s eyes on her. She took one look of one newspaper before snatching it out of some unknown person's hand. On the front page were her mugshots from ten years ago. From when he left her to take his crime. As much as tried to calm down, the emotions surfaced and she knew they were written all over her face. 

“Emma” Mary Margaret said placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma could not take her eyes from her face ten years ago. When she was lost, alone, and afraid. “I’m not feeling so hungry anymore” she said looking to her friend “Sorry”. 

“No it’s okay” replied Mary Margaret “I’ll see you at home later?”. “Yeah” Emma replied ignoring all the eyes on her back as she walked out the diner. 

 

****

 

“These were juvie records. They were sealed” exclaimed Emma as she walked into Regina's office “I don’t know how you got them, but that’s abusive power and illegal” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t want the people to know the kind of person you are?” Regina responded calmly. 

“I don’t care what people think of me. I only care how I’ve made you hate me so much to do something like this” 

“It’s funny how you still ask that. As for the legality, I did nothing illegal. You and Sydney can settle the technicalities at the debate” 

“Debate?” 

“Yes Mrs. Jones, there’s a debate. You can talk about jail records and juvie, maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold. He’s a snake Mrs. Jones, you need to be careful who you ally yourself with” 

“I’m not allying with anyone. I’m just fighting fire with-” 

Emma could not finish her sentence because when Regina opened the door, a blast of fire knocked them off their feet. The irony settled in. Emma was fine but Regina’s leg was injured. 

“I can’t move, you have to help me up” Regina said reaching a hand up. Emma looked to the door, if she could find a fire extinguisher then getting Regina out would be easier without the flames. “You’re going to leave me here” Regina stopped her. Emma ignored her and ran out to get the fire extinguisher. When the path was clear she went back and helped Regina up. 

When they were out Emma let go of Regina, “Ow! Set me down gently” she exclaimed. 

“You seriously complaining on how I saved your life” Emma said incredulously. 

“The firemen are here. It’s not like we were really in danger” Regina said. Emma kind of wished she did leave her inside. 

“You know what” she stopped herself “Never mind the next time I would do the exact same thing because that's what decent people do, what good people do” Emma walked away and saw Kilian in the forming crowd

“Thank God” he said as he wrapped his arms around her “Are you okay love?”

“Yeah, just kinda pissed off” Killian looked back at Regina and guessed why. “Come on, let’s get you home” 

“Emma you rescued Regina” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she spotted them, Henry was in her arms. “Yeah, why” she said leaning against Killian. 

“You are a hero” Ruby said. “We should check if someone got a picture, make fliers” Granny suggested. “It’ll be good for campaign” Archie said. Emma could not believe her luck. “See love, no need for Gold. Being good is how you win” Killian said. Emma smiled and leaned up to kiss him. 

As he got Henry from Mary Margaret, Emma smelled something closeby. Something repulsive. She left the celebration rather quickly to pay someone a visit. 

***

 

Walking into Gold’s office she was furious. “You’re going to break my little bell” he warned as she slammed the door. “You set the fire, I could smell your sheep crap thing. Apparently it’s flammable. Why did you do it”. 

“If I did it, its because you cannot win, without something big. Something like being the hero in a fire” he musedd. “How could you know I’d be there at the time?” she asked. “Regina’s not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe i’m just intuitive”. 

“I could’ve run and left her there” she said. “You’re not the type” 

“I can’t go along with this” she couldn’t win with his help. “You just did. This is the price of election” 

“I don’t want it” she said turning around. “Fine then, expose me, but you better think about it twice, you’ll lose something”. She made sure to slam his door even harder the second time out. 

***

 

“I just can’t believe he did it” Emma exclaimed as she paced the living room floor. “I told you love, when you least expect it, he does something like this” 

“I really need a drink right now” she huffed as she settled next to him on the couch. Everyone On her side was making ‘hero’ posters, when the act was staged. “What do I do?” she asked him. “The right thing” he answered “That’s what you always do”. 

“It just sucks. I actually thought I had a shot” she half snorted half laughed. “I’ll say it again love. You don’t need him to win, you just need yourself. I’ve yet to see you fail love. Show the people who you truly are, shut his contraption down, show you’re the better person. If everyone votes Regina, then so be it. But don’t belittle the person you are” 

“Ugh, I really dislike him” she said running her hands through her hair “I hate the spot he’s put me in” 

“I know you’ll choose wisely” Killian replied as Henry came barreling to them. “Aren’t you tired baby” she asked as he scrambled up on her lap. “No mommy” he said, “Mommy?”. “Yes baby” she answered, “You’re going to win right”

Her heart sort of contracted in her chest and se looked to Killian. “I’ll try my best” she said truthfully, “Heroes always win mommy, and you’re a hero”

There hadn’t been any book talk in the past weeks, and she knew it was in part because Killian talked with Henry, but in a sense, she liked how Henry saw her as a hero. She wanted her son to believe that she could do it all. Killian was that to him already, being his big strong daddy, who owned a pirate ship and went on adventures. But sometimes, she felt a little left out, as silly as it sounded. Even though she hated all this storybook stuff that he came up with, she was happy that he’d made her the hero. The hero made to save the town of the cursed. She was going to save this town from Regina. 

“Then I’m going to win then” she said placing a big kiss on his cheeks. His laugh made her smile but as she looked to Killian over Henry’s head, she sunk into the hug he pulled them into. 

***

“I’m not gonna win” Emma said to Mary Margaret as she looked out to the crowd from behind the curtains. The aspect of public speaking was making her feel nervous. “What are you talking about, everyone's talking about what you did in the fire. Plus I didn’t put up posters next to David for nothing. It was so awkward” 

Emma shook her head “I can’t beat Regina, not the way she fights”. She spotted Killian and Henry in the crowd. Killian pointed to her and Henry waved his arms. “You want to win for them” Mary Margaret said from behind her. “I do”

“But not for yourself?” she asked. “In a way I do, I want to show that good can win, that everyone doesn’t have to fear Regina”. 

At that moment she said Gold enter the room and he satred right at her. Her gaze hardened and she took the water Mary Margaret handed her. She made up her mind. 

***

 

Killian sat in the crowd with Henry as Archie started the election with bad jokes. No one laughed. He knew Emma could with the entire thing. She just had to believe. 

When Sydney started his speech, Killian looked to Regina, she was mouthing the same words Sydney was saying. 

Killian had been furious when he discovered that Regina has gotten a hold of Emma's old records. She has worked so hard to put everything behind her, in a way he had helped her that fateful day ten years ago. 

He gave Emma and encouraging smile when he went up to the podium and she began.  

“You guys all know I have a troubled past. And you’ve been able to overlook it because, of the whole, hero thing. But the fire was a setup” everyone in the room gasped and started to murmur. Killian smiled as he locked eyes with Emma. “Mr. Goals agreed to support me in this fight, but i didn’t know that that was going to set up a fire. I don’t have evidence. But the worst past of all this is, that I let you all believe it was real. And I can’t win that way. I’m sorry” 

At that moment Gold rose from his seat and walked out the room. Regina’s smile was so wide. 

***

Emma and Killian sat at the bar at Granny’s. She finally got her drink. They’d left Henry with Maret Margaret.  “I thought I mind you here” regina said with Sydney trailing her. “Where’s the victory party?” she asked. “You’ll have to let me know” Sydney said. 

“Wait what” she exclaimed. “The vote was close, but the people liked how you stood up to Mr. Gold”. Regina handed her the badge and immediately the diner burst into cheers. 

***

 

When Emma walked into the sheriff's office, it all felt surreal. She looked up and saw Graham’s   
jacket hanging behind a chair. What was it doing there? “The sheriff's jacket, thought you might want it” Gold suddenly said from behind her. She should’ve known. “You know I’m armed right” she replied. 

“Nobody was going to vote for you without extraordinary quality. And I’m afraid saving Regina from the fire wasn’t going to do that” Emma raised her eyebrows. “They had to see you defy me, and you did” 

“No way” Emma said. She had been played. “There's no way you planned that” 

“Everyone's afraid of Regina, but they’re more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way. 

“You knew I’d agree” 

“I know how to recognize a desperate soul”

“Why did yo do this” She asked

“We made a deal a little while ago Mrs. Jones. You owe me a favor. Now that you’re the sheriff, I’m sure we can find a way for you to pay me back 

“Congratulations” he said as he walked out the door. Emma was still shocked minutes afterwards. He was worst than she’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know its been weeks, but here's another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry that I have not been posting frequently, but my schedule has been very full and I've been taking care of myself as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Emma woke up that day feeling exhausted. Storybrooke problems were really getting to her. Not even being a bail bondsperson had been this tiring in her opinion. She turned over in the bed to get a few minutes of cuddling time with Killian, but ended up only feeling the sheets. Huffing she cursed his navy days that made him get up at the crack of dawn. Changing from her sleep shorts and tshirt Emma walked down the loft to find Mary Margaret running around the kitchen getting ready to go to work. 

“Good morning’ Mary Margaret greeted as she poured herself some coffee. “I made coffee and waffles if you want”. “Thanks” Emma replied as she sat on a stool and prepared her coffee. She looked around and found the lack of males in the  loft. “Where’s Killian” Emma asked. “Mhm” Mary Margaret pushed a note on the counter towards her. 

My Swan, 

If you awake to find our boy and I missing, we’ve decided to watch the sunrise this morning. We’ll be back within breakfast time. 

Yours, Killian

Emma smiled as she read his elegant script and took a sip of coffee. “Even his writing is formal” Mary Margaret said as she looked at her. “Yeah, I got used to it. Henry’s starting to pick up some of it too” she laughed. “So what are your plans for the day” Mary Margaret asked as she got her coat. “Whatever crazy things Storybrooke throws at me today. “It has been rather eventful as of lately” Mary Margaret said wondering why. “I’ll see you for lunch” 

“Okay” Emma said waving good bye. After eating a waffle and getting dressed she heard the front door open. “Emma” Killian called out and she heard the minute Henry’s feet hit the ground.  
“Coming” she yelled as she walked down the stairs. “Momma” Henry yelled as he ran for her and she caught him under the arms. “Good morning baby” she said as she peppered kisses on his cheeks and he laughed in her grip. “I got you something momma” he said as he presented a green sea shell to her. “This is beautiful, thank you” she said as she gave him another kiss. “Its  
like your eyes momma” he said holding the sea shell up to her face. “Then it's like your eyes too baby” Henry laughed and nodded “Daddy helped me find it”

Emma faced Killian, “Then don’t I deserve kisses too love” Killian said from the entrance. Emma placed Henry down ass he wiggled in her grip and she walked towards her husband. “Of course” she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him like she had wanted to when she woke up. She sighed against his mouth when the kiss ended. “Was the sunrise beautiful?” she asked. “Aye, but nothing compared to you” that made her smile. “You’re so cheesy” she said kissing him once more before walking to the kitchen to prepare them waffles. 

“What are you going to do today?” she asked. “The harbor crew and I will go check on the Jolly again. The tide is supposed to start rising enough by now to get her back in the water” 

“That’s great” she said as she placed jam on the waffles. Emma’s phone started ringing from up the loft and she told Killian to answer it. “Sheriff's phone” he said into the receiver and she saw him start to nod “I’ll inform her” he said before hanging up. “What is it?” she asked. “A robbery” he said. “Really?” she said rather shocked. “A candy robbery” he clarified. She sighed and he laughed “Of course it is”. 

“Henry come and eat” she called out and sat him on a chair before beginning to cut up his waffle. “Aren’t you going to head in already” Killian asked as he sat down to join them. “It's a candy robbery, it can wait” she said before feeding Henry. 

 

***

 

“Did you call their parents?” Emma asked Mr. Clarke when she saw the two kids who had stolen candy. “The number they gave me is disconnected” he said. 

“Did you guys give Mr. Clarke a fake number” she asked the two kids. They shook their heads, “Then why is it disconnected?” 

“Because our parents couldn’t pay the phone bill” the girl answered. Emma looked to the stuff they had stolen “You guys are just trying to help out huh” she said and they nodded. “Please don’t arrest us, it’ll just make things worst for our parents” the girl was convincing, but Emma still spotted the lie. 

She let them walk away but followed close behind them. They walked into an abandoned house. She quietly broke in and caught them inside.  They looked surprised. “Why’d  you guys lie to me? Where are your parents?” she asked in her ‘mom’ voice, as Killian said.  

“We don't have any” replied the girl. Emma felt a squeeze in her chest before hoarding them out the house and into the cruiser.  

“Mary Margaret” she called out in the loft. “Yes, oh” she said surprised as she spotted Ava and Nicolas at the counter eating cookies with Henry. “Do you know them do they go to your school?” Emma asked knowing that Mary Margaret might’ve seen them at school if they attended. 

“I've seen them but I had no idea” Mary Margaret replied strikingly. “Their mother died a few years back but no one seems to know or remembers her” Emma found this fact strange. How did nobody notice when two kids became orphans? 

“And the father?” Mary Margaret pondered. “There isn’t one, or at least no one that they know” but he had to be somewhere, right? 

“What do social services say” Emma hesitated “You didn’t report them” Mary Margaret guessed.  “ If I report them, I can’t help them” 

“But won’t the system help them” Mary Margaret asked. “Trust me, I’ve been in the system and at homes you’re just a meal ticket. After you just get thrown out and the cycle begins again” Emma said trying to not remember how terrible her time at each home had been. 

“Well they can’t all be like that” Mary Margaret pondered. “All the ones I was in were” Emma said “I don’t want them to go through that””

“Well what are we gonna do”

“I’m going to find their father. They don’t know him, he may not know they exist” Emma replied. 

“And you think if he knows, he’ll want them?”

“I don’t know” Emma sighed, if only it were that easy. “But i do know that foster families don’t take in two kids. It’s their best shot or” Emma did not hear Ava as she came up behind her. “We’ll be separated” Ava said with tears in her eyes “Please don’t let that happen”

“I promise I won’t” Emma said lightly stroking her cheek. She could only imagine the pain of being separated from the one person you loved, she could not let that happen to Ava and Nicholas. 

***

 

“Mr um” Emma started looking at the variation of letters in the man’s name. “Its Krzyszkowski” he said noting her struggle. “Right, I’m Sheriff Jones, and I was wondering if i could see the birth certificates of Ave and Nicolas Zimmer”.

“If you could just fill out these forms” he said while placing three long and different forms in front of her, stamping them with a big stamp thingy. “Okay” Emma said skimming the first paper in front of her. “I'm sorry” the man interrupted “Those certificates have been recently removed” 

“By who?” Emma asked almost certainly knowing the answer. 

***

 

“Why did you take those forms” Emma asked as she stormed into Reina’s office. “Don’t worry Mrs. Jones I have contacted social services. Turns out these kids are on their own. Need help” Regina did not sound sympathetic at all. Emma rolled her eyes “That’s what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to find their father”. 

“Well he doesn't exist” Regina handed her the forms. “He has to” Emma stated before looking into the big UNKNOWN. “Of course biologically he does but there’s no record of him. Which means these children are on their own, and needed to be put into the foster system”

“Storybrooke has a foster system” Emma asked with a raised brow. “No, but I’ve contacted the state” Emma felt her heart drop to her feet “Maine’s group homes are all full, but two homes in Boston have room. A boy’s home, and a girl’s” 

“They’re separating them?!” 

“I don’t like it either”’ Regina was standing in front of a mirror, and from her expression, she could’ve cared less. “But that's the way it has to be. You need to have them in Boston tonight” 

“Me!” Emma said shocked. “Don’t you live there actually, or lived it seems. This is your job, so do it” Regina requested in an entitled voice. “No” Emma shook her head “I promised them they wouldn’t be separated”. 

“Well you shouldn’t have made a promise you can't keep” Regina said walking towards her, “These children need a home, I’m just trying to find the best one” 

Emma walked out of Regina’s office with a lump somewhere in her throat. 

***

 

“Any luck” Killian asked as he entered Emma’s office at the sheriff station. “No” she said sighing as he kissed her cheek “How about you? How’s the Jolly”. 

“Still on the sand but otherwise intact” Killian responded. He had gone to check on his ship with his cursed crew. It was strange knowing them, yet not knowing them.  “I also have news. Henry says he knows who the twins are” Killian said. “You stopped by the loft?” Emma asked. “Aye, I stopped by, saw the twins. They’re fine children, just need some hope”. Emma raised a brow “You’re sounding like Mary Margaret”. Killian chuckled “Guess she’s wearing off on me”

“Well who does Henry think they are?” Emma asked. The storybook hadn’t popped into conversation for a few weeks, but at this point, even Henry’s theory might help her. “Lost in the woods, no parents” Killian said. “Hansel and Gretel” Emma laughed “Yeah I get why he thinks that.  Is there anything in there about the father” 

“Unfortunately no” Killian said. “Well at this point he could be in Laos” Emma sighed. “I don’t think he is” Killian said. “Why” Emma asked. “Well according to the curse” Killian started gently as he waited for Emma’s reaction “No one can leave Storybrooke and no one can enter” 

“But we all came here and one day we’ll go back home”. 

“But that’s because you’re special, the savior” Killian continued. “Right” Emma said and Killian decided that was enough storybook talk for the next week. “Don’t look so glam love, this is what you do remember? You find people. You should think back to what you’ve done all these past years. Records, ownership, name change” Emma’s head snapped up. “I think I know how to find him” she said “You’re a genius” she stood on her toes and quickly pecked him on the mouth before running out of the office. 

“I’m never going to let her forget that” Killian mused to himself.

***

 

As Emma went back to the loft, she yelled a quick hello to Mary Margaret and the twins before running up the stairs. Where was it? She thought as the tore apart both beds. Henry absolutely loved her baby blanket, and she loved sharing it with him. It was the only thing she had of her birth parents, and when she was younger, she used to think they must’ve really loved her to engrave her name into the softest material for a blanket. Henry loved sleeping with it most nights and now she could not find it. “Aha” she yelled as she found it tucked behind a pillow. 

Emma explained to the twins how she understood them and if by any chance they had something of their parents. Most foster kids kept something from their birth parents, a momento. 

“I might have something, but if i give it to you, you’ll make sure we stay together right?” asked Ava hesitantly. 

“Of course” Emma replied and Ava handed her a compass. “Our mom kept it, she said it was our dad’s” 

“Thank you” Emma said wondering how she would find out who the owner was. “Did you find them” Ava asked. “Who?” Emma asked.  “Your parents” 

“No but I'm gonna find yours” she had to. 

 

***

Emma dreaded walking into Gold’s shop once more, but had no choice. She had to know if he had any records of the compass. After finding out the name of Ava and Nicholas's father, she had a weary feeling in her gut. It was too good to be true that Gold had done her a favor. That was not his usual bargain. 

As Emma met Michael at his garage, he shook his head when she handed him a picture of Ava and Nicolas. Michael shook his head, “Not possible”.  

“Actually it is” Emma said. “Dory wasn't my” his sentence trailed off. “Sometimes that's all it takes”

“It's not possible, I don't have twins”  

“It is, and they have been abandoned ever since their mother died. They will be separated if you don’t take responsibility for them” Emma said hoping that he would understand and take his kids in. 

“I can barely take care of this garage I can't take care of two kids, plus how do you even know they're mine” he protested. “For one the timing, then this” Emma said as she held out the compass. He came forward and took the compass, “I lost this”

“Twelve years and nine months ago right” she said knowingly. “I know that this is hard, but I can tell you that your children are wonderful kids, and they need you now more than ever. They did not decide to be brought into this world, you and their mother did. And if you don't take them in, you’ll regret it. And if you don't when they find you, and they will, you will have to answer to them”

Michael shook his head “I'm sorry but I don’t know anything about being a dad, having a home with me won't be good for them” 

As he turned his back on her, Emma felt that crushing pain in her chest again, and had to blink back tears and she walked back to the loft to Ava and Nicholas. 

 

***

 

“Mary Margaret I need you to come outside for a moment” Emma said into her phone, the feeling of dread dee in her stomach. “Is everything okay” her friend replied in a concerned voice. “No, but don’t tell the kids” 

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked once she met Emma outside. “He doesn’t want the kids” Emma replied. “And you don’t wanna tell them” 

 

“I can’t” Emma said feeling hopeless “If I do, all the false hope I gave them is exactly that”.

“The truth can be painful but it can also be cathartic” Mary Margaret pointed out. “I agree on the painful part” Emma said feeling so tired. 

“Maybe we can hide the kids until we find a family for them” Emma said suddenly. “Oh yes hiding them is a good plan” Mary Margaret said. “Do you have a better idea” Emma asked in a frustrated voice. “Maybe there isn’t one, maybe you just” at that moment Regina interrupted their conversation asking Emma to be on the interstate. 

“You know you don’t have to check in on me, I know how to do my job” Emma said. “Really, because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight” Regina said shocking Emma. 

 

***

 

“Mama they can’t leave” Henry said as she rounded up Ava and Nicholas in the loft. She went to where Killian was holding him, “Something bad is going to happen”. She walked to him and placed a kiss onto his cheek. “Something bad has already happened Henry”. With one last squeeze to Killian’s hand, Emma walked the kids down to the car. 

Emma felt terrible as she walked the children to the sheriff car. “It’s going to be” she started but stopped once she saw their faces, they were terrified. “I’m sorry, but we have to go” she watched them as they got into the car with desolate looks on their faces. There was no point trying to sugar coat it, they knew that they were going to lose each other, and it killed her. 

The car drive to Boston would be a quiet and depression one. No one was talking, and she couldn't say anything either. Once they were a few minutes from the town line, the car suddenly stopped working. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Emma said as the car came to a complete stop. 

“What happened” Ava asked. “Engine stalled” 

At that moment, she knew exactly who to call. 

 

***

 

“I just wanted you to see them just once” Emma said as Michael got out of his tow truck. She held her breath as he walked towards the car. “You're taking them, to Boston” he said as he looked at their pale faces in the backseat. 

“I don't have to” she said, daring to hope once more. 

“No you don't” he said and he began walking to the car. 

Ava rolled down the window and they began to exchange words, and it was such a beautiful sight, that happy tears filled her eyes. 

 

***

 

“He came” Emma said into the phone “He’s going to keep them”. “That’s great love” Killian replied. “Are you okay, are you back in town?”

“Yeah, Michael’s going to fix the truck and I’m headed to the loft right now”

“Henry and I are going to get hot cocoa, I swear he’s addicted to it already” 

“That’s because it is delicious” Emma pressed. “It’s a bit too sweet but I’ve gotten used to it” Killian said “Care to join us?”.

“Yeah, I’m just going to tell Mary Margaret the news” 

“Okay love, be safe” Killian said. “You too”. 

 

***

 

“What happened?”

“Their dad, he showed up, changed his mind” Emma said laying down on the bed. “He changed his mind, just like that” Mary Margaret asked. “He might've had a little nudge” Emma admitted. 

“They found their father, that's great”

“I wonder what that would be like” Emma said. Throughout the years, she hadn't given her own parents much of a thought. She went from being miserable to finding happiness, then she got married and started a family of her own. However, sometimes, whenever she saw herself with Henry, she wondered how a mother could give that up. Holding her own child for the first time, she vowed to always love him and protect him, Killian did as well. She just didn't understand how some parents could abandon their children without ever looking back. 

“Maybe I should just let it go” she said. “No you don't” Mary Margaret said. “Really, if they wanted to know me they would've by now

“Maybe, but maybe there's other reasons, an explanation”. Emma doubted that “if there is, it's something crazy. Something crazier than what Henry says”. 

“What’s he saying about it” 

“That my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them” Emma said. “Aw” Mary Margaret gushed at the child’s imagination. “And who does he think they are” 

“Well” Emma started “For one, you” Emma say as Mary Margaret's laughter turned to confusion. “Me?”

“Well, Snow White” Emma clarified. “Snow White has a kid?” Mary Margaret couldn’t get her head around it. “I have a kid? You’d think I’d remember that” 

“Yeah, you’d think” Emma agreed. “You do kind of have my chin” Mary Margaret said jokingly. They laughed before Emma said she had to meet up with Killian and Henry. “Are you going to be back in time for dinner” Mary Margaret asked. “I don’t know for sure” Emma replied getting here coat. “I’ll leave you leftovers just in case”. “Okay” Emma replied. 

“What a pretty blanket” Mary Margaret said spotting Emma’s blanket that she had left on the stairs. “Thanks, we’ll see you later” Emma said without putting much thought to it. After Emma shut the door, Mary Margaret picked up the baby blanket and brought it up to her nose, trying to imagine what holding a baby girl wrapped in that blanket would feel like. Noting how ridiculous her thoughts turned, she put the blanket down and proceeded to make herself dinner. 

 

***

 

Emma and Killian had been strolling through the quiet streets of Storybrooke. After a hectic day of running around, Emma enjoyed their time as a family. It felt almost normal. Henry was tired after a day of hanging out with Ava and Nicholas and was beginning to rub his eyes. He hadn’t had a nap that day. 

“I’ll get him some warm milk and some cocoa for us” Killian said as said Emma should wait at the bench so Henry wouldn’t be tired much anymore. Emma sat down and held Henry in her lap on the bench. “We’ll be waiting” she said as she saw him stroll off. A few minutes later she heard a motorcycle engine and lifted her head from Henry’s. A tall male got off from the bike right in front of them and Emma immediately became high alert and stood up. 

***

August was feeling vaguely uncomfortable as he rode into Storybrooke. He hadn’t thought much about the curse in the past ten years, not until his leg started acting up. Either the curse was growing stronger, or it was weakening, either way he had to get to Storybrooke. From the distance he saw as the pirate walked down the road, looks like he kept his promise. A block down, he saw her. Emma. 

She was definitely not a child anymore, but a woman. She’d grown up to become a beautiful woman, though he was not surprised, she did resemble both her parents. What shocked him was that she was holding a very small child. He masked his shock as the pulled up in front of her. If the pirate was still with her, then of course they would’ve started a life together, a family.  

“Hey” he asked as he approached her, he saw distrust in her very green eyes, eyes that he remembered from ten years prior. “Hey” she answered, good, she didn’t recognize him. “Is this Storybrooke” he asked as the small child, a boy, turned in her arms to look at him. He had the pirate’s hair, but her eyes. “Yes” she said placing a hand on her boy’s head. “Any place to get a room around here?” 

“Are you staying?” asked the small boy. He leaned down a bit so her could see him at eye level, “That’s the plan, just looking for a bed” he said as he looked back up at Emma. “Granny’s Bed and Breakfast is just up the road, only two blocks” she motioned towards her left. “Thanks” he said as he turned back to his bike. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name” she said from behind him. “That’s because I didn’t give you one” he said before getting on his bike and riding away. 

 

***

“Henry, I thought strangers don’t come to Storybrooke” Emma asked Henry as she sat down on the bench. “They don’t mamma” he responded and Emma wondered if that was true. “Here you go love” Killian said appearing on her right “What is it?” he asked once he saw the look on her face. “Nothing, a stranger just came to Storybrooke” 

“A stranger?” he asked. “Yeah, a man, tall, brown hair” she said giving the warm milk to Henry. Killian pondered. It couldn’t be, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and comment your thoughts below! I also want to know if you would all like holiday themed charters, due to the fact that the holiday seasons are approaching us quickly. Let me know and I will get to writing! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Emma was loading storm supplies into the squad car when she saw Regina walking up to her. The morning seemed to be taking a horrifying turn already. 

“If you’re looking to blame me for the storm, I think you’re taking things a bit far now” Emma said as she closed the trunk of the sheriff car. Regina ignored her comment “I need you to look into something Sheriff. Someone new is in town”. Emma nodded “I know. I gave him directions to Granny’s a few nights ago”.

“You talked to him? What’d he say?” Regina questioned.  “He asked for directions. What’s the big deal? Who is he?” Emma now knew strangers didn’t come to Storybrooke. So why did this man? “ I don’t know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There’s something about him that seems familiar” Regina said trying to think back to the good ol days of her being queen. 

“He must be one of the untold millions you cursed” Emma said under her breath. “What?” Regina said. “Nothing” Emma did not want Regina learning about the “curse”. She would probably also question her parenting. 

“I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he’s doing here” . “You know, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke” Emma said, although she knew Regina would be all too happy to create one to get her to leave. Regina rolled her eyes, “This isn’t about the law, Miss Swan. You’re going to do this because I asked you to”. After that, she walked away as if she was royalty. Emma stared after her in disbelief. Someone really needed to knock her off her high horse. 

 

Killian could not get the mystery man out of his head. If it was August, what was he doing back in Storybrooke? So that is why he was trying to get Ruby to look after Henry so he could scout out if it truly was him. “Come on lass” he said holding Henry up from under the arms “You can’t possibly say no to this face”. Henry played along and beamed brightly up at Ruby. He immediately saw her face soften. Good thing Henry had inherited his smolder. 

“Fine, but only for an hour. I have a date later today” she said as she took Henry. “Thank lass, be good okay” he said to Henry who only nodded before he walked out in search of a liar. 

 

It didn’t take him long at all to find him. August Booth wanted to be found. “You kept your promise” August said as Killian walked up to the bench August was sitting on. “And you didn’t” he said as he stood arms crossed. “I had to come back” August said as he stood up as well, however his leg seemed to buckle slightly. Killian raised a brow. 

August sighed before leaning over and raising the leg of his pants. His leg was wooden. The next second it was a normal leg. 

“What?” Killian said “It’s been fading in and out. The curse is weakening, so I’m returning back to the way I was before” August said in a frustrated tone. “Who were you before?” Killian asked, August remained silent. He sighed. 

Killian took out the storybook from the bag he was carrying and waved it in August’s face. “I’ve read this book more times than I can count, and I don’t remember seeing someone who looks like you”. 

“That’s because my story isn’t in there” August said. “How do you know?” Killian asked.

“I know because I made that book” August said staring at the storybook that had one day vanished from his belongings. “How is that possible? One day it appeared to my son” Killian said looking down at the book. “It’s part of the curse, your boy must believe, and he must have magic” 

“Aye he does, to both of those things’ Killian replied “Who are you then?”. August sighed dramatically “Pinocchio”. Killian tried and failed to keep the smile from his face “The wooden liar boy”. “Yes, hence the wooden leg” motioned August. “So you came back here, for your own benefit then. After nearly tearing Emma’s life apart, you want her help” Killian remembered his anger toward the man, or boy, whatever he was. 

“I won’t go back to being that” August said. “If I remember the story right, Pinocchio was wooden because he was not good. Seems your records caught up with you” Killian felt no compassion towards him. 

“And you're so good? I can’t wait to see Emma’s face when she finds out who you are” August backfired. Killian’s hand reached out and took August by his collar “You don’t know anything. Emma may not believe yet, but she trusts me, good luck getting her to trust you, or help you” Killian released him and walked back to Granny’s. 

 

The next day Emma saw the bike parked in front of Granny’s and went inside for shelter from the storm. She immediately spotted the man, and the box at his feet.

“We need to talk” she said as she sat in front of him. August paused and looked at her “Why?”. “Because you’re suspicious” she said wincing at how ridiculous she sounded. Stupid Regina. “Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. I wonder what kind of hell I would’ve raised had I ordered a donut” he was mocking her. “Don’t be sarcastic, that’s my thing” she said. 

She looked down at the box “Your mysterious box, what’s in it?” He smiled “It’s awfully frustrating not knowing, isn’t it?”. Emma rolled her eyes “Just tell me”.“Is it illegal to carry a box in this town?” Emma sighed, “No, of course not”. He could see her fidgeting however, “You really want to know what’s inside it, don’t you?”. “No. Well, maybe” if it would get Regina off her ass. 

“Then you’re going to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing what could possibly be inside that box? Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I’ll tell you right now” the last part made her eyebrows raise. 

“I’m married” she said, he glanced down at her rings and shrugged. “It’s only one drink” he said. “Only one” she said firmly and he took the box from underneath the booth and opened it. It was a typewriter. “Really?” Emma said staring down at the ancient thing. “I’m a writer” he said.  
“And that’s why you’re here?” she guessed. “This place provides, inspiration. Don’t you think?” he said as he packed up his typewriter. 

“Have you been here before?” the way he spoke made her wonder. “I didn’t say that” he said as he stood. “Wait” she said standing as well, “What about that drink?”. He glanced back at her “I didn’t say today”. He left her open mouthed. She wanted it over with already. 

 

“Hey what have you two been up to today” Emma asked as she walked into the loft to find Killian holding Henry in his arms. “We just finished watching that insufferable movie Cars he likes so much” Killian replied. “You know it’s grown on you” she teased as she kissed his forehead before getting a water bottle. 

“I know, he was feeling a bit down today, so I complied to his request” Killian said. “What’s wrong” Emma said rushing back to him, her motherly instincts on full kick. “It’s probably just a cold, nothing too exciting” Killian said as she brushed Henry’s head off his forehead. 

“I've been working too much” Emma muttered. “What?” Killian asked her. “I've been way too invested in this stupid town that I didn’t even notice my baby coming down with something” Emma said leaning lean her elbows on her knees.  

“That’s not true love. You’re here for Henry in every morning, you have lunch with us, and you’re here all evening long” Killian said trying to soothe her. “I know, but back in Boston, I was around for him more often. Work never affected my time with him this way before” she said. “You’re doing good here, Emma. And I’m spending more time with him now as well. We’re okay, we’re all together. That’s all that matters”. Emma smiled at him as he placed a kiss to her forehead. “You always know just what to say” she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s part of the job description” he answered. 

“I didn’t know being married to me was a job” she teased. “Never” he answered. For a moment he wanted to ask her if August had approached her yet. He decided against it. If August presented himself to her, she would let him know. He also didn’t want to be in a position to lie to her. Not only did he dread lying to her, but she would always know. So for the rest of the day they spent their time together nursing Henry back to health. 

 

Mary Margaret and David both sat at Granny’s, however, they were in separate tables. Ever since their little journey to reunite the injured dove with her flock, they had been sneaking around a bit. She wasn’t proud of it, neither was David, but she had to see him. 

“Oh, you got the book” she commented as if it was simply a coincidence. "Yeah, I just started it.  I can't wait to see how it ends” he said. Ruby came over to fill her cup when she said “Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys want”.

“Oh, no. We’re not together” Mary Margaret said quickly. “No. No, that’s-” David said at the same time. Ruby awkwardly nodded and left them be. Emma then walked into the diner and Mary Margaret tore her attention from David. “Hey, David” Emma said as she walked past his table. “Hey” he replied. 

“How’s Henry” Mary Margaret said quickly taking the attention from David. She hadn’t exactly told Emma yet what she was doing. She knew Emma would probably not approve. Henry had also had a fever the night before and she had not wanted to make her night any more frantic with her mess of a life. “He’s good now. The worst is over” Emma said. 

They both saw as Ashley entered with baby Alexandra on her hip. “I wish Alexandra was a toddler already, newborns are exhausting” Ashley said. “Ashley! I barely recognize you” Mary Margaret said.”I know, it's a drastic change with the baby on the outside”. 

“How have you been” Emma asked as she peered over at Alexandra. “Um, I mean, baby’s great, but we really haven’t had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that’s been rough. And Sean’s been working double shifts at the cannery” Emma felt bad for the young couple. She remembered how she and Killian had struggled the first few months with Henry, and they had been adults. 

“Well, he has to work” Mary Margaret tried to reason. “But on Valentine’s Day? He couldn’t get out of it” Ashley said taking her coffee from Ruby. “I’m sorry. That must suck” Emma said. Ruby piped in then “It doesn’t have to. We should have a girl’s night. We can all go. Mary Margaret. Emma, you just leave the badge home”.

Emma hesitated “I don’t know. I don’t like leaving Killian and Henry for the night, and Henry might still feel a bit under the weather. But you guys go and have fun”. “No” Ruby whined “It won’t be the same without you. I know your husband is a total hottie” Emma’s brows lifted “Come on we all have eyes. But, you should get a night to unleash” 

Emma’s phone saved her. “What is it” Mary Margaret asked. “It’s the station, I have to go” she said sending them apologetic looks. 

 

Mr. Gold walked up to his front door when he saw the door ajar. Once inside, he drew out a gun, and heard a creak behind him. He turned to find Emma with her gun pointed at him. “Sheriff Jones” he said bringing her gun down. “Your neighbor saw your front door open and called me” Emma said tucking her gun back in its holster. “It appears I’ve been robbed”

“Funny how that keeps happening to you” Emma mused. “I’m a difficult man to love, Mrs. Jones” was his reply.

“You can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I’ve got it from here” Gold said, Emma would not buy it. “No, you don’t. This is  a robbery. And if you do know and don't tell me, I’ll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don’t want to be behind bars”

Gold smiled at her before replying “Alright, his name’s Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral”. Emma nodded “Okay. I’ll go check him out”. “I’m sure you will, assuming I don’t find him. Let’s just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people” she didn't like his tone. 

“Is that a threat?” Emma said as she stepped closer to him. “Good luck Mrs. Jones” he said. Emma left before she could regret taking the call in the first place. 

 

A few hours later after scouting Mr. French’s place, Emma found Gold to be truthful. Showing Mr. Gold all the things she’d gotten back for him, she said “You’re welcome. Your man ripped you off. It was all at his place”

“And the man himself?” he inquired. “Closing in on him” Emma assured. “So, job well ‘half-done’, then” Gold said halfheartedly. Emma scoffed “In less than a day, I got everything back. Is something wrong?”

“You’ve recovered nothing. There’s something missing” he looked agitated. “I’ll get it when I find him” Emma said impatiently. Could the people of Storybrooke be any more polite?

“Not if I find him first” Gold said before walking out. 

 

Two hours later 

Emma heard the commotion straight from outdoors as she walked into the cabin. Killian motioned for her to let him proceed first, he had tagged along. After everything, Killian was not happy that Emma and Gold had been seeing more than he liked of each other. He didn't trust him around her. 

Killian opened the door to find Gold beating Mr. French with his cane. ““It’s your fault! It’s your fault!” he kept yelling. Before he could get another hit in, Killian stopped his cane with his hand. “Stop!” Emma yelled “You’ll kill him”. Killian restrained Gold as she kneeled over Mr. French and called an ambulance. 

As they watched Mr. Gold being lifted into the ambulance, Emma turned to Mr. Gold. “I heard you managed not to break anything he needs. You’re lucky, Mr. Gold.” 

“You got a funny definition of lucky” he resorted. “You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?” Emma said with her arms crossed. “He stole” Gold muttered. “I believe we heard you say, you hurt her, who is her? And what did he do to her?” Killian asked. Gold glared at him “You know this sheriff thing is not couples therapy, you have no authority here Mr. Jones. And I believe you heard wrong, there is no one”. 

“You really don’t want to cooperate?” Emma asked. “We’re done here” Killian stopped him before he could walk away. “Actually, we’re not” Killian said, “You’re under arrest” Emma finished. She took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him. 

 

After Regina made sure the sheriff and her husband had left the sheriff station, Regina decided to pay Rumpelstiltskin a visit; she had to make sure they were on the same side. “Madame Mayor” he greeted her “What a wonderful surprise. Please, sit”. Regina walked over to a couch near the cell and sat down facing him. “You put him up to it, didn’t you?” Gold said cutting the bullshit. 

“I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need” Regina shrugged. “And you told him just exactly what to take, didn’t you?”. Regina smiled at her old tutor “We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?” 

“It seems it has. But you know what I want, what do you want?” he wondered. “I want you, to answer one question. What’s your name?” she had to make sure it was HIM. “It’s Mr. Gold” he replied.

“Your real name” she stressed. “That’s been my name for my entire life”. She scowled “If you want me to give you what you want, tell me your real name”

“Rumpelstiltskin. Now give me what I want”

“Such hostility” she said beaming and pulled the chipped cup from her purse. “Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake”. 

“Thank you, your Majesty. So. Now that we’re being honest with each other, let’s remember how things used to be, shall we? And don’t let these bars fool you, dear. I’m the one with the power around here. I’m going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change” he threatened as he held the small cup in his palms. Cradling it. “We’ll see about that” she said as she stood up. 

“If you haven’t noticed, dear, things are changing in these area. You can’t be happy about that” she stopped dead in her tracks. “That woman will not change anything” Regina said as she turned and faced him. “My prophecies have never been wrong. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming will break your curse. You’ll have no power when that happens” Gold reclined in the small bunk. Seeing her unease brought him peace. 

“She’s not a believe and she never will be”. “That may be true, but her son is, and the pirate knows the truth as well. Seems like your curse was not perfect” Gold said. “I have no idea why he remembers, but he won’t be a problem. He’s only got one hand and no hook” she said leaning against the bars. “Don’t threaten me when you’re a powerless invalid. Know your place” she rose to her full height and walked away. Gold smiled from inside his cell. Her arrogance would be her downfall. 

 

Still fuming from her talk with Rumple, Regina stalked her way through the hospital floors and punched in a code into the keypad. The door led down to the psychiatric ward in the basement. She handed the nurse a rose as she signed in. 

“Pretty” said the nurse. “Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?’ Regina asked sweetly. ”No, ma’am. Not today, not ever” 

“Good” she replied. She walked down the corridor until she came to the door with a sliding hatch. She opened it and inside she saw the girl. Bell French. What she knew the Dark One wanted the most. As long as she had her, she could control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Killian and August meet again. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload, I've been really busy with school and health issues. I will try to upload every week or so, but don't hold me to that. Anyway, don't forget to comment below!


	33. Chapter 33

Emma arrived at Granny’s right when the stranger was heading out. “I’ve been meaning to bump into you. I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised” he said as he saw her. “Are you seriously asking me out?” she asked him, not amused. “Well, it doesn’t have to have that label. You can call it an outing with a friend” he said smirking. 

“We’re not friends” she said dryly “I don’t even know your name”. He beamed at her “Let’s change that, I’m August. August W. Booth”. “Really? With the middle initial?” Emma was amused. 

“W’s for Wayne. So now we can be friends”. Promptly after that line he walked to his bike and Emma proceeded to meet Mary Margaret. “Who was that?” Mary Margaret asked her. “I don’t know yet” she admitted. “Are you going to find out?”

“I don’t know. Anyway, I thought we were gonna talk about you” Emma said changing the topic from August W. Booth. “Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now” Mary Margaret admitted. “What is it? What’s going on?” Emma asked in a whisper. “Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?” Mary Margaret started. “Yes”.

“I didn’t” Mary Margaret admitted excitedly. “Yeah, I know” Emma said as she sipped the cocoa Mary Margaret had ordered her. Mary Margaret was surprised. “You do? How?”

“Mary Margaret, we’re roommates, I’m Sheriff, and covering your tracks is not your strong suit. Even Killian has noticed that you’ve been distracted as of lately” Emma said. “But, I’ve been discrete” Mary Margaret pouted. Emma cocked her head to the side “Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines. It was not hard to connect the dots” 

“Plunging?” Mary Margaret asked shocked. Emma motioned to the shirt Mary Margaret was wearing “When I met you, you were a top button kind of girl”. Mary Margaret looked down at herself “Huh. Then why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I’m not your mother” was Emma’s response. “No. But, according to Henry, I’m yours” she joked. Emma shook her head “I figured that you would tell me when you felt comfortable. I’m assuming that’s now”

“He’s telling Kathryn” Mary Margaret rushed out.  “Everything?”

“Everything” Mary Margaret confirmed whist beaming. 

 

Later that day  
“Oh, hey! Watch where you’re going” a teacher said as Katherine pushed past her towards Mary Margaret. “Kathryn. I’m, I’m sorry” Mary Margaret said as Katherine approached her. Katherine didn’t stop and slapped her. Mary Margaret cupped her stinging cheek. 

“Screw your apology” Katherine yelled at her. “I understand you’re upset. You have every right to be” Mary Margaret said noticing how other teachers were gathering around to see the show.   
“Thank you for that insight” Katherine replied. 

“Can we please talk somewhere private?” Mary Margaret said. That only seemed to anger Katherine more “Private? Why do you get any consideration at all? Both of you have have shown none for me. All you did was lie”. 

“We should have talked to you sooner, but we’ve been completely honest. We didn’t lie” Mary Margaret tried to reason. “You didn’t lie?” Katherine said incredulously “You snuck around. You had him break up my marriage with a pack of lies. With some crap about not being able to connect? He didn’t have any trouble connecting with you”. 

“David didn’t tell you about us?” Mary Margaret asked, she wasn’t making any sense. “Of course not. That would have been the honourable thing to do” Katherine replied. “But, he said he would tell you” Mary Margaret began to shrink into herself. Well, then he lied to you, too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other” with that Katherine walked away from the scene. 

He didn’t tell her. That hurt more than the humiliation and the slap. 

 

Emma decided that she would put up with August to figure him out and be done with it. She saw Granny staring at her from the diner window and it made her uneasy. She hadn’t told Kilian about the stranger yet. What with Henry being sick, speaking with Margaret Margaret, and the whole Gold thing, she hadn’t had the time. Emma quickly sent Killian a text saying she would be busy for an hour or so, she would tell him everything when she got back. 

“You going to come in? I thought you wanted that drink” she said as August got off his bike. “Yeah, but I didn’t say here. Hop on” he said handing her a helmet. “No way am I getting on the back of that bike” she said shaking her head. “What? Are you scared?” he said chuckling. “How about we go somewhere where I can drive?” she said ignoring his comment. “How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole” he urged her to take the helmet. 

Emma bit her lip thinking about it. First, she would be getting on a motorcycle with a stranger her husband had no idea about. Second, he could take her who knows where and murder her. Third, she was actually a bit scared of riding with him. He could be a psycho and run them off the road. She had a kid to think about. 

“No funny business” she said as she put the helmet on and tentatively sat behind him. He laughed before riding off. 

 

They reached the edge of the forest before they got off the bike and walked to the watering hole. “There’s actually a watering hole” she said staring at it in amazement. “Say what you want about me, but I always tell the truth” he said. “I thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey”

“You want me to get you drunk?” he said raising a brow at her. “No” she said quickly. “Next time” he said beaming. “There won’t be a next time” she said sternly. 

He took out two cups and began hauling water from the well. “They say there’s something special about this well. There’s even a legend. They say that the water from the well is fed by an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties”

“Magic? You sound like my son” she commented. “Smart kid. So, this legend says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you”

“You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger” the target on his back kept growing.   
“And you know very little for being Sheriff” he said back. “How do you know all this? You’ve been here before?” she asked him as she took the cup he handed her. “I just read the plaque” the plaque was placed to the left of the well. “You actually believe that?” she said glancing at the plaque. 

“I’m a writer. I have to have an open mind” he shrugged. “Yeah, but magic is a bit extreme”. He shrugged “Water is a very powerful thing. It flows throughout all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had magic, I’d guess it’d be water” his talk was making her feel weird inside. “That’s asking a lot to believe in faith”.

“If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you’re going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time”. “Or I’ll just find the truth before anyone else sees it” she said stubbornly. “Well, Miss Skeptic” he said as he took his own cup “There’s one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith, and I know you’ll agree with me”

“What’s that?” she asked curiously. “It’s good water”. He was terrible, but they toasted to it.

The ride back was weirder than the ride there. 

 

Even Granny was ashamed of her, Mary Margaret thought, dear old Granny was ashamed of her. She could not face herself to Storybrooke, ever again. After her confrontation with David, all her strength left her. Everyone hated her, she hated herself. How could she have been foolish enough to believe that someone would fight for her. She was always second best. Never good enough for first place. 

Mary Margaret brushed her tears away as she scrubbed the hardwood floors of the kitchen. They were perfectly clean, but she needed to do something to keep her mind off of everything else. When she heard the door open she stopped her sobs and wiped her face. “Lass, are you alright” she heard the british voice behind her, it was Killian. “I’m fine” she said, but her voice caught and her facade fell. 

The next thing she knew he was down on the ground with her and she allowed his arms to go around her. She was sure that she would feel embarrassed later on, she and Killian had a friendly relationship going on, but she never expected him to see her this way. But she allowed him to comfort her a little. 

 

Killian hated the Evil Queen even more at the moment. Mary Margaret was not the Snow White from Henry’s book, in this land she was weak and fragile, nothing like the strong queen who protected all her loved ones. It was Regina’s fault that Emma’s parents were completely separated and put against each other. It wasn’t fair. To either of them. 

Even though Mary Margaret was technically his mother in law, she was his friend for now. Who knows how she would react to him when she got her memories back, because she would get her memories back. Emma would break the curse, maybe not next week or next month, but she would. His wife was stubborn as hell, but she was good and pure, all due to the woman he was holding at the moment. She came from good people and she would save them all. 

After Mary Margaret had cried herself out a bit, she had avoided his eyes and flushed even more. He assured her that his shirt was fine, and that no he was not bothered by the crying, he was a dad after all. She had smiled a bit, it was something. She said she wanted to be alone, he let her walk into her room. 

He quickly dialed Emma’s number, she would be better at this stuff. She was her daughter. The call went to voicemail. He called again. He grew worried. She almost always answered his calls.   
When she showed up her hair was windblown and her cheeks were flushed. “What happened” she asked as she walked through the door. He gave her a quick summary of the events and she walked to talk to Mary Margaret. Where had she been?

 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it” Emma asked as she walked into Mary Margaret’s room. She was curled into a tight ball on the edge of the bed. “Nope” Mary Margaret said. “Do you wanna be alone” Emma asked. “Nope” Emma gently sat down on the opposite end of the bed before laying down. She wished she could say something to make her feel better. But everything that came to mind didn’t sound good. She simply could not feel the pain that her friend was feeling. So she laid with her, keeping her company, until Mary Margaret fell asleep. 

 

Henry was awake by the time she left Mary Margaret be. She picked him up after the long day and hugged him close. “I've missed you” she said against his hair. “I miss you too mommy” he said. “I've been thinking” she said addressing Killian “Why don’t I take this weekend off so we can all go to this Miner’s Day festival thing together. Today Granny was handing out the flyers at the diner” she hadnded it to him.

“It might be fun” he said looking at the flyer. “As much fun as can be had in Storybrooke” Emma agreed. 

Emma fed Henry dinner as she and Killian talked. She missed these moments, just the three of them. After she played with Henry she even relented and read Henry a fairy tale from the Storybook. If it made Henry happy, then she would relent a bit. After that she and Killian kissed him goodnight before descending down the stairs. 

“Hi” she said when it was just them in the living room. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he leaned his forehead on hers. “Hi” he whispered back coming in for a kiss. After weeks of having no more than chaste kisses here and there, this kiss sparked a fire in her. Killian seemed to feel the same and he backed her up against the nearest wall.

When the kisses grew longer and more passionate, Emma took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Emma jumped up and circles her legs around his waist. “Bloody hell” he muttered as she cupped him through his jeans and his knees slightly buckles. She giggled against his mouth before jumping down and kneeling before him. Fast enough she had his pants down at his ankles and she took his warm cock into her mouth. She loved the sounds he made, she loved being in control of his body. 

Hollowing out her lips and throat, she felt his silky cock surge deeper in her mouth. Pulling it out she licked the tip of it while cupping his ass with her other hand. “Emma, I need you” he muttered as he planted his hand on the wall for support. “Not yet” she said around him, causing him to groan. With one last flick of her tongue under his cock he was spilling himself into her mouth. Quickly he hauled her to her feet and he pulled her shirt up and over her head. Emma quickly unhooked her bra and began shimmying out of her pants as he pulled his own shirt over his head. 

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his chest hair brush against her hardened nipples. She pulled back from the kiss to wrap his mouth around a nipple and her head banged against the wall behind her. “Killian now” she said and he quickly aligned himself at her entrance and pushed in. Hauling her up in his arms again, he pulled in and out at a steady beat, driving her insane. 

These moments, when they were together as one, made her want to shatter into a million tiny stars. As long as it was him and her, it was everything. “Emma” he kept saying into her ear as he bit and nipped at the soft skin there, driving goosebumps up and down her arms. 

Her arms left his shoulders and wandered down his sides until her hands were splayed across his back. Her hands wandered over the ups and downs of the multiple scars he had there, the tattoo on his back. His hand was firmly placed underneath her left thigh as his prosthetic hand was leaning against the wall by her head. Titling his hips up, he buried himself inside her all the way, and both their moans were heard across the room. “I love you” he said as she continued to pump inside her at a faster rate “I love you” she said through gasps of breath. Her walls were still squeezing against him when he set her on the ground. 

Emma was so close she almost cried. He quickly turned her, lifted her right leg, and buried himself once more. Entering her from behind, both their releases were so close. Her walls were throbbing against him when he spilled his seed in her. Both their legs nearly buckled, their release still high. Before she could form a coherent though, Killian turned her once more and kneeled in front of her. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder, showing her body the worship only he could give. 

Emma bit her lip to keep her moans at a low volume as Killian stroked her clit with his tongue and sucked. She feel back against the wall with no resistance, her supporting leg bucking until he pressed it against his chest for sustain. A few more strokes of his tongue and fingers had her coming into his mouth. The smirk he gave her as he wiped his mouth with his hand almost had her coming again. 

They took a quick shower before dressing and settling on the couch. After they had their cocoa Emma told him about August W. Booth. “So there’s this new person in town and Regina wants me to keep tracks on him. Today I finally had the opportunity to talk to him so we went to this watering hole on his bike. It was weird, but I don’t think he’s a threat. Regina is overreacting” 

“You got on the back of a motorcycle with a stranger?” he said turning to her. “Well, he’s not exactly a stranger” she said reasoning “His name is August W. Booth” 

“August?” he said in a voice not all that surprised. She raised her eyebrows ‘Wait. Do you know him?” Shit he was trapped. “He’s the new person in town, of course I know him. I walked into him a few days ago” it wasn’t a total lie. “Well Regina wants me to find out more about him so yes, I got on a motorcycle with him” she said. 

“What did you find out” he asked intrigued. “Nothing special, he just said he believes in magical water, or something. It was strange to be honest”. The magic stuck with him. “Did he now?”

“Yeah, he’s definitely mysterious but not a threat” she said as she rested her legs across his. “So what do you think of him?”

“What?” he asked turning his attention back to her. “You met him, so what do you think” she asked him. “Like you said, he’s a strange fellow” he said only. “There’s more to it” she said immediately “You don’t like him”, well she wasn’t wrong. “Why not?”

He could not lie. “I ran into him a few years ago in Boston” it wasn’t a lie. “Wait, Boston?” she said surprised. “We had a bit of an encounter, didn’t expect to see him here”. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You’ve been busy, and I don’t plan on having tea with him anytime soon. Didn’t want you to worry” he said smoothly. It wasn’t a lie. “Well, he’s just passin through so he’ll be gone soon” she said. August was trying to get her to believe already, but that was his job One that he was failing terribly at. 

 

In the next couple of days, Storybrooke finally had another mystery to solve. Katherine was apparently missing. Emma was investigating Kathryn’s crashed car when Sidney arrived holding his camera. “Mind if I take a look?” he asked. “What for?” she asked. 

“Just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn’t mean I can’t do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we have here?” 

“Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned. Engine running, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She’s MIA” 

“Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her? I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, The Daily Mirror has to take me back” Emma saw the whole plan taking form in his head. “Woah, calm down, tiger. You don’t work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe she decided to leave town. Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way” Emma said reasonable. 

However, her reason fell apart when she opened the trunk and found Katherine’s suitcase inside. “Would she leave her clothes in the car?” Sydney said skeptically. “I’ll check her records, see who she spoke to last” Emma said. “If you go through the Sheriff’s Department, it’ll take you days to get those. I’ve got a contact over at the phone company. can get those in a couple hours” Sydney wanted in this case. “Great. Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records” Emma didn’t see the mischief in his eyes. 

David’s truck pulled up across the street. “There he is” Sydney said. “Time to break the news” Emma said starting to walk towards David. “You really think he doesn’t know?” Sydney asked skeptically. Emma hoped for Mary Margaret’s sake that he didn’t. “I’m about to find out”

 

“She’s just gone?” David said as she explained what she knew. “You really don’t know anything, do you?” thank god he was innocent. “I don’t understand. What happened?”

“I’m trying to figure it out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to her?” Emma asked him. “Yesterday afternoon he replied. “Okay, I know there has been lies and deceit, and I’m not judging you, but is that the truth?” she needed facts at the moment. 

“Yes. I haven’t spoken to her since I ended things. I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she went to Boston. That’s what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?” he asked her. “No. I know when people are telling the truth, and you are. She hasn’t even been gone twenty-four hours. She’s not even technically missing. But, if she is, I will find her” she vowed. 

 

Later that day

At the Miner’s Day festival, Emma spotted Sydney playing a game. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked him. “What’s happening?” he asked her. “I just got off the phone with Kathryn’s school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up” she explained. “Something did happen” he said curiously. “It looks that way” she agreed. Mary Margaret and Leroy rushed past, Mary Margaret stopped. “Oh, Emma! Help me out! What’s more sympathetic. Um, scarf or no scarf?” she said holding it up. 

“Sc-Scarf” she stuttered out. “Okay” Mary Margaret said putting it on. “Come on, we’re on a schedule” Leroy said pulling on her arm. “Oh, uh, thank you. Got to go” she said and they ran off. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Sydney scolded Emma “You’re looking for a suspect. Someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high”

“She had nothing to do with anything. Trust me” Emma said sternly. “But she’s the one” Sydney started. “Trust me, I know her. Just get me those phone records” Emma said walking away when she spotted Killian.

“Hey” she said leaning up to kiss him. He was at a game booth with Henry. “I’m sorry we couldn’t come to this together”. “You’ve got a case, plus, I can handle game duty” he said pulling her close. “By the way, what’s up with Mary Margaret” she asked him. 

“She and Leroy have had no business at the candle booth. I bought three feeling bad for them, everyone glared at me as I did” he said. “I hope she’s okay” Emma said. The whole situation must have been affecting her. “Aye, it’ll blow over soon love” Killian said. Emma cringed as she thought of the case she was trying to put together. 

“I’ll play one game before going back to the station” she said going to the ball toss with Henry. 

 

At the station, Sydney came in and handed Emma a folder. “You find something?” she asked.   
“Kathryn’s phone records. There’s an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident” he said showing her the highlighted portion. “That’s not possible. He said he didn’t speak to her that day” Emma said glancing through it. “Then, he’s lying”.

“No. I know when someone is lying, and David wasn't” Sidney cut her off, “It’s on paper, Emma. Phone records don’t lie, people do. You’re not the only person David fooled” he said. 

After Sydney left, Emma continued looking through the phone records, trying to find a clue. After a minute she heard a click of heels. “If this is about the blackout, I’ve got the guys from the power company down there working on it” she said. She’d been surprised when the lights had gone out an hour before. She was glad she got those candles from Killian, they were helping her at the moment.

“That's not why I’m here. It’s been twenty-four hours since my friend, Kathryn, went missing. Have you found anything?” Regina asked her. 

“I found something. I just don’t know what it means” she said. “Well, what is it?” regina asked.   
“At this point in the investigation, it’s best I don’t divulge that information” Emma said. “If you’re covering for someone, if you’re not doing your job, I’ll find someone who will” Regina threatened before walking out. 

 

After successfully selling all the candles through the lockout, Mary Margaret placed the ‘sold out’ sign in front of the candle booth. She walked over to her car, still spray painted with ‘tramp’ spray painted on it and decided she would join Killian and henry back at the Miner’s Day festival. 

Then spotted Emma talking to David across the street. “Emma” David said when he noticed her.  
“David, we need to talk” Emma said dreading to do this. “Did you get a hold of Kathryn?” he asked hopefully. “No, I’m afraid not”.

“Then, what is it?” he asked her not knowing any reason for her to stop him. “I need you to come to the sheriff’s station with me and tell me everything” she said. 

“I thought I already did” he said. “So did I”. Mary Margaret watched as Emma lead David to the back seat of her squad car. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week!   
> More August and getting closer to breaking the curse!   
> Comment below!  
> Happy reading :)


	34. Chapter 34

Emma handed David a mug of tea back at the station. “Thank you. I hope Kathryn’s somewhere warm, not out in the cold” he said glancing out the window at the snow. “David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There’s this phone call” she said. 

“I know, I know. I just can’t explain why it says that. I didn’t do anything to my wife” she believed him. “I’m pretty good at spotting a liar. And, liars have better material. Now go home” she said patting him on the back. “I can go?” he sounded surprised. We don’t even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep”

“Thank you” he said standing to leave. “But, David” she said stopping him “Maybe get a lawyer. He nodded soberly.

 

Mary Margaret caught up with Emma on the street. “Is David okay” she asked Emma. “He’s a little shaken up, but he’s headed home. He’s fine” Emma assured her. “Any word from Kathryn?”  
“Nothing new” Emma sighed. “Did you check with Boston again?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“She’s not there, Mary Margaret” she was nowhere to be found. “So, we have no idea what happened to her?:

“All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared” Emma told her honestly. “Well-deserved? Do you really believe that?” Mary Margaret didn’t know how Emma felt about her situation. “No. I’m just preparing you for what everyone else will think. You two will look bad until we figure the truth out” Emma told her. 

“You mean people will think he did it, to be free with me” Mary Margaret was shocked. “Some are. And, he’s not doing himself any favours. So, if there’s anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night” Emma pressured. “He wasn’t with me. We are through” Mary Margaret said looking to the people walking towards them. 

“Sorry. I don’t need a ride” it was Ruby and Whale. “Are you sure, it’s awfully cold out” he said insisting. “I’m fine, really” she said again. “I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?” he asked reaching out to her. 

“Dr. Whale?” Mary Margaret said. “Mary Margaret. Emma. Hello there” he greeted them.   
“Hey” Mary Margaret said. “ I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But, I should, um” he stuttered. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you should” Emma said dryly. “Yeah” he said before leaving. “Was he bothering you?” Mary Margaret asked Ruby. “The day I can’t handle a leech is the day I leave town. Which is today, I guess” responded Ruby. “You’re leaving?” Emma asked her. Ruby nodded “I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job”

“You quit? Where you goin?” Mary Margaret asked. “I don’t know. Away” Ruby shrugged. “Well buses out of town don’t happen. And, you might want a destination first” Emma told the younger woman. 

“Anyway, don’t leave town until you know what to do for sure” Mary Margaret told her. “I won’t, I promise. I’m staying at a friends house until I figure it out” 

 

The next morning

Mary Margaret pulled her car up before getting to the town sign. Once in the woods, she began looking for any clues that Katherine had been there. She heard a sound behind her and turned. Looking down at the foliage she grabbed a branch, ready to swim. Suddenly , David appeared. “It’s you, are you looking for Katherine, too?” she asked him. 

“I am” he responded. “Emma knows you didn’t do anything. She can tell when people are lying, and she knows you’re not” she assured him “And I’ll stand with you. I’ll tell everyone this isn’t possible. She’s going to turn up somewhere” 

“I’m looking” he said, but it didn’t look like he was entirely there. “David?” She walked back into the woods, as if he didn’t hear her. “David? David!” she yelled going after him. 

 

In her cluelessness of what to do, Killian was able to get Ruby to look after Henry again. He was going to help Emma look for more evidence. They were speaking in her office when the phone rang and Ruby answered. 

“Sheriff’s station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that’s not a prowler. That’s Archie’s dog, Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He’ll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help” she said into the receiver. 

Emma overhearing her walked to her. “How’s it going, you two?” she asked. “Great. Except I can’t do anything” Ruby said. “That’s not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good” Emma complimented. “That’s nothing”.

“No. No, it isn’t. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here”

 

“Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning? I want to be useful” Ruby said excitedly. 

“Do whatever you want as long as you keep Henry alive as well” Emma said. “Done” Ruby said while beaming. She got up and grabbed Henry before walking out of the station to get him lunch. 

Mary Margaret walked in right after. “David’s in the woods and there’s something wrong with him. He looked right through me. He was a different person” Mary Margaret said. 

“How different” Killian asked. “It just wasn’t him. I’m worried” Mary Margaret said looking at them. “We should go look for him them’ Emma said glancing at Killian. 

 

“This place is massive. How are we supposed to find David?” Emma said as she and Killian walked through the trees. “If he’s disoriented he might not be masking his footsteps, so maybe we’ll be able to hear him” Killian said. 

“I really hope these boot prints are his” Emma said. They were currently following the dried steps in the mud. They walked until the mud tracks were gone and there was no sign of David. “We’re never going to find him” Emma said, her legs were starting to ache. 

“Wait is that” Killian said pointing forward. “David’ Emma said running to his unconscious body. “David? Oh, god. Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!” she said shaking his form. “Emma? What? Killian?” he said groggily as he woke. “Do you know where you are mate?” Killian asked as he helped David sit up. “No. Last thing I remember was being at the station. Did you bring me here?” he asked. 

“You don’t remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?” Emma asked him sharing a concerned look with Killian. “No, I don’t” david said looking at them both. 

“We’ll worry about that later” Killian said hoisting David to his feet “Right now we need to get him to a hospital”. David was unable to hold much of his weight on his own, so Killian slung one of his arms over his shoulders and helped him navigate the woods’ terrain. 

“Right” Emma said as she followed close behind. 

Killian helped David walk to the main road where Emma called for an ambulance. 

“Well, he’s bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated” Whale said once they were at the hospital. 

“He’s got a cut on his head” Emma pointed out. “It’s superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later” Whale said. 

“We will figure it out” Killian told Emma. This had to be the queen again. “It’s so strange. I can’t even believe it happened” David told Emma. “How functional could he be during one of these episodes?” Emma asked Whale “I mean, he talked to someone”. 

“Well, people in similar states, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car” that did not reassure her. “You want to know if I could’ve made that call or ifI kidnapped her? Killed her?” David asked her shocked. “Take it easy there. No one’s saying you did anything bad, David” Whale said looking at his vitals. 

“No, but it would explain why it didn’t seem like I was lying. I wouldn’t know” David argued.   
Regina stormed into the room. “Stop talking, David. What are you doing here? Why doesn’t this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?” she asked Emma. “No, he’s not under arrest. We’re just talking” Emma said. 

“Right. Just talking” Killian glared at her. “What are you doing here?” Emma asked. “Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan’s emergency contact” Whale said. Emma laughed “You have to be kidding me”

“I thought that changed to Kathryn?” David said not wanting Regina there either. “Well, Kathryn’s currently unavailable. Some people haven’t found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her” Regina said to Emma. 

“There’s a whole lot of Maine to search, Madam Mayor” Killian said. Regina barely paid him attention, “Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out”. 

 

“I think we should check the Toll Bridge” Emma said to Killian as they walked out the hospital. “You think he went there” Killian asked as he opened the door to the cruiser for her. “Maybe, I don’t know. I’m just going on a hunch” she said starting up the car. “Let’s go then, I know the way” Killian said. 

Once they got to the toll bridge, Emma put the park in park and she and Killian got out to find any evidence. “Is there anything specific you’re looking for” Killian asked Emma. “Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn’t belong here” Emma said. 

They head to the bank of the river flowing under the bridge. Emma tripped on a board she didn’t see in the darkness. “Love you okay” Killian asked as he helped her up. “Yup, just clumsy” she said as she dusted herself off. Killian got down on his knees and flipped the board over, there was only sand underneath. He was curious however, and grabbed a stick and began to dig. He hit something hard. “What is it” Emma asked him. “A jewelry box” he said as he pulled it out. “That’s stranger” she said. 

Killian opened the box and nearly dropped it. Emma gave out a shriek. “Oh my god, Killian” she said as she steadied herself on his shoulder. “Is that what I think it is” she asked him. “Yes, it's a heart” he said as he closed the lid and stood up. "Do you think" she said unable to say it. "I don't know love. But let's hope it's not". Grasping her hand in his, he led her away from the Toll Bridge and back to the car. The whole while holding the heart in the box with his prosthetic hand. 

“There’s seriously a heart in that” Ruby asked them again when they got to the station. “Afraid so love” Killian said as he kneeled beside the couch in the station. He was glad Henry was asleep, he was a perceptive child, but he didn't want any mind scarring to happen to him. “What are you gonna do with it?” Ruby seemed really freaked out. “Call in forensics to see whose it is” Emma said. 

“We might already know” Killian said as he stroked Henry's brow. “I know” Emma said gravely. 

 

Mary Margaret visited David are at the animal shelter to make sure he was okay. “David, it’s going to be okay” she told him gently. “You don’t know that? I can’t even say anything about my actions anymore” he said with a frustrated voice. “There has to be an explanation” she said fiercely. There was always an explanation. 

“You’re right. But the problem is, I don’t think it’s a good one” he told her gravely. Emma entered the shelter and interrupted her response. “What is it? Did you find her?” David asked Emma. “We found a box” she said. “What does that mean?” he asked. What did a box have to do with anything. “ There was a human heart inside it” Emma said. 

“Oh, my god” Mary Margaret covered her mouth. “No. No” David said shaking his head in tears.   
“We’re going to send it out for some tests, but there aren’t any other missing people” Emma said gently. “Maybe you should go” Mary Margaret told her. 

“There’s more” Emma said dreading it. “What?” David asked. “There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match”

“Arrest me David said believing it was him. “No. David!” Mary Margaret yelled. “Arrest me, Emma. Do it!” he insisted. “David, the fingerprints weren’t yours” she said. 

“What?” he said. “Whose were they” 

Emma turned to her friend and roommate “They were Mary Margaret's” 

 

“Please turn to the right” Emma told Mary Margaret as she was taking her mugshot. “Emma, this is a mistake. I didn’t kill Kathryn” Mary Margaret said pleading. Of course you didn’t. But, I am the Sheriff. I have to go where the evidence leads” Emma said snapping the picture. “Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There’s something not right here” Mary Margaret sounded panicked. “I know. But, your fingerprints were on the box, and his weren’t. We have to deal with this now okay” Emma tried to soothe her. 

“Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn’s heart and buried it in the woods. This is insane”. Emma sighed “If I didn’t book you, it’s look like favoritism. And then, Regina will fire me. And then, you know what she’ll do? She’ll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please try to be patient and trust me. First we need to verify the heart is Katherine's; I’m still waiting for the DNA test results. Now you need to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions” Emma explained. “This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone” It was going to be a long night. 

 

Regina was waiting in the interrogation room. “Hello, Miss Blanchard” Regina said. “What is she doing here?” Mary Margaret asked Emma. “She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you” Emma didn’t want her there either. 

“I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything” Mary Margaret raised her chin. Emma turned on the tape recorder and began the questioning. “The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?” 

“Yes, many times. It’s where David and I liked to meet” Mary Margaret answered steadily. “Mr. Nolan” Emma confirmed. “Yes” Mary Margaret said.” And, you met there, for what purpose?” Emma continued. “We were having an affair. I’m not proud of what happened. But that doesn’t change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn” Mary Margaret sounded confident, inside she was shaking. 

Emma stood up and took the jewelry box from out of the cabinet and placed it in front of Mary Margaret. “Have you ever seen this before?” Emma asked her. “Yes, it’s my jewelry box” Mary Margaret noticed. “It’s where we found the heart in” Emma let her know. 

“Don’t you see what’s happening here? Someone stole it from me and put the heart in it. I didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m innocent!” Mary Margaret cried out. “Miss Blanchard, it’s okay” Regina cut in “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you”. 

“I haven’t changed. I’m still the same person I’ve always been. A good person. I did not do this” Mary Margaret told Regina. 

“Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?” Emma said to Regina raising a brow. They walked out. “I told you to leave the questioning to me” Emma hissed at her “How do you know she didn’t do it? If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don’t you think there’d be signs of a break in? Has there been a break in? She is a woman who’s had her heart broken, and that can make you do unspeakable things” Regina threw back. 

 

After her talk with Regina, Emma was forced to investigate Mary Margaret’s apartment. She was checking the windows when Killian entered. “We have to help Mary Margaret” he said as he walked to her side. 

“I am helping her. That’s why I’m the one searching the apartment” Emma said taking off her gloves. “What are you looking for?” he asked. “I’m trying to see if someone broke in. Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing” 

“I think we would’ve noticed a break in love” he said. There was nothing unusual about the loft. “Someone has to be setting her up” he said. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody’s got a motive” Emma answered. 

“What about Regina” Killian said. “Why Regina?” Emma asked him. “Well, she’s trying awfully hard to put her behind don’t you think? Plus, the Evil Queen does hate Snow White” the last part was a joke, to her, not to him. Emma rolled her eyes. “You wanted a motive” he shot back. “Well, I don’t think ‘she hates Snow White’ will hold up in a court, hun” she said walking past him to check Mary Margaret’s room. 

After searching and finding nothing, Emma flopped down on the bed. There was a sudden loud noise and Emma sat up. Killian looked under the bed and saw a heating vent. He took off the grate and came back holding a wrapped hunting knife. 

“Oh my god” Emma said crouching next to him. “Something’s definitely going on here” Killian said. 

 

Killian was drinking coffee with Henry on his lap drinking cocoa when August joined their booth. Killian immediately glared at the man. “I can’t believe you’re here relaxing when there’s a murder investigation going on” he said. “She didn’t do it. Why can’t anyone see that?” Killian said. 

“Most people just see what’s right in front of them. And I don’t think you’re going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug” August said to him. “Then where?” Killian asked. 

“The three of us” August motioned to himself Killian, and Henry “As believers, We need to help others see the light. People like Emma” he finished. “Trust me, that’s a road not easily taken. We can go on faith. But Emma, she needs proof”

“Just look in the book” August said before up and leaving them be. “Well, how would you like to read all these stories again buddy” he asked Henry. “Yes daddy, mommy has to believe” Henry piped up. “I know, I know. You’re mum’s real stubborn though”

“You can make her believe daddy, I know it” Killian hopped Henry was right. He always seemed to be before. 

 

“The heating vent? Emma, I don’t even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is” Mary Margaret said when Emma told her what Killian found in it. “Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. There were no break in signs either” she added

“You don’t believe me” Mary Margaret said. “Of course I do. But what I think doesn’t matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour” Emma didn’t know what to expect next. Mar yMargaret was not a killer, but someone was real set on making her one. 

“Okay, so what now?” Mary Margaret said rubbing her forehead. “You should think about hiring a lawyer”. 

“An excellent idea” Gold said causing them both to turn around. “What are you doing here?” Emma asked. “Offering my legal services” he said with a bow. “You’re a lawyer?” Emma asked. 

“Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I’ve been following the details of your case” he replied “Miss Blanchard would be well-advised to bring me on as her counsel”. “Why is that?” Mary Margaret asked him. “The Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges” he said cheekily. Asserting your influence isn’t what’s needed here. We need the truth” Emma argued.   
“Exerting influence may be exactly what’s needed here” he said. “What’s needed here, is for me to do my job” she was growing tired of him. “No one’s stopping you. I’m only here to help” he said to her. 

“Enough. Please go” Mary Margaret said after being silent for minutes. “You heard her” Emma told Gold. “I was talking to you Emma” Mary Margaret said and Emma turned to face her “He’s right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I’m screwed. So, just please prove me innocent. But until you do, I need some practical help” 

“Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard’s best interests” Gold said. But Emma didn’t trust him. ”I hope your best interests are what he’s looking out for” Emma told Mary Margaret before leaving them. .

“I can’t pay you” Mary Margaret said once Emma was gone. “I didn’t ask for money” he said.   
“Then why are you doing this?”

“Let’s just say, I’m invested in your future, Ms. Blanchard”

 

Mary Margaret sat up from the cell bed when she saw David enter. “Mary Margaret” he said nodding to her. “David”.

“Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I went to Dr. Hopper and he helped me remember what happened during my blackouts” he said slowly. “And?” she prodded. “I only got pieces of the memory, but I remember that we were in the woods, and I kept saying, don’t do it” he managed to stutter out.   
“Don’t do what?” she asked him. “Don’t kill her” he answered finally looking her in the eye. 

“You think you remember me wanting to kill Kathryn?” she said incredulously. “Can you explain why I have that memory?” he said pleading with her. “Are you seriously  asking me if I killed Katherine?”

“Emma found a heart in our spot; in your jewelry box. The weapon was found in your apartment. And I have these memories. So, yes, I do” he said looking away from her. Mary Margaret’s mouth dropped open. “When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you killed Katherine, I stood by you. I never once doubted you. And, now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of doing something so evil?” When he didn’t say anything, her anger grew. “Get out” she said coldly. He complied. 

 

As Mary Margaret tried to calm down, she decided to make her bed. Tucking in the sheets, something fell and clinked on the ground. Squatting down she saw that it was Regina's keys. Looking around she made sure there was no one around before trying the key on the cell door. The key turned, but she heard footsteps and locked the door once more. She hid the key under the pillow as Emma walked into the room.

“I brought you breakfast” Emma said as she passed her the bag through the bars. “Thanks” Mary Margaret said hastily. 

“I know Gold doesn’t want us to talk, but the test results came back on the heart. It’s Katherine’s she’s dead. I’m sorry, for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It’s going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?” she said making sure. 

“Yeah” Mary Margaret replied. It wasn’t Emma’s fault. “All this evidence tells me you are being framed. I think Regina’s behind it” Emma confessed. “Then why am I still in here? Why don’t you confront her?” 

“Belief is not proof” Emma sighed “If I don’t do this right, things will end up worse for you. I’m trying to avoid that”. “So what are you going to do” Mary Margaret asked. “Well, she doesn’t know I suspect her so that’s something:  Because she doesn’t know I suspect anything.

“Why would she do this to me?” Mary Margaret wondered. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. And I promise, I won’t stop until I expose her” Emma said. “How are you going to do that? This is her town” Mary Margaret pointed out. “I’m working on it. I need you to have faith in me” Emma said grabbing Mary Margaret’s hand on the bar “Can you do that?” 

“Of course”. Once Emma left, Mary Margaret pulled the key from under the pillow and bit her lip. 

 

Emma found Gold in the back room of his pawn shop. “Mr. Gold” she said getting his attention. “Just taking inventory” he said waving a hand “What can I do for you, Mrs. Jones? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?”

“Yes. Regina set her up” Emma said outright. “And this surprises you?” he said “Show me your evidence, and we’ll get this over with immediately”. She huffed, “Yeah, that’s the thing. I don’t have any court worthy. But I know it now”. 

“Look who’s suddenly believing in faith. Why are you here, Mrs. Jones?” he asked her. “I need your help. You helped me become Sheriff, I need that help again”. She hated asking for it, but she knew she could not beat Regina on her own. “As I recall, you don’t exactly approve of my methods” he pointed out. 

“I approve your results and I need to save my friend” she said desperately. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend. “You willing to go as far as it takes?” he asked skeptically. “Farther”. He smiled at her. “Now we’re talking. Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you’re more powerful than you know”. He knew just how powerful she could be. 

 

Screw it, Mary Margaret thought when midnight came along. She knew Emma would worry, and possibly be blamed for her disappearance, but she would not go down for a crime she did not commit. Grabbing the key from under her pillow, she unlocked the cell, and tiptoed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you dearies!  
> Drop me a comment down below


	35. Chapter 35

The next day was very troubling for Emma, Mary Margaret broke out of her cell and fled. Now she had no idea where she was, or how to help her. 

“Do you have any idea where she could have gone” Emma asked Killian as they sat in the station. “No, but I do know that she was desperate, so she might leave clues behind” he said as he grimly thought of how to tell Emma about the book, and it’s answers. The curse was getting out of hand, he had to tell her soon. The truth. 

 

“Her arraignment is tomorrow. If she’s not there” Gold said. “She’s a fugitive. I know” Emma said “Doesn’t matter if she’s convicted for Kathryn or not, she’s screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she’s missing”. She just wished she knew if she was still in town or not. 

“You mean Regina?” he said. “The arraignment is at eight. I’m sure she’ll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory” Emma knew she would be, and if Mary Margaret was not there. She didn’t even want to think what would happen. 

“Then you have until eight A.M., then” he said “If Miss Blanchard doesn’t return, her future is in jeopardy. And if you’re caught helping her, so is yours”. She rubbed her forehead “I know, but I have to help her” 

 

Emma decided that she would check the woods, Killian would join her later. Whilst driving through the fog, she didn’t see the man. He jumped out of the way just in time. Emma jumped out of the car to make sure he was alright. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t see you” she said as she helped him up. “Uh, I think so” he said brushing himself off. “Are you sure?” she said, she did not want more problems in the near future. 

“I’m fine. I’m not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You’re the Sheriff, aren’t you?” he said recognizing her. “Yeah” 

“What brings you out here in the middle of the night?” he questioned. “Nothing to worry about. I’m just looking for a lost dog” she said smiling and feigning innocence. “Well, I hope you find it” 

“Thank you” she says and he walks back down the road. He was limping however. “You are hurt” she says after him. “ I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I’ll make it okay” he said giving her a thumbs up. “No, let me drive you. I insist” she said nodding towards the car. 

“Thank you. I’m Jefferson” he said shaking her hand. “Emma” she said as they got in the car and she drove in the direction he pointed. 

 

Emma pulled up in front of what seemed like a mansion. It was beautiful. “Wow. You live here? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family” she said as she locked her door. “Nope. It’s just me” he answered as he struggled to get up his front steps. Emma noticing, went up to help him. 

After helping him inside, he insisted that she have some tea with him, and while she knew Killian would be joining her soon, a cup of tea couldn’t hurt anyone. 

“Here we go. To warm up for your search. It’s awfully chilly out tonight” he said tubing his hands together. “That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it” she said kindly to him as she sipped the warm drink. She wasn’t much of a tea person, but didn’t want to seem rude. “I know. That’s why I brought this. I’m an amateur cartographer, mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe this will help you track down your dog” he said unfolding the map or her to see. 

It was impressively detailed “Wow” was all she said. “What’s his name?” he said referring to the dog. “ Spot” she said, the first dog name that popped into her head. “Cute”.

As she looked over the map for routes in the forest, her eyes began to drop. She put her cup of tea down, “Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so, so, if I just follow that, I should, be able to” she could not get the words out and began to panic. 

“Is something wrong?” Jefferson said all too innocently. “I’m just, uh, feeling a little” she trailed off and fell, dropping the teacup as well. Jefferson caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. 

“Oh. Let me help you” he said laying her on the couch. “Dizzy” she finished as she lay on the couch. “Let’s just lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air” he began to walk normally. He was fine. “Your limp” she said with wide eyes. “I guess you caught me” he said smiling down at her. “Who are you?” Emma asked as she struggled to get up. 

However, she could not, and when her hand went to her pocket to grab her phone, it fell limply at her side. Jefferson tsked as she slept. He grabbed the phone from her pocket as a number flashed on the screen. Killian. 

He merely shrugged and tossed her phone across the room. It broke. When the savior woke up, she would get him his Grace back. 

 

When Emma woke up, she was bound and gagged on the couch. Looking around, she did not see Jefferson anywhere. When she sat up, she saw her fallen teacup on the ground. Grabbing a pillow, she threw it over the cup and smashed it with her foot. 

Maneuvering herself onto the ground, she was able to grab a shard of broken cup and cut her binds. A few feet away she saw her broken phone and cursed. She needed to get out of this place, now. On further inspection, Emma discovered that all the windows are locked. 

But in front of a window there was a telescope, and it was pointed directly at the Sheriff’s station. Was he spying on her? Hearing a noise from across the room, she quietly walked to the hall, Jefferson was sharpening a pair of scissors. Her heart rate picked up again. She needed to get outside and contact Killian. 

 

Edging away from the hallway, she accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard. Panicking, Emma quickly entered the closest room to her. Turning around she was shocked to see Mary Margaret gagged and tied to a chair. 

Emma quickly rushed to her and took the gag off. “What is going on? Are you okay?” Emma asks as she untied the ropes binding her to the chair. “Emma, thank God” Mary Margaret feels relief course through her veins. “What are you doing here?” Emma whispered.

“I was in the woods, trying to get away, then a man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?” she asked her. “I’ve been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?” 

“There was a key in my cell, under the pillow. Someone put it there” Mary Margaret said remembering how one day it wasn’t there and the next it was. “Who?” Emma asked, who would want Mary Margaret to escape. “I don’t know. I’d like to know just as much as you” Mary Margaret said as Emma finally freed her from the ropes. 

She followed Emma to the hall, it was clear. As they walked down the hall, they were stopped by Jefferson. He was holding a gun. “I see you found Spot” he said pointing to Mary Margaret.   
“People know I’m here, they’ll be here any second”. In all honesty, she didn’t even know if Killian knew of this place. And less if he was coming for her. 

“No one knows you’re here” he taunted as he inched closer to them, gun pointed “Now tie her back up”. Reluctantly Emma walked Mary Margaret back to the room and tied her to the chair. 

Mary Margaret looked very scared so Emma soothed her “It's going to be okay” she said as calmly as her beating heart allowed her. She lastly gagged her and turned back to Jefferson. “Your telescope, why have you been watching me?” she asked Jefferson. Why was he stalking her? “I need you to do something” he said motioning for her to join him. 

With one last look at Mary Margaret, Emma followed him out the room. 

 

The room Jefferson took her to was filled with hats all over the walls. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you hurt my friend, I’ll make you regret it” she threatened as he shoved her into a chair. 

“Hurt her? I’m saving her life” he said scoffing at her like she was a child. “How do you figure that?” she threw back. “Don’t play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke” he said. 

“What are you talking about?” she said already knowing the answer. “The curse, keeping us all trapped. All except you” he said pointing a finger at her. “How do you know about that” if this creep had been around Henry, she was going to kill him. 

“I’m living in it. I was cursed to remember while no one else does” he said. “Why have you been spying on me?” she asked him again. “Because, for the last twenty-eight years, I’ve been stuck in this house. Everyday the same thing. Until you rolled into town, and the clock began to tick, things started changing. I know that you refuse to believe, to see that you’re special, but you brought magic back to Storybrooke.

“You’re insane” she spat at him, ignoring everything Killian had told her about the book. “Because I speak the truth?” he asked. “Because you’re talking about magic” magic only existed in fairytales, and that’s all that book was, a fairytale. 

“I’m talking about what I’ve seen. Perhaps, you’re the one that’s mad” he said casually. “Really?” he was crazy. And she was crazy for categorizing him to his character. After spending day after day with Henry pointing out each Storybrooke resident as a character in his book, she began doing the same. 

“What’s crazier than seeing and not believing? Open your eyes and wake up. Isn’t it time?” he said leaning towards her. “What do you want?” Emma said leaning away from him. “I want you to get it to work” he spread a hand to all the supplies across the table. “You want me to get what to work?” she said angrily. 

“You’re the only one that can do this. You’re going to get it to work” he said as he plopped some material in front of her. Now she thought it, the Mad Hatter. Because this man was most definitely mad. 

“Make one like that” he said pointing to a nearby hat image. “You want me to make a hat? Don’t you have enough?” she said pointing to the literal wall of hats. “None of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn’t be here. Now, make a hat, and get it to work” his tone was impatient. But she had no idea how to make a hat “I don’t know how”

“You have magic. You can do it” he said. “You really think you’re the Mad Hatter” she said at him. “My name’s Jefferson”

“The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland, a book. A book I actually read” she said to him. “Stories? What’s a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?” he asked. “Yeah, of course”

“How? Did you read about it, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?” he sorta had a point. “History books are based on history” she emphasized history. “And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. In this world everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now, get it to work” he yelled. 

“This is the real world” she yelled back. “A real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. Some have magic, some don’t. And some need magic, like this one. And that’s where you come in. You and your friend are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work” he said. 

“And then what?” she asked. “Then I go home” his eyes held that crazy look again. She looked back at the material and tired to make some sort of hat. 

 

“Come on” Killian muttered into his phone, but again the call ended. “Shit” he cursed and stopped his car. Emma’s phone was dead, or turned off. Both of those things were unlikely, so where was she? The sky as pitch black and he was getting extremely worried. 

He had found no trace of Mary Margaret in the east portion of the woods and he and Emma were to meet up in the southern portion. He kept driving in what seemedd like circles until he reached a destination he had never seen before. It looked like a mansion. 

“What the” he said as he saw the cruiser parked in front of it. Quickly jumping from the car he went to the cruiser and saw that it was empty. Killian walked up to the front door and tried the handle, it was locked. He rang the doorbell, but it was off or didn’t work. He cursed again. 

“Hello!?” he said as he banged on the door, but there was no answer, and his first barely made a sound on the hollow wood. 

Growing more desperate with each second, he walked around the house looking for a window. They were all drawn except for one, and when he peeked inside, he was able to make out Emma’s phone shattered on the floor. “Shit” he said as he thought of how to break the window with minimal sound. 

He knew it was mental, but he quickly went back to his car. For one reason or another, he began keeping his old hook in the trunk. Emma did not know this. But now, he was grateful that he had it. 

Going back to the window, he twisted the prosthetic hand off and placed the hook on. He stared at it for a second, it had been a while. He then quickly began to draw a line down the center of the window, until it broke in half, and he crept in silently. 

 

“I can’t make it work. What you’re asking me is impossible” she said as she looked down at the pathetic hat she made. “No! It has to” he slammed his hand on the table “If it’s not, I’m never going home. I’ll be cursed to live in this house forever” he sounded desperately miserable. 

“What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It’s beautiful. It doesn’t seem cursed to me” she tried complimenting him. “It’s cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look”. He gestured to the telescope again, and this time she saw a little girl eating dinner with her family. 

“Her name is Grace. Here, it’s Paige, but it’s Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?” he told her. “You think she’s your daughter?” Emma asked him. “I know she is. I remember. She has no idea who I am or of our life together, where we come from. I do. That’s my curse” he said looking down. “To remember” she repeated. “What good is this house, these things, if I can’t share them with her?” he said motioning around. “If you really think she’s your daughter, why don’t you reach out to her? Why don’t you tell her?” Emma said, a reasonable thing to do. 

“And destroy her reality? I’m trapped by knowledge. You think I’d inflict that awareness on my daughter? It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head, will drive you mad.” 

“That’s why you want me to make the hat work, isn’t it? You just want to take Grace home to your world” she said understandingly. “It’s the one world where we can be together, and she’ll remember that I’m her papa” he said wistfully. “I have a kid too, I don’t know what’d it’d feel like if I was separated from him” she said trying to sound like she related as a parent. But there was truth to her words. “I think I’d lose my mind” she added. 

“’m not losing my mind. I’m not crazy. This is real” he said back to her. “Maybe, it is” she said slowly. She had to trick him to get out. “You believe?” he sounded shocked. He thought he’d won her over. 

“If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing” 

“You’re going to help me? You can get it to work?” he said hopefully. “I can try” she had him.   
When Jefferson turned around, Emma grabbed the telescope and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Crazy son of a bitch” she muttered stepping over him. She grabbed the gun and ran back to where Mary Margaret was. 

Emma: Hey. It’s alright. I’m going to get you out of here. You’re going to be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore. Mary Margaret’s eyes widened as they looked behind Emma “ Emma! Look out!”. 

 

As Killian walked around the empty halls of the house, he minded his steps. Suddenly he heard a commotion and a female scream. He ran. 

He saw a man on top of Emma and Mary Margaret ties to a toppled chair. He grabbed the man roughly from behind and hauled him off of Emma. When Emma spotted him, she was shocked and relieved. Jefferson fought back against Killian and stuck his leg out causing Emma to fall hard on her knee. She yelled out in pain and clutched her leg.  

“Bastard” Killian said and dug his hook  into Jefferson’s side. As Jefferson fell to the ground Emma got a look of the hook, “Killian” she whispers as she looks at him. “Are you hurt” he asked as he walked up to her, not caring about anything but her safety. Cupping her cheek in his hand she shook her head when they heard Jefferson behind them. 

Jefferson’s eyes are filled with madness as he points the gun at Emma. The scar around his neck uncovered by his scarf. “Off with his head” he said and shoot the gun. Killian quickly moved in front of Emma, he took the hit. “Killian!” Emma yelled as he fellin pain. 

Mary Margaret finally untangled herself from the ropes and grabbed a croquet mallet, hitting Jefferson’s head before kicking him out the window. “Are you okay?” Mary Margaret asked as she turned back to Emma and Killian. “Killian” Emma asked nervously. “Don’t worry love, was just my arm” he said clutching his left arm. 

Mary Margaret walked over to the window as Emma took her shirt off to create a tourniquet for Killian’s arm. “Guys, he’s gone” Mary Margaret says. “What” Emma said as she put her jacket back on. 

They look out the window and only saw the hat. “There’s no sign of him anywhere” Killian said as they head outside. “Who was he?” Mary Margaret asked. Killian takes the moment to replace the hook with the prosthetic. Emma noticed but averted her gaze from his. 

“A very lonely man” Emma said “By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?”. Mary Margaret shook her head “I have no idea where that came from” 

When they get back to the entrance “What am I supposed to do now” Mary Margaret asked “Run?”

“No” Emma told her gently “But it’s your choice. Just know running isn’t easy. There’s no stopping”. Mary Margaret sighed “Emma, everyone thinks I killed Katherine”. “You have to trust me” Emma says “I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this”. 

“Why is it so important to you what happens to me?” Mary Margaret asks her. “When Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why. And you said you trusted me. I know what’s it's like to be alone, and I’m not anymore. And neither are you.  I cannot lose my family” Emma finished. “Family?” Mary Margaret says with a smile. “Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn’t you rather face this together than alone?” Emma asked her. 

Mary Margaret nods and gives Killian the keys back. They hear as the clock chimes. “The arraignment” Killian said. Emma’s eyes widen. “Regina” . 

They are barely able to get Mary Margaret back before Regina got there. After that, they headed to the hospital. 

 

When Regina arrives at the station she knew there was no way that Mary Margaret was there. But to her surprise, Mary Margaret was sitting in her cell reading the newspaper. 

“Madam Mayor” Mary Margaret said with a smile. ‘Good morning” Regina replied, not feeling all too good anymore. 

“Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors” she heard Gold say from behind her. “Of course not” Regina said with a tight smile. “I’ll see you out” he said inclining his head. “What is she doing here?” Regina hissed when they were out of earshot. 

“She came back” he replied nonchalantly. “You said this was going to work. That she’d take the key and go” she accused. “And she did” Gold clarified “But, it seems that Mrs. Jones is more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want” he said patting her arm. 

“I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, was because I wanted results” she growled. “And results you will get dearie. See you at the arraignment” he said before walking out of the station. 

 

Back at the loft Emma took a look at Henry’s book while she was making coffee in the kitchen. The Mad Hatter. The illustration shows the same scar that Jefferson had across his neck. “Off with his head” he had said. She shook her head grabbing two mugs. 

She handed one mug to Killian as he sat on the sofa with Henry. “Are you feeling better?” she asked as she lightly touched his arm. “I’m fine love, don’t worry” he said as she sat next to him. “I was so scared. I thought he’d shot you someplace fatal” she admitted. Whale was able to remove the bullet from his upper arm in no time, Killian was safe, he was alive. 

“I’m not going anywhere love” he said gently taking her hand. As she leaned into his side, she felt something in his pocket. The hook. Emma took the hook in her hand, the tip was still coated with blood. She remembered how he stabbed Jefferson in the side with it. How strange it had been to see the hook after not seeing Killian in his pirate costume for so long. Staring at the hook, she noted how sharp it looked. Had it always been that way? 

“I’ll take Henry upstairs” Killian said picking up Henry and going up to the loft to set him down in bed. Why had he been wearing the hook? she thought as she waited for him to return. 

“Why were you wearing this?” she asked him as he walked back down the stairs. He treaded slowly back to the sofa, it seemed that it was time. 

 

“Emma, I’ve been wanting to talk with you, about everything. It’s never felt like a good time, but I’ve come to realize that it never will be” Killian said as he looked into her eyes. “Talk about what?” she asked him “Killian, what’s going on”. He got up and picked up the discarded storybook from the kitchen counter. 

“About this” he said as he lifted it in the air. “Killian” she said already shaking her head. “Emma I have to. It’s already happening”. “What’s happening? Nothing’s happening” she said raising to her feet. “Everything is changing in this town. The second we stepped foot in this town, everything changed, because of you love”. He walked to the table and placed the storybook on it, opening it to the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. 

“I know, trust me Emma i know how difficult this must be for you” he said as he walked her to the table. “Killian please don’t” Emma said, her voice cracking. He did not listen and told her her story. The story of the lost princess who was meant to break the curse on the town of Storybrooke. A town cursed by an evil queen, who wanted to destroy the happiness of all the storybook characters. Including her parents. 

“Everything is real Emma” he took the bloody hook from her hand. “This hook is real because I have a story as well. It’s not in this book because I was cursed differently. I was sent away, far away from my revenge, and I remember everything from this world” he pointed to the storybook. “But then, it wasn’t a curse. When I met you, I knew. I knew love” 

He gently brushed a tear that had fallen from her eye with his thumb. He tilted her face up so that he could see those eyes that captivated him all those years ago. “I knew that I was meant to meet you. After hundreds of years, I was meant to find my true love”

Emma let out a sob that she could not keep inside. “True love, is the most powerful magic of them all Emma”. Magic, Jefferson had told her that she’d brought magic back to Storybrooke. “You brought the magic back Emma. You have it and Henry has some too. That’s why he’s special, because of us love” he continued. 

“I know I sound mad, but I’m not like the Hatter. I know what I’m saying” 

“And what are you trying to say” Emma said, her first words in what felt like hours of falling. “That you’re Hook. That Neverland is real”. She turned her back to him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yes” Killian said looking after her “I was Hook. That’s why I used the hook tonight. I cannot hide who I am from you. I admit, I wasn’t a good person, I’ve done so much wrong in my life. I’m ashamed of most things I've done, and I know that it’s not fair to you. You didn’t know who I was” 

“I knew that you had a past Killian” Emma said as she turned back to him “That night when I was eighteen and you almost killed a man. When you went to catch a perp with me and you were beating a man to death. I knew that you had darkness inside you” she gasped for air “What I did not know was that you thought you were a fairytale character” 

“This is all real Emma” he said again reaching his hand out to her. His heart cracked a little when she backed away from him and he saw fear in her eyes. He could not take her fearing him. “Emma, I would never hurt you” he said with a crestfallen gaze. “Then what do you call this. My husband saying he’s Captain Hook isn’t hurting me?” she screamed. “You’re hurting me, you’re scaring me!” she said as she dodged his reach. “Emma please love” he said as he caught her wrist and she bumped into his chest. “Look at me” he said as he tried to hold her squirming form. 

She was so tired, so tired her legs almost gave out underneath her. She looked up into his blue eyes. “I love you Emma. I love you so much love. I know that you will break this curse, I know it. But I need you to do something for me love. Can you believe in our true love, love?” he asked as their gazes were trapped in that small distance. Eyes earnest, searching, for any recognition. 

His stomach dropped when he saw none. “I’m sorry” Emma said as she dug her finger into his bullet wound. He cried out in pain, letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY HERE! I have been thinking about this last scene since before I started writing this story. The line that inspired the title of my story was in this chapter and it's so satisfying to finally share it with you all. 
> 
> Emma sure is stubborn, but that's what Killian loves about her. There are only about two more chapters until we see the curse broken, and I hope you guys love the twists and turns I have created.
> 
> Please drop a comment down below. I love reading them!


	36. Chapter 36

Emma contained her cries as she ran down the dark streets of Storybrooke. No, no! She thought. Everything was going horribly wrong. Mary Margaret was going to be put behind bars, Killian was going on about Captain Hook again, and she herself was beginning to feel her head spin. 

So Emma went to the one person she thought might help her at the moment. She went to him. 

 

The next morning Killian woke up to find Emma making breakfast, Henry at her hip. “Emma” he said as he walked down the steps. “Morning” she said not even looking at him. She had returned late into the morning and had not slept more than a few hours. She was exhausted, but being busy took her mind off of everything else. She’d also gotten valuable information the night before. 

“Where did you go last night?” he asked her as he took Henry from her. Henry was young but he knew his parents were acting differently. “I went with August to the toll bridge” she said casually as if it was completely normal. “August, why would you go anywhere with him” Killian asked her. “Why, got a problem with it” she challenged as she flipped the french toast. “Emma leave the toast, don’t go near him okay. He’s not good” he said struggling to put his dislike into words. 

“And why is that. Did you know him in the otherworld” she hissed as she accidently touched the pan. “Emma” he said reaching out to her. “No” she turned and put her hand under the faucet. “Go play okay” Killian said kissing Henry’s head and setting him on the floor. Henry went to the couch where his book was at. There was a new story in it. 

“Emma we need to talk about last night” he said approaching her. “No we don’t. August and I found evidence last night, Regina framed Mary Margaret” she said. “So you’re such good friends now” he shot back trying not to lose his patience. 

“We’re not, but he helped me find evidence that can save Mary Margaret”’ Emma said. “What was it?” he asked her. “We found part of a shovel, the complete shovel was in Regina’s shed. I’m going after breakfast to publicly find the evidence” 

“You went to Regina’s house in the middle of the night. Emma, she’d dangerous. Haven’t you seen that by now” Killian said rubbing a hand through his hair. “I know, but I can’t let her get away with his. Mary Margaret is innocent. I needed to do something productive last night”. Last night after their fight. 

“How’s your arm” she asked him feeling guilty at what she had done. “It’s fine” he said grabbing a cup of coffee. “Let me take a look” she rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to see the stitched wound swollen and painful looking. She went over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, then she wrapped it in a small towel. “For the swelling” she said as she handed it to him. 

“Thanks” he said stiffly placing the ice pack on his upper arm. She wanted to say more, apologize a thousand times, but she hurt him. She saw the look on her face the night before. Disbelief. 

And she loved him, so painfully much. But the situation was a bit much. She would always love him, even if he believed the stories of their two year old son, and his own. “Henry come eat breakfast” Killian called out to their son. Henry came back book in hand. Emma stared at the stupid book, it was all its fault. 

“Are you okay?” Killian asked her. “Yeah” she said shaking her head “I’m gonna go now, I’ll see you later”. Never had she felt like she needed to run away from him before, she didn’t like it. 

 

Of course! Of fucking course, the shovel was not in Regina’s shed. She knew, Regina knew that she knew. Emma furiously knocked on August’s door at the inn until he answered. “Hey” he said casually.  “How could you do this? How could you do this to me? To Mary Margaret?” Emma demanded. “Whoa. Slow down. Do what?” he said. 

“The shovel we found last night was gone today. Regina knew I was coming for it. You’re the only other person who knew about it” Emma accused. “You think that I told her?” he said incredulously “I thought you had faith that I would never betray you” he said. 

“Why should I? How do I know you’re not lying about this? About everything?” Emma said. Why was everyone lying to her. Her own husband, now August. “I’m not a liar” he resorted. “That’s what a liar would say” she said furiously. So close, so close to saving Mary Margaret. “I hope you are happy, you and her” Emma said as she stormed down the hall. August stared after her in shock. There were only two people who he knew wanted Mary Margaret to suffer. And neither was him. The pain in his leg increased and he clutched his leg. Time was running out for him. He needed to see the pirate. 

 

Emma felt the guilt eat at her as she watched Mary Margaret being cuffed. “You told me you could fix this, that’s why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn’t win” Mary Margaret cried out.

“She hasn’t, yet” Gold said from beside Emma. “She’s going to. And now, my friend is going to pay for me trusting you” Emma said. 

“Look, Sheriff. I know this is emotional, but it’s not over. You must have faith. There’s still time” Gold said patting her arm. She shoved him off. “Time for what?”

“For me to work a little magic” he said. Why the hell was everyone going on about magic. When he left Emma leaned on her desk before picking up a flower vase and smashing it against the wall in anger. She was about to walk away when she noticed it, a wiretap. It was Sydney’s. He had been listening to everything, which meant that Regina had been listening to everything. Because Sydney was sickly in love with her.  

 

Emma felt a it ashamed as she waited for August to exit Granny’s Diner. “I’m sorry” she said when their eyes met. “For what?” he asked as if he’d forgotten her tantrum from earlier. 

“For doubting you. I was mistaken” she confessed as she handed him the bug she found in the vase. ”What’s that?” he asked as he looked down at it.  Evidence. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Sidney” Emma said. “The newspaper guy?”

“Yeah, I should’ve seen it” Emma said shaking her head. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, sometimes, it’s hard to see what’s right in front of us, but I knew you would” he said.  “I’m trying” she answered bitterly. 

Suddenly they heard a scream from behind the diner. They shared a glance before they rana to investigate. It was Ruby. “Ruby! What’s going on?” Emma asked her. “She, she’s in the alley” Ruby managed to get out as she pointed in the direction she came from. 

“Who, Ruby? What happened?” Emma said clutching the young woman’s shoulders. They walked to the parking lot in the back only to find a body. Katherine. And she was alive. Unconscious, but alive. 

 

 

At the hospital, Katherine recounted that she didn’t remember much. She only remembered being in a car accident, the airbags going off, then being in a dark basement. She was taken care of, but drugged. Then she woke up in a field and walked back to town. 

“You saw no one? You didn’t hear a voice? Smell perfume? Anything?” Emma asked her at the end of her story.  “Nothing. I’m sorry. I wish I could help. Did you think I was dead when I was gone” Katherine asked. “Your DNA matched the heart we found” Emma told her,  “They’re grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results” Dr. Whale assured. 

“Why would anyone do this?” Katherine asked quietly as she shook her head. “I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret” Emma said waiting for her reaction. But why? Who would do something like that?” Katherine asked. 

“I will figure it out. But for now, you need to rest okay. No more worrying for you” Emma said patting her shoulder and walking out of the room. This had Regina all over it. Somehow she had gotten away with it, but not for long. 

 

August knocked on the loft's door, gritting his teeth when his leg turned to wood. The pirate answered. “Oh it’s you” Killian said. August pushed his way in and sagged on the kitchen table. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it” Killian asked him. “What do you think” August said. 

“Your story’s in the book now” Killian told him “At least half of it is”. August took the book as Henry handed it to him. He was a cute kid. And it was true, his story was there. How he was supposed to be a good boy, and help Emma. Now he was suffering the consequences of doing the opposite. 

“You need to get her to believe” August said turning back to Killian. “Believe me, I’ve tried. She just won’t” Killian said glancing down at his arm. “You said you could do it” August said pointing a finger at him. “I never said I could, I said I’d try. I have tried, but Emma, she needs evidence” Killian said. 

“Well she’s evidence herself, but doesn’t know it” August said as he sat down on a chair. His leg was growing unbearable. “How much longer do you have” Killian asked him. “Not too long. Soon it’ll spread everywhere, I’ll be of no good use” he said. 

“It doesn’t seen like you were of good use before” Killian pointed out as he looked at the book. “Shut up” August grumbled “I don’t even know why I came here”. He stood up with difficulty and walked towards the door. “I have a plan” Killian admitted “I just don’t know if I’ll have to use it yet” 

“What plan” AUgust asked him “Will it work?” Killian sighed. August told him before to look in the book for answers, he had no clue what he was looking for, then he saw it. It was a long shot, a very long shot, but if it got to that point, then he’d have to take it, somehow. 

“Not sure, but I hope we don't get to that point” Killian said. 

 

 

“Killian, we found her” Emma said into her phone. “Found who” he asked her. “Katherine, she’s alive, she’s not dead. Mary Margaret is free. She’d going to be free” Emma said. She’d done it, she hadn’t let her down. 

“That’s great news love” he said. He sounded in deep thought. Concerned. “What’s wrong, this is great news” she said. 

“It is great news, wonderful news, but it doesn’t take the fact that you refuse to talk to me. This town is going crazy. And I’m trying so hard to make you see the truth” he said. 

“Killian, I just- I don’t know what you want me to say” she admitted “I’m lost, I don’t even know where my own head is at the moment. I just wanted to help Mary Margaret”. He sighed and brushed his hand over his face “I did too Emma, I’m trying to help too. I’m looking at the big picture. As soon as the curse is broken there won’t be problems like these anymore. Regina will be exposed to everyone” he said. 

“The only statement I agreed on there is that Regina is behind all of this” Emma said. “Trust me love, Regina is definitely behind this” 

“Because she’s the Evil Queen, right?” Emma asked. “Yes” he said into his phone “She is”. The line was silent for a few seconds, neither knowing what else to say. “Emma, I don’t want to argue or fight anymore. I just wish you weren’t so stubborn” he said. “Oh I’m stubborn, Mr. I’m Captain Hook” she said and he sighed. “That’d be me” he said. 

“I love you” he suddenly said “I love you” he repeated. She was confused. A second before they were arguing now he was saying he loved her. “I love you too” she said. She did. Even after their big fight, even if he was crazy, she loved him. “But I have to go, I have to find proof” she said hanging up. 

 

 

When Emma arrived at the station, she was too used to it to be surprised to find Regina there. “Congratulations, Sheriff Swan” she said joyfully “You just got yourself a confession. But I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened” 

“I’ll hang on every word you say” Emma said. “Sidney. You can come in now” Regina called out. Sydney walked into the room and confessed to abducting Katherine, planting all the evidence, to everything. Emma shook her head. What did he see in her? 

“Why should I believe you did all this” Emma asked him feeling so tired and drained. “I wanted to be a hero. To track the biggest story to ever hit this town. I’d get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, it all sounds crazy to me now” he said slouching.  “Not crazy. False as hell” Emma said not bothering to hide her irritation. 

“I have maps to where the house is. You’ll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, hers and mine. But I didn’t hurt her” Sydney said. The story was too specific, Regina was fake. 

“The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn’t been himself for a while” Regina replied innocently, Emma scowled at her. “Yeah. It’s like his words aren’t his at all” she threw back. 

“Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can’t even see the truth anymore” Regina said slowly to her. “A word in the hallway” Emma said before walking out the room full of lies. “That’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard” Emma said. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true” Regina smirked. “That poor man” Emma shook her head “I know you are behind all this. You’ve set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don’t care about the rules, I will take you down. You’re a sociopath, lady. You won’t get away with trying to hurt Mary Margaret” 

 

Mary Margaret was relieved to be out of courtrooms and other’s judgement. As she walked, she spotted David waiting for her. “Mary Margaret” he said, but she walked right past him. She would not forgive and forget so easily anymore. Not again. 

“Please wait. Look, I’ll leave if you want. I just think we need to talk” he pleaded. “So talk” she said curtly still walking. “I need to apologize” he finally said. “Yes, you do. Keep going” 

“I didn’t believe you. I didn’t stand with you” she knew all of that. “You know, I will never forget that moment, when the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you, isn’t there” he words pulled at his heart. 

“Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment” he cut him off, “It was a setup”. He still didn’t trust her. “A really good one. I’m human. I fell for it. I’m sorry, but we have to move forward” as if everything was that easy. :But we can’t. It’s like something in this world doesn’t want us together” something didn’t want them to love. 

“Like what? Dark forces?” he asked as they came to a stop. “Maybe, but it’s like something just kees poisoning us. I don’t want good memories replaced by this” she motioned to them at the moment “ When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn’t believe me” she trailed off. It was a punch in the face. 

“I know. I am so sorry” he said. “I know. I know” she truly did know. But it wasn’t good enough. “But, I love you” he seemed honest enough. “And that, Is what makes it all so sad” she couldn’t look back one last time. Because she would break, and she was tired of being broken by the same man. 

 

That night, Killian was unsure of what to do. Emma was already in bed, her back to his side. Henry was asleep, so he walked to the bed and lightly laid on his side. He was surprised when Emma leaned over him. He was even more shocked when she kissed him and lifted his sleep shirt up. Starving for her, he complied to her demands. His hand steadied her hip as she straddled his legs and he lifted the shirt she slept in, his shirt, from her body. 

Emma kissed the bullet wound on his arm, it would definitely leave a scr, but he already had plenty. At that moment all his doubts and resolves faded. He turned, putting her underneath him, and took her slowly, savoring her. He covered her body with his own, his hand moving her hips to meet his. Killian gasped as her arms traveled up and down his back and her legs tightened around his hips. 

He didn’t know if she would forgive him, when everything was over, if she would still want him. That drove a red hot feeling through his heart and he drove harder into her heat, to the point that he had to swallow up her gasps and grunts with his mouth. 

The end was close, he could feel it. The book was not complete, but the story was ending. And it relied on a pirate, a miserable pirate. He didn’t even know if his plan would work, or if he found what he needed. Her release came hot and hard, her body clinging to his. He continued to find his release, then he slumped over her. 

He pulled back to meet her glassy stare. He kissed her one, twice, before resting his head on her shoulder, his arms across her waist, clutching her as if he could hold her forever. Her hands running through his hair, eventually soothed him to sleep. In the back of his mind, he wondered, was this the last time she would touch him this way? 

 

After about an hour, Emma pulled herself from Killian’s tight embrace. She tiptoed over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. She went across the room to check on Henry, he was still asleep. Good. She brushed a kiss against his forehead, he was warm. Her beautiful baby. 

She walked down the steps of the loft, making sure to avoid the creaky areas. She needed answers. He said he had answers. 

He looked surprised when she knocked on his door at midnight. “Emma” August said.   
“Hey” she said before pushing past him into the room. “Take it easy. Is everything okay?” he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “No. I need your help. You said you could help. So help me” she said. 

A few minutes later, she found herself on the back of his motorcycle again. She saw that they were approaching the boundary of Storybrooke. “August, you going to tell me where we’re going, and how is it going to help me beat Regina?” Emma asked him. “We’re going on a trip, Emma, so I can tell you somebody’s story” he shouted back at her. “Whose story?” she asked as they passed the Storybrooke sign. “Mine” he said. 

 

When August stopped the bike, they were at a diner at the side of the road. “What the hell is this?” she demanded as she unhooked her helmet. A diner looks like” he said angering her.

“Don’t screw with me. What the hell are we doing here?” she asked. “You’ve been here before” he said taking out a newspaper from his coat and showing it to her. “You were brought to this diner when you were found as a baby”. That, she did not expect. “So you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you” she said. 

“This is my story, and it’s your story” he said pointing to both of them “They’re connected” 

“And how is that?” she asked, she had never met him before. “That seven year old boy who found you. It was me” he said. He began walking into the woods, she followed wanting an explanation. 

“All the answers you’ve been searching for are right where I found you” he shouted back at her trudging form. “I wasn’t found in the woods. I was found on the side of a highway” she said finding a fault in his ‘story’. “And why is that? Because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?” he asked question after question. 

“No, but  you’ve been lying to me about everything. So I’m done listening” she said turning around, wondering how she would get back home. She was wasting her time. 

“When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket” she stopped walking “The name ‘Emma’ was embroidered along the bottom of it. That wasn’t in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?” he asked. She turned to face him “Okay. Let’s say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?”

“I lied to protect you” he said. “From what?”. He pointed to a tree “That”. She looked at it “A tree?” 

“Your husband’s told you about the curse, right? The book? Your role?” she was shocked he knew any of that “It’s all real, Emma. We both came to this world through this tree” he said. Emma shook her head. He and Killian had spoken, they knenw each other. She knew they did.   
“You’re asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?” she asked. “Pinocchio” he said   
casually. 

“Right, of course. Pinocchio. That explains all the lies” Emma said. “Im telling the truth Emma. And so has your husband” August said.”The truth is, you are crazy, and you’re not even a very good liar. Also, stop talking about my husband like you two are mates or whatever” Emma said as she began to pace. 

“Trust me, we’re not mates. But we both know that this is the ending, we’re living it right now” August said seriously. “How does this story end?” she wondered. “With you believing” he said hopefully. 

“That’s not going to happen” she said starting to turn away. “Emma, wait” August called out after her. As he chased after her, his leg gave out under him. His face was masked with pain. “What’s wrong with your leg?” she asked as he clutched at it and gritted his teeth. “I failed” he replied. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked in an exasperated tone. “You don’t believe, so it won’t matter” he replied. “You think that making me feel sorry for you is going to change my mind. It’s not” she said not feeling sorry at all.

“I’m not screwing around here. Believe it or not. Emma. I am sick” he said as he stood up halfway leaning on a tree. “That’s an understatement” Emma replied as she watched him struggle. “Ever been to Phuket? It’s beautiful. Amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself. That’s where I was when you got to Storybrooke” he said. 

“How did you know I was in Storybrooke?” she asked. He was probably a stalker. “Because at eight fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That’s eight fifteen at night in Storybrooke. Sound familiar? That’s when time there started to moving again. I was supposed to be there for you, and I wasn’t. Because your husband, well he wasn’t your husband back them, but he told me he would be there for you. So I was halfway around the world minding my own business when I got a painful reminder of just how far I’d strayed. If that tree won’t make you believe, maybe this will” he said as he dramatically pulled up the leg of his pants. She just looked at him like he grew two heads. 

August saw a full wooden leg, but Emma saw plain flesh and bone. “How does that prove anything?” she asked feeling vaguely uncomfortable. “Look” he said glancing down at his leg.   
“August, I’m looking” she was serious. “You don’t see it, do you?” he said leaning back against the tree. “See what?” she yelled going mad herself. 

“Your denial is preventing you from seeing truth” he told her. “Okay, you’ve lost it buddy” she said backing away again. “You don’t want to believe. After everything you’ve seen, why can’t you just do it? Why won’t you believe your own husband and kid?”

“Don’t bring them into this” she yelled “And why is it so important to you that I do?” August looked down them up at her again “Because everyone in Storybrooke needs you” he said. “I don’t want them to need me” she was done with all of Storybrooke’s problems. 

“That’s too bad, because we all do” he replied growing angry. “I’m not responsible for everyone’s happiness? That is crap! I didn’t ask for that. I don’t want it” she full on screamed at him. “Then why have you invested so much time there then?” he asked. 

“Because I had to. I didn’t have a choice, I was dragged into everything. I’m not even doing a good job! I don’t want any of it. I don’t want to save a town!” 

“Well, that’s too bad, Emma, because that doesn’t change the truth. You are our only hope” he said. “Then you’re all screwed” she said before walking out of the woods. 

 

Killian saw Emma at the sigh. She didn’t look so good. “Emma? What are you doing out here” he asked her. When she got to him, she shoved him back a step. “What do you know about August Booth?” she yelled “What are you not telling me about him?”

“You were with August? What happened?” he asked her as she continued to glare at him. “He went on about me coming in through this tree with him when I was a baby. How he was supposed to help me but didn’t because you said you would. Then he went crazy about his damn leg” 

“How long ago did you meet?” she asked. “We met ten years ago, he was the one who set the alarm off that day when we were on the Jolly Roger” he said. She remembered that day, she and Killian had almost had their first kiss that day. “He came back to tell you about the curse, keep you on track. But I was in the way” 

“How? What does that even mean?” she asked. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. He did not want to bring back bad memories, not at the moment. “He thought that if you were to fall in love, that you would not get to Storybrooke some day. He found out I was Hook, a villain, he didn’t want me near you” 

“Wait, he tried to break us up?” she asked him. “Aye love. But as you now know, he was unable to do so. I refused to leave you, you were still a girl and I wanted you since then. I told him to stay away and that I would make sure you broke the curse. I was not going to leave you the task alone, and here we are now” he finished. 

“So it was you, the Jolly, you made it get here?” Emma asked him. “No love, that was the curse. We had Henry by then, a family, I was afraid to lose you, so I was thinking of not telling you. But the curse left me no choice that day”

“So you’re saying a magical curse made the Jolly Roger appear in Storybrooke, Maine” 

“It’s the only explanation why she got here and why the coast has not risen yet to get her back in the water”. Emma nodded her head. 

“I want to go home” she said plainly, as if she had not heard what he had said before. “What?” Killian said stepping to her. “I want to go home, Boston” she said stepping forward to hug him tight.  “I don’t want to be here anymore”. He hugged her tightly as well, burying his face in her wild hair. Her breathing was labored, “This town has only been shit, problem after problem, you and me, this book” she gasped out “I’m sick of it”. 

“We can’t go away, Boston was not a reality” he murmured against her hair. “It was not. It was a good life, a really good one. We met there and fell in love, Henry was born there” she complained “We have our friends and the restaurant there” 

“The curse put all those things there for us Emma. I was cursed to this land”. She tore herself from his arms. “Stop please stop saying that, you’re not Hook” she said as she shook her head and walked back and forth. 

“Emma stop love, look at me” she did “Have I aged a day since we met ten years ago, or even a year?” She looked at his face, handsome and young. There were no wrinkles anywhere on his face, his eyes were as bright as the day she first gazed into them. His hair had not grayed. He was young and perfect. 

How had she not noticed? 

“I was twelve years older than you when we met love. Twelve years. I did not lie about my physical age. I am thirty. But in reality, I’m around three hundred”. She reached out a hand to touch his face, she ran her thumb over the scar on his cheek, the one he got when he was pretending to shave like his father once had. 

“Now I’m technically only two years older. If the curse was not real, I'd be forty. Do I look forty to you?” he asked her, touching her hand with his. She kept shaking her head, tears filling her eyes “No, no it’s not real” 

“Yes love” he said “I’m sorry”. He clutched her as more tears fell from her eyes. The one thing he was certain of, was that she loved him. Maybe it would work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!   
> Enjoy!


	37. Chapter 37

Killian carried Emma up to the loft and laid her down on the bed. “Is she okay” Mary Margaret asked him when he went down to the living room area. “She will be” he said. “Hey look, there’s a new story” Mary Margaret was looking through the book with Henry. “Aye, I wonder how we missed it” he said knowing fully how it got there. “I’m glad you’re home” he said patting her shoulder. 

She smiled, she really did look like Emma, especially when she smiled. “Me too, it’s good to be back”. He rubbed Henry’s hair with his hand. He came down to his knees and kissed his cheeks. “Can you look after him for a while?” he asked Mary Margaret. “Of course, I’ve missed him too” she said. “Thank you, tell Emma I’ll be back soon”. 

 

Killian didn’t know what he was doing at all. He was in the Evil Queen’s damn backyard for crying out loud, staring at a tree full of red apples. But there was no magic in this land. His plan was futile, he was stupid to even think it would. Then he heard a car pull up, and he saw Jefferson walk into Regina’s house. The Hatter, what was he doing here? Killian thought. 

Regina appeared to be too comfortable in this town because her back door was unlocked. Killian walked inside to see Jefferson working with his hat. “Is this it?” Jefferson asked Regina, Killian struggled to take a look. “Yes. Yes, it is” she said smiling wide, lifting up an apple. 

Killian’s eyes widened. The apple. 

“And my daughter? My Grace?” Jefferson continued. “First things first. The deal’s not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get this savior to taste my forbidden fruit” 

“She’s not going to” Killian said stepping into the room. “You” Regina glared at him “What are you doing in my home, you are trespassing” 

“Well my wife is the sheriff so I’m not all that concerned about jail time. And I just heard you admit to a crime” Killian said standing in front of them and revealing the hook he was wearing. “You won’t hurt me” she said looking from the hook to his face. “Why do you think that? You’ve hurt my wife before, why don’t I repay you” he said with a raised brow. 

“She will not break the curse, I’m going to make sure of it” she pulled a gun from the nearest buffet. “I think you missed the news, I’ve already been shot before, by him actually” Killian said pointing at Jefferson “He your crazy friend?” 

“I’m not mad” Jefferson yelled as he ran to him. Killian punched his jaw and Jefferson halted, then Killian threw him into the nearest wall. 

“Now that he’s out of the way, why don’t we talk” Killian said stepping over Jefferson’s body. Regina still held the gun up. “What do we have to talk about” she said not taking her eyes off of him. “A certain curse” Killian responded standing with confidence. 

“Emma, will not break the curse, this’ll make sure of it” Regina said raising the apple. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I’m going to need that apple” Killian said extending his arm. “This apple?” Regina said “No way”. She glared at him. 

Faster than she could think Killian had his hook around her neck and plucked the gun from her hand tossing it across the room. He then took the apple from her hand. “Thank you very much your Majesty” he proceed to bash her head into the wall. She fell ungracefully to the ground. 

He was tempted to do more, but he had larger matters at hand. The apply was shiny and red, and threatening. This very apple put Snow White under a sleeping curse, it would do the same for him. He trusted Emma to wake him up. 

 

Emma was awake and watching television with Henry when Killian got back. “Hey, where have you been” she asked him. “Just somewhere” he answered as he took Harry's outstretched arms. Emma looked at him as he hugged Henry and whispered something in his ear, Killian looked incredible sad. “What’s wrong” she asked him sitting up. Killian kissed Henry one last time and then Henry climbed up the loft’s stairs. 

“What are you doing” she asked him again as he got up and got something from his coat pocket. An apple. 

“I went to Regina’s” he said as he stared at the apple he was holding. It had a bite mark. “And you took an apple from her tree?” Emma asked. “Something like that” he said as he reached for the storybook. He flipped to the illustration of Snow after biting the poisonous apple. “Look familiar” he asked as he put the apple next to the one on the book. 

“You think this is the poisonous apple from the story” Emma asked. “I know it is. You see, I had no idea where to find one of her special apples, seems like she went through a lot of trouble to get this one back” Killian told her. 

“You are the savior my love. You were meant to defeat her” Emma looked into his eyes. His words didn’t have a lie in them, but his words, didn’t make sense. “This isn’t a story” she replied taking the apple from his hand “This is a regular apple. Regina is evil, but not the Evil Queen. This is a small town, there is no curse”. He nodded. “I know that’s what you believe, but you’ll understand soon. This apple was meant for you, but now” he broke off. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse, or in me. But I believe in you. Remember my words from before” he caressed her cheek “I love you”. He then took a bite from the apple. His eyes never leaving hers. 

“See it was just an apple” she said as she cupped his cheeks. But then, his legs gave out, and he fell. “Killian!” she yelled as she caught him under the arms. “Killian wake up!” he did not wake up. 

 

“Ma’am, let me take you to” a nurse tried to steer her away from the gurney but Emma would not leave. “No, I am not going anywhere!” she yelled as she carried Henry.

“There’s no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?” Whale asked as they got Killian on a bed. “He ate this. I think it’s poisoned” Emma said handing him the apple from her bag. “His airway clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?” Dr. Whale asked. “I just told you, he took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed. So, run a test for arsenic, or bleach, or whatever could’ve done this to him!’ Emma yelled. The signals on the machines around her didn’t make her feel any better, and Henry was clutching tightly to her neck. She had to remain strong, for him. 

“He’s not showing symptoms for neurotoxins. So, whatever’s going on, this is not the culprit” he said glancing at the apple. “Well, what else could it be?” Emma asked as sher voice wavered.   
“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out” 

“He’s going to be okay, though, right?” Emma asked him. Killian had to be alright, she could not lose him, not like this, not ever.  “Right now, we need to stabilize him, cause he’s slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?” he asked her. 

“I already told you everything. Do something!” she cried out. “I understand you’re frustrated, Mrs. Jones, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It’s like” he traild off looking back at Killian’s pale form. 

Henry tugged on her sleeve, and pointed to her bag. Inside was the book. “Like magic” she whispered. As she picked up the book, Emma saw moments from the book world, the time when she was sent to the real world as a baby. It was true after all. Killian was right, and this was all her fault. 

 

Mary Margaret was leaving Granny’s when David approached her. She slowed her pace. “Hey” he said, he seemed nervous. “David” she acknowledged.   
“I was wrong. About everything. I didn’t believe in you, and I wish I had a good reason why. I keep making wrong decisions, and I don’t understand why. Ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn’t made any sense, except for you” he took one of her hands in both of his “Mary Margaret, I love you” he said. 

She retracted her hand “David, why are you here?”. “Katherine  put a down payment on an apartment in Boston. She’s not going to use it, but I am. Unless, you give me a reason to stay” he said. “David, I can’t go to Boston” she said “You can’t just say I love you and fix everything” 

“Just think about it, please” he said earnestly “If you change your mind, I’ll be at Granny’s until five tonight”. Mary Margaret looked after him not knowing what to feel or what to do. 

 

Ruby was looking after Henry at the hospital, apparently she started volunteering there, and Emma paid August a quick visit. Her brushed the tears off her flushed face and headed to his room at the inn. “August? Please open up. I know you’re in there. Open the door” she asked desperately. “I can’t” she heard him say through the door. 

In frustration, she kicked the door open, August was lying in bed. And he was wooden. “No. What’s happening to you?” she asked rushing to his side. “You can see it now. You believe” he said hopefully. “Yes, I do, but how do I stop this?” she said gesturing to his half wooden body. “Break the curse” he said. 

“I’ll try, I promise. But I need to save Killian, and I need your help” she said desperately. “What did he do? What was his plan?” August asked her. “I don’t know, he ate Regina’s  apple and just collapsed” 

August’s eyes widened. “What is it? What do you know?” Emma asked him. Before he could answer, the remainder of his body turned to wood. “August?” August!” Emma said shaking his body, but it was useless. August was gone, only wood left. 

 

Killian said to never trust him, but Emma didn’t care, Gold had to know something. “Ah, if it isn’t the lovely Mrs. Jones” Mr. Gold said as he saw her. “What do you know” Emma demanded as she walked up to the counter “I know that you know about the curse or whatever the fuck this is” 

“So you believe now?” he asked. “I do” she said “And I need to save Killian”. He laughed a bit “And why would I help you save your husband. You know our story, it was all real, he and I don’t particularly get along” 

“Please I’ll do anything” she begged as tears slipped from her eyes. “Well I do know something. But where it is isn’t the problem. Getting it is what should worry you” he said not making any sense. “Stop talking like that and just get to the point, how do I save Killian” she demanded. 

Don’t trust him, Killian’s voice echoed in the back of her head. She shut her eyes, if she ever wanted to hear his voice again, she had to trust Gold. “Magic” Gold replied. “Magic?” she said knowing how ridiculous it sounded, and not caring.

“True love, Mrs. Jones. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some” he seemed smug about it. “Really?” she asked. 

“Oh, yes. From strands of your parents’ hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve” 

“That’s why I’m the savior. That’s why I can break the curse” Killian had talked about true love before. The most powerful magic of them all, he had said. So it was real. “Now you’re getting it” Gold replied proudly. “I don’t care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Killian”

“Which is why today is your lucky day. I didn’t use all the potion. I saved some, for a rainy day with an old friend of mine” 

“Who?” Emma sked. “Someone you should be prepared for. Where you’re going, you’re going to need this” he opened a long box on the counter, there was a sword and a scabbard inside. “What is that?” Emma asked. “Your father’s sword” Gold replied handing them to her. “My father” she murmured. Now that she believed, was it all real, was David actually her father? 

“Shall we go?” he said motioning to the door. But she couldn’t help but hesitate. “You want to say goodbye” he said. Emma lowered her eyes. She knew it was all true now, but it was still surreal. She had to see him again, see Henry. 

“I give you an hour. Meet me at the library” he said before leaving the room. Emma wiped her nose on her sleeve before getting in her car and driving to the hospital. 

 

“Any news?” she asked Ruby as she got there, taking Henry from her. “No I’m sorry” Ruby said looking at her with a sad expression. 

“Can I have a moment” she asked Ruby. “Of course, I’ll go get some coffee” Ruby said smiling at her quickly. Emma inhaled a breath and pressed Henry firmly to her. “I love you baby” she said as she walked to the edge of Killian’s bed. He was shirtless with wires all over his chest. Through them all, she saw his swan tattoo, tears gathered in her eyes. “I love you too momma” Henry said against her. 

Emma sat at the edge of Killian’s bed and held his hand. They’d taken his brace off, his stump was exposed. It made her angry, he looked so vulnerable. Whenever she thought of Killian, he was strong and invincible, she didn’t like how pale he looked in the fluorescent lights. 

“Momma” Henry said dragging her attention to him. “Yes baby” she looked a his little face and saw Killian staring back at her. No matter how many times Killian said Henry resembled her most, she always saw his dark hair, nose, and ears. She smiled. 

“You can save daddy” she said touching her chest, right over her heart. “I’m going to try okay, so you’re going to stay with Ruby for a little while more”. Henry began to shake his head, tears filled his beautiful eyes “Don’t cry” she said trying not to cry herself. “No momma, you can save daddy. Here” he said touching her heart again. 

“Henry, I’m going to save daddy okay, but I have to go for a little to do it. I have to get a vile of true love. Then I can save him. It can save him” she said stroking his back. “No, you can save daddy. He said you could. Daddy said you could” Henry said in his broken baby voice. “Oh Henry. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you before” he kissed every inch of his face before standing up. “Let’s go find Ruby okay” she said. 

“No momma no” Henry yelled struggling against her. Emma dreaded leaving him, but she had to go, her hour was up, and Mr. Gold was waiting. 

 

Mr. Gold was waiting at the library where he revealed an elevator shaft. “Whoa” she said, Storybrooke was not a joke. “Get in” he motioned for her. Don’t trust him, the voice said. “After you” Emma said. “It’s a two-man job. The elevator’s hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down” well how convenient. 

“Why should I trust you?” Emma asked him. “I don’t think you have a choice, Mrs. Jones.   
“What is down there? Who?” she asked. She wanted to know what she was supposed to battle before she went down there. “As I said, an old friend” he replied. “Then why don’t you go talk to them?”

“We didn’t leave off on good terms” Gold said. “Okay, but if you’re tricking me, and Killian dies. I will kill you” she said. “Okay dearie” Gold replied “Now get in”. Emma felt a shiver go up her spine as she entered the elevator and it lowered into the Earth. 

 

When Emma arrived at the bottom of the shaft, she found herself in a cavern. It was huge. She As she walked through, she spotted a broken glass coffin. Snow White’s, her mother’s. She continued walking forward until she reached a wall, but it wasn’t a wall. The dragon rose to its full height and Emma stumbled on her feet. 

A dragon, Maleficent? She thought. The dragon fully awake now seemed to survey Emma. Emma looked down at the sword and shield she held, “Screw it” she said throwing them aside and grabbing her gun from her holster. 

The bullets annoyed Maleficent and she lunged at Emma. Emma ran and ran until the dragon fell into the large gorge in the cave. Emma looked over the side, and saw nothing. A second later, the dragon flew out of the gorge. Emma fell on her back staring up in horror at the massive creature. 

 

At the hospital, Mary Margaret sat next to Ruby and Henry as she read from the Storybook. 

“And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness” she read from the book and glanced at Killian’s still form. 

The monitors connected to Killian started going off and she jumped in her seat. “What is it? Dr. Whale?” she yelled as Whale and nursed filled into the room “What’s wrong?” 

“Nurse, get them out of here now!” he yelled over the chaos and Ruby grabbed Henry and left the room. “What is it? What is it?” “His heart rate’s falling. Come on, Killian” Whale muttered as he and the nurses tried to resuscitate him. 

Mary Margaret left the room, her hand covering her mouth. “Where’s Henry” she asked Ruby when she saw the toddler nowhere in sight. “He’s” Ruby turned to the chair behind her “He was right here” 

“Ruby” Mary Margaret yelled and they began looking for Henry among the hospital. 

 

Henry did not know where he was going, but he knew that there was someone close who needed help. He had not seen Belle yet, not in Storybrooke at least, so she had to be somewhere in the hospital. 

Henry walked down the long white hall, and began to feel a little scared. At the end of the hall, there was a keypad he couldn’t reach. Henry felt upset, he was too small. A second later he heard a click, and the door swung open. 

He walked inside and saw a lady behind a desk. “How did you get down here little boy?” she asked as she got up from her chair. In the process she spilled her steaming coffee on her uniform. She swallowed her curses and said “I’ll be right back”. 

Henry watched her leave, then continued down the hall to his left and something told him that the door he stopped at was the one. He couldn’t reach the door again, but it opens at his will, just like the first one. Inside he saw her, Belle. “Hi” he said and she cocked her head to the side. “Hello” she said, she had a kind voice. “You’re free now” Henry said happily and she rose to her legs and walked out into the hall. 

“How did you get down here” she trailed off. “My name is Henry” he answered happily. “I’m, I actually don’t know who I am” she admitted quietly. “You’re Belle” he told her. “Belle” she repeated, liking how it rolled off her tongue. “Anyway, how did you get down here Henry. I’ve never seen a kid here before” 

“Up” he said lifting his arms up to her. She was still very confused, but picked him up in her arms and walked out the way he pointed out to her. She set him down on the ground again when they reached the reception area. “Go” he said to her, and she walked out of the hospital without being seen. 

“Henry” where have you been” Ruby said relieved when she spotted him a minute later. Henry was happy that he was able to help someone, now he just had to wait for his mommy to save his daddy. Like he knew she would, when she understood. 

 

“Really?!” Emma said as she stared up at the dragon. She was not catching a break. It flew back down and tried to attack her, she continued shooting even though it was useless. When the bullets ran out Emma spotted the sword a few feet away. Picking it up she yelled to grab the dragon’s attention “Hey!, Over here!”

When the dragon turned to her, Emma gathered all her anger and desperation into one throw. Killian would not die. The sword lodged itself in the dragon’s stomach. Emma watched in shock as the dragon disintegrated into ash, then she noticed the egg container sitting atop the pile. Emma grabbed it and stared at the egg shaped container. “This is it?” she said as she walked back to the shaft. 

 

While in the shaft, Emma came to a sudden stop. She looked up and yelled “Mr. Gold? What the hell was that!” 

He was leaning over the edge of the shaft “Mrs. Jones, the elevator is somehow stuck”. Emma craned her neck up “What I’m coming up”. “Now there” he said “There’s no time for this. You can’t possibly scale the wall and carry that” he said nodding to the egg. 

“I can try” Emma said stubbornly looking for a way up. “No, you can’t. Just toss it up. Killian will be fine, but we’re running out of time. Toss it up” he said. Emma bit her lip for a second, but she really could not hold the egg and scale at the same time. “You hold onto it. I’ll be right up” she said tossing it up. As soon as Gold caught it, he disappeared. 

“Mr. Gold? Gold!” Emma yelled, but he was gone. “Damn it!” she yelled as she scaled the shaft. Once she was back in the library, Gold was nowhere in sight. 

Emma’s phone then rang “Mary Margaret was is it?” she said breathlessly into the phone, not wanting to hear the news her friend had for her. 

 

When Emma rushed into the hospital room she saw Ruby clutching onto Henry. Dr. Whale and Mother Superior were leaving the room.

“We did everything we could” Whale said as she reached him. “I’m sorry. You’re too late” Mother Superior said. 

Emma entered the room in a state of shock, there was a nurse unhooking Killian from the machines. She reached his side and touched his arm. He was awfully pale, but he didn't look dead. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be. Dead.  

 

Gold was about to walk into his shop with the egg when he turned around. Belle? “Belle!” he yelled out as he crossed the street.  “Yes, I am” she answered him a bit doubtfully. “You’re real. You’re alive?” he said looking at every inch of her. 

“Yes, I was locked under the hospital. A toddler let me out somehow. I’m sorry do I know you?” she asked him. There was no recognition in her eyes. “No. But you will” he said leading her into his shop. 

 

Tears started spilling out of Emma’s eyes, blurring her sight. “No, no” she cried as she fell into his side, his skin was warm under her cheek. But his heartbeat, which had soothed her for years, was not there. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry” she sobbed as she caressed his face, she smoothed his dark hair back. “I love you. I love you so much” she said.  

Emma leaned down and kissed his lips, they were a bit chapped. She felt a ripple of air shoot past her, and Killian's eyes opened. 

“I love you, too” he answered her.  

 

“You saved me. I knew you would”. Emma laughed unbelievable shocked and threw herself into his arms again. Killian wrapped himself around her as best he could. “I’m here it’s okay” he whispered into her ear “Don’t cry, you saved me”. 

“Was that?” he knew what she was asking “Aye, true loves kiss” he answered her “I knew it was you”. 

 

The magic pulsed across Storybrooke and everyone in town awoke from their very long sleep. A small crowd began to gather in Killian's hospital room.  

 

“What’s going on?” Emma said as she hugged his chest to her. “The curse, you broke it” he said against her shoulder.

“That was true love’s kiss” Mother Superior said. Regina entered the room as well, everyone faced her. “No” she yelled as she saw Killian awake. 

“If I were you, Your Majesty, I’d find a place to hide” replied Killian. She fled the room. 

 

After feeling the curse break, David turned his car from the edge of Storybrooke. Snow was his first thought. He saw her walking down the street. ”Snow!” he yelled out and she turned to him. He hadn’t really seen her in so long.

“Charming!” she yelled as she ran toward him. “You found me” she said as they pull back. “Did you ever doubt I would?” She answered him with a kiss. 

 

“Wait” Bell said as she felt the ripple of air go by her, memories flashing before her eyes. “No we’re very close” he said tugging on her hand. “Rumpelstiltskin, I remember. I love you” she said getting his attention. “Belle” he said pulling her into a close hug. 

“I love you too, but there’ll be time for that, for everything. But there’s something I must do” he said walking with her to the edge of the forest. They reached the well connected to Lake Nostos. “What is this?” she asked him. “This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost” 

He walked towards it and dropped the potion of true love into it. A purple smoke emerged from the well and spread across the ground. 

 

Emma sat next to Killian holding Henry to her chest and her brow furrowed, “If the curse is broken, why didn’t they go back?” she asked him. “I don’t know love” he answered. 

Through the glass wall they saw a nurse rush to the window. Emma stood up to check what the commotion was. “Killian” she said beckoning to him. 

“What is that?” she asked as she saw the purple smoke cover the town. “Something bad” he answered grimly “But we’ll get through it, together” he said as he hugged Emma and Henry to his chest. 

 

Belle looked down at the purple smoke pouring from the well “I don’t understand” she said turning to Rumple. “We’re in a land without magic, Belle. I’m bringing magic back” he explained as he takes her hand. “Why?” she asked. 

“Because magic is power” he said as they watch the smoke engulf Storybrooke. Regina saw the smoke from a window of her home and saw that the clock strike 8:15 as the smoke engulfed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE HAVE REACHED THE END! Well not the end, but the end of what was season 1. I will now continue on with season 2! I hope you guys enjoyed me playing around with this story and I hope you like the continuation as well. Happy reading!


	38. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS!

Hello fellow reader! 

I am sorry that this is not a chapter, I just have an announcement. I have decided to end this story here. But wait! I'm not done yet. I have decided to end here because true love, love was meant to be Emma and Killian's lives leading up to breaking the curse. 

I will be continuing this story as I am already drafting scenes for season 2. I am only here to let you know where you can find it. Season two will be posted under the Title: Together, Love. 

Together, Love will most like be posted in the next few days with chapter 1! I hope you guys are as excited as I am to see Emma and Killian's journey after the curse. I am very thankful to each and every one of your for reading and enjoying this story as much as I have writing it. I was so nervous to post my writing, but your fabulous responses have really helped me grow more confident with each post. 

I hope to see your same enthusiasm with Together, Love and I will bring it to you as soon as I can!


End file.
